


Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: le cronache dell'Oricalco. Primo atto: il tramonto.

by Rei_Ryugo



Series: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: le cronache dell'Oricalco [1]
Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 108,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Ryugo/pseuds/Rei_Ryugo
Summary: "Zma qixaw byqqibx es elsiwysha, zma pesl gwiijx myza esmex hyxzqa osjaw y lqiiru xelmz, ysj zma naxzaw, jexibsaj, qyolm is zmex kiiqx.Yqrelmzu Jywp Kiwhax, wexa ysj tosexm zma kiiqx, ysj ikkaw zma gqiij zi zma naxzaw.Ma beqq rypa y ziyxz bezm zma kyqqesl riis, ysj zma xmyjib beqq bysa is zma biwqj"Sono passati due anni da quando Rukio Ōryūgo, Co-fondatore del team Skyraiders, aveva salvato il mondo Pokémon dalla minaccia della Materia Oscura, un aggregato di malvagità diventato senziente. Dalla perdita della sua compagna Amelia, si è impegnato a mantenere il suo titolo svolgendo missioni e salvando pokémon in difficoltà, per realizzare i desideri di questa e sperare che, al suo ritorno, lei troverà il mondo che desiderava. Tuttavia, questo periodo di pace non era destinato a continuare: una vecchia ombra del passato tornerà a perseguitare le vite di tutti quanti, portando con sè terrore e caos, volto a perseguire un sinistro fine. Divenuto mentore di due compagni litigiosi al limite del ridicolo, il nostro eroe dovrà affrontare nuove sfide che, oltre a mettere a dura prova i suoi nervi, faranno a pezzi il suo corpo e spezzeranno il suo animo, fino a giungere alla oscura verità celata da millenni.





	1. Dov'è Rukio?

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Discorso racchiuso tra parentesi: il personaggio sta pensando in silenzio;  
> 2) Scrittura in caps: il personaggio sta gridando;  
> 3) Asterisco (*) : il simbolo rimanda ad una spiegazione da approfondire o alla traduzione. Passateci sopra col cursore del mouse per visualizzare la spiegazione/traduzione;  
> 4) Asterisco * : il simbolo rimanda ad una spiegazione da approfondire o alla traduzione, ma non è di vitale importanza per la comprensione del testo. Si troveranno in fondo al capitolo;  
> -Explaining: concetti che possono risultare pesanti per la trama e il flow della storia, ma essenziali al fine della trama.  
> -Legenda: nella storia i nomi di Pokémon e i loro attacchi saranno scritti in romanji per rendervi più facile la lettura, mentre qui ci saranno Kanji, traduzioni in italiano e in inglese.  
> -FAQ: domande/risposte sulla trama. Vi prego di segnalare la frase interessata con tanto di capitolo e linea del paragrafo, per rendermi più facile il lavoro.  
> -Curiosità: qui metterò un po' di tutto, dal significato approfondito di certe cose o nomi e vari oggetti a cui mi sono ispirato per certi passaggi della storia.  
> Per il resto, buona lettura.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Zma qixaw byqqibx es elsiwysha, zma pesl gwiijx myza es  
> mex hyxzqa osjaw y lqiiru xelmz, ysj zma naxzaw, jexibsaj, qyolm is zmex kiiqx.  
> Yqrelmzu Jywp Kiwhax, wexa ysj tosexm zma kiiqx, ysj ikkaw zma gqiij zi zma naxzaw.  
> Ma beqq rypa y ziyxz bezm zma kyqqesl riis, ysj zma xmyjib beqq bysa is zma biwqj"
> 
> La storia si incentra su Super Pokèmon Mystery Dungeon, esattamente 2 anni dopo la sconfitta della Materia Oscura, aggregato di tutte le emozioni negative dei Pokèmon. Rukio, membro del Gruppo Investigativo Pokèmon e uno degli eroi che ha salvato il pianeta, ha perso la sua compagna di avventura Amelia, ma nonostante questa grave perdita, decide di rimanere al GIP per realizzare il sogno della sua amica. Tra questo sogno, tuttavia, si frappone un'ombra oscura, che nel corso degli anni, in silenzio, ha tessuto una trama a dir poco sinistra, mettendo in pericolo l'universo di Mystery dungeon così come lo conosciamo. Tra personaggi in bilico tra il ridicolo e il sinistro, il nostro eroe dovrà affidarsi ai suoi nuovi compagni Kenji e Shinso per risolvere l'enigma lasciato da una strana sciarpa nera dalle cuciture cremisi. Vi auguro una buona lettura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Discorso racchiuso tra parentesi: il personaggio sta pensando in silenzio;  
> 2) Scrittura in caps: il personaggio sta gridando;  
> 3) Asterisco (*) : il simbolo rimanda ad una spiegazione da approfondire o alla traduzione. Passateci sopra col cursore del mouse per visualizzare la spiegazione/traduzione;  
> 4) Asterisco * : il simbolo rimanda ad una spiegazione da approfondire o alla traduzione, ma non è di vitale importanza per la comprensione del testo. Si troveranno in fondo al capitolo;  
> -Explaining: concetti che possono risultare pesanti per la trama e il flow della storia, ma essenziali al fine della trama.  
> -Legenda: nella storia i nomi di Pokémon e i loro attacchi saranno scritti in romanji per rendervi più facile la lettura, mentre qui ci saranno Kanji, traduzioni in italiano e in inglese.  
> -FAQ: domande/risposte sulla trama. Vi prego di segnalare la frase interessata con tanto di capitolo e linea del paragrafo, per rendermi più facile il lavoro.  
> -Curiosità: qui metterò un po' di tutto, dal significato approfondito di certe cose o nomi e vari oggetti a cui mi sono ispirato per certi passaggi della storia.  
> Per il resto, buona lettura.

` `

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  
_Limpido è,_ sentire, invero.   
Lacrima dipinta, sottile sincero.   
Sotto le fronde, cuscino morbido.   
Sotto il cuore, bontà e libidine. 

Uhmm... No... Non mi piace. Sono parole gradevoli sicuramente, ma qualcuno molto diffidente potrebbe dire che sono solo parole a caso. Dicono che sia la fine di una storia la parte più difficile di un bel racconto. Una bella storia deve finire bene, con stile, al culmine della suspence, e adatta alla crescita che i personaggi avrebbero dovuto avere lungo la storia. A nessuno piace una notte senza stelle, un tramonto senza sole, o una foto senza paesaggio di sottofondo: perdono di profondità e di significato. Sebbene mi trovi d'accordo su queste ultime affermazioni, penso in realtà che la parte più sottile di un racconto sia l'inizio stesso. Mettetevi nei panni di un autore: non sa con cosa iniziare, come dovrebbe incuriosire il lettore, come dovrebbe farlo continuare a leggere mettendo colpi di scena, mezze parole, dubbi, e come convincerlo che la sua storia è più affascinante delle altre, e merita di essere letta con tutta la passione con cui viene scritta. Le prime parole potrebbero essere anche le ultime: la maggior parte delle persone si ferma alla copertina, piuttosto che a metà racconto.  Se avete saputo cosa dire esattamente al vostro primo appuntamento, o che parole usare per scusarsi dopo un grave torto... Beh, allora potreste diventare grandi autori. Davanti a un mondo dove il primo passo determina anche l'ultimo, ci sono solo due soluzioni: iniziare col piede giusto, o trovare un altro mondo. Sembra quasi una via di fuga dalla realtà, ma quale altro modo romantico esiste per definire in tal modo una lettura?  Purtroppo però, non è facile trovare una strada giusta per nuove possibilità: in un mondo del genere, ci finisci per caso, oppure lo crei da te. Non è facile costruire un mondo di cui tu sei una divinità e pretendere di creare qualcosa di sconvolgente. Quando inizi a scrivere tendi a fare il perfezionista, e a scrivere in tal modo. Per quanto riguarda la mia storia, ho avuto una sorta di "fortuna", oserei dire. Questo mondo, l'ho incontrato per puro caso. Tra sogni che ti scaldano il cuore e ti confortano dalle tue più profondi radici, ed incubi che ti privano della sicurezza da delle altrettante profonde fondamenta.  Certo. Il passo successivo è stata la creatività, dove ho giocato e mi sono divertito, creando qualcosa di concreto. Ma, a mio parere, la creatività non può nascere senza uno spunto o un'idea di base. Dopo questo l'immaginazione mi ha dato il suo aiuto, l'intelligenza mi ha dato brio, il cuore serenità, fluidità, e soprattutto la cosa più importante: l'emozione. Non smorzate gli animi: non vi tratterrò a lungo qui, con questa introduzione. Tra i misteri di un nuovo mondo, e il vento dell'immaginazione, i miei amici sono pronti a farvi compagnia e ad insegnarvi... 

  


Ad insegnarvi... 

Ad insegnarvi... Qualcosa di più, anche se all'inizio farete fatica a capire quale dovrebbe essere l'insegnamento. Tra la noia quotidiana, il grigio della sconfitta, la gioia della condivisione e la vittoria dei desideri.   
Benvenuti, nel misterioso regno dei pokèmon.... 

***********************************************************************************************************************

  


La pioggia batteva forte sul terreno in quel giorno lontano. Si potevano sentire i tuoni dare voce ai fulmini, graffiando il cielo con la violenza e l'arroganza di un leone, quasi come se le nuvole fossero solo un campo da guerra in una terra del nulla. A lui non importava di tutto quel fracasso che stava avvenendo fuori dal laboratorio di ricerca: l'esperimento era tale da attirare tutta l'attenzione del sinistro genio, intento ad orchestrare una composizione di intelligenza e pericolo che avrebbe potuto scuotere l'animo del più coraggioso degli eroi. Siamo nella Terra dell'Erba, uno dei grandi continenti del mondo Pokémon, a Nord del Sentiero Fogliesecche.  
\- Bluetta: **z** aldato **v** e _(*)_.  
All'entrata di una grotta senza nome si estendeva in tre piani sotterranei un occulto laboratorio segreto, scavato segretamente ed illuminato da luci artificiali. Non era molto grande, ma lo era abbastanza per sperimentare e creare qualunque cosa poteva soddisfare il genio di un particolarmente dotato Malamar. Il piano sotterraneo s2 era quello dedicato agli esperimenti, dove si trovavano in quel momento alcune delle sue assistenti. Il fuoco blu del saldatore sfrigolava come carne alla brace: se avesse eseguito l'operazione all'aperto, probabilmente sarebbe andato a tempo con i tuoni.  
\- Ro **zz** ella: po **v** tami l'alt **v** o **k** a **v** o di tipo x. An **k** o **v** a qual **k** e **v** ito **kk** o e la mia **k** a **v** a **kv** eatu **v** ina pot **v** à di **v** e papà!  
\- Come desidera, dottore.  
In un conglomerato di acciaio, plastica, fili di rame e carbone, venne alla luce in quel tavolo di operazioni uno dei tanti "bambini" del dottor Yamachi Yamiscilla, uno scienziato pazzo conosciuto per la sua enorme intelligenza.   
\- EU **V** EKA! BELLI **ZZ** IMO! ME **V** AVIGLIO **Z** O! OHOHOHOHOHOH!  
Il pazzo genio esultava per la contentezza: era riuscito a dare alla luce un invenzione senza uguali, che sicuramente gli avrebbe portato la gloria, il potere che desiderava da tanto tempo e che avrebbe celebrato come si deve la sua brillante genialità. Questo era il suo pensiero, condiviso anche dalle sue fedeli assistenti, le quali, per celebrare il loro signore, si riunirono in un applauso spontaneo. Il dottore, al suono di quell'applauso, si inchinò con altezzosità più volte, ringraziando in modo altrettanto altezzoso le sue assistenti per i loro valorosi servigi.  
\- OHOHOH! Quali **z** plendidi a **zz** i **z** tenti che ho! Vi ving **v** a **z** io pe **v** il vo **z** t **v** o app **v** e **zz** amento e pe **v** la vo **z** t **v** a **k** ollabo **v** azione. **Z** ignifi **k** a molto pe **v** me... G **v** azie ai vo **z** t **v** i **z** fo **v** zi, finalmente il mondo pot **v** à gode **v** e e **z** ioi **v** e della mia immen **z** a **z** enialità! Applaudiamo **z** i a vi **z** enda: in **z** egno del no **z** t **v** o **z** ucce **zz** o!  
L'applauso, dunque, continuò ancora per qualche secondo. Il suono di quel fragoroso battimani rimbombava per tutto il laboratorio, scontrandosi sordamente con le pareti miste tra roccia e acciaio. L'acclamazione terminò lentamente, in un diminuendo di percussioni leggere, con la stessa calma di una perfetta sinfonia. Ma stranamente, il suono non si fermò. Dall'entrata del secondo piano sotterraneo, si continuavano a sentire piccoli applausi a ritmo lento, dal rumore metallico.   
\- Davvero niente male, dottore. E' proprio vero quello che si dice in giro: la sua intelligenza non conosce rivali...  
Le Lopunny si girarono verso quel punto, assieme a Yamiscilla, con la medesima sorpresa. Il resto dei piani di solito veniva inondato di sistemi di allarme quando il dottore era coinvolto in un esperimento, per non essere disturbato durante l'operato. Il fatto che quel pokémon avvolto in un mantello nero fosse lì, davanti all'entrata, non riusciva a spiegarselo. La cosa che lo aveva scosso di più era stato il fatto che fosse riuscito ad entrare disattivando in qualche modo il suo sistema di sicurezza.  
\- E tu... **K** i **z** a **v** e **z** ti?  
\- Non credo che ti interessi davvero saperlo...  
\- Oh? Que **z** to u **v** ta la mia **z** en **z** ibilità!- disse il Malamar, alzando i tentacoli da braccia al cielo. - Invadi con a **vv** oganza il mio p **v** ezio **z** o labo **v** ato **v** io e non hai nemmeno la de **z** enza di p **v** e **z** enta **v** ti? Ha idea di quanto que **z** to in **z** ulti la mia pe **vz** ona?   
\- Mi scuso in anticipo per questa mia mancanza di rispetto, ma al momento non posso sprecare tempo in inutili formalità...  
Yamiscilla si sentì irritato dalle parole dello sconosciuto: non solo era entrato nel suo laboratorio senza permesso, ma aveva anche la faccia tosta di fare il superiore, come se il suo tempo fosse più importante di quello del geniale dottore.   
\- " **z** p **v** eca **v** e tempo"? Fo **vz** e non p **v** endi abba **z** tan **z** a a **v** ia avvolto in quel mantello... **Z** ONO IO QUELLO **K** E **Z** TA PE **V** DENDO TEMPO QUA! Hai idea di quanti **z** iorni abbia impiegato pe **v** completa **v** e que **z** to Elemental La **z** er? _(*)_ Volevo **z** oi **v** e di que **z** to momento **k** ome un **V** ock **v** uff ment **v** e **z** g **v** anocchia un o **zz** o! E MI T **V** OVO UN **Z** IGNOVE O **ZK** U **V** O DEI PO **V** EVI A FA **V** E IL BELLIMBU **Z** TO NEL MIO LABO **V** ATO **V** IO!   
\- Sono qui per proporle uno scambio, dottore. Gradirei che ascoltasse la mia proposta, - disse il pokémon misterioso, non curante della precedente sfuriata. Questo non fece altro che aumentare la rabbia del dottore.  
\- GRAAAAAAAAAAH! MI DAI **Z** UI NE **V** VI! A **ZZ** I **Z** TENTI! DATE UNA LEZIONE A QUE **Z** TO VE **V** ME!  
Le Lopunny, sotto ordine del Malamar, attaccarono il pokémon misterioso. Come le era stato insegnato dal dottore, partirono all'assalto tutte insieme usando Stordipugno, avvantaggiandosi della superiorità numerica per mettere all'angolo immediatamente il funesto intruso, senza preoccuparsi nell'impatto di colpire le proprie sorelle. Sebbene fosse per essere assalito da sette pokémon contemporaneamente, il misterioso pokémon con il mantello non aveva intenzione di muoversi di un millimetro.  
\- ZHAZHAZHA! **K** E TI **Z** E **V** VA DI LEZIONE! NE **ZZ** UNO MI MAN **K** A DI **V** I **Z** PETTO!  
\- ...  
Prima che l'attacco congiunto potesse andare in porto, un braccio metallico si levò da sotto il mantello, estendendosi in avanti con la mano aperta.  
\- Haō no Shuken: Amakudari. _(*)_  
Dal suo corpo fuoriuscì un'aura oscura, che investì completamente tutti i pokémon in sala. Le Lopunny si fermarono a mezz'aria non riuscendo a concludere l'attacco, e caddero al suolo completamente svenute, mostrando occhi completamente svuotati delle pupille. Il dottor Yamachi, invece, riuscì a rimanere conscio tenendosi solo con le braccia sul pavimento. Aveva un fiatone feroce, come se gli stesse per uscire il cuore dalla gola. Non aveva mai provato una paura come quella: sudava freddo e tutti i tentacoli sulla testa gli tremavano senza sosta.  
\- Anf...anf...anf...  
\- Come stavo dicendo, ho una proposta da farle, - disse il pokémon oscuro, - farebbe molto comodo a me e il mio padrone se ci offrisse il suo aiuto per un lavoretto semplice semplice... che solo la sua mente geniale potrebbe svolgere. Se accetterà, potremmo unire l'utile al dilettevole.   
- **K** - **K** oza... **K** - **k** oza m-mi hai fatto?  
\- Per quello non si preoccupi: si risveglieranno dopo tre ore. Lo stesso vale per il suo recupero.  
Yamiscilla non sapeva più cosa pensare: un pokémon era entrato nel suo laboratorio, aveva messo K.O. le sue assistenti più forti con una mossa che non aveva mai visto prima e lo aveva messo in ginocchio. Da un lato, però, la sua arroganza gli diede del coraggio, e decise di contrattaccare nonostante le sue condizioni. Prima che il misterioso personaggio potesse raggiungere Yamiscilla, si bloccò a breve distanza, assalito da un forte mal di testa.   
\- C-cosa...  
L'assalitore non riusciva a muoversi: sentiva come se ci fosse qualcosa che da dentro di lui gli diceva di rimanere fermo. La testa gli girava e non riusciva più a percepire niente nella stanza, come se avesse perso il controllo del proprio corpo per un momento. Quando si risvegliò, vide che la sua mano metallica era intorno al suo collo, pronta a strangolarlo. Fece subito per staccarsela di dosso, guardandola con terrore. Se avesse avuto un pochino in più di disperazione, probabilmente se la sarebbe tagliata. Rivolse lo sguardo verso Yamiscilla, che nel frattempo era caduto al suolo privo di forze, ma ancora cosciente. Non ci mise molto a capire che quell'attimo di confusione era stata opera sua.   
\- Me **v** da...  
Il pokémon oscuro rise tra sè e sè.  
\- Eheh... Sembra che il capo ci abbia visto lungo. Anche lei è da mille sorprese.  
\- V-vai all'infe **v** no...   
\- Però... E' altrettanto evidente che lei non abbia abbastanza potere per usare al meglio questa abilità. E' un vero peccato... Nelle mani "giuste" potrebbe essere un'arma in grado di cambiare il mondo... Uff... Mi sto dilungando troppo. Stavo dicendo: ha intenzione di ascoltarmi?  
Il dottore fece un sorrisetto malizioso.  
\- Q-quante **z** t **v** onzate... Ke alt **v** a **z** elta ho?  
Dopo l'acconsentimento del dottor Yamachi, il pokémon oscuro mise una mano dentro il mantello, tirando fuori una strana sciarpa nera con scritte color cremisi, scarlatte come il sangue fresco. Yamachi Yamiscilla, oltre ad essere uno scienziato di buon calibro, era anche un collezionista dell'occulto: nei suoi viaggi per i dungeon era solito dilettarsi a trovare tesori oscuri, che poi rivendeva all'asta in varie città. Vedendo quella sciarpa, gli si illuminarono gli occhi di stupore e di terrore: era affascinato dalle sfumature cremisi della sciarpa, ma allo stesso tempo aveva paura. Non riusciva a spiegarselo, ma in qualche modo quella sciarpa infondeva una paura primordiale nel Malamar. Una paura, che presto avrebbe gettato nel caos la pace e la serenità del mondo Pokémon così come lo conosciamo. Dopo quell'incontro, niente sarebbe stato più come prima...

***********************************************************************************************************************

Due anni. Due lunghi anni erano passati da quando Rukio e la sua fedele compagna Amelia avevano liberato i pokémon dalla Materia Oscura, un essere che pur creato dai sentimenti negativi delle medesime creature, aveva acquisito una propria intelligenza, ed aveva ordito per la distruzione totale del pianeta Terra con la conseguente estinzione di ogni essere vivente. Amici pietrificati, vegetazione appassita, le Creature del Vuoto, tradimento e inganno: sono questi gli orrori che il team Skyraiders ha dovuto affrontare per salvare il mondo. E dopo questa impresa, non puoi immaginare quanto sia stata profonda la cicatrice inferta nel cuore dell'umano quando Amelia, la reincarnazione temporanea di Mew, scomparve sotto i suoi occhi, una volta che l'unico scopo della sua esistenza era stato portato a termine. Nonostante ciò, in questi due anni, egli si è impegnato a realizzare quello che era il sogno della piccola Fennekin: creare un mondo dove i pokémon potessero esplorare liberamente ogni luogo possibile, dove vivere avventure mozzafiato, dove giocare e combattere lealmente, dove potessero assaporare la piacevole brezza della libertà. Quella stessa libertà, che per via del motivo della sua stessa esistenza, lei non ha mai potuto avere... Era il centosettantesimo anno del drago, nel pieno della primavera, nove di mattina. Il vento soffiava una brezza fredda, ma carezzevole, e il sole riscaldava serenamente il villaggio di Borgo Quieto. Qui è dove tutto era inziato: prima di unirsi al Gruppo Investigativo pokémon e diventare gli eroi che tutti conoscevano, Amelia e Rukio avevano passato qui le loro giornate insieme, tra la scuola pokémon e le esplorazioni occasionali, dove più che escursioni erano ancora giochi e diletto. Il villaggio era un paesino rustico: le case erano state costruite da tronchi di quercia secolare, su la cui sommità era stato costruito un tetto in argilla. L'unica struttura che faceva eccezione era la locanda di Kanghaskan, costruita in mattoni e molto più grande rispetto agli altri edifici (come ci si aspetterebbe da una locanda del resto). Gli abitanti del posto, come potresti aspettarti dal nome del villaggio, erano dei pokémon cordiali e gentili. Si aiutavano a vicenda, svolgendo i propri compiti e le proprie faccende col sorriso sulle labbra. Niente, in quel momento, avrebbe potuto rovinare il clima gioioso e solare di quella mattina.  
\- LADRO! VILE RETTILE! COME OSI RUBARE LE MIE MT?!?!? RIDAMMELA SUBITO!  
Beh, apparte loro...  
\- NON SE NE PARLA NEMMENO! E' MIA DI DIRITTO, INFIDO SPOCCHIOSO CHE NON SEI ALTRO!  
Non è un'impresa facile tenere a bada più di tanto due fratelli quando litigano, specialmente quando bisticciano per i motivi più futili, a tal punto che uno si sentirebbe più in imbarazzo a fermarli che a lasciarli in pace. Nel caso dei fratelli Kecleon, purtroppo, era routine quotidiana nel villaggio di Borgo Quieto. Non erano originari del posto: prima c'era solo un Kecleon a fare da mercante in quel piccolo paesino. Ma dopo gli avvenimenti della Materia Oscura, i due esperti negozianti chiesero al cugino meno esperto, due anni fa, di scambiarsi punti di vendita come una sorta di "scambio culturale" per formare il cugino, lasciandogli in gestione il negozio di Borgo Tesoro nella Terra dell'Erba. Quello che però il cugino non aveva previsto, era che turisti ansiosi di visitare il villaggio natale di Rukio sarebbero affluiti da tutti i continenti, aumentando, quindi, le probabilità di vendere mercanzia. I due fratelli, i quali hanno deciso di darsi il nome Midori e Fujito _(*)_ , ci avevano visto giusto, e avrebbero anche venduto molti più oggetti, se non fosse per la loro indole litigiosa...  
\- LO SAI CHE NELLA TERRA DELL'ACQUA L'INVERNO VIENE PRIMA? E CHE FA MOLTO FREDDO? HO BISOGNO DI UN LANCIAFIAMME PER RISCALDARMI! E MI CHIEDI DI COMPRARLA? A TUO FRATELLO? SEI UN BUZZURO SPOCCHIOSO ED EGOISTA!  
\- COME TI PERMETTI DI PARLARE COSI' A TUO FRATELLO MAGGIORE?! SE LA VUOI ME LA DEVI COMPRARE!  
Abbassò il tono di voce per sembrare dalla parte della ragione e punzecchiare ironicamente il fratello minore.  
\- È risaputo che l'emporio delle mt dei fratelli Kecleon non fa sconti a nessuno, te compreso mio caro!  
Tuttavia, Fujito copiò la mossa del fratello.  
\- PUAH! Peró ti fa comodo che ti presti le mie Arraffasfere quando devi trovare nuove merci per il tuo mercatino da quattro soldi, eh?!?! Le mie luccicanti e splendenti sfere sono molto più utili dei tuoi MISERI trucchi da prestigiatore, che non solo sono utili raramente e solo per casi eccezionali, ma per pagarli come minimo devi farti prosciugare tre litri di sangue! Nemmeno uno zubat potrebbe ardire a tale banchetto!  
\- MA COME TI PERMETTI? Fino a prova contraria, il terreno sul quale stai vendendo quei pezzi di vetro lo sto affittando io! Potrei sfrattarti quando voglio e non basteranno centodelle tue Tergisfere a farmi cambiare idea!  
\- Fino a prova contraria, il terreno sul quale i tuoi sudici piedi da rettile rinsecchito quale sei si stendono ogni sera lo sto affittando io, e non basteranno tutte le tue _MT_ a farmi cambiare idea!  
Entrambi persero il gioco.  
\- FINO A PROVA CONTRARIA, IO SONO TUO FRATELLO MAGGIORE E TU HAI IL DOVERE DI ASCOLTARMI E RISPETTARMI!  
\- FINO A PROVA CONTRARIA, IO SONO TUO FRATELLO MINORE E TU HAI IL DOVERE DI ASCOLTARE LE MIE ESIGENZE ED AIUTARMI!  
\- FINO A PROVA CONTRARIA...  
\- Fino a prova contraria, state disturbando per l'ennesima volta la quiete di questo villaggio... Non è consono che i negozianti più intraprendenti e abili tra i Kecleon diano un brutto esempio ai negozianti più inesperti. Non potreste calmarvi una buona volta?  
-CHE VUOI, RAZZA DI FILIBUSTIERE?? CERCHI ROGNE?  
In quel momento, Il fratello maggiore si giró di scatto, pronto ad assestare un pugno sulla faccia del malcapitato ambasciatore di pace.  
\- G-Gulp!  
\- A-ah...ah...ah....  
Ma si blocco all'istante. Divenne immobile come la pietra, quasi volesse imitare quelle antiche statue della Terra dei Deserti, che i bambini temono e i cui racconti tormentano i loro incubi più profondi. Tale era l'effetto che l'apparente dolcezza di Goodra suscitò nel suo cuore. Se ti ricordi del piccolo Goomy della scuola di Borgo Quieto, rammenterai anche di quanto fosse impacciato e debole. Dopo gli avvenimenti della Materia Oscura e ispirato da Rukio, decise di allenarsi da solo dopo la scuola per diventare più forte. Era diventato talmente abile negli scontri da diventare il capo ufficiale del villaggio di Borgo Quieto o, se vogliamo dirlo in altri termini, il suo sindaco. Era di natura molto gentile e generosa, ma in caso di problemi con paesani, sapeva diventare di una cattiveria sinistra, una di quelle che ti facevano accapponare la pelle.  
\- Dovreste cercare di andare più d'accordo: sarebbe carino se la smetteste di litigare una volta tanto...  
\- C-ci scusi, signor Goodra. Siamo... p-profondamente dispiaciuti per la piccola p-parapiglia che stavamo scatenando. Le assicuriamo che non accadrà più d'o-ora in poi!  
\- V-ve lo promettiamo....  
I due risposero con riverenza e paura nei confronti di Goodra, proprio perché sapevano di cosa era capace. Il sindaco non si scompose più di tanto, e rispose in modo cordiale, ma sinistro...  
\- Bene, molto bene! Sono davvero contento che la pensiate così! Un buon clima all'interno del villaggio rallegra lo spirito e il cuore, e può essere scosso molto da inutili litigi come questo. È per il bene di tutti che non accada più! In fondo... è soprattutto per il vostro bene...  
Con queste ultime parole, Goodra se ne andó tornando a sbrigare le sue faccende da Capo Villaggio, lasciando i due precedentemente spavaldi fratelli come miti agnellini che devono tornare al gregge. Non è la prima volta che si occupava di calmare le acque a Borgo Quieto, soprattutto ora che i fratelli Kecleon erano lì a scuotere le anime tranquille dei pokémon del villaggio. Come abbiamo potuto notare, gli erano bastate le parole per calmare Midori e Fujito, senza incorrere in inutile violenza, qualcosa che nel mondo Pokémon, sia per divertimento che per altri motivi, era all'ordine del giorno. Aveva un grande senso della giustizia ed è sempre pronto ad aiutare i pokémon in difficoltà, soprattutto quelli più deboli. Possedeva le qualità che ogni leader che si rispetti, nel bene o nel male, dovrebbe sempre avere. Anche il protagonista della nostra storia aveva queste qualità e potrei anche presentartelo subito in modo adeguato. Purtroppo, per scomodi limiti di trama imposti da me medesimo per sottile masochismo, non mi è concesso presentartelo subito. Non sono così crudele da lasciarlo in incognito per sempre, ma cerca di capirmi: penso sia giusto trovare del reciproco divertimento in questo, non trovi?  
\- Tsè...che seccatura... Il capitano è in ritardo...  
In mezzo ad una radura sconosciuta, a cavallo tra i Picchi Torreggianti e la Grotta Agevole, due figure sconosciute si stavano spazientendo a causa di un effettivo ritardo di un terzo membro d'esplorazione.  
\- Dannazione... Dove diavolo è finito?  
\- Che vuoi che ne sappia io? _Mon_ _dieu_... Avrà qualche Kricketot nella testa ancora una volta! Lo sai meglio di me che, quando si lascia trasportare dai pensieri, si dimentica del mondo intero e dell'esistenza degli altri pokémon. È una testa dura ed io non sono un grande adulatore sebbene ami disquisire dei più vari argomenti, come tu sai bene.  
\- Aveva detto di trovarsi qua per il nuovo allenamento... Ma ci sta mettendo troppo!  
\- _Parbleu_! E' per questo che siamo qua?! Me ne ero completamente dimenticato!  
Tra coloro che stanno discutendo non vi era il mio protagonista. Se devo essere sincero, non oso pensare cosa sarebbe successo se gli avessi lasciato liberi di avere delle strade separate da lui. Devi sapere che non tutti gli esploratori in questa storia avevano una personalità consona e formata dal punto di vista dell'esperienza, e a volte hanno avuto bisogno di freni da parte di terze parti nel corso degli eventi. Purtroppo tendo ad essere un padre troppo concessivo nei confronti dei miei protagonisti, e questi ne sono un esempio più che lampante. Quello che sembra avere dei ramicelli al posto delle braccia con qualche foglia attaccata si chiamava Kenji *: era un Grovyle esperto nei combattimenti ravvicinati, e quelle stesse foglie che aveva sui bracci, che tutt'al più sembravano così buone per quegli sballi vietati dai nostri affettuosi genitori, le usava come spade. Utilizzava quelle anche come pugnali da lancio, raramente visto che non era consono al suo stile di combattimento. Inoltre, nonostante le grandi abilità combattive, era un ottimo erborista, esperto nelle erbe energizzanti.  
\- Hai la bocca larga e sei sempre distratto. Non sapevo fossi un maestro di Amnesia. Davvero: Slowpoke dovrebbe esserne invidioso.  
\- _Excuse_ _moi_?! Pensavo avessi solo le tue foglie come oggetti taglienti... Che posso farci se sono fatto così! Nessuno si è mai lamentato di ció, ed io non mi lamento mai degli altri. Non mi sembra che io mi lamenti della tua coltivazione di Baccakebia _(*)_ , o del fatto che debba sopportare le tue sinfonie notturne. Quale buon anima ha il nostro capitano per sopportare tale babbuino senza cervello, tale bellimbusto senza classe, tale plebeo senza bon ton, tale-  
Non fece in tempo a finire la frase che Kenji gli era già balzato addosso puntando il suo Fendifoglia quasi a sfiorargli il collo. Kenji era abbastanza egoista da questo punto di vista, se consideriamo il fatto che ha iniziato lui la provocazione.  
\- Punto primo: tappati quella boccaccia se non vuoi diventare fertilizzante per le Baccakebia che odi così tanto.  
Il suo compagno si paralizzó sul colpo.  
\- EGH!  
\- Secondo: basta chiacchiere inutili e concentriamoci sul trovare Rukio. Non è da lui venire meno alle promesse.  
\- Ughiguhgihiu L-L-L-LEVAMI DI DOSSO LA TUA FOGLIA!  
Chiamala sfortuna o fortuna, l'unica cosa che era riuscita a terrorizzare seriamente fino a quel momento Shinso * era proprio l'indole aggressiva del suo carissimo compagno... Non si presentava come un grande avventuriero: parlava a sproposito, non gli piaceva sporcarsi le mani e non voleva combattere. Detto in parole povere era il classico tipo tutto fumo e niente arrosto. Ma nonostante ció, non conviene sottovalutarlo: se il nostro Kenji possiamo paragonarlo ad un abile spadaccino, Shinso era un grande maestro ninja tra i Frogadier. La sua velocità e i suoi rapidi riflessi lo rendevano quasi impossibile da colpire, come se le sue mosse elusive non fossero già un problema per chiunque lo affrontasse. Era molto più facile inseguire un Froslass in una tormenta che riuscire a mettere all'angolo Shinso. Se non fosse per questo però, molto probabilmente sarebbe riconosciuto solo per essere un gran chiacchierone e, se pensi che l'emicrania sia fastidiosa, vuol dire che non avevi ancora conosciuto lui.  
\- _JE'SUS-CHRIST!_ A-Ammetto di aver esagerato con il mio discorsetto... ma caspita! Se vogliamo collaborare come il capitano vorrebbe, dovresti smetterla di puntarmi le tue foglie addosso! _Mon_ _dieu_... Siamo una squadra e battibecchiamo manco fossimo Seviper e Zangoose. Davvero: la tua Baccakebia serve a qualcosa o hai intenzione di coltivare qualcosa di serio? Io propongo della Baccamilla _(*)_. Ti farebbe tanto bene, sai?  
\- Non ho capito se è un tentativo di fare pace o un altro modo per prendermi per il culo...  
\- Indovina.  
I due iniziarono a picchiarsi a vicenda, tirando le foglie di uno e mordendo le braccia dell'altro. Più che un combattimento pokémon, sembrava una zuffa tra gatti in calore che si stavano contendendo le grazie della micetta adocchiata. Perdonami caro lettore se ti tocca assistere a questo disdicevole spettacolo, ma purtroppo, non sempre il narratore ha il pieno controllo dei personaggi e non sempre si evolvono come avrebbe programmato. Nemmeno un genitore riesce sempre a controllare il proprio figlio, soprattutto quando le emozioni prendono il sopravvento. Shinso e Kenji, nonostante l'indole litigiosa, ti posso assicurare che erano davvero dei seri ed intraprendenti esploratori. È solo che... a volte... avevano degli atteggiamenti... Infantili, ecco...  
\- A CHI HAI DATO DELL'INFANTILE?!?!?!?  
A NESSUNO! Parlavo tra me e me...  
\- AH ECCO!  
Eh-ehm.... Dicevamo. I nostri protagonisti, stavano amorevolmente discutendo. Niente di che... Non era una grande zuffa come ho scritto prima... Era una cosa... passeggera. Fortunatamente ad interromperli, però accorse una signorina preoccupatissima per un avvenimento disastroso avvenuto poco fa.  
\- (Presto, presto! Devo trovare qualcuno!) anf... anf.... EHI! VOI DUE! EHIII!!!  
\- CHE VUOI TU?!  
La Pikachu era talmente in ansia che faceva fatica a parlare.  
\- VI PREGO, AIUTATEM-MI!! VI PREG-GO! VENITE CON ME! E' SUCCESSA UNA COSA ORRIBILE! AIUTATEMI VI PR-REGO!  
\- Uff. È passata in un brutto momento...Proprio ora che mi stavo divertendo....  
\- Non avevo ancora iniziato a fare sul serio e pretendi di divertirti? _Mon_ _dieu_... Ma saró gentiluomo: per il momento tronchiamo qui la nostra "discussione". Credo che questa signorina abbia ben più grossi problemi!  
Kenji fece un respiro profondo, per calmarsi dalla rabbia precedente e riuscire, a mente lucida, ad ascoltare la piccola pikachu.  
\- Bene... Facci strada, Pikachu. Ci penseremo noi. E spero che sia importante...  
Lei non diede il tempo a spiegazioni: iniziò a correre verso la direzione da cui era venuta, senza preoccuparsi di essere seguita. Per fortuna, Kenji e Shinso non facevano parte della categoria dei pokemon lenti, e riuscirono a tenere il passo, anche se a fatica, con il topo elettrico.  
\- Anf...Anf...Anf... _Parbleu_! ma perchè la gente corre? - disse sottovoce al proprio compagno.   
\- Zitto e cammina...  
I pokémon arrivarono fino ad una tenuta in mezzo ad una prateria nel mezzo del tragitto tra Borgo Quieto e Brusilia. Ciò che li aspettava, era qualcosa di inusuale persino per loro. Un team di avventurieri di solito riceve richieste come salvare altri pokemon, trovare oggetti o tesori... Qualche volta anche arrestare quei "cattivoni" che fanno tanto paura. Questo, invece, usciva dai ranghi della normalità.  
\- _P-P-PARBLEU_!   
\- M-ma che diavolo...  
Quello che si ritrovarono davanti, poteva essere paragonato a ciò che rimane dopo che uno tsunami era andato a sbattere contro una spiaggia con violenza. La tenuta era completamente distrutta, il recinto che la circondava completamente bruciato, il prato raso in vari punti del suolo. La cosa piú preoccupante e strana era l’innumerevole quantità di pozzanghere violacee sparse per il prato, le quali emettevano un odore nauseabondo. Sicuramente, se i tre pokémon avessero annusato a lungo la puzza emanata, sarebbero svenuti sul colpo.  
\- Blurp! Mi sto sentendo male...  
\- Ma... quando è successo tutto questo?  
\- Non lo so con precisione... Mi ero alzata normalmente come tutte le mattine. Oggi dovevamo fare la lezione sulle mappe, e mi è sembrata carina l'idea di portarli in questa tenuta abbandonata in mezzo alla prateria... Volevo farli disegnare davanti ad un paesaggio che p-poteva essere d'ispirazione... Alle 8 siamo arrivati qui con tutto il materiale che ci serviva, e li stavo facendo una presentazione con gli aspetti più importanti... Come potete vedere ci sono matite, fogli e pergamene sparse ovunque...  
Infatti, alcuni appunti erano rimasti tra le pozzanghere, altri invece erano completamente distrutti. Non sembravano rovinati da un eventuale combattimento, ma piuttosto sembrava che chiunque fosse passato di là, si fosse divertito a strappare e bruciare i fogli sparsi e le pergamene.  
\- E... poi?  
\- Ad un certo punto, Sewaddle si è sentito male  ed è svenuto a terra. I ragazzi si sono spaventati, mentre io ho provato a rianimarlo con un Tuonoshock. Ma... prima di poterlo fare... ho perso i sensi anche io! E... Sniff... q-quando m-mi s-sono svegliata....  
Continuó, esplodendo in un pianto disperato.  
\- ERANO SPARTITI!!!! E-ERANO SPARITI TUTTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!  
La preoccupazione per i suoi studenti e la rabbia per non aver potuto fare niente per evitare tutto questo erano ciò che sporcava l'animo della povera Pikachu in quel momento. Le lacrime non davano cenno di fermarsi: il misto di emozioni che provava la stava tormentando al punto da farla sembrare un cubone rimasto orfano della madre, il chè rendeva il suo pianto impossibile da lasciare indifferenti. I due compagni non sapevano dove guardare, combattuti tra la tristezza per la povera maestra e la rabbia per un'azione tanto vile e disonesta quanto priva di senso. Nell'aria si sentiva ancora aleggiare la Tossina usata per mettere fuori combattimento Pikachu  e i piccoli pokémon, la quale era talmente nauseabonda che distrasse un po' Shinso e Kenji dalle emozioni del momento. Il Frogadier osservò le pozzanghere: fumavano per l'azione corrosiva sul prato. Forse era stata quella stessa potente tossina a bruciare il recinto.  
\- Probabilmente è stato un pokémon sempre a contatto con la spazzatura. Non è una tossina qualunque... È molto potente: ne sento ancora l'odore sebbene sia passato tanto tempo. _Mon_ _dieu_! È da quando siamo arrivati qui che mi sto sentendo male!  
Dal momento in cui avevano messo piede in quel luogo, i due non avevano tolto la mano dal proprio naso, talmente era forte la puzza delle tossine rilasciate.  
\- Già... mi sto sentendo male anche io.  
\- _Parbleu_... Abbiamo una bella gatta da pelare qua... Ma non sarà un problema! Sei stata fortunata ad aver incontrato noi! Ti aiuteremo! Giusto Kenji?  
Kenji fece un sorriso beffardo.  
\- Pff! Dovresti conoscermi. Non c'è neanche bisogno di dirlo.  
\- Dicci Pikachu: non sai niente che potrebbe aiutarci a trovare i colpevoli?? Tipo qualcosa di insolito o un'idea di chi potrebbe aver fatto questo?  
Pikachu cercò di rispondere bene, nonostante il pianto la limitasse.  
\- P-purtroppo... no... mi dispiace... non sono nemmeno in grado di potervi dare una mano...S-sono un fallimento come insegnante, - disse tornando a piangere, - n-nel momento del bisogno, non sono stata in grado di salvarli... non sono n-nemmeno s-s-tata in g-grado... d-di...  
Kenji non ce la faceva più a sentire le lamentele della maestra. Se c'era una cosa che non sopportava erano i pokémon che piangevano più del dovuto, lasciandosi corrodere dalla disperazione invece di affrontare il problema.  
\- STAI ZITTA! - Gridò a gran voce il Grovyle. L'urlo fu talmente forte da spaventare la piccola pokémon e zittirla all'istante. Shinso era contrario a questa maniera maleducata di Kenji per risolvere le situazioni, ma per il momento, decise di non intervenire per vedere in quale modo potesse aiutare Pikachu a superare quel momento.  
\- PER QUANTO ANCORA HAI INTENZIONE DI FRIGNARE? PENSI CHE PIANGERE AIUTERA' I TUOI ALUNNI A TROVARE LA STRADA DI CASA? RIPRENDITI!  
La pikachu, a fatica, cercò di trattenere le lacrime il più possibile. La strigliata l'aveva scossa dal profondo dell'animo, e nonostante l'eccessiva aggressività, riconobbe la ragione di quelle parole.  
\- Non hai bisogno di piangere inutilmente. Dovrebbe essere un punto di riferimento verso i suoi studenti. Si faccia coraggio e riuscirà a aiutarli sul serio...  
Kenji, una volta detta quella frase, diede le spalle a Pikachu, e si rivolse al suo compagno.  
\- Andiamo. Il capo può aspettare.  
\- Sei un gran maleducato... Era proprio necessario urlare in quel modo davanti ad una signora?  
Il Frogadier si rivolse a Pikachu.  
\- Perdoni il mio compagno... Ha un cuore gentile quando vuole, ma è un po' grezzo. Non ha nulla di cui preoccuparsi! Parola mia: ritroveremo i piccoli e li riporteremo a casa. E' UNA PROMESSA!  
Bastarono quelle parole a farla riprendere dallo shock. Capì che era inutile continuare a piangere, e decise di porre fiducia nei pokemon che aveva lì davanti.  
\- S-sniff... V-va bene...M-mi fido di voi... G-grazie mille. S-se posso darvi una mano...  
Kenji si rivolse a lei facendole notare il miglioramento, come un padre che dopo la sgridata al figlio voleva complimentarsi con lui per aver corretto i propri errori.  
\- Già va meglio. Se ci vuoi dare una mano potresti spargere la voce a Borgo Quieto. Lo so che sarà difficile per i genitori, ma forse ci potrebbero dare una mano e dare qualche indizio. Fai del tuo meglio.  
\- Ok! Cominceró a cercare qualche indizio per vedere se trovo qualcosa. Contate su di me!  
\- _Tres_ _Bien_! tienici al corrente! Noi intanto torniamo in base a preparare il tutto per la missione.  
Il Grovyle non comprese per quale motivo dovessero tornare in base a Brusilia.  
\- Missione?  
\- _Parbleu_! Non ci arrivi? Si tratta di rapimento: credi davvero che siano nascosti nei dintorni?  
\- Se troviamo degli indizi qua intorno non credo dovremmo  cercare a lungo... Come fai a dire che tutto ciò richiede l'esplorazione di un dungeon?  
\- _Mon_ _dieu_... usa il cervello una volta ogni tanto! Uffà... Sembra che dovrò spiegarti di nuovo.  
Shinso iniziò a spiegare al compagno le sue deduzioni.  
\- Hanno rapito degli innocenti piccoli pokemon utilizzando potenti tossine; hanno scompigliato tutta la classe, come se fosse divertente spaventare chi avrebbe trovato questo cumulo di macerie; hanno lasciato qua Pikachu! un testimone che, nonostante molto parzialmente, ha un'idea di quello che è successo qui. È chiaro che chiunque gli abbia rapiti voleva che qualcuno li trovasse e ci avrà lasciato,  quindi, sicuramente un indizio per trovarli. Penso che dobbiamo dare per scontato di trovare degli indizi, e portarci avanti con il resto. Non sei d'accordo?  
\- Mi sono perso... Per me parli troppo...  
\- _M_ _on_ _dieu_... Ancora non capisco perchè ti porto apresso...  
\- Sei tu che mi stai appiccicato...  
- _EXCUSE MOI_??!  
\- Lascia perdere... Andiamo a fare i preparativi. Anzi.  
Kenji cambiò idea all’ultimo. È un tipo a cui non piace parlare tanto, ma non esattamente uno stupido.  
\- Rimarrò con Pikachu. Se siamo in due a cercare indizi faremo prima. Se noi del GIP non siamo in grado di cercare indizi...  
\- Qualcosa di intelligente l'hai detto alla fine... Va bene. Allora rimani qui. Entro un'ora dovrei riuscire ad arrivare a Borgo Quieto con tutto il materiale. Non ti preoccupare: li riporteremo qui! puoi contare su di noi! - Disse Shinso rivolgendosi anche a Pikachu.  
\- Andiamo. Iniziamo da qui velocemente e poi chiederemo al villaggio.  
\- G-grazie! A-andiamo!  
I tre pokémon, così, si separarono. Shinso si diresse verso Brusilia, alla sede del GIP, mentre Kenji rimase con Pikachu per cercare altri indizi. La storia vera e propria iniziò così: da un caso anormale e bizzarro di rapimento, con altrettanto bizzarri protagonisti completamente ignari di ciò che li aspettava, con uno spettatore altrettanto ignaro di ciò che sarebbe accaduto quel giorno e quelli dopo. Non ti preoccupare, mio caro lettore: non dovrai attendere molto per scoprire come prosegue questa storia iniziata un po' a caso, senza neanche un concetto ben definito della trama che stai per leggere. Nonostante il mio divertimento nel tenerti all'oscuro delle cose più importanti, sono un autore buono, e presto quasi tutti i tuoi interrogativi verranno risolti. Per il resto, se vuoi farti una pausa, sarò ben lieto di assecondare i tuoi desideri. Per ovvi motivi, non posso farlo fisicamente, ma fai finta che ti abbia preparato una bella tazza di tè verde. Avrai bisogno di berne molte, durante il tragitto...

*******************************NOTE DELL'AUTORE******************************* 

-Explaining: 

1) come avete notato, quando ho presentato i due Kecleon, ho detto che "si sono dati il nome", invece di "si chiamano". Nel mondo Pokémon, i nomi sono gli stessi pokémon a deciderlo. Da bambini vengono chiamati normalmente con i loro nomi di specie e, in caso di fratelli, viene dato un soprannome a seconda di chi è nato prima. I pokémon, dopo un certo periodo, abbandonano la propria famiglia, quindi il soprannome si perde e decidono se essere chiamati con la propria specie o possedere un proprio nome. L'unico caso speciale in cui i pokémon hanno traccia della famiglia precedente, è quando questi appartengono ad un clan particolare, e le regole per il nome vengono decisi tra di loro.  
Possono avere anche un secondo nome, dato secondo i due criteri seguenti:  
-Per spiegare una propria caratteristica;  
-A furor di popolo.  
2) Yamachi Yamiscilla ha nei discorsi le s e il suono gi cambiati con le z, le r cambiate con le v e il suono ch cambiato con k. Questo perchè ho cercato di dargli un accento tedesco;  
3) Yamachi Yamiscilla ( 山地 闇 シッラ) è uno scienziato pokémon: il cognome Yamachi è utilizzato in giappone, ma l'ho usato perchè ya mi ricorda yami di oscurità e hachi che vuol dire otto (è un pokémon piovra, quindi l'otto mi è sembrato un ottimo riferimento). Yamiscilla deriva sempre da yami, mentre -scilla è riferito a Scilla, uno dei due mostri narrati nell'Odissea di Ulisse;  
4) Elemental Laser è una delle tante invenzioni del dottore. Il suo funzionamento verrà spiegato in un altro momento;

-legenda:

Haō no shuken (覇王の主権): Supreme King's Sovereignty, Sovranità del Re Supremo.  
Amakudari (天降り): Imposition, Imposizione.  
Midori (緑) : Verde, Green.  
Fujito (藤戸): Porta Fucsia, Wisteria Door.  
Kenji (剣兒): Figlio della Spada, Sword Child.  
Shinso (心操): Manipola-cuori, Heart-Manipulator.  
Baccakebia: Bacca che, se tenuta durante un attacco di tipo Veleno, ne riduce l'efficacia. Tuttavia, non è questo il motivo per cui Kenji le coltiva.  
Baccamilla: Bacca che, se consumata, induce pesante sonnolenza. Essiccata può essere utilizzata nell'acqua calda per fare una camomilla dall'aroma dolce, i cui effetti non sono immediati come da fresca. E' la bacca preferita di Shinso, di cui non può farne a meno.   


-FAQ: 

  1. Q: " _Il narratore come personaggio non è una scelta che mi ha fatto impazzire. Tu narratore ti rivolgi direttamente a me, tra l'altro mettendo nero su bianco di non avere le idee ben chiare"._  
A: Sono consapevole della scelta pericolosa di questo artificio, ma ho voluto introdurre l'autore proprio per esprimere i dubbi e le perplessità (almeno, all'inizio) che un'autore prova quando sta stendendo una storia. Tuttavia, se all'inizio risulta invasivo, col progredire della storia i suoi interventi saranno pochi se non inesistenti, evitando di disturbare completamente la trama. Infine, è ai fini della trama stessa (di cui non dico altro per evitare inutili spoiler;

  2. Q: " La prima cosa che ho pensato, da lettrice, è stata questa: Perché dovrei assumermi l'impegno di leggere una storia da dieci capitoli se l'autore non vuole neppure assumersi quello di spiegarmi volta per volta che il personaggio sta pensando, e preferisce piuttosto scaricare sul lettore la responsabilità di imparare a memoria questa legenda? Già questo punto da sola mi ha dissuasa dal leggere, perché mi è parsa una dichiarazione di rinuncia alla responsabilità autoriale. Inoltre, mettendo ogni volta i pensieri tra parentesi si perde la possibilità di dare importanti informazioni sul personaggio che li sta formulando: un pensò amareggiato è diverso da un rifletté con un brivido di autocompiacimento o da un semplice pensiero non introdotto da nessun verbo ma espresso semplicemente in corsivo, senza che sia il lettore a dover sopperire all'autore."  
A: Non nascondo che mi ha fatto sorridere la critica (che non si pensi male: è solo per una questione d'ironia) soprattutto per la "responsabilità autorale". Ho pensato che ad un lettore non avrebbe fatto piacere sentirsi ripetere ogni volta che uno stia pensando, quell'altro parli, ecc... Inoltre in alcune parti ci sono dei combattimenti, e ci tengo che in quelle parti ci sia una sorta di dinamismo e scorrevolezza nella lettura, cosa che verrebbe "rallentata" da un eventuale ripetizione di chi sta facendo cosa. In alcuni punti, però, proprio per la grande quantità di personaggi, è necessario che io specifichi e sottolinei le azioni svolte dai vari personaggi, quindi anche con quella nota comunque ci sono delle parti in cui io scrivo "disse", "pensò", ecc... Per questo il sorriso: ho voluto fare le note proprio perchè avevo paura che il lettore si annoiasse, non per una mia ipotetica pigrizia (che poi, se fosse vero, non avrei fatto neanche le note per spiegare punti particolari in primis, e avrei lasciato il lettore in balia di se stesso). 



-curiosità:

  * Il nome di Shinso non è stato deciso in ispirazione ad Hitoshi Shinso di Boku no Hero accademia all'inizio, ma da un cambiamento di Shichō, che vuol dire "maestro". Sicchè il personaggio è ispirato ad un ninja, ho pensato che fosse un nome carino. Tuttavia, dopo che il personaggio sopracitato è venuto alla luce, ho deciso di tenergli quel significato di Manipola-Cuori, perchè si addice di più alle fattezze del personaggio, di cui non aggiungo altro per evitare spoiler non necessari. 




	2. Rapimento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le note dell'autore non le posso aggiungere qua per problemi di spazio, le troverete a fine capitolo.

Centosettantesimo anno del drago, 13.00 di mattina. Luogo: base GIP _(*)_ a Brusilia, la capitale della Terra dell’acqua. Il nostro Frogadier stava facendo incetta degli strumenti necessari per la missione di soccorso degli studenti della scuola pokémon di Borgo Quieto. Solitamente Shinso veniva incaricato di organizzare gli strumenti per la missione e, durante l’esplorazione, di tenere con sé la Borsa dell’Esploratore. Poteva contenere piú di 40 strumenti, quindi poteva essere infinitamente utile per una squadra d'esplorazione come quella del team Skyraiders.  
\- (allora... Revitalseme... Uhm... No. Potrebbero essere KO già da un bel po' di tempo... Vitalerba... Si. Direi che va bene. Baccacedro, Lumisfera... Non devo dimenticare le Baccaprugna! Tra bruciature e tossine, penso proprio che siamo contro tipi fuoco e veleno... _Mon_ _dieu_...possibile che i rapitori debbano essere dei tipi così problematici?)  
Tra un pensiero e un altro, Shinso preparó la borsa, dando priorità a strumenti di soccorso piuttosto che strumenti offensivi. Per non tralasciare niente, preparó 6 Vitalerba, 6 Baccacedro, 6 Baccaprugna e 6 Evadisfera per gli studenti da soccorrere. Per un eventuale esplorazione, preparò 4 Mela, 2 Pietrisfera, 4 Ramoguida, 4 Tergisfera, 4 Teleramo, 4 Appellosfera, 1 Revitalsfera e 72 Punta d'Oro _(*)_ , per un totale di 48 strumenti .  
\- Ihih... (Rukio non si offenderà se mi porto dietro le Punta d'Oro... é una fortuna che non sia qui!)  
Devi sapere, caro lettore, che Shinso ha un debole per gli oggetti luccicanti, come ne potrebbe essere attratta una gazza ladra. Era solito portarsi dietro qualche oggetto prezioso come buon auspicio per la missione da svolgere, non tanto perché dovesse usarlo. Al capitano non andava esattamente a genio questo suo vizio, tanto è vero che se, prima di partire, trovava uno di quei oggetti, si infuriava molto.  
\- Pfiú! Il capitano non comprende la bellezza di questi oggetti... Pensa di più a salvare di qui... Salvare di là... Se fosse per me, le nostre missioni sarebbero solo d'esplorazione! _Mon_ _dieu_... Certo: é ovvio che se mi chiedono un soccorso dal profondo del cuore la mia buon'anima non può rifiutarlo. Ma- scusami, permettimi l'interruzione. Invece di perdere tempo ad ascoltare la mia narrazione, non dovresti dirigerti verso Borgo Quieto? Hai idea di quanto sia difficile correggere tempo presente e passato remoto in una storia? Te lo dirò io quando poter intervenire: lascia a me e il mio caro lettore il piacere della lettura. Vai a fare il tuo lavoro, per favore : ti ricordo che ci sono dei pokémon in pericolo...  
\- CRA! HAI RAGIONE! NON PERDO ALTRO TEMPO! _(*)_  
Dopo quella frase, Shinso uscì correndo dalla sua stanza per dirigersi a Borgo Quieto, con uno sprint tale da annullare la definizione di pigrizia dello scorso capitolo. Nella corsa incrociò Dedenne, e la sua velocità la fece roteare su sè stessa per cinque volte. Quando si riprese, urló contro il frogadier.  
\- NON SI CORRE NEI CORRIDOI! SHINSOOOOOOO! *  
\- _EXCUSE MOI_! SONO DI FRETTA!  
Con quella stessa velocità uscì dall'entrata della sede del GIP, spaventando tutti i pokemon lì intorno per l'improvvisa apparizione del pokemon schiumorana.  
\- PERMESSOOOOO!!  
Con un fare ranesco, Shinso fece un salto di 5 metri per evitare la carriola di un Crustle, che stava portando con sé souvenir della Caverna delle Sorgenti, tra cui Ciotoli blu e conchiglie di Shelder derivate da muta.  
\- EH?!?!  
\- SCUSAMI!  
Tornato a terra di nuovo, riprese la corsa, uscendo come un missile dal villaggio di Brusilia tra lo stupore generale.  
\- Meowth-Meowth... E' sempre così maldestro quel marmocchio...  
\- HOOOT-BLOOD! QUESTÀ È LA GIOVENTÚ! VAI COSÌ RAGAZZO! *  
Dopo essere uscito dal villaggio si diresse verso Borgo Quieto, attraversando sempre di corsa il bosco che divideva i due villaggi. Per raggiungere Brusilia normalmente era necessario passare dai Picchi Torreggianti e dalla Grotta Agevole, entrambi Dungeon molto lunghi. Fortunatamente negli ultimi due anni, era stato costruito un sentiero di collegamento che permetteva senza troppi problemi di raggiungere il piccolo villaggio, lo stesso percorso che avevano usato i pokèmon della scuola per raggiungere la baita nella foresta assieme a Pikachu. Shinso, imboccando quel sentiero, proseguí correndo verso Borgo Quieto. Sembrava che tutta la lamentela del primo capitolo fosse stata buttata nel dimenticatoio, nell'angolino più buio e nascosto.  
\- (S-se solo mi fossi sbrigato prima! _Jesus_ _christ_! Quanto odio andare di fretta!)  
\- Friufriulà, friufriulà...  
Shinso stava per arrivare all'entrata di Borgo Quieto, ma, tra la fretta e la velocità della sua corsa, non vide arrivare da un bivio alla sua destra un pokémon che stava tranquillamente canticchiando, in ritorno da una bella passeggiata.  
\- friufriulà, friufriulà...  
- _MERDÈ_! ATTENZIONEEEEEEE!  
\- Uh?  
Il povero sventurato non fece in tempo a schivare il proiettile anfibio.  
\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Il Frogadier prese frontalmente il pokèmon errante, spiaccicandosi su di esso come una mosca investita da una macchina a 130 all'ora. Anche l'investito prese del danno, ma non quanto il pokèmon Schiumorana _(*)_ , che, a causa della costituzione dura della vittima, subí un dolore paragonabile ad un Martelpugno ben assestato. Dopo l'urto i due caddero all'indietro, facendo cadere il cestino di legno intrecciato che il pokèmon Scaltro _(*)_ stava portando con sé.  
\- _P-p-_ _parbleu_ che male...  
\- Ahiahiai...  
\- M-mi perdoni _monsieur..._ Andavo di fretta e... Non sono riuscito a veder- OH!  
Shinso si accorse di aver fatto cadere le Baccacedro che lo sventurato pokèmon stava trasportando con sé. Si sentì immediatamente dispiaciuto per l'accaduto, e decise di aiutarlo a recuperare la sua merce.  
\- OH _MON DIEU_! Sono mortificato! Rimedio subito!  
\- N-non c'é biso-  
Recuperò in fretta le bacche cadute a terra e le rimise nel cestino di legno.  
\- La mia coordialità mi implicherebbe anche di lavargliele... ma vado di fretta e non me lo posso permettere. Mi spiace essere cos-  
Quando il Frogadier si rialzò da terra per porgere il cestino al pokèmon, si accorse di conoscerlo molto bene.  
\- _M-M-MONSIEUR_ NUZLEAF! CHE PIACERE VEDERLA! SONO DOPPIAMENTE DISPIACIUTO!  
\- N-non è un problema, davvero! Non mi è successo niente, dopotutto...  
Il pokèmon in cui si era imbattuto non era altro che Nuzleaf, uno degli abitanti di Borgo Quieto. Non era una persona qualunque: egli era stato il primo ad aver incontrato Rukio dopo il suo risveglio da pokèmon e anche colui che gli aveva dato vitto e alloggio durante la sua permanenza a Borgo Quieto. Il capitano raccontava spesso della sua gentilezza  nei confronti degli altri, e di quanto, in momenti difficili, era sempre stato lì a dargli le giuste parole per dargli speranza e coraggio. Pur dopo aver scoperto le sue vere intenzioni e del piano che la Materia Oscura gli aveva impartito, si era conservato quelle parole saldamente nel suo cuore, reputandole come le fondamenta di una vera amicizia. Ogni volta che raccontava del suo periodo a Borgo Quieto, c'era sempre qualche aneddoto su Nuzleaf, volente o nolente.  
\- M-mi dispiace... Sono fortunato che non gli ho schiacciato le Baccacedro... Vengono dal suo orto vero?  
\- Già! Quest'anno sta dando raccolti meravigliosi, - disse Nuzleaf mentre Shinso gli porgeva il cestino, - pensa che ne ho avuto un altro tre giorni fa! Per un po' voi della Società Esplorativa non avrete problemi per i rifornimenti! Ahah!  
\- Mi fa piacere che sia così produttivo! Sa, glielo dico in confidenza: le sue Baccacedro sono davvero squisite! _Parbleu_! Ogni volta che ne prendo una dai Dungeon sembra che non abbiano sapore! Non che mi debba lamentare del gusto: lo so che mi servono per recuperare le forze... Però, un _Monsieur_ del mio calibro deve saper riconoscere il buono dal cattivo! In ogni caso!  
\- Eheh! Sempre risoluto come sempre... ma... Che mi dici di Rukio? E di Kenji? Che ci fai qui da solo?  
\- Il capitano non ne ho idea! E' da stamattina che manca...  
Nuzleaf fece uno sbuffo di rassegnazione.  
\- Sigh... Sempre il solito... Quel ragazzo ha sempre la testa fra le nuvole... Scommetto che si è allontanato da Brusilia per sedersi tra le radici di qualche albero e pensare, o a leggere... E' sempre stato così: pensa ai problemi quando si rilassa, e quando li deve affrontare, sembra che non esistano! A volte mi chiedo come possa essere il miglior membro del GIP, davvero...  
Di fronte a quell'affermazione, Shinso si trovò vicino a Nuzleaf.  
\- Non è il solo che si pone questa domanda...  
\- E Kenji invece?  
\- Kenji non è con me perché è rimasto con Pikachu: hanno rapito i bambini di Borgo Quieto, e sta cercando con lei degli indizi. Io sono tornato a Brusilia per recuperare il materiale necessario per la missione, e adesso mi stavo dirigendo al villaggio per riunirmi con il mio compagno.  
\- Ah...  
Ci fu qualche secondo di silenzio tra i due. Il pokèmon Scaltro doveva rielaborare la notizia appena ricevuta, mentre il pokèmon Schiumorana doveva tornare con i piedi per terra e ricordarsi delle priorità di quel momento, che non era sicuramente una bella chiacchierata amichevole con Nuzleaf...  
\- CRAAAAAAAAAA! LA MISSIONE!  
\- HANNO RAPITO I BAMBINI??? COSA????  
-DEVO SCAPPARE! FINIAMO LA CHIACCHERATA DOPO!  
\- ASPETTA! VENGO CON TE!  
I due pokèmon dopo lo sgomento iniziale si misero a correre per raggiungere Borgo Quieto. Shinso, nonostante le sue lamentele, era piú veloce dell'altro ed aveva anche piú stamina. Nel correre Nuzleaf non faceva caso alle Baccacedro che perdeva, concentrandosi piú sul non perdere il passo del Frogadier. La corsa duró una ventina di minuti, abbastanza per sfinire i due centometristi improvvisati. Almeno, erano riusciti a raggiungere l'ingresso di Borgo Quieto.  
\- Anf...anf...H-ho bisogno... Di acqua...  
\- M-mi associo.  
I due ansimarono per qualche minuto sul posto, con le gambe piegare in avanti e le mani sulle ginocchia.  
\- S-sei diventato molto più veloce d-da quando ti conosco, eh?  
\- Anf...Anf... Un anno e sei m-mesi non è esattamente quello che intendo con "ci conosciamo da tanto tempo"... Infatti, q-questa è la mia velocità standard... ma... anf... anf...  
Shinso riprese fiato per qualche secondo, prima di continuare il discorso.  
\- N-non è una cosa con cui faccio dimostrazioni pratiche ogni volta, sai?!  
\- Eheh... Posso immaginare...  
I due, dopo questa piccola conversazione, risparmiarono la parola per riprendere fiato del tutto. Quando recuperarono la lucidità, si resero conto di essere gli unici pokèmon all'entrata, e forse anche di tutto il villaggio.  
\- Ma... dove sono tutti? - disse Nuzleaf.  
\- Anf... E' strano...  
\- Ancora devi riprendere fiato?  
\- NON HO LA TUA STAMINA IO!  
\- EHI! NUZLEAF!  
Un pokèmon del villaggio venne incontro ai due corridori. Aveva sentito le urla del Frogadier dall'entrata del Caffè Giramondo di Kangaskhan, da cui proveniva un mormorio sinistro.  
\- Hawlucha! Dove sono finiti tutti? _(*)_  
\- HOOOOOOT-BLOOOOD! VIENI CON ME! NON E' IMPORTANTE QUELLO!  
Hawlucha afferrò Nuzleaf dalla foglia sulla testa e lo trascinò fino al Caffè Giramondo. Shinso rimase perplesso da quella scena.  
\- (Ma che diavolo...)  
Prima che potesse pensare ad altro, quello tornò indietro con ancora il pokèmon Scaltro afferrato dalla sua mano destra.  
\- TU SEI CON LUI?  
\- E... quindi?  
\- MUOVITI ANCHE TU!  
Hawlucha afferrò la guancia gommosa dell'anfibio e lo trascinò con sè nello stesso luogo in cui stava portando Nuzleaf.  
\- CRAAAA!!! LA MIA PELLEEEEE!  
Presi alla sprovvista dal pokèmon Lottalibera i due finirono dentro il Caffè Giramondo, uno dei tanti appartenenti ad una catena che forniva ristoro e alloggio ai viaggiatori di vari continenti. Un luogo sociale dove era possibile chiacchierare, mangiare e bere in compagnia senza pregiudizi, in un clima di serenità e allegria. Quel giorno, tuttavia, la locanda traboccava di tutto fuorché la solita allegria.  
\- L-la mia povera guancia... - disse il Frogadier quasi piangendo, - _Mon_ _dieu_... ci ho messo tanto per renderla liscia come la seta... QUESTA ME LA PAGHI, HAW-   
Fermò l'esclamazione a mezz'aria. Il putiferio che stava avvenendo nella locanda sovrastò l'urlo di Shinso. I pokèmon di tutto il villaggio erano riuniti lì, preoccupati e spaventati. Stavano discutendo del caso dei bambini scomparsi, e di come si sarebbero dovuti comportare di fronte a questo. Goodra stava cercando di mantenere la calma tra i pokèmon, soprattutto tra i genitori dei piccoli.  
\- Signori, vi prego! Dovete assolutamente calmarvi!  
Tuttavia in quel frangente, neanche la presenza di Goodra avrebbe potuto fare la differenza.  
\- Seriamente! Perchè non è così facile come con i Kecleon? Vorrei tirare un Dragopulsar a tutti quanti...  
\- Non puoi biasimarli, Goodra: i loro ragazzi sono stati rapiti. In questo momento, sono una folla in preda al panico: più gli dici di stare calmi, più si innervosiranno. Lasciali sfogare. L'importante è che non facciano qualcosa di avventato e che rimangano qui.  
Chi aveva parlato, era Kanghaskan, il pokèmon Genitore: è difficile non riconoscere questo tipo di pokèmon, anche perché sono gli unici dotati di un marsupio dove crescono la loro piccolina fino all'età adulta (per capirci tra di noi, è una specie di "mamme molto protettive"). Nel mondo pokèmon, erano i Kanghaskan a detenere la catena di bar conosciuta come "Caffè Giramondo", ed erano riconosciuti come una specie molto gentile, servizievole e amichevole, sempre pronti ad essere disponibili per il prossimo. Il loro motto era "i miei clienti sono come i miei figli".  
\- Non hai tutti i torti... Non oso pensare se a qualcuno venisse la bella idea di andare a cercare i responsabili da solo.  
\- S-sono molto dispiaciuta...  
\- Scusarti non farà riavere indietro i loro ragazzi. Credevo di avertelo già detto...  
Assieme a loro, c'erano Kenji e Pikachu. Mentre Shinso era a Brusilia, avevano cercato nella baita nel bosco ulteriori indizi per vedere se riuscivano a capire dove potessero esser stati portati i piccoli.  
\- E' una fortuna che voi del team Skyraiders siete ancora nei dintorni. So che lì al GIP Ci sono un sacco di pokèmon altrettanto professionali, ma voi, per esperienza personale, siete una garanzia! Il mio villaggio non potrebbe essere in mani migliori!  
\- Sarà...  
A Kenji non faceva né caldo né freddo quel commento. Al pokèmon Legnogeco, tutto ciò che non era in una battaglia pokèmon era priva di valore. Uno spadaccino in tutto e per tutto, insomma.  
\- _Parbleu_! Che accidenti succede qua?  
\- E' evidente che la notizia si è sparsa...  
\- Lo sapevi già, Nuzleaf?  
\- Me l'aveva detto il Frogadier che tu hai trascinato insieme a me. E' il suo team che si sta occupando del caso...  
\- L-lui? Non mi sembra molto affidabile... - disse al pokèmon Scaltro sottovoce.  
\- _EXCUSE MOI?_ NON PARLARE COME SE NON CI FOSSI!  
Dopo quell'urlo, Kenji riuscì a intravvedere la figura del suo compagno di avventure tra quella folla. Girò lo sguardo verso di lui, con fare indispettito.  
\- (Tsè... Sempre a farsi riconoscere... quel froggy * non cambierà mai...) EHI! SHINSO!  
\- Uhm? Chi mi chiama?  
\- QUANTO HAI ANCORA INTENZIONE DI FARMI ASPETTARE? TI VUOI MUOVERE? FROGGY PIGRO CHE NON SEI ALTRO!  
\- NON CHIAMARMI FROGGY, DRAGO MANCATO *! ARRIVO! Permesso _messieurs,_ permesso! Devo passare! Permesso!  
Nuzleaf e Shinso si fecero spazio tra la folla per raggiungere il compagno dietro il bancone di Kanghaskan.  
\- _Monsieur_ Goodra! Quale onore!  
\- E' un piacere rivederti Shinso... sono contento che voi del team Skyraiders siate tornati dopo tanto tempo...  
Hawlucha non potè fare a meno di mostrare stupore nei confronti del Frogadier.  
\- TU FAI PARTE DEL TEAM SKYRAIDERS? COSA?  
\- DAMMI ANCORA DEL TU CON QUEL FARE STIZZITO CHE TI CONGELO LA FACCIA!  
\- E' sempre stato così irritabile? - chiese Nuzleaf a Kenji.  
\- Di solito è peggio...  
Dopo quella affermazione, Kenji richiamò il compagno per passare alle materie più importanti e delicate.  
\- Per quanto adori i tuoi scatti d'ira, abbiamo del lavoro da fare. Gradirei che ascoltassi quello che abbiamo scoperto.  
Dopo quella frase, Shinso ritornò serio. Calmò i suoi scatti d'ira, e si preparò mentalmente a tutto quello che il suo partner aveva da dirgli.  
\- Ok, dimmi tutto.  
\- E' stata una gran seccatura, ma abbiamo controllato attentamente ogni angolo della baita. Purtroppo non abbiamo trovato indizi che ci possano aiutare ad individuarli, ma sappiamo con che pokèmon abbiamo a che fare. Guarda qui.  
Kenji mostrò un ricalco a Shinso. Su di esso, c'era un'orma con due sole unghie che formavano una v.  
\- Questa era in prossimità del campo bruciato. Ho fatto controllare questa orma a Kanghaskan, che vede molti pokèmon ogni giorno. Secondo lei, questa è l'orma di un Magmar.  
\- Su certe cose non posso sbagliarmi. E' abbastanza facile riconoscere quella forma a v.  
\- Non possiamo escludere la presenza di altri pokèmon da questo, tuttavia. Un solo pokèmon non è in grado di prendere un'intera classe e portarsela via.  
\- Che era una cosa che già ci immaginavamo... Non è tanto amico mio, sai?  
\- E' di vitale importanza? Non mi importa chi ci troveremo davanti, ma è sempre meglio di niente no? Comunque... Non viene da me la buona notizia.  
\- C'è una buona notizia?  
Pikachu prese la parola.  
\- Dopo aver setacciato la baita, siamo v-venuti qua ad avvisare tutti d-del fatto...  
\- Non deve essere stato facile per lei, _mademoiselle_ Pikachu...  
\- Nemmeno per me. E' stato... orribile: non è uscito altro che rabbia e pianto. Ho le orecchie che ancora rimbombano... Adesso sono più calmi, fortunatamente...  
\- Non la definirei proprio calma...  
\- Q-quando sono venuta qua... Kanghaskan mi ha fatto vedere una cosa. P-puoi mostrarla, p-per favore?  
\- Certamente. Guardate qui.  
Kanghaskan mostrò al gruppo un messaggio su pergamena. Le parole erano scritte in un alfabeto antico: c'era una parte di testo e sotto, separato da una linea rossa, un elenco di nomi.  
\- Ho trovato questa pergamena davanti alla porta del mio locale. Sopra c'è un testo con uno strano alfabeto, mentre sotto ci sono i nomi dei nostri piccoli nella nostra lingua. E' colpa di questa lettera che tutti sono preoccupati: sappiamo da Pikachu che gli hanno rapiti, ma non sappiamo nè cosa vogliano né che intenzioni abbiano... Queste strane scritte non siamo in grado di decifrarle. Nonostante conosca ogni giorno gente diversa, non ho idea di che linguaggio sia...  
\- Mi dia un attimo.  
Shinso prese dalle mani di Kanghaskan la pergamena.  
\- Uhm... Ora capisco. E' semplice fortunatamente, non impiegherò giorni a decifrarla.  
\- Sai leggerla?  
\- _Oui_ _,_ _madame_. E non mi stupisce il fatto che lei non lo conosca: è alfabeto Unown _(*)_ , una lingua arcana. Questa lingua è nata nel periodo mediano dalla creazione dell'universo, e ha ricevuto diverse sfumature nel corso dei secoli. Oggi usiamo scritture più semplici, e questa lingua è andata persa. E' un peccato se volete il mio parere, perchè è davvero divertente da usare quando si vuole scrivere qualcosa di creativo!  
A Kenji non andava a genio l'eloquoenza del suo compagno, e pronunciò una frase provocatoria al fine di farlo procedere oltre.  
\- Ancora non l'hai tradotta? Zitto e leggi!  
\- COME FACCIO A LEGGERE SE MI DICI DI STARE ZITTO? MALEDETTA RETORICA!   
\- (E pensare che Rukio-Senpai deve ogni giorno avere a che fare con questi due... poveraccio), - pensò Goodra.  
\- Leggo a voce alta, così in mezzo a questo casino sono sicuro che mi sentiate...  Allora: "A TUTTI GLI ABITANTI DEL VILLAGGIO DI BORGO QUIETO!"  
Quando Shinso pronunciò quelle parole tutta la locanda si zittì, talmente era squillante la sua voce. Il vedere che il Frogadier teneva in mano la pergamena li mise sull'attenti: forse avrebbero potuto scoprire qualcosa sui rapitori o del luogo in cui si trovavano i piccoli.  
\- "I VOSTRI MOCCIOSI SOTTOELENCATI SONO IN MANO NOSTRA, DEL TEAM RYOKUSHIN ROKUJO *! SIAMO SUL MONTE DELLE RIVELAZIONI _(*)_ , DOPO IL TREDICESIMO PIANO! LE NOSTRE RICHIESTE SONO SEMPLICI: VOGLIAMO CHE IL TEAM SKYRAIDERS VENGA A TROVARCI SULLA CIMA E SOLO I 3 MEMBRI PIU' IMPORTANTI! PORTATENE UNO IN PIU', O UNO IN MENO... E CHISSÀ... MAGARI POTREBBE ACCADERE QUALCOSA DI BRUTTO AI NOSTRI OSPITI! AFFRETTATEVI TEAM SKYRAIDERS, VI ASPETTO *!"  
Così stabiliva la lettera. Shinso e Kenji si guardarono negli occhi, perplessi. Non sapevano come reagire a quell'invito, né del perché un team di pokèmon sarebbe arrivato a tanto pur di incontrare il team Skyraiders.  
\- (S-spero vivamente stiano scherzando!)  
\- (Hanno rapito dei bambini per... questo? Seriamente?)  
Dopo la fine della lettura, era rimasto solo il silenzio come macerie della guerra sonora di prima, nella locanda di Kanghaskan. Il gruppo di pokèmon intorno ai due era confuso quanto loro, mentre gli abitanti di Borgo Quieto avevano bisogno di qualche secondo per realizzare la notizia.  
\- Ehi. Che hanno?  
\- N-non credo tu voglia davvero scoprirlo...  
Quando realizzarono il contenuto della lettera, la locanda sfoció di nuovo nel caos.  
\- MONTAGNA DELLE RIVELAZIONI?  
\- ANDIAMO A PRENDERLI!  
\- NO FERMO! POTREBBERO FARE DEL MALE AI PICCOLI! NON HAI ASCOLTATO?!  
\- HO ASCOLTATO MA...  
\- BUAAAAAAA! LA MIA CLEFAIRY È DAVVERO IN MANO A DEI CRIMINALI! LA MIA BAMBINA!  
\- SIETE VOI IL TEAM SKYRAIDERS VERO?  
\- VI PREGO SALVATELI!  
I paesani iniziarono ad accalcarsi al bancone di Kanghaskan ferocemente, senza alcun ritegno o controllo. La disperazione e il senso paterno nei confronti dei loro piccoli stava torturando la loro mente come una zuffa di pugni: tanti colpi potenti a ripetizione, dove ogni difesa era vana. Questa disperazione si rifletteva negli occhi di Shinso che, più che la preoccupazione per i piccoli, aveva la preoccupazione di non uscire piú vivo dalla locanda.  
\- CRAAAAAAA! QUI CI LASCIO LE PENNE!  
\- Tsk... Forse era meglio se la leggevi a voce bassa.  
\- Concordo, - disse Goodra. Nuzleaf era spaventatissimo, assieme a Pikachu. Quando gli abitanti avevano iniziato ad accalcarsi al bancone, si erano involontariamente abbracciati l'un l'altro, tremando come delle foglie. Kanghaskan, invece, non reagì spaventata. Anzi, era già abbastanza arrabbiata per il casino provocato che ha dovuto subire tutto il giorno, e non avrebbe sopportato un'altra scarica di follia parentale. Quell'accalcamento non fu altro che la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso.  
\- EH NO!  
Capendo la situazione, Kanghaskan decise di prenderla in mano e mostrare a tutti quanti chi fosse la proprietaria del Cafè Giramondo. Da dietro il bancone, levò un urlo ammonitore.  
\- CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALMI.  
I pokemon si zittirono all'istante. Fu talmente potente da far tremar-  
\- HO DETTO ZITTI TUTTI!  
M-ma... Sono l'autore! Dev-  
\- ZITTO!  
M-mi s-scusi... Prego! (Non ci sono i personaggi di una volta.  Questi si ribellano pure all'autore...)  
\- Allora: vi abbiamo fatto sfogare abbastanza. E' giusto esprimere le proprie paure ed è capibile preoccuparsi per i propri figli... Ma quando è troppo è troppo! Non siamo sempre noi genitori a dire ai nostri figli di non avere paura? Di mantenere la calma anche nelle situazioni più difficili? Come possono fare i nostri figli ad affrontare in futuro la vita se siamo noi i primi ad averne paura? Semplice: non potranno. Non c'è alcuna ragione di preoccuparsi: questi due giovanotti sono stati riconosciuti dal nostro figlio Rukio, che abbiamo cresciuto con affetto come nostro figlio consanguineo. Il nostro eroe, il membro del Gruppo Investigativo Pokemon più in gamba tra gli esploratori e forse del mondo intero! Se gli ha riconosciuti degni di far parte del suo team d'esplorazione, vuol dire che possiamo contare su di loro!  
Dopo questa frase, Kanghaskan si rivolse ai due Skyraiders.  
\- Credo che adesso la parola vada a voi.  
Kenji e Shinso si guardarono negli occhi. Lo sguardo di Shinso era intimidito, ma volenteroso. Lo sguardo di Kenji era serio: lo sguardo di chi sapeva quale era la cosa giusta da fare e senza ombra di esitazione. Il Frogadier fece un cenno con la testa al compagno, come segno di approvazione. Prendendo l'iniziativa, il Grovyle salì sul bancone per farsi vedere da tutti gli abitanti del villaggio, che nel frattempo lo stavano puntando con sguardo supplichevole.  
\- Sarò onesto. Questi discorsi per me sono una gran seccatura... Mi piace dire le cose giuste e parlare poco, ma sono sicuro che vogliate subito una risposta... Prima di dire questo dirò le cose più importanti: non ci seguite. Hanno detto che vogliono solo il team Skyraiders all'appello, dunque non prendete iniziative che possano mettere nei guai noi e i vostri figli. Detto questo, dirò come la penso io su questa faccenda.  
Abbracciando per qualche secondo il silenzio, chiuse gli occhi e si mise a riflettere, tenendo i genitori impauriti col fiato sospeso. Dopo 15 secondi, riprese a parlare.  
\- So di non essere molto popolare, che sembro tutto fuorché un soccorritore... Anzi: sono abbastanza convinto che le poche volte che sono venuto qui, abbia dato più fastidio che fiducia... ma... vi chiedo di fidarmi delle mie parole. A me, diversamente da voi, piace combattere: l'idea di poter sfidare ogni singolo pokèmon in questo universo e diventare più forte da quelle battaglie mi fa ribollire il sangue. "Cosa centra questo con il soccorso?", voi direte.... Io credo nei combattimenti leali, nei combattimenti alla pari dove i due individui vogliono uno scontro al massimo delle loro forze, e rispettano l'avversario. Coloro che si proclamano forti, ma se la prendono solo con i più deboli, non meritano tale titolo. L'arroganza che trasmettono mi fa salire il vomito, e mi disgusta. Questo "team" ha rapito dei pokèmon innocenti per usarli per i propri scopi, e questo mi fa incazzare.  
Dopo queste parole, Kenji creò un Fendifoglia dal braccio destro e lo conficcò nel bancone.  
\- GIURO SUI MIEI FENDIFOGLIA E SULLA MIA VITA CHE AVRANNO LA LEZIONE CHE SI MERITANO! E RIPORTERO' QUI I VOSTRI FIGLI! FOSSE L'ULTIMA COSA CHE FACCIO!  
Gli abitanti del villaggio, fino a quel momento, erano rimasti in silenzio, preoccupati e intimiditi. Ci fu qualche secondo di silenzio, dopo che Kenji finì il discorso. L'aria era rimasta tesa, ma c'era qualcosa di diverso. Era cambiato qualcosa nei cuori degli abitanti di Borgo Quieto. Era come se quell'urlo così deciso avesse spazzato ogni briciolo di paura rimasta nel fondo dei cuori di tutti i pokèmon presenti al Cafè Giramondo. Dopo quel discorso, i pokèmon acclamarono Kenji con urla di gioia.  
\- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!  
\- HURRA' PER IL TEAM SKYRAIDERS!  
\- FATEGLI VEDERE CHI SIETE!  
La mamma di Cleafairy scoppiò in lacrime  
\- G-grazie... V-vi prego... portate in salvo la mia piccola!  
Kenji rivolse uno sguardo compassionevole nei confronti della madre spaventata. Conoscendo il personaggio, è raro che rivolga certi sguardi.  
\- Certamente. Non si preoccupi.  
Dopo quelle parole, tornò dietro al bancone con gli altri 4 pokèmon.  
\- _Oui_ _oui_... Non male. Il capitano sarebbe contento di sapere che sei in grado di fare discorsi del genere.  
\- Eheh... Qualcuno deve pur sostituire il capo quando manca, no?  
\- Ok. Ora ti riconosco...  
\- beh, se non fossi un froggy pauroso, anche tu potre-  
\- STORDIPUGNO!  
Kenji non riuscì a finire in tempo la frase. Kanghaskan assestó uno Stordipugno dritto in faccia al pokèmon Legnogeco, atterrandolo al pavimento. Goodra, Hawlucha e Nuzleaf diventarono sgomenti di  fronte a quella azione, mentre Shinso cacció un urlo di spavento.  
\- CRAAAAAA! KENJI!  
Non fu abbastanza forte da mandarlo K. O,  ma fu doloroso al punto giusto. Si rialzó lentamente, guardando verso Kanghaskan.  
\- C-che male...  
\- PICCOLO MOCCIOSO VERDE! ERA NECESSARIO BUCARE IL MIO BANCONE CON IL TUO FENDIFOGLIA???  
\- Perché ti stai scaldando tanto? È solo un vecchio bancone di legno!  
Kanghaskan era tutta una furia. La sua aura emanava talmente tanta rabbia che la sua figura sembrava ardere di un fuoco dirompente. Il viso era furioso: non si riuscivano a vedere le pupille, la faccia era corrucciata nervosamente e stava digrignando i denti. Ci teneva molto ai suoi mobili e alle decorazioni che aveva usato per allestire la locanda, dai tappeti rosso gentile ai mobili di legno color miele. Una gran dolcezza nell'ambiente. Dolcezza che non era proprio consona a quel momento.  
\- (é proprio arrabbiata... Che seccatura...)  
\- SIGNORA KANGHASKAN, SI CONTENGA! NON CREDO CHE PICCHIARE I NOSTRI SOCCORRITORI SIA UNA BUONA STRATEGIA! PENSI AI PICCOLI!  
Kanghaskan si calmò un po', ma non abbastanza da sbollentare completamente. Smise di digrignare i denti, ma lo sguardo rimase iracondo.  
\- SARÀ MEGLIO CHE LI RIPORTATE QUI... O NON TI FARÒ PIÚ ENTRARE IN NESSUN CAFFÈ GIRAMONDO! STANNE CERTO!  
\- Sperando di tornarci interi... _Mon Dieu_... Perchè proprio il Monte delle Rivelazioni? Non potevano scegliere il Valico dell'Esordio?  
\- A tale proposito, - disse Nuzleaf rivolgendosi ai due esploratori, - come avete intenzione di ovviare al problema di Rukio? Hanno chiesto i tre membri piú importanti, e se non portate Rukio...  
Nuzleaf si fermò. I due compagni stavano guardando Nuzleaf con sguardo teso, fisso su di lui.  
\- C-che avete da guardare?  
\- Se non ricordo male, dopo il disastro della Materia Oscura, il GIP ha mandato una richiesta alla sede di notizia Pelliper di non divulgare, nelle informazioni del caso, il tipo di pokèmon del capitano. Quindi...  
\- Solo gli abitanti di Brusilia e di Borgo Quieto conoscono la vera identità del capitano.  
Dopo quella frase, tornarono a guardare Nuzleaf con sguardo sinistro. Nuzleaf aveva capito dove volevano andare a parare.  
\- Volete che mi finga Rukio, vero?  
\- Già.  
\- Uh... E sulla base di cosa dovrebbe essere una buona idea? Cosa credete che faranno una volta che si accorgeranno di ciò?  
Shinso scosse la testa in forma di dissenso, e decise di spiegare allo sventurato Nuzleaf del perché, invece, era l'unica cosa da fare.  
\- _Mon_ _dieu_ _Mon_ _dieu_... Cosa credi faranno se andiamo solo noi due? Il risultato non cambia! Almeno con un alleato in più dovremmo farcela! Sei abbastanza forte da reggere un Dungeon, e non possiamo chiedere a Goodra perché é il Capo Villaggio, e deve stare qua!  
\- Ah. Ecco perché non me lo avete chiesto.  
\- Non sappiamo chi abbiamo di fronte. Non possiamo rischiare di mettere in pericolo il Capo Villaggio di Borgo Quieto.  
\- Io invece sono sacrificabile dunque?  
\- Certo. Dopo tutto: Goodra non si é fatto controllare da un entità con istinti distruttivi _(*)_.  
Nuzleaf non poté reggere quel colpo. Si avvilì a tal punto da quasi sprofondare nel pavimento, manifestando un'aura oscura intorno alla sua testa.  
\- _PARBLEU_ KENJI! CHE TI SALTA IN MENTE?  
\- Mi stava ricordando te. Avrebbe continuato fino al tramonto, e non abbiamo tempo da perdere. Dobbiamo fare un Dungeon di 13 piani e salvare dei pokèmon, senza contare che forse combatteremo contro i rapitori. Non abbiamo tutto il giorno per discutere. Nuzleaf.  
Si rivolse al pokèmon Scaltro.  
\- Non intendevo dire quello che ho detto. Ora alzati e vieni con noi.  
\- Hai uno strano modo per incoraggiare le persone...  
Nuzleaf era ancora un po' scosso da quell'affermazione, ma capendo la situazione, decise di unirsi al team d'esplorazione senza se e senza ma. Si rialzó da terra, pulendosi le ginocchia. Rimase a testa bassa, ma dalla sua bocca uscì una semplice parola che descrisse perfettamente il suo stato in quel momento.  
\- Scusatemi...  
Kenji guardó Nuzleaf con aria severa, ma rassegnata.  
\- Uff... non servono le scuse...  
\- _Mon dieu_... Dovresti essere tu a scusarti...  
\- Vogliamo ancora discutere o vogliamo andare? C'è l'hai il distintivo?  
\- _Parbleu_! Per chi mi hai preso? Eccolo!  
Dalla tasca esterna della borsa, Shinso estrasse una medaglia color oro, che brillava nel suo palmo. Aveva una forma esagonale, su le quali punte avevano delle biglie dello stesso materiale e, sotto la base esagonale, c'erano due ali angeliche con tre terminazioni. Quello era il distintivo del GIP, una sorta di certificato che attestava al possessore l'appartenenza alla società d'esplorazione di Brusilia, e il titolo di Esploratore Pokemon. Era lo strumento essenziale per un team d'esplorazione: permetteva di mandare richieste d'aiuto, riceverne, registrare altri pokèmon nel team e anche trasportare per un tratto breve dei pokèmon. In particolare, nei dungeon, veniva utilizzato per far tornare nuovi alleati nella sede o mandare direttamente pokèmon canaglia nella prigione di Magnezone, dove veniva deciso luogo di detenzione e pena.  
\- Ottimo. Visto che Rukio non c'è, sarò io il capitano della missione. Nuzleaf: metti la tua mano sul distintivo.  
Nuzleaf eseguì l'ordine di kenji e pose la mano sul distintivo. Il dispositivo all'interno lesse le sue impronte e le registrò nel database del reclutamento.  
\- BZZZZ. REGISTRAZIONE COMPLETATA. CONNESSIONE AL GEOGLOBO COMPLETATA. BENVENUTO NEL TEAM SKYRAIDERS, NUZLEAF!  
\- Ora sei ufficialmente un membro del team Skyraiders. Possiamo sincronizzarti con le sfere e, in caso di problemi, potrai diventare leader e chiamare i rinforzi. Con questo non abbiamo bisogno di altri preparativi.  
Nuzleaf guardò il distintivo con sguardo deciso. Era nel team del suo protetto, e avrebbe svolto una missione di soccorso. L'idea lo spaventava un po', ma al tempo stesso era sollevato: più volte si era scusato per quello che era successo con la Materia Oscura, ma questa era la prima vera volta che ricevette l'occasione per riscattare la sua persona. Rialzò lo sguardo verso Kenji e fece un cenno con la testa, pronto a partire per la missione.  
\- Contiamo su di voi, - disse Goodra.  
\- _Oui_ _oui_ , _monsieur_! Con noi non ha nulla di cui preoccuparsi! Non avranno neanche un graffio!  
\- Tse... Quello non lo possiamo garantire...  
\- _PARBLEU_! NON HAI PROPRIO IDEA DI COSA SIA L'INCORAGGIAMENTO TU!  
\- No, ma so guardare in faccia alla realtà. Dare false speranze non è una cosa bella.  Andiamo. Basta discussioni inutili.  
Shinso girò la testa verso destra e mise il broncio. Conosceva Kenji da tanto tempo, più di Rukio, ma non aveva mai sopportato questa sua natura realista. Ogni volta che c'era da incoraggiare, era il primo che trovava un buco nell'acqua, che in certi discorsi risultava anche un ago nel pagliaio. Di solito avrebbe litigato e sarebbero venuti alle mani, ma l'assenza del capo aveva messo una sorta di "resonsabilità in più" ai due compagni. E dunque, in quel momento, trovandosi d'accordo con il compagno, decise di assecondarlo e di procedere verso la missione senza ulteriori discussioni.  
\- Per sta volta chiudiamo qua. Ricordati che non do seconde possibilità.  
\- Finalmente...  
\- Io sono pronto, - disse Nuzleaf.  
\- B-buona f-fortuna ragazzi!  
Kenji fece un sorrisetto arrogante nei confronti di Pikachu.  
\- Non ti preoccupare. Ne avranno bisogno di più i rapitori...  
Dopo questa discussione, i tre uscirono dalla locanda, facendosi spazio tra gli abitanti. Essi li guardavano con occhi di ammirazione e di speranza, riponendo fiducia in ognuno di loro. Fino all'uscita del villaggio, i pokèmon li seguirono facendo acclamazioni e tifo, ai quali Kenji rispose senza voltarsi, alzando al cielo un pollice in su. Attraversarono il ponte d'uscita dal villaggio, ed imboccarono il sentiero verso il Monte delle rivelazioni. Questo dungeon, come hai già sentito da kenji, era composto da 13 piani, costruiti in tempi antichi come un santuario per pregare le divinità dello spirito, Mesprit, Uxie, e Azelf. In cima era presente la Fonte della Purificazione, dalla quale sgorgava un'acqua detta Acqua di Luce che permetteva di purificare lo spirito e guarire dalle malattie, oltre che liberare dalla Pietrificazione. Col tempo, la fonte è andata a diminuire e dunque, per le sue importanti proprietà in grado di salvare una vita nei casi più pericolosi, era stata sigillata da Arceus, in modo tale da essere presente durante le situazioni difficili. Col tempo, i pokèmon si sono dimenticati della sua esistenza, eccezion fatta per gli abitanti di Borgo Quieto, ed avevano continuato, fino a quel fatidico giorno di due anni fa, a proteggerla dai malintenzionati. Consapevole del peccato commesso quel giorno, sebbene involontariamente, Nuzleaf non poté fare a meno di sentirsi a disagio difronte all'entrata del monte. Shinso notò la sua insicurezza, e decise di aiutarlo a superare quel momento.  
\- Cosa succede Nuzleaf? Tutto bene?  
\- N-no, non è niente...  
\- Lei è tale e quale al nostro capitano, _monsieur_. È un pessimo bugiardo...  
Nuzleaf rimase in silenzio per un po', lasciando soddisfare il suo risentimento per quel posto con il pentimento. Ma fece scivolare quel momento senza ulteriori pensieri, conscio del fatto che un minuto in più ad indugiare era un minuto in meno per salvare i piccoli rapiti.  
\- Io... Non sono completamente a mio agio in questo posto, per motivi che voi dovreste sapere bene. O almeno... dovreste aver sentito sul mio conto. Ma hai ragione: non è questo il momento di pensarci. Andiamo avanti: dobbiamo salvare i piccoli!  
Kenji sorrise all'affermazione di Nuzleaf.  
\- Eheh... Sembra che qualcuno si stia immedesimando molto nell'esploratore! Non vorrei avere poi concorrenza...  
\- Come se davvero ti importasse delle esplorazioni...  
\- Ehi ehi... Non sarà la mia priorità, ma non lo trovo nemmeno noioso...  
Mentre dicevano questo, si avventurarono all'interno del Monte delle Rivelazioni. Di solito, in un dungeon misterioso, i pokèmon esterni venivano attaccati dai pokèmon selvatici, perchè questa era normalmente quella che si chiamava "difesa del territorio". Non tutti erano d'accordo con la civilizzazione, perchè, secondo loro, ciò toglieva una gran parte della componente di "libertà" che per loro era molto importante, forse anche di più della legge e del buon senso. Era normale che nei dungeon ci fosse aria di ostilità, ed era altrettanto normale trovarsi in situazioni in cui bisognava combattere tra simili per sopravvivenza. Fortunatamente, la resistenza dei pokèmon è diversa da quella degli umani, e ciò gli permetteva di combattere a lungo e quotidianamente, riprendendosi anche abbastanza in fretta dalle ferite inferte. Tuttavia, in quel dungeon, il team Skyraiders affrontò molto tranquillamente l'esplorazione. Troppo, a parere di Kenji.  
\- Tsk... Ma guarda un po'... non me lo ricordavo così noioso questo dungeon...  
\- _Mon dieu_... E' un qualcosa in meno di cui ci dobbiamo preoccupare. Dovresti essere contento! Lo sai che non siamo qui per combattere, vero?  
\- Un bel riscaldamento non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto... Anche se i pokèmon dei dungeon siano un po' troppo... morbidi per i miei gusti...  
\- F-forse... I rapitori hanno messo in fuga i pokèmon del dungeon?  
\- Chi lo sa... Yawn...  
Il primo piano filò liscio come l'olio, così come il secondo e il terzo. Al quarto piano, un gruppo di Mightyena sbarrò la strada al team. Ringhiavano ferocemente contro di loro, e sembravano in procinto di lottare. Shinso si nascose dietro a Kenji, con faccia spaventata.  
\- CRAAAA! QUELLI MI MANGIERANNO VIVO!  
\- Tsk... il solito codardo... Non so se picchiare prima loro o te.  
\- A-avete qualcosa come una Sonnosfera o una Pietrisfera? - Chiese a bassa voce Nuzleaf.  
\- GIUSTO!  
Il Frogadier si apprestò a tirare fuori dalla borsa una delle due Pietrisfere, ma il Grovyle lo bloccò all'istante.  
\- Aspetta.  
Egl avanzò verso il gruppo di Mightyena. Questi iniziarono a ringhiare più forte, per fargli intendere la pericolosità dei loro intenti. Tuttavia, nonostante questo, continuò ad avanzare come se nulla fosse, non curante dei loro avvertimenti .  
\- NON TI AVVICINARE STRANIERO! O TI FAREMO A PEZZI!  
Kenji fece un sorriso amaro. Più che guardarli con sfida, li stava guardando con pietà.  
\- Oh? Davvero? Tu e quale Mightyena sano? Siete tutti feriti.  
Nonostante le ferite sulle gambe, il branco di iene stava cercando con tutte le forze di difendere il proprio territorio. Evidentemente, avevano avuto uno scontro con i rapitori, e avevano perso. Si erano ripresi recentemente, ma non completamente per affrontare un altro scontro.  
\- U-ugh...  
\- Sembra che l'intuizione di Nuzleaf fosse esatta. _Mon dieu_ : siete proprio conciati male!  
\- FRATELLO CAPO! QUELLO E'…  
I Pokèmon del dungeon, purtroppo, non avevano dimenticato quello che il Nuzleaf aveva fatto al Monte delle Rivelazioni, e in generale al genere Pokèmon. Quell'ombra portatogli dietro dalla Materia Oscura era più prominente del suo stesso corpo, ed era difficile separarsene.  
\- BASTARDO! SEI QUI ANCORA PER PIETRIFICARCI DI NUOVO? TI FAREMO A PEZZI!  
Nuzleaf si toccò la spalla sinistra con il braccio destro, chinando la testa al suolo come un cane bastonato.  
\- _CHIEN_ _PUANT_!  (*) NON INSULTARE GLI ALTRI SE NON CONOSCI I FATTI!  
\- Calmati una buona volta...Non abbiamo niente da dire a questi miserabili.  
\- C-COME OSI! SGRANOCCHIO!  
Il Mightyena più indebolito, preso dalla foga del momento, si slanciò verso Kenji. Quello più giovane, tuttavia, capì che la situazione non era gestibile e, preso dalla paura per il fratello, si fece scappare un urlo che sanciva la loro debolezza.  
\- FRATELLO NO! NON FARLO.  
Kenji non si mosse di un millimetro, pronto a ricevere il colpo del secondo fratello.  
\- GRAAAAAAAA!  
Tuttavia, egli svenì a mezz'aria, esausto dal combattimento precedente. Cadde a terra, sotto lo sguardo severo del pokèmon Legnogeco.  
\- E' svenuto... Uff...  
Osservò per qualche secondo il Mightyena svenuto. Il suo corpo non rispondeva, ma i suoi occhi semi-coscienti avevano ancora il desiderio di lottare. Il desiderio per lottare per il suo territorio e quello dei suoi fratelli. Il desiderio di mantenere il loro rispetto e di quelli che lo circondavano.  
\- Shinso.  
\- _Oui_?  
\- La seconda Revitalsfera che hai trovato... dalla a loro.  
\- _EXCUSE MOI_? TI SEI BEVUTO IL CERVELLO?  
Si girò verso Shinso con sguardo severo.  
\- Fallo e basta.  
\- CRAAAAA!  
I Mightyena si guardarono sgomenti per l'aiuto che l'esploratore stava porgendo a dei pokèmon selvatici. I  Civilizzati e i Selvatici dovrebbero odiarsi a vicenda, e questo Grovyle gli stava dando una mano fuori dalla sua generosità.  
\- Non fraintendetemi, - disse al branco di Mighyena, - non è per generosità che vi sto aiutando, ma per rispetto del vostro fratello. Era il più debole, e ha avuto le palle di affrontarmi a viso aperto nonostante le ferite. Non gli importava che il nemico fosse più forte o meno: ha difeso fino allo sfinimento il suo territorio e la sua famiglia. Si merita un elogio, come minimo. In cambio, vi chiediamo di non disturbarci e di lasciarci procedere. Dei pokèmon hanno rapito dei ragazzini di Borgo Quieto portandoli sulla cima di questo monte e siamo qui per soccorrerli. Sono gli stessi che vi hanno ridotto così, vero?  
I Mightyena si guardarono negli occhi, con sguardo serio. Parlò il fratello maggiore a nome di tutti.  
\- Non so se sono gli stessi... ma è vero: un gruppo di quindici pokèmon ha attraversato questo punto, assieme a dei pokèmon legati con delle corde che stavano venendo trasportati da dei Machop.  
Nuzleaf non fece a meno di fare un'osservazione stupita.  
\- Machop? M-ma... Tu e Pikachu non avevate detto che con ogni probabilità erano dei Magmar?  
\- Di quelli che abbiamo trovato le impronte sì. Evidentemente, non tutti i pokemon della gang hanno partecipato al rapimento. Ditemi: che pokemon erano di preciso?  
\- Magmar, Grimer e Machop. Erano guidati da tre pokèmon: un Magmortar, un Muk e un Machamp. Il Machamp veniva chiamato con roji...roki...  
\- Rokujo?  
\- S-sì...  
\- _Parbleu_! Sono loro sicuramente!  
\- Ora sapremo con chi avremo a che fare. Vi ringrazio. Mi auguro che vi riprendiate. E la prossima volta, - disse Kenji con uno sguardo arrogante, - faremo un combattimento serio.  
Dopo quella chiacchierata, il team procedette avanti, in direzione del quinto piano.  
\- Fratello... perchè non gli hai detto di Metagross?  
Il capobranco guardò il fratello minore con aria severa, a tal punto da spaventarlo.  
\- Non siamo amici. Non lo saremo mai con i pokèmon di città. E poi... Quelli non sono gli occhi di uno che necessita pietà... Non ha bisogno del mio aiuto...  
Il team Skyraiders procedette senza problemi fino al settimo piano. Come per i primi piani, non incontrarono pokèmon e nemmeno strumenti. Sembrava che i rapitori avessero fatto piazza pulita di ogni cosa sul loro cammino. L'entrata alla seconda parte del dungeon era aperta, e i guardiani erano a terra, stremati.  
\- POLIWRATH! BEHEEYEM!  
Nuzleaf corse a soccorrerli. Era chiaro che erano stati anche loro battuti dai rapitori e non davano segno di reazione.  
\- Shinso. Mi sa che l'ultima Revitalsfera...  
\- _Jesus Christ.._.  
Shinso usò la Revitalsfera per far recuperare le forze ai pokèmon esausti. Le ferite furono ricoverate, e ciò bastò a fargli riprendere.  
\- D-dove...  
\- Come stai Poliwrath?! Cosa é successo?  
\- I-io non... Mi fa male la testa...  
Era chiaro che la Revitalsfera non era riuscita a curare i danni psicologici del combattimento. Poliwrath faceva fatica a parlare, mentre Beheeyem non riusciva a fare una frase di senso compiuto.  
\- BZZZ.... BZZZZ...  
\- Poveretti... Sembrano stati travolti da uno tsunami...  
\- Che seccatura... Passa il distintivo.  
Shinso ripassò dalla borsa il distintivo del team a Kenji.  
\- Attivazione teletrasporto di soccorso. Destinazione: Società di Esplorazione. Mittente: Team Skyraiders. Luogo: Monte delle Rivelazioni.  
Dopo aver pronunciato quelle parole, i due pokèmon furono teletrasportati altrove. Per il soccorrimento di pokèmon, era possibile utilizzare il proprio distintivo per teletrasportare direttamente i pokèmon feriti nella sede di riferimento del team. Il problema, è che poteva trasportare massimo sei persone per dungeon, comprendendo i membri del team. Ora, con due persone trasportabili in meno, l'utilizzo delle Evadisfera risultava fondamentale per soccorrere i piccoli.  
\- _Parbleu_... Ora dobbiamo tenerci strette le Evadisfere... Sei sicuro sia stata una buona idea?  
\- E' una seccatura, lo so. Ma purtroppo non potevamo lasciarli qui...  
Dopo quella piccola parentesi, il team proseguì per il dungeon. Neanche nei piani successivi trovarono qualcosa: non c'era nè l'ombra di oggetti utili, né quella di pokèmon selvatici. Il team si stava iniziando a preoccupare di tale situazione.  
\- Ok. Va bene i rapitori, va bene l'indebolimento... Ma _Parbleu_! Non ci credo che non ci siano né strumenti né pokèmon qui in giro! E' statisticamente impossibile!  
\- In effetti lo è, - disse Nuzleaf, - di solito questa seconda parte è piena di pokèmon pericolosi, proprio per difendere la fonte che c'era presente. Forse non essendoci più, molti hanno deciso di lasciare questo posto e trovare qualcuno di più prospero...  
\- In ogni caso state in guardia...Non mi fido del silenzio...  
I pokèmon arrivarono al tredicesimo piano, senza altri problemi. Verso la fine di quel piano, il team Skyraiders trovò finalmente qualcosa: una Galadoro splendente, al centro di una sala. A Kenji quello strumento non fece né caldo né freddo.  
\- Tsk... Una misera Galadoro...  
Tuttavia, invece, a Shinso si illuminarono gli occhi.  
\- UNA GALADORO! OH QUALE BENEDIZIONE! NON POTREI ESSERE PIU' FELICE!  
Kenji guardava dubbioso la situazione: era strano che i rapitori avessero deciso di raccogliere tutti gli strumenti e di lasciare proprio uno strumento di grande valore, cosa che un ladro o un delinquente non avrebbe mai fatto. Anche la posizione era insolita: era al centro della sala, impossibile da non notare. Forse, quella Galadoro era lì apposta per uno scopo. Scopo sul quale, Shinso non si fece nessuna domanda.  
\- E' una fortuna che abbiamo spazio in borsa! Me la terrò al collo fino alla fine del dungeon!  
Shinso si apprestò a raccogliere la galadoro, canticchiando e fischiettando dalla felicità.  
\- OH COME SONO FEL-  
\- ATTENTO! IDIOTA!  
Prima che le sue dita poggiassero sulla Galadoro, sentì un brivido scorrere lungo la schiena, come se qualcosa di pericoloso stesse per accadere in quella sala. Con l'istinto ninja che lo contrastingueva, piegò le gambe verso il basso e saltò all'indietro, riuscendo a schivare un attimo prima un Meteorpugno di un Metagross che piombò dal soffitto. Il Frogadier, facendo una capriola all'indietro, poggiò le mani sul pavimento, e, facendo un'altra capriola con le mani, si rimise in piedi. Non ebbe il tempo di spaventarsi per l'avvenimento, perché fu troppo impegnato a inveire contro Kenji per il suo insulto.  
\- IDIOTA A CHI? DRAGO MANCATO!  
\- Sei fortunato ad avere una cosa chiamata "istinto", o saresti poltiglia per colpa della tua stupidaggine!  
Mentre i due litigavano, il team fu circondato da tutti i pokèmon del dungeon. Driflimb, Noctowl, Pidgeot, Excavalier: tutti i pokèmon più forti erano lì riuniti, in quello che veniva definito dagli esploratori come "Covo di Pokemon". Alla vista della moltitudine di Selvatici presenti, Nuzleaf si preoccupò e si nascose d'istinto dietro Kenji.  
\- Ehi! Non stare dietro di me! Non ho nessuna intenzione di farti da scudo! Non eri ansioso di fare un esplorazione?  
\- HAI VISTO QUEL COSO?!?! NON SONO PIU' COSI' TANTO VOLENTEROSO!  
\- CHE VI SALTA IN MENTE! _IMBE'CILES_!  
\- NON OSA RE CHIA MAR CI IM BEC CI LI! ES SE RI IN FE RIO RI! - disse un Metagross dalla voce metallica.  
\- Flim flim flim... Siete voi gli ospiti non graditi!  
\- DOVETE ANDARVENE VIA DALLA NOSTRA CASA! RUUUU RUUU! *  
\- NON VOGLIAMO I RAMMOLLITI NELLA NOSTRA TANA! FATE UNA MOSSA FALSA E IL NOSTRO CAPO VI SCHIACCERA' COME UNO STUNKFISK! - disse Excavalier.  
\- _Mon_ _dieu_...Questi parlano troppo!  
Shinso prelevò dalla borsa una sua Pietrisfera.  
\- PIETRISFERA! ATTIVA-  
Non finì in tempo la frase che la sfera si sgretolò in tanti piccoli pezzetti di vetro. I pokèmon del team Skyraiders guardarono i frammenti della Pietrisfera cadere sul terreno e andare in frantumi.  
\- EHHHH?  
I pokemon del dungeon risero malignamente.  
\- HAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH.  
Il Grovyle guardò il compagno furioso.  
\- HAI ROTTO LA PIETRISFERA? SEI IMPAZZITO?  
\- NON HO FATTO NIENTE IO! L'HO ATTIVATA E MI SI E' ROTTA IN MANO!  
Non ebbero il tempo di litigare che Metagross tirò un Cannonflash dritto in faccia a Kenji. Era talmente veloce che non sarebbe riuscito a schivarlo. Fortunatamente, Nuzleaf non era stato preso dal litigio tra i due, e si preparò a parare il colpo.  
\- PROTEZIONE!  
Nuzleaf incrociò le braccia sul suo petto, ed attivò una barriera. Questo bastò a bloccare il colpo. Kenji si rese conto della sua distrazione, ma il suo orgoglio gli impedì di ringraziare il pokèmon Scaltro.  
\- T-tutto bene?  
\- Allora non sei un completo rammollito! Comunque, me la sarei cavata lo stesso.  
\- (saresti stato preso in pieno... che ingrato!)  
\- _Pardonne nous_ , Nuzleaf.   
\- PERCHE' TI SCUSI AL POSTO MIO, FROGGY VISCIDO!   
\- N-NON E' IL MOMENTO DI LITIGARE!   
\- Dovreste ascoltare mister fogliolina, - disse Pidgeot, - O rischierete la pelle!   
\- Pensavate di cavarvela con una semplice sfera? Exca Excahah! Il nostro capo Metagross non è un pokèmon normale!   
Dal Metagross era possibile intravvedere una sottile luce gialla che lo faceva risplendere. Kenji e Shinso, dalle loro esperienze di esplorazione, sapevano perfettamente di che tipo di pokèmon si trattasse...   
\- N-non dirmi che...   
Lo spadaccino non potè fare a meno di sorridere deliziato.   
\- Eheh...Un Pokèmon Dominante...   
I pokemon del covo non poterono fare a meno di notare la sua eccitazione. Bisbigliarono tra di loro:  
\- Avete visto? ruru?   
\- Quel pazzoide, Flim Flim... ha idea della situazione in cui si trova?   
\- CRAAAAAAA! UN POKE'MON DOMINANTE!?!? CHE CI FA UN POKEMON DOMINANTE SUL MONTE DELLE RIVELAZIONI?!?!?  
\- Domi che?   
Shinso cercò di calmarsi il più possibile per fornire una spiegazione esaustiva a Nuzleaf.   
\- Un P-Pokemon Dominante: non si sa per quale ragione, ma ultimamente i pokèmon più forti, specialmente le ultime evoluzioni, stanno subendo un aumento di Meisoku _(*)_ spropositato. Si crede che ciò sia causato principalmente dalla stessa energia che provoca la creazione dei dungeon, ma non ci sono teorie convincenti al riguardo... Sta di fatto, - continuò Shinso preoccupato, - c he un Pokemon Dominante è più forte di quelli normali: è come se avesse delle statistiche potenziate da Mosse di Stato. Ma la cosa più preoccupante, che sta mettendo in allerta i pokemon esploratori... e che in presenza di essi, nessun oggetto, a parte quelli da lancio, funzionano al proprio cospetto. In poche parole... Pietrisfera e Evadisfera sono inutilizzabili!   
\- COSA?   
\- Tsk... E allora?   
\- E ALLORA? _PARBLEU_! SE DOBBIAMO SALVARE I PICCOLI DOBBIAMO MANDARE K.O. QUESTO ENERGUMERO! E NON HO VOGLIA DI LOTTARE, COME GIA' SAI!   
Questa affermazione di vigliaccheria del compagno, non fece né caldo né freddo a Kenji.   
\- Meglio... Più divertimento per me dunque!   
\- TE LA FAC CIO VE DE RE IO U NA CO SA MOL TO DI VER TEN TE... COZ ZA TA ZEN!   
Metagross si lanciò contro Kenji come una meteora sul suolo. Kenji, tuttavia, non si mosse di un millimetro, e passò al contrattacco.   
\- FENDIFOGLIA!   
Kenji bloccò il colpo. Ma fu scaraventato con violenza verso le pareti del dungeon.   
\- Tsk!   
Kenji, per bloccare l'impatto con le mura, piantò i Fendifoglia sul terreno, rallentando la spinta che aveva ricevuto.   
\- Ora ci siamo già di più... ma non è che-   
Shinso era spazientito dal comportamento di Kenji: come al solito, si stava dimenticando la missione a causa della presenza di un avversario formidabile. Il grovyle si godeva ogni combattimento, anche se sarebbe stato in grado di sconfiggere subito il proprio avversario. Nonostante non avesse il diritto di parlare, il pokèmon Schiumorana riprese il compagno.   
\- _PARBLEU_! COSA STAI FACENDO KENJI? FINISCILO SUBITO! ABBIAMO UNA MISSIONE! MIS SIO NE! CA PI SCI QUEL LO CHE DI CO?   
\- Perchè stai parlando da ritardato come questo Metagross?   
\- CO ME OSI?   
Kenji era spazientito dal comportamento di Shinso, sempre pronto a rovinare la sua festa. Ma non aveva torti: la missione era recuperare i ragazzi di Borgo Quieto, non combattere quel Metagross impazzito.   
\- Che seccatura... Ehi Metagross.   
Si rivolse al pokèmon Ferrato.   
\- UH?   
\- Senti... siamo di fretta. Dobbiamo salvare dei ragazzini di un villaggio che sono stati rapiti da dei malintenzionati, e gli stessi rapitori ci hanno detto di arrivare in cima. Mi piacerebbe continuare il combattimento, ma abbiamo bisogno che tu ci lasci passare.   
Metagross si sentì offeso da quelle parole: Kenji aveva parlato da un piano superiore, come se avesse la possibilità di sconfiggere Metagross senza problemi.   
\- CO ME OSI PAR LAR MI IN QUE STO MODO, ES SE RE IN FE RIO RE! CRE DI A VE RE DEL LE POS SI BI LI TA' DI SCON FIG GER MI? LA TUA MIS SIO NE! NON SA RAI PI U' VI VO DO PO QUE STO!   
Metagross amplificò la sua aura a dismisura, pronto a sferrare un attacco di potenza dirompente contro il pokèmon Legnogeco.  
\- PER TE E' FI NI TA! GI GA IM PAT TO!   
Metagross si lanciò contro Kenji, come un cannone sparato da una fortezza. Nessuno in quel momento sarebbe stato in grado di fermarlo.  
\- CRAAAAAAA! COS'E' QUEL GIGAIMPATTO!?!?!   
\- DIETRO DI ME SHINSO!   
Shinso si posizionò dietro a Nuzleaf, il quale stava preparando una Protezione. Kenji era deluso da Metagross.   
\- Questo è il tuo attacco più forte? Che peccato... Fendifoglia...   
Kenji preparò dei Fendifoglia.   
\- Flim flim flim... ancora Fendifoglia?   
No. Kenji non aveva intenzione di usare solo un fendifoglia. L'aria intorno al Grovyle si fece gelida: l'atmosfera era di un oscurità sinistra che era possibile tastare con mano. Sebbene i pokemon del covo erano sicuri della vittoria di Metagross, in quel frangente ebbero, senza capirne il motivo, una paura primordiale. Una paura che non era possibile collegare a qualcosa di razionale.   
\- C-cos'è... questa sensazione-ru?   
Kenji mise il braccio sinistro in avanti con l'avambraccio piegato verso di se, mentre il braccio destro era posizionato allo stesso modo, ma dietro di sè. Si poteva notare una strana aura bianca intorno, che scorreva lentamente sulla pelle del grovyle, come una tigre acquattata pronta a saltare sulla preda. Kenji si prestò a sferrare un colpo che sarebbe stato cicatrizzato nei cuori dei pokèmon del dungeon per tutta la loro vita.   
-Senkendō _(*)_ …   
Il Gigaimpatto di Metagross stava per colpire con la sua furia dirompente il Pokemon Legnogeco. L'aria intorno allo spadaccino era ancora più sinistra. Tutto avvenne in un istante: si spinse violentemente verso Metagross girando su sè stesso, creando una corrente di vento che investì il pokèmon Dominante. La tempesta era talmente violenta che interruppe l'attacco del pokèmon Ferrato, che rimase inerme davanti alla tremenda pressione che l'attacco esercitava su di lui.   
\- BYAKKO NO TOTSUGEKI! _(*)_   
Rimase sospeso a mezz'aria, subendo in pieno l'attacco del pokemon Legnogeco. Quando terminò la tecnica, il pokemon Ferrato era pieno di tagli su tutto il corpo. Il colpo sferrato fu talmente violento da mandarlo K.O. all'istante, facendolo cadere al suolo totalmente distrutto, senza forze. I pokèmon selvatici si lasciarono andare in un grido di stupore:   
\- EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!?!?!?   
Per Nuzleaf era la prima volta che assisteva ad un combattimento del team Skyraiders dopo la dipartita di Amelia, e aveva sentito voci al riguardo della loro potenza che trascendeva ogni combattimento comune tra pokèmon. Ma questo, poteva essere troppo per il pokemon Scaltro. Rimase scioccato da tale violenza, da tale tecnica che mai aveva visto e mai si sarebbe sognato di vedere.   
\- C-che... C-che diavolo...   
\- _Dieu Mercì_! Ci voleva tanto?   
\- Sei il solito guastafeste. Hai visto che mi hai fatto fare? L'ho sconfitto con un solo attacco...  
I pokemon del dungeon erano ancora più sconvolti di Nuzleaf.   
\- F-F-F-F-   
\- RUUUUUU! CO-COSA ERA QUELLO? CHE RAZZA DI MOSSA ERA?   
\- METAGROSS E' ANDATO K.O.! IN UN SOL COLPO!   
\- Q-quale potenza...   
Shinso si avvicinò per notare le ferite di Metagross.   
\- Mon dieu... Guarda qua che tagli però. E' una fortuna che sia un tipo acciaio... Ehi Kenji! Sei sicuro che si riprenderà?   
\- Se è forte come diceva sì.   
Al nome del pokemon, Excavalier sobbalzò.   
\- K-KENJI HA DETTO!?!? Q-QUEL KENJI???   
\- S-sai chi è flim?   
\- COME SI FA A NON CONOSCERLO! FA PARTE DEL TEAM SKYRAIDERS! IL TEAM FONDATO DALL'EROE UMANO CHE HA SALVATO IL MONDO DALLA MATERIA OSCURA! RECENTEMENTE, SI SONO UNITI DUE POKEMON CHE SI DICE LOTTARE COME NESSUN POKEMON HA SAPUTO FARE! T-tra questi...   
Il tono di excavalier tornò normale, quasi solenne.   
\- Tra questi... Si dice che ci sia un pokemon spietato, un pokèmon la cui ferocia mette in dubbio persino il suo stato di esploratore... Per la sua destrezza e i suoi fendenti si è guadagnato un posto tra gli Spadaccini Pokemon: SENKEN NO KENKAKU: BYAKUKEN KENJI! _(*)_   
\- Oh? Conoscete il mio nome? Sono lusingato...   
I pokèmon del dungeon, capendo di essere di fronte ad un avversario che non potevano affrontare, indietreggiarono spaventati. Una volta che il loro capo era stato sconfitto, non poterono fare nient'altro che ritirarsi impauriti. Sparirono dalla vista del team d'esplorazioni, lasciando Metagross al suo destino senza aiutarlo.   
\- tsk... codardi...   
\- Sarei anch'io corso via dopo la scena a cui hanno assisstito. Non potevi andare più piano?   
\- SEI STATO TU A DIRMI DI FINIRE IN FRETTA! IDIOTA!   
\- Sono stato io?   
Kenji era iracondo nei confronti del compagno. Ma, fortunatamente, prima che potesse fare qualunque cosa, Nuzleaf si mise in mezzo ai due, fermando l'ennesima lite.   
\- E-ehi... N-non vorrete litigare di nuovo?   
Tuttavia, non era facile. Dopo gli avvenimenti precedenti, Nuzleaf aveva paura di contraddire i due.   
\- No... possiamo procedere...   
- Non capisco... Dici che anche i rapitori avranno avuto a che fare con loro? Devo ammettere che sono stati furbi: evidentemente, reduci da prima, volevano combattere tutti insieme per sopraffarci. Fufufu...   
\- Perché lo fai suonare come se tu avessi fatto qualcosa? Tch... Seriamente...   
Non parlò oltre con quel tono, per evitare di litigare ancora.   
\- Comunque... Penso di sì... ma, avranno sicuramente vinto. Il che... mi fa eccitare ancora di più...   
\- (Maledetto Metagross! Quello scimmione corazzato ha risvegliato il lato sadico di Kenji... Spero vada tutto bene...)   
\- Se n-non avete nient'altro da dire... direi di andare...   
I due finirono la discussione, e proseguirono per l'uscita dal dungeon. Dopo il tredicesimo piano, il team si ritrovò sulla distesa piatta che rappresentava la cima del Monte delle Rivelazioni: una distesa verde con antiche rovine, un bosco rigoglioso sul fondo e, davanti all'uscita, quelli che erano i rimasugli della fonte dell'Acqua di Luce prosciugata. Il paesaggio era fresco e sereno, quasi non dovesse sembrare luogo di scontro per i nostri eroi. Forse, i rapitori avevano mentito. O forse, era semplicemente la cosiddetta calma prima della tempesta...   
\- Non vedo nessuno... parbleu! Che sia una trappola?   
\- Non penso. Il messaggio che hanno lasciato, altrimenti, non avrebbe senso.  
Il team non fece tempo a pensare alle diverse possibilità. Dal fondo, verso gli alberi, partì un urlo di gioia dirompente.   
\- GHAHAHAHAH! ECCOVI, TEAM SKYRAIDERS! CE NE AVETE MESSO DI TEMPO EH?   
Un pokemon uscì dalle fronde degli alberi, con un ghigno trasudante arroganza ed eccitazione, assieme ad altri due pokemon di altrettanta arroganza. Dietro di loro, c'erano dei pokemon più piccoli, che con ogni probabilità erano gli scagnozzi del team Ryokushi Rokujo.   
\- Benvenuti... Vi stavo aspettando... 

  


*******************************NOTE DELL'AUTORE******************************* 

-Explaining:

1) Shinso è uno dei pochi personaggi che avrà, assieme a Kanghaskan e, in rari momenti, kenji, la possibilità di parlare con il lettore o con l'autore.  
2) Dedenne fa parte del Gruppo Investigativo Pokèmon, e fa in modo che tutti rispettino le regole.  
3) Gli Hawlucha, in questa storia, si occupano di far ricordare le mosse dimenticate e, a modico prezzo, di insegnarne nuove. Inoltre, tramite la Medaglia Hawlucha, può far cambiare l'abilità di un pokèmon con al sua secondaria.  
Ad esempio, un Magneton con Vigore può cambiarne l'abilità in Magnetismo. Ricordo inoltre che ci sono più Hawlucha: non è un personaggio psicologicamente a sè stante.  
4) Drago mancato è l'insulto che Shinso usa molto spesso contro Kenji. I gruppi uova di Grovyle sono mostro e drago, ma non sono di tipo Drago. Questo, secondo Shinso, è l'insulto.  
5) L'alfabeto Unown é un alfabeto simbolico antico, dove tali simboli sono rappresentate dalle varie forme degli unown. La lingua di riferimento è l'inglese e, in particolare per il testo della lettera, l'inglese prima della conquista da parte dei normanni, prima di avere l'influenza del francese (per intenderci, intorno all'anno mille)  
6) Monte delle Rivelazione: dungeon chiave dell'arco narrativo di Super Pokèmon Mystery Dungeon.  
7) Nella lettera di Rokujo, si nota un utilizzo della prima persona singolare, soprattutto in "vi aspetto". Agendo in gruppo di pokèmon, la lettera avrebbe avuto più senso se avessi scritto "via aspettiamo" . Tuttavia, con questo piccolo cambiamento volevo rivelare al lettore più attento la megalomania del personaggio che verrà presentato nel capitolo successivo.  
8) Il valico dell'esordio è uno dei dungeon più facili nel gioco, composto da soli due piani.  
9) Ryokushin Rokujo (力神 六ジョ) è il nome del pirmo antagonista della storia. Ryokushin vuol dire letteralmente dio della forza, mentre Rokujo è una traslitterazione di rokuju (六十), che vuol dire sessanta. Il perchè abbia questo nome verrà spiegato con il progredire della storia.  
10) Kenji cita nei confronti di Nuzleaf un episodio della trama principale. Come ho già detto, Nuzleaf è il primo pokèmon ad incontrare il protagonista (in questo caso Rukio). Con l'avanzare della trama, si scoprirà che egli era sempre stato sotto il controllo della Materia Oscura, e stava con Rukio per impedirgli di portare a termine la missione datagli da Arceus (il dio dei pokèmon), ovvero la distruzione della Materia Oscura stessa.  
11) Noctowl è un pokèmon gufo, quindi mi è sembrato normale aggiungere un RUUUU RUUUU come verso.

  
-legenda:  
Ryokushin Rokujo (力神 六ジョ).  
GIP: Sigla per Gruppo Investigativo Pokèmon.  
Froggy: abbreviazione di Frogadier. E' il nomignolo che Kenji affida a Shinso, accompagnandolo spesso con "viscido".  
Chein Puant: cane puzzolente.  
Senkendō (千剣道) : Sentiero delle mille spade, Way of the thousand swords.  
Byakko no Totsugeki (白虎の突撃): Assalto della tigre bianca, Assault of the white tiger.  
Senken no Kenkaku (千剣の剣客): Spadaccino delle mille spade, Swordsman of the thousand swords  
Byakuken (白剣): Lamabianca, White Sword.  
Meisoku (命息): Life Breath, respiro vitale.

-FAQ: (Vuoto Atm) 

-curiosità: 

  * Shinso, nonostante la continua stupidità che dimostra, è molto colto, e la sua curiosità lo spinge verso il sapere;
  * Kenji, nonostante la mania di punzecchiare chiunque lo garbi, è un combattente onorevole. Non mostra rispetto solo nei confronti di chi non lo merita.




	3. nemici ed eroi improbabili

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non posso aggiungere le note qua per motivi di spazio. Le troverete a fine capitolo

\- Benvenuti! Vi stavo aspettando...   
Il team Ryokushi Rokujo avanzò verso il team Skyraiders, mentre i nostri eroi rimasero al punto di entrata per organizzarsi.   
\- Nuzleaf: stai davanti a me, - disse Kenji sottovoce, - devi essere il capo, ricordi?   
\- V-va bene.  
Il team di rapitori era composto da tre leader e dodici scagnozzi. Quest'ultimi erano due Machop, due Machoke, quattro Magmar e quattro Grimer, mentre i tre pokèmon che stavano di fronte erano un Muk, un Magmortar e un Machamp. Il Pokèmon Megaforza guidava il resto del gruppo, ed era lo stesso che stava parlando a nome dei rapitori come capo del team.   
\- BRUAHAHAH! Benvenuti! Mi fa molto piacere che abbiate accettato il mio invito. Stavo aspettando da tanto! Avevo paura che aveste declinato! Beh... Non che vi abbia dato molta scelta! BRUAHAHAH!   
Nel mentre che parlava, i suoi scagnozzi si posizionarono in modo da circondare il team d'esplorazione. In circostanze normali avrebbero reagito partendo all'attacco. Tuttavia, ricordandosi della situazione degli ostaggi, decisero di stare al gioco ed optare in futuro per un contrattacco.   
\- Tsk... Un po' banale come trappola...   
\- _Mon Dieu_!  Anche il comitato di benvenuto! Quale bandito educato ci troviamo di fronte! Non era necessario...   
\- BRUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Ma come? Mi sembra il minimo per una squadra del vostro calibro!  
\- A me non sembrano sto granché capo, - disse il Magmortar, - sei sicuro di aver fatto la scelta giusta?   
\- Tsè! Quella rana sembra tutto fumo e niente arrosto! - disse invece il Muk.  
\- COME TI PERMETTI! MELMA AMBULANTE!  
\- CHE HAI DETTO, RANOCCHIA?   
Il Muk stava per tirare un Sporcolancio dritto in faccia a Shinso.   
\- CRAAAAAA! NONONONONO! LO SPORCO NO!   
Tuttavia fu fermato dal suo capitano, che si intrappose tra lui e il Frogadier.  
\- BRUAHAHAH! Non stiamo correndo troppo? Non vorrai rovinare tutto spero...   
Le parole erano state dette con tono scherzoso dal pokèmon muscoloso, ma il suo sguardo trasmetteva tutto fuorché risate. Era minaccioso come un Visotruce, e la freddezza di quello sguardo era tale per cui il Muk avrebbe sicuramente sentito dei brividi corrergli lungo la spina dorsale se ne avesse avuta una. Apparve sul suo viso la paura per qualche frazione di secondo, ma riuscii a mascherarla distogliendo lo sguardo e rispondendo infastidito.   
\- Tch!   
\- Seriamente... Quando la smetterai di essere così irruento? - disse il Magmortar. Il pokèmon Melma non rispose alle provocazioni del compagno, limitandosi semplicemente a rimanere offeso. Shinso fece un'espressione sollevata, asciugandosi la fronte con il dorso della mano destra.   
\- Fiuu...   
In un misto tra imbarazzo e paura, il capitano in erba del team Skyraiders riprese il suo nuovo compagno.   
\- D-dovevi proprio provocarlo eh?   
\- BRUAHAHAH! Perdonate il mio compagno! Dalle fogne da cui proviene non sanno cosa sia la buona educazione, - esordì il pokemon Megaforza per riprendere l'attenzione su di sé, \- passiamo alle presentazioni.   
Il Machamp si giró verso il compagno Magmortar per esortarlo ad iniziare per primo.   
\- Uff... Kazan. Maguichi Kazan. *  
Kazan si presentò normalmente, senza eleganza e senza brio, come se fosse una pura formalità. Il Muk, invece, si presentò con furore.   
\- IO SONO COLUI CHE VI SCIOGLIERÀ COME NEVE AL SOLE! DES PLEIGH *!   
Il team Skyraiders rimase basito davanti allo spirito di Muk.   
\- (Perfetto... Un altro esaltato. Che seccatura...)   
\- (Quel tizio non conosce l'esistenza della camomilla. Se non fosse dalla parte dei cattivi, l'avrei invitato ad un tea party con Kenji...).   
\- Io invece... Sono colui che diventerà il pokemon più forte del mondo... COLUI CHE SFIDERÀ I PRIMOGENITI E TOCCHERÀ L'APICE DEL POTERE. IO SONO... RYOKUSHIN ROKUJO *! GRUAAAAAAAARGH! \- Disse mettendosi in posa facendo risaltare i suoi muscoli. Perfino da lontano era possibile riconoscerne la durezza e la forza di quelle braccia, e le venature riconoscibili tra la muscolatura non faceva altro che accentuare la ben scolpita forma fisica, risultato di anni ed anni di allenamento e combattimenti. Se fosse stato un concorso di culturismo, probabilmente Rokujo avrebbe occupato tutto il podio e il suo grido sarebbe stato acclamato e riverito. Ma siamo nel mondo pokèmon, in una storia ispirata a Mystery Dungeon, dove il pubblico era composto da personaggi come Kenji e Shinso. La faccia del Grovyle era forzatamente impassibile, mentre quella del compagno era contorta da una possibile ilarità, che mascherò abilmente nascondendosi dietro a Nuzleaf con la bocca coperta. Quest'ultimo, invece, rimase imbarazzato.   
\- (N-non. D-devo. R-ridere.)   
\- Pffffbrbrrbrbrbr (chi é sto _cretìn_? Ha tutte le rotelle fuori posto! )   
\- (c-che diavolo... )   
In situazioni normali avrebbero riso a crepapelle di fronte alla demenza del momento, ma la situazione non glielo permetteva e furono costretti a soffocare ogni emozione che avrebbe potuto danneggiare il salvataggio. Gli scagnozzi, invece, applaudirono e gridarono parole di incoraggiamento per i loro capi, come se fossero gladiatori nel Colosseo. Essi si godettero la celebrazione per un minuto abbondante, dopodiche Rokujo interruppe quel coro per tornare alle questioni più importanti, alzando la mano destra superiore al cielo.   
\- Va bene, va bene... abbiamo dato spettacolo abbastanza... Passiamo alle questioni importanti, - disse il Machamp rivolgendosi al team Skyraiders, \- ho una mezza idea di chi possa essere, ma voglio sentirlo da voi... Chi è il capitano?   
Con fare apparentemente sicuro, Nuzleaf rispose al Machamp.   
\- Sono io.   
\- Eheheh....  Come pensavo... Non sai da quanto ho aspettato questo momento... Rakujitsu no senshi _(*)_... Ōryūgo Rukio _(*)_...   
Nel sentirsi chiamare con quel nome Nuzleaf ebbe un attimo di esitazione.   
\- Sai... Non è facile mettersi alla ricerca di un Combattente Esploratore... soprattutto quando non conosci la sua razza... Se non hai fortuna ed un pizzico di intuizione è difficile ottenere ciò che si vuole al giorno d'oggi, - continuó il Machamp avvicinandosi al gruppo, \- con la fortuna ho ottenuto la tua locazione. Mentre per farti uscire allo scoperto... Ho dovuto usare dei mezzi... Drastici diciamo...   
Nuzleaf cercò di immedesimarsi in Rukio il più possibile, imitando anche quello che avrebbe detto.   
\- È per questo che hai rapito dei ragazzini che non centravano niente?   
\- BRUAHAHAH! Che altro modo per far uscire allo scoperto un eroe se non prendendo degli ostaggi? Mi sembra abbastanza sensato no?   
\- Tch! Che bastardo...   
\- Mon Dieu Kenji! Non mi sembra il momento di provocarlo...   
\- Che c'è, ragazzino? - Disse Rokujo rivolgendosi al pokèmon Legnogeco, - ti fa male il pensiero di giovani vite in pericolo? La mamma non ti ha protetto dai Gengar da piccolo?   
Tuttavia, il Grovyle non rinunciò alla sua parlantina. Rimase serio, fissando con aria sprezzante il pokèmon muscoloso.   
\- Non accetto provocazioni da vigliacchi che attaccano chi è  più debole di loro... il solo pensiero mi fa vomitare. Dicci cosa vuoi e facciamola finita...   
\- K-kenji...   
- Kenji ha ragione, -disse Nuzleaf con tono serio, mascherano la sua paura, \- (devo essere ancora più credibile possibile se voglio combinare qualcosa. Sono sicuro che Rukio avrebbe detto così). Avanti: cosa vuoi da noi?.   
\- Certamente! Non sono il tipo a cui piace fare aspettare la gente... Prima peró, dobbiamo stabilire delle regole. Punto primo: niente scherzi. Dovete restare qui fino a che ve lo dirò io. Punto secondo: niente strumenti. Anche se so che su questa cima non funzionano le sfere _(*)_ , potreste sempre usare le punte e i rami, e non voglio situazioni spiacevoli.   
\- ( _Merdè_!  Pensavo fosse stupido, ma l'ha pensata bene! Ecco perché ha proprio deciso questo monte...)   
\- Ovviamente non posso darvi queste motivazioni senza un incentivo... Kazan: mostraglielo.   
Dietro il Magmortar c'era una sacca di paglia rigonfia, legata con una corda.   
\- Dentro questa sacca c'è un ostaggio. In caso non rispettaste le regole, non solo mettereste a rischio gli altri, ma farò diventare davanti ai vostri occhi costui il mio sacco da bo-   
Mentre Rokujo stava parlando, Kenji stava per sfoderare un Fendifoglia per attaccarlo di impeto. Fortunatamente, Shinso si accorse subito della rabbia del compagno, e si mise in mezzo per fermarlo.   
\- _PARBLEU_!  FERMATI! SEI IMPAZZITO?   
\- SPOSTATI!   
\- _CRETI'N_! NON MIGLIORERAI LA SITUAZIONE FACENDO COSÌ!    
\- HO DETTO SPOSTATI!   
\- STATE CALMI VOI DUE!  
\- BRUAHAHAH! ADORO IL VOSTRO FUOCO NEGLI OCCHI!   
\- Ti prego Kenji... - disse Nuzleaf, - Calmati...   
Il Grovyle rimase con uno sguardo feroce puntato verso il pokèmon Megaforza, digrignando i denti. Tuttavia, interruppe il Fendifoglia, e rimase immobile in quella posizione di attacco. Nuzleaf tirò un sospiro di sollievo, rivolgendosi poi Rokujo.   
\- Va bene: accettiamo le tue condizioni. Come puoi vedere, tutti gli strumenti che usiamo sono nella borsa di Shinso, questo Frogadier. Finché l'accordo non sarà concluso, non vedrai uno strumento uscire da lì.   
Rokujo fece un sorriso compiaciuto.   
\- Molto bene... Passiamo alle richieste allora!   
Ci fu una pausa di dieci secondi. Forse per la serietà della richiesta, forse per l'eccitazione del momento, Rokujo si prese del tempo per parlare prima di esprimere il suo desiderio più profondo.   
\- Ōryūgo Rukio, - disse Rokujo con tono solenne, \- io... io... IO TI SFIDO A DUELLO!   
Il team Skyraiders rimase sbigottito e stordito da tale richiesta, la quale fu commentata da un singolo e non eloquente "eh?".   
\- Per anni mi sono allenato per diventare il pokèmon più forte e potente che questo mondo abbia mai potuto vedere... Ho errato insieme ai miei compagni per scovare ed affrontare i pokèmon più forti del mondo... NON HO MAI PERSO! ESSERE VINCITORE MI FACEVA SENTIRE VIVO! Ma, - continuò Rokujo con sguardo colmo di delusione verso il basso, \- ultimamente... non mi lasciava la stessa sensazione... Essere forte, ma non avere un avversario con cui confrontarsi a piena potenza... è snervante... Ho provato persino a sfidare i Primogeniti _(*)_ , sapete? Ma, confrontandomi con loro, mi sono accorto che il mio livello non era sufficiente per competere contro di essi...   
Rokujo strinse il pugno della mano destra inferiore.   
\- I miei simili sono delle pappamolle per me... i primogeniti sono su un altro piano, lontano dal mio... COME FACCIO A DIVENTARE PIU' FORTE, SE NON TROVO AVVERSARI DEL MIO STESSO LIVELLO!? EH?!?!?   
Qui, si fermò in attesa di una risposta dal team Skyraiders. Ma, tutti e tre, stavano cercando di seguire a loro modo la conversazione di Rokujo ed erano rapiti, in un modo o nell'altro, dal modo di parlare del pokèmon Megaforza.   
\- (Mi fa rabbia ammetterlo, ma lo capisco bene...)   
\- (Ho qualche dubbio sul corretto lessico di quello che sta dicendo. Non ho capito se gli fa rabbia l'impotenza o la over potenza, e cosa centri tutto questo con il duello con Rukio...)  
Il più segnato però da quelle parole, fu Nuzleaf, che aveva capito fin troppo bene la situazione in cui si trovava.  
\- (Q-Q-Q-UESTO VUOLE FARE A BOTTE??!?!? CON ME!?!?!? CHE FACCIO ORA!?!?!)   
\- Avevo perso il piacere della lotta... - riprese Rokujo, - MA RECENTEMENTE, VENGO A SCOPRIRE CHE IL LEGGENDARIO EROE CHE HA SCONFITTO LA MATERIA OSCURA SI TROVAVA QUI, NELLA TERRA DELL'ACQUA! E STAVA LAVORANDO ANCORA PER IL GIP! NON POTEVO ESSERE PIU' FELICE DI COSI'! SI DICE CHE NON IMPORTA QUANTO SIA FORTE L'AVVERSARIO, NON IMPORTA QUANTE FERITE IL SUO CORPO ABBIA: HA SEMPRE SCONFITTO I SUOI AVVERSARI! APPENA L'HO SAPUTO IL MIO SANGUE HA COMINCIATO A RIBOLLIRE COME UN VULCANO IN ERUZIONE! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!   
Il ruggito del Machamp non era quello di un pokèmon, ma di una bestia selvaggia. Un ruggito che avrebbe risvegliato un vulcano come quello di Entei. Il pokèmon Scaltro aveva lo spirito spento: il fatto di sostituire Rukio per i piccoli lo stava portando and un confronto con un essere che vive di combattimento, mentre lui era un povero coltivatore di Baccacedro alla periferia di Borgo Quieto. Kenji cominciò a comprendere la situazione in cui si trovavano, e Shinso non rideva più del pokèmon Megaforza: cominciava anche lui ad avere paura. Discussero sottovoce: \- Qui si sta mettendo male, froggy.  
\- Se quello scopre la verità i piccoli saranno in pericolo... ma in ogni caso... Nuzleaf...   
\- Tch! Abbiamo le mani legate...   
\- AVANTI RUKIO! MOSTRAMI DI CHE PASTA SEI FATTO!   
\- Certo che ti stai scaldando veramente tanto capo, - disse Kazan con tono ironico.  
\- COME FACCIO A NON SCALDARMI? HAI IDEA DI CHI-   
In quel momento, Rokujo si mise a litigare con il compagno, discutendo come due amici che si conoscevano da una vita, senza pressioni e senza serietà. Il cattivone che aveva rapito i bambini stava dormendo: al solo pensiero di sfidare Rukio, era diventato un bambino che stava per entrare in un ottovolante. Nuzleaf invece, era il classico tipo debole di stomaco che andava in gita scolastica: terrorizzato dall'idea di salire sulla giostra mortale. Dentro di sé, stava urlando per la paura.   
\- (E ADESSO CHE FACCIO?!? SE NON LOTTO SARANNO GUAI PER I PICCOLI! SE LOTTO MI MASSACRERÀ!)   
Stava cercando in tutto e per tutto di rimanere serio, ma il terrore aveva ormai completamente consumato i suoi occhi. Dopo aver finito la discussione, invece, il Machamp non vedeva l'ora di lottare.   
\- ALLORA?   
Il pokèmon Scaltro, preso alla sprovvista, sobbalzò.   
\- FATTI SOTTO!   
\- O-OK!   
Si mise in posizione per combattere contro Rokujo. Non aveva scelta: se avessero scoperto tutto, i ragazzi l'avrebbero pagata. Doveva credere in Kenji e Shinso, che avrebbero dovuto colpire al momento giusto per stordire il gruppo di criminali con la potenza di uno e la furtività di dell'altro. O almeno, così sarebbe dovuta andare. Purtroppo però, le cose non andarono come previsto.   
\- Eheheheheh...   
Fino a quel momento, Rokujo aveva riso a squarciagola, con fare arrogante. Quella risata invece, era trattenuta, facendola sembrare sinistra.   
\- Cosa c-c'é di così divertente?   
Rokujo tornò serio, e lanciò uno sguardo di fuoco verso Nuzleaf. Rokujo era un tipo che aveva fatto più combattimenti di quanti ne raccontasse, affrontando le più disparate situazioni e accumulando quindi un'esperienza indiscutibile. Un combattente del suo calibro sapeva riconoscere la fiamma del lottatore un altro semplicemente per istinto, cosa che non era presente in Nuzleaf.   
\- Tu... non sei Rukio... vero?   
Cadde nel buio della paura: la faccia che aveva faticato così tanto a nascondere, si era rivelata per ciò che era, e la sua spina dorsale fu come trafitta da mille schegge di vetro. Kenji e Shinso si fecero scappare delle parole di troppo.   
\- Merda...   
\- CRAAAA!   
\- Eheheheheh... Avevo ragione... Vi siete presi gioco di me eh?   
\- N-N-non é c-c-come pens-   
\- STAI ZITTO!   
L'urlo di Rokujo paralizzò all'istante il pokèmon Scaltro e gli scagnozzi dei rapitori. Il Grovyle e il Frogadier erano sul punto di attaccare gli scagnozzi per poi concentrarsi su gli altri rapitori, in un disperato tentativo di risolvere la situazione repentinamente.   
\- EH NO! NON DIMENTICATE LA VOSTRA SITUAZIONE!   
Rokujo afferrò immediatamente con la mano destra inferiore il sacco contenente il malaugurato ostaggio. Si fermarono subito.   
\- Tch!   
\- _M-mon Dieu_...  
Dopo aver ripreso la situazione in mano, Rokujo riprese il discorso.   
\- Mi avete ingannato... Nonostante avessi in ostaggio dei ragazzini, non avete rispettato i patti... Mi sono sbagliato sul conto di Rukio... Non lo facevo così codardo!   
-C-C-C'È STATO UN MALINTESO _MONSIEUR_! N-NON È CHE NON VOLEVA! È CHE-   
\- SILENZIO!   
\- CRA!   
\- E' inutile parlargli, - disse Kenji sottovoce, - dovremmo fare un altro tentativo quando si distrae. Puoi-   
\- STUZZICADENTI! PARLA ANCORA SOTTOVOCE E QUESTO RAGAZZINO LO FACCIO FUORI SUL SERIO!   
\- Merda...   
Il pokèmon Megaforza si stava spazientendo. Dal suo punto di vista, sembrava che tutti si stavano divertendo a prenderlo in giro. Decise di fare sul serio e di punire il team Skyraiders per il loro affronto. Slegò la corda della sacca, e tirò fuori da essa un piccolo pokèmon.   
\- ORA PICCHIERÒ DAVANTI A VOI QUESTO MICROBO! SARÀ QUESTA LA VOSTRA PUNIZIONE, TEAM SKYRAIDERS!   
Silenzio improvviso. Il volto di Rokujo era rimasto serio, in attesa della reazione dei tre di fronte a quella che sarebbe dovuta essere una carneficina, visto il piccolo corpo della vittima. Invece, rimasero paralizzati con le facce preoccupate del momento prima, senza nemmeno un millimetro di cambiamento, come se il loro tempo avesse cessato di scorrere. Quei venti secondi, a detta di uno spettatore esterno, sarebbero sembrati di lunga tensione, la stessa che avrebbe afflitto una madre incapace di salvare i propri piccoli dalla tana durante un incendio. Tuttavia, questo caso non corrispondeva ad una situazione di tensione, ma ad una situazione di surreale. Dopo quei venti secondi apparentemente irrisori, la faccia di Nuzleaf cambiò bruscamente espressione, diventando ancora più preoccupata.   
\- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?!?!?!   
Shinso aveva la stessa espressione di chi si era ricordato di aver lasciato le chiavi di casa nel proprio appartamento dopo aver già iniziato il percorso per la sede lavorativa, a metà strada. Il tutto era condito con una mano destra poggiata sulla fronte in segno di incredulità.   
- _Parbleu_... Ditemi che non è vero...   
Kenji era innervosito. Gli occhi erano chiusi in segno di rifiuto della realtà che gli si presentava davanti agli occhi, e stava stringendo un pugno con la mano sinistra puntata verso la sua faccia dal basso verso l'alto, come se avesse il bisogno irrefrenabile di picchiare qualcuno.   
\- Quell'idiota...   
\- (Ma che cosa fanno? - Chiese tra sè e sè Rokujo, - S-si rendono conto della situazione in cui si trovano?) CHE COSA SONO QUELLE FACCE? NON MI CREDETE CAPACE DI FARLO?!?!   
Kenji provò a spiegare, cercando di nascondere la rabbia.   
\- Ecco… è difficile da spiegare… il fatto è che...   
\- zzzzzzzzzzzzz...   
Il piccolo, nonostante fosse sospeso in aria per la nuca da un energumeno tutto fuorché amichevole e prima fosse rimasto in una sacca come ostaggio, stava dormendo profondamente come un sasso senza farsi disturbare da niente. Rokujo era infastidito da tale comportamento, tipico di qualcuno che non ci tiene alla propria vita.   
\- Grrrrr... Oggi mi vogliono tutti prendere in giro... EHI TU!   
\- Zzzzzzzzzzzzz...   
\- SVEGLIATI, MOCCIOSO!   
\- Zzzzzzzzzzzzz...   
Perse le staffe. Fece un lungo respiro per poi urlare nelle orecchie del povero ragazzino.   
\- SVEEEEEEE-GLIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-TIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!   
L'urlo fu talmente forte da piegare gli alberi vicino come una dirompente folata di vento, andando a spogliare quelli più esterni di qualche foglia. Il resto dei pokèmon si era coperto istintivamente le orecchie per difesa.   
- Zzzzzzzzzzzzz... Uh?   
Nessuno avrebbe potuto continuare a dormire dopo quell'urlo, nemmeno quel piccoletto. Stiracchiandosi le braccia verso il cielo e sbadigliando con altrettanto vigore, il piccolo iniziò a svegliarsi.   
- Yaaawn... Mmmmhhh ... Che bella dormita...   
Cominciò a stropicciarsi gli occhi per riuscire a togliersi la cispa che il lungo sonno gli aveva regalato con la stessa gentilezza di un pugno nei denti, ma tolse solo quella: il sonno profondo da cui era stato destato ancora cercava di trattenerlo, e ciò lo rendeva svampito, con qualche difficoltà cognitiva.  
\- Uh? (Sto...volando?)  
Il piccolo si rese conto di essere sospeso a mezz'aria.   
\- Uhmmm... Non credo di aver mai imparato a lievitare così... Che strano...   
Incrociò le braccia e pensò ad alta voce.   
\- Che mi sia allenato troppo ieri? Uhm... Uh?   
Nel mentre aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, e si era reso conto di essere tenuto in aria da un Machamp. Sebbene si sentisse molto tranquillo, la faccia di quel tipo non era per niente simile a quella di un amorevole madre  venuta in camera per darti il buongiorno. Nonostante questo, il piccolo ci parlò naturalmente, senza rendersi conto di niente.  
\- Ahhhh ok! Fiu... Cominciavo ad avere paura! Tuuuu...Saresti?   
\- DOVE CREDI DI ESSERE EH? PICCOLA PESTE! TI RENDI CONTO DELLA SITUAZIONE IN CUI TI TROVI??   
\- Ecco... Veramente no. Non ne ho idea.  
\- EH?!? NON RICORDI NIENTE!?!?! VI ABBIAMO AVVELENATO CON TOSSINA DAL NULLA MENTRE STAVATE SCARABOCCHIANDO! COME FAI AD'ESSERE COSÌ SVAMPITO!?!?  
\- (Sì ma non urlare...)  
\- Uhm... Capo?   
\- CHE VUOI ORA KAZAN?   
\- Se non ricordo male, questo è "l'extra".   
\- L'extra?   
\- Si. Mentre ci siamo diretti qui per organizzare l'appuntamento, abbiamo trovato questo ragazzetto addormentato all'entrata della Grotta Agevole, sotto un albero. Nel sonno confabulava cose senza senso, cose tipo "King kong" e "Dragon Paw". All'inizio non ci stavo dando peso, ma poi gli ho sentito pronunciare "Borgo Quieto" ed allora ho pensato che fosse legato a quel villaggio. Mi sono detto "un ostaggio in più non farà male" e l'abbiamo preso in custodia.   
\- Aspetta. Stava dormendo?   
\- Sì.   
\- Ed é rimasto in una di queste sacche da allora? Senza lotta?   
\- Sì capo.   
\- Confermi Pleigh?   
\- Certamente capo!   
\- Mi state dicendo che questo microbo è rimasto in letargo da allora?   
\- Esattamente..   
Rokujo non voleva credere a quello che stava sentendo. Non aveva mai incontrato uno svampito ed un ingenuo di tale calibro.   
\- RAGAZZINO! NON TIENI ALLA TUA VITA NEANCHE UN PO'?   
\- Uh?   
\- GUARDA DOVE SEI FINITO PER COLPA DELLA TUA SBADATAGGINE! DORMIRE SOTTO UN ALBERO IN MEZZO AL NULLA?!?! QUALE IDIOTA LO FAREBBE?   
\- Non sono belle parole da dire, sai? E poi potresti smetterla di urlare? Davvero: mi sono appena svegliato. Mi stai intontento più di quanto non lo sia già...  
- EH? CONTROBATTI? IN QUESTA SITUAZIONE? SE NON L'AVESSI CAPITO SEI UN OSTAGGIO! E FARÒ CON TE QUELLO CHE VORRÒ! DOVRESTI SCEGLIERE ATTENTAMENTE LE PAROLE DA USARE!   
Il piccolo fece uno sbuffo di rassegnazione.   
\- (Si è svegliato male questo qui?) Uff... Come vuoi... Almeno potrei sapere il motivo di tutto ciò?   
La sua disinvoltura stava facendo incazzare il Machamp di più di quanto la situazione stava facendo già da sé.   
\- GRRRRAAAAAA! SONO INFURIATO! NON SOLO HO RAPITO DEI BAMBINI PER PORTARE QUESTI SCHIFOSI IMBROGLIONI QUA, - disse indicando il team Skyraiders, \- MA DEVO ANCHE ESSERE PRESO IN GIRO DA UN PICCOLO MOCCIOSO!   
\- Intendi lor... Ehi!   
Il piccolo si rivolse al team Skyraiders.   
\- Ragazzi! Che ci fate voi qui?   
Shinso, tra la sorpresa e l'assurdità del momento, esplose in un urlo di rabbia di una persona esageratamente preoccupata.   
\- _PARBLEU_!  CHE CI FAI TU QUI?! TI SEMBRA IL MODO?! NON SAPEVAMO DOV'ERI! AL TUO POSTO CI POTEVA ESSERE UN INNOCENTE! ERO PREOCCUPATO DI DOVER ASSISTERE AD UNA CARNEFICINA! MA COSA DEVO FAREEEE! CRAAAA!   
Dopo quella frase, si mise a piangere irrefrenabilmente. Il piccolo pokèmon  era imbarazzato e non sapeva come rispondere a quello.   
\- (Povero me...) Ehi Shinso... S-stai esagerando...   
\- Seriamente Rukio... Come diavolo hai fatto a farti catturare? Hai dormito fino adesso?! Ma porca p***ana...   
\- È colpa vostra! Vi avevo detto di venire vicino alla Grotta Agevole per il nuovo allenamento, ed eravate in ritardo! È ovvio che mi metta a dormire in momenti di noia come quello. Lo sapete che non sopporto aspettare...   
\- Non mi sembra il momento di lamentarsi... È già abbastanza imbarazzante essere un tuo compagno in momenti come questo. Abbiamo dovuto scomodare Nuzleaf per sostituirti...   
\- Beh... Ha sempre voluto far parte del team! Direi che debba esserne solo contento, no? Non ho ragione, amico mio?  
Il pokèmon Scaltro, nell'assurdità del momento, non poté fare altro che rispondere come se nulla fosse.   
\- Eheh... Hai r-ragione Rukio. Però sai... Non pensavo che la mia prima missione sarebbe stata così pericolosa... Avrei preferito una s-semplice esplorazione.   
In tutta quella disinvolta conversazione, Rokujo e tutti i pokèmon del suo team erano molto confusi, e scommetto che lo sei anche tu in questo momento, caro lettore. Rokujo ruppe il discorso con una parola ferma e forte.   
\- UN MOMENTO.   
I tre pokèmon smise ti interloquire, e Shinso di piangere.   
\- Credo di non avere capito bene... State continuando a dire Rukio di qui, Rukio di là, riferendovi a questo marmocchio.   
Rimasero in ascolto con facce impassibili.   
\- Rukio... State continuando a dire Rukio... M-MI VORRESTE FAR CREDERE, CHE QUESTO MARMOCCHIO BLU È RUKIO?!?!   
\- Che seccatura... Ho cercato di dirtelo, ma non mi hai fatto finire...   
\- _Parbleu_! Eri talmente arrabbiato che non avresti ascoltato una nostra sola parola...   
Il Machamp rimase di sasso. Il suo viso non dava segno di espressione, come se avesse dimenticato rabbia o stupore. Colui che aveva cercato per lungo tempo, colui che aveva sconfitto la Materia Oscura ed era temuto per essere un pokèmon ridicolmente forte, si era presentato davanti a lui sotto la forma di un piccoletto che raggiungeva neanche metà della sua altezza. Tutto ciò, per lui, era al limite dell'assurdo. Rokujo si girò verso Rukio per osservarlo attentamente. Era un Riolu, il pokèmon Emanazione di colore blu che aveva le sembianze di un piccolo uomo lupo, dalle fattezze rotonde e il pelo morbido. Più che un animale feroce, poteva essere benissimo scambiato per un peluche di taglia media. Non aveva segni particolarmente eccentrici, a parte un corto ciuffo in mezzo alla fronte e una strana sciarpa verde con strisce blu attorno al suo collo. Lo stava osservando attentamente con uno sguardo serio e solenne, quasi come se davanti a lui si fosse presentato il suo vecchio maestro di arti marziali, dopo aver girovagato per terre lontane per migliorare il proprio stile di combattimento. Tuttavia, quando si rese conto di essere, nella sua mentalità, sotto un buffo scherzo, la sua reazione fu tutto fuorché una manifestazione di ammirazione.   
\- Eh...eheh...eheheh...brfffffffUAUAUAUAUAUUAUAUAUAUAAH! AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!   
\- (E' andato. E' insopportabile...) - Pensò lo spadaccino.  
\- (non ci crede neanche un po' mon Dieu ...)   
\- E' decisamente impazzito, - disse Kazan.  
\- Odio quando fa così. Mi fa purificare tutta la pelle.  
\- Beh, Pleigh... I tuoi urli isterici non sono esclusi da concorrenza, sai?   
\- CHE HAI DETTO?? VUOI FARE A BOTTE??   
\- Sigh...   
\- BRUAHAHAHAH! CHE SPASSO! IL VOSTRO SENSO DELL'UMORISMO E' S-STRAORDINARIO AHAHAHAH! QUESTO MARMOCCHIO?!?!? RUKIO?!?!?! BRUAHAHAHAHAHA!   
Rukio era imbarazzato dall'incredulità di Rokujo.   
\- (E' così divertente?) B-beh... In verità sì. Quello è il mio nome.   
Il Machamp cambiò improvvisamente tono di voce, passando da gioioso ad iracondo.   
\- NON MI PRENDERE IN GIRO! PICCOLO MOCCIOSO! SONO VENUTO FIN QUI DALLA TERRA DELLA SABBIA PER SFIDARE IL GRANDE ORYUGO RUKIO! MI SONO ALLENATO DURAMENTE PER QUESTO! NON ACCETTO ESSERE PRESO IN GIRO DA UNA BANDA DI POPPANTI!   
\- È per questo che hai rapito dei ragazzini?   
Per tutto il tempo, Rukio era rimasto in uno stato di disinvoltura e imbarazzo, e quella frase seria, a bruciapelo, sbucata fuori dal nulla risultava talmente fuori luogo da far scaturire un interrogativo istintivo da parte del pokèmon Megaforza.   
\- UH?   
\- Ti sto chiedendo se hai rapito gli alunni di Borgo Quieto solo per sfidarmi.   
\- E A TE COSA IMPORTA? CHIUDI LA BOCCA MOCCIOSO!   
Rukio continuò con tono pacato, senza scomporsi.   
\- Borgo Quieto è il luogo dove ho passato i momenti più felici della mia vita. E' come una seconda casa per me. Se gli hai fatto del male...   
Nella rabbia del momento, Rokujo avrebbe fatto a botte con chiunque gli avesse rivolto la parola. E così fu con Rukio, che agli occhi del Machamp appariva solo come un ragazzino irrispettoso.   
\- Mi dai sui nervi... Ti ho detto di chiudere la bocca ragazzino, giusto? Se non lo farai...   
Mentre lo teneva stretto per la nuca, Rokujo lanciò in aria il riolu e caricò un Dinamipugno con il braccio sinistro superiore.   
\- _JESUS CHRIST_! CAPITANO!   
\- TE LA CHIUDERO' IO PER SEMPRE! DINAMIPUGNO!   
Il Machamp sferrò il suo attacco verso il piccolo pokèmon. I suoi compagni stavano assistendo alla scena sbigottiti, mentre il team Skyraiders, apparte Kenji, avevano nel loro volto la paura e la disperazione.   
\- Ho capito, - disse il piccolo Riolu mentre tornava giù, - parlare non serve a niente.  
Nei secondi precedenti all'impatto, accadde qualcosa. La scenario di quel momento, che sarebbe dovuta essere la punizione di un marmocchio ingenuo, fu incendiata da una scintilla di forte personalità. Rokujo, nei pochi secondi precedenti all'impatto, vide qualcosa. Qualcosa di cui aveva dimenticato l'esistenza. Qualcosa che non avrebbe mai creduto di vedere nel volto del piccolo Pokèmon. In quel momento di cieca rabbia, dopo tanto tempo, Rokujo rivide quello sguardo. Lo sguardo di chi lotta per un credo. Lo sguardo deciso e forte di chi sarebbe stato pronto a tutto pur di vincere contro le avversità del destino. Lo sguardo, di un vero combattente.   
\- FORZASFERA!   
Rukio, usando la mano destra per imprimere più forza, fece scontrare contro il Dinamipugno una Forzasfera, facendone derivare un'esplosione. Questa fu tale da sbalzare via entrambi i combattenti assieme ai due compagni del Machamp, creando una nube di fumo sollevata dal terreno. Lo sbalzo buttò a terra Rokujo più per la sorpresa che per l'impatto, mentre i compagni rimasero in piedi.   
\- M-ma che diavolo...  
\- CAPO!   
\- NIENTE DI ROTTO CAPO, VERO?   
\- CERTO CHE NO IDIOTI! PENSATE BASTI QUESTO PER FARMI DEL MALE?   
Rokujo infatti, aveva solo un po' di polvere addosso derivata dall'esplosione. I muscoli del pokemon Megaforza non erano facilmente danneggiabili, e il Dinamipugno che stava lanciando era abbastanza forte da bilanciare la potenza di quella Forzasfera. Tuttavia, quella semplice mossa bastò a sorprenderlo.   
\- (C-cos'era quello? Forzasfera? Da quando un riolu puó usare la Forzasfera?! * E con questo livello di potenza poi! Era abbastanza forte da contrastare il mio Dinamipugno! Che diavolo sta succedendo?!?!? Non capisco!)   
Nel mentre che Rokujo faceva queste considerazioni, il cumulo di polvere svanì piano piano, lasciando spazio ad una figura severa ed iraconda. Dal corpo del pokèmon fuoriuscivano leggere strisce blu di aura dalle sfumature celesti, che si muovevano al passo col vento come leggeri fili d'erba, in contrasto con la faccia furiosa del Riolu. Rokujo rimase sbigottito.   
\- Mi chiedevo quanto tempo ci volesse ancora prima che si desse una svegliata, - commentò Kenji.   
- Devo ammettere che è la prima volta che mi trovo in una situazione del genere, - disse Rukio con tono serio, - non so se prenderti a botte per tutta questa messa in scena o per il fatto che le tue motivazioni di fondo siano altrettanto egoiste... Se mi avessi chiesto direttamente non avrei declinato, sai? Vuoi così tanto questo combattimento da farmi arrabbiare? Molto bene...   
Le strisce blu aumentarono di volume, divampando dal suo corpo.   
\- FATTI SOTTO! TI FARO' RIMPIANGERE DI AVERMI SFIDATO IN QUESTO MODO!   
Ogni dubbio nei confronti del pokèmon svanì. Di fronte al team Ryokushi Rokujo, stava in piedi Ōryūgo Rukio, il leggendario eroe che salvò il mondo pokèmon dalla catastrofe della Materia Oscura. La sua posizione ferma e i suoi occhi decisi erano la prova di innumerevoli combattimenti, soccorsi ed esplorazioni affrontate, segno di uno che viveva secondo un credo e con un obbiettivo, che avrebbe fatto di tutto per raggiungerlo e rispettare le sue regole.   
\- N-Non è cambiato di una virgola, - disse Nuzleaf.   
\- _Vraiment_? Vuoi dire che è sempre stato così?   
\- Non proprio all'inizio, però da quando è diventato così non è più tornato indietro... Eheh...   
Gli scagnozzi erano spaventati da tale vista.   
\- E-ehi... Avete visto quel Meisoku?   
\- N-non ho mai visto niente di simile...   
Anche Kazan e Pleigh rimasero stupiti dall'aura che usciva dal corpo del piccolo pokèmon.   
\- Questo tizio... Non è da sottovalutare.   
\- Questa volta abbiamo fatto centro! VAI CAPO! PESTALO A SANGUE!   
Rokujo, invece di esserne spaventato, ne gioì fino ad assuefarsi.   
\- Eheheheheh... Sembra che ti debba le mie scuse, Rakujitsu no Senshi, - disse rivolgendo uno sguardo di sfida verso Rukio, - non mi sarei mai aspettato che dietro un piccolo marmocchio come un Riolu si potesse nascondere niente di meno che un combattente del tuo calibro. Molto bene, Ōryūgo Rukio...   
Rokujo si sgranchì le nocche.   
\- Sarò ripetitivo, ma non vedevo l'ora di affrontati! KAZAN! PLEIGH! STATE INDIETRO! Lui é solo mio...   
\- Ragazzi, - disse allo stesso modo il pokèmon Emanazione, - state indietro anche voi. Potrei non riuscire a controllarmi...   
\- Eh? Per favore... Non hai bisogno di preoccuparti per noi, capitano. Vero, Shin-   
Shinso e Nuzleaf si erano già allontanati con gli scagnozzi verso l'uscita del Dungeon, da dove era entrato il team Skyraiders.   
\- Spero che non vi dispiaccia se mi metto qui anch'io _messieurs_!   
\- F-fai pure, - disse un Machoke, - neanche noi ci intromettiamo nei combattimenti del capo!   
\- S-sono contento che siamo sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda! Eheheh...  
\- (Non ho parole), - pensò Kenji con uno sguardo di rassegnazione e delusione.  
\- Bene. Sembra che tutti si siano tolti di mezzo tra me e te, Ōryūgo Rukio, - disse Rokujo preparando un pugno con il braccio superiore destro. I due si stavano guardando negli occhi come due lupi aggressivi in procinto di scannarsi per il territorio, cercando di sottomettere l'avversario solamente con la propria forza di volontà. Colui che aprì le danze, fu lo sfidante forzuto.   
\- FATTI SOTTO!   
Inizió lo scontro. Di solito, in combattimenti di questo calibro, i contendenti si lanciano addosso all'avversario senza pensarci 2 volte, ma Rokujo, per testare l'agilità di Rukio, scagliò il pugno caricato sul terreno.   
\- TERREMOTO!   
Rukio non ebbe un attimo di esitazione e fece uno scatto in avanti per evitare l'attacco e chiudere le distanze.   
\- (Bella mossa!) DINAMIPUGNO!   
L'avversario scagliò un Dinamipugno con la mano destra inferiore, con traiettoria dal basso verso l'alto, ma il piccolo licantropo bloccò il colpo facendo una Protezione con le due braccia strette verso il petto. Bloccò il danno, ma l'attacco fu abbastanza forte da scagliarlo in aria. Rokujo lo seguì con un salto, preparandosi per un Incrocolpo.   
\- INCROCOLPO!   
\- BRECCIA!   
Sfruttando la gravità, Rukio lo intercettò con una Breccia, mirando al centro delle braccia usate per l'Incrocolpo. La forza e la precisione del colpo di Rukio fu tale da rompere l'attacco di Rokujo. Tuttavia, Rokujo poteva contare su un altro paio di braccia, del quale sfruttò il braccio sinistro inferiore per sferrare un Dinamipugno che prese sul fianco sinistro il piccolo pokèmon, scaraventandolo a terra. Si sollevò un cumulo di polvere, che coprì il punto d'impatto.  
\- _Mon dieu_! CAPITANO!   
- VAI CAPO! SIIII'   
\- Idioti, - Commentò Kenji.  
\- Uh?   
\- Dovreste avere paura per il vostro capitano... siamo solo all'inizio.   
Infatti Rukio era ancora in piedi e, senza perdere tempo, si lanciò addosso al Machamp preparando un colpo con la mano destra.   
\- (Ha subito il Dinamipugno senza confondersi? * ? Splendido!)   
\- PALMOFORZA!   
Prese in pieno il Machamp in pancia, che nell'ammirare il suo avversario aveva rallentato i suoi riflessi. La mossa fu abbastanza forte da fargli provare dolore, ma non abbastanza per farlo vacillare. Difatti, subito dopo rispose all'attacco.  
\- DINAMIPUGNO!   
\- FORZASFERA!   
Rukio usó una Forzasfera per parare l'impatto del Dinamipugno e danneggiare Rokujo, visto la vicinanza dei due, ma l'esplosione derivante colpì entrambi. Si allontanarono per riprendere fiato. Rimasero fermi, guardandosi negli occhi con aria di sfida. Rokujo si pulì la pancia, Rukio si asciugò il sangue dalla bocca.   
\- (questo l'ho sentito...) eheh... sei forte come dicono...   
\- Anche tu non sei male, devo ammetterlo...   
\- NON DARMI DEL TU, MICROBO! DINAMIPUGNO!   
Si lanciò contro l'avversario usando il braccio superiore sinistro. Nonostante la Nullodifesa *, Rukio schivó il Dinamipugno e tiró un Ossoraffica sulla spalla sinistra del Machamp, il quale rispose con un gancio destro. Rukio bloccó velocemente con un altro Ossoraffica, e con l'altro braccio usò ancora una volta un' Ossoraffica sul bicipite destro superiore. Si spinse con la forza dell'attacco facendo una capriola in avanti, e riatterró dietro Rokujo colpendolo al fianco sinistro con la stessa mossa.   
\- (Mi vuole punzecchiare o cosa?) COSA PENSI DI FARE CON QUESTI COLPETTI???   
Il pokèmon Megaforza attaccó con un Dinamipugno sulla destra del Riolu. Questi però usó Protezione per attutire il colpo e sfruttando la forza del machamp si allontanó da esso.   
\- (E' forte e ha dei buoni riflessi. Sembra che non sia il solito gradasso... Ugh!)   
Rukio si coprì istintivamente il fianco sinistro.   
\- (Ho preso un bel rischio a non schivare quel Dinamipugno di prima. Forse dovevo trovare un altro modo per testare la sua forza. Beh, almeno ancora un po' e potrò fare sul serio).   
Nuzleaf stava seguendo lo scontro puntigliosamente. Ogni mossa del suo amico ed ogni movimento, per lui erano eccezionali e degni di nota. Fu proprio questa puntigliosità a farlo accorgere di una cosa cruciale nel suo combattimento.   
\- Un momento! Q-qualcosa non quadra...   
\- Se ti riferisci al fatto che il vostro capo le sta prendendo, tranquillo! E' normale sfigurare di fronte al grande Ryokushin Rokujo! Ancora un paio di colpi e sarà bello che K.O.   
\- N-non è quello, - disse con fare serio, \- prima ha usato Forzasfera... poi Breccia... Protezione, Ossoraffica e Palmoforza! SONO CINQUE MOSSE!   
Gli scagnozzi si stupirono assieme al pokèmon Scaltro. Nel mondo pokèmon, è risaputo che si possono imparare per il combattimento solo quattro mosse e bisogna allenarle costantemente per avere lo stesso impatto in ogni lotta. Qualcuno dotato di 5 mosse, per loro, era qualcosa di totalmente alieno.   
\- E'...E' VERO!!   
Kenji fece un sorriso beffardo.   
\- Eheh... Te ne sei accorto eh?   
\- M-MA KENJI-SAN, C-COME...   
\- Quando l'abbiamo scoperto ha fatto un discorso complicato, ma io ve lo dirò in parole povere: è un essere umano, e come tale la sua intelligenza gli permette di fare cose che noi pokèmon possiamo ottenere solo con duro allenamento. Il nostro capitano può contare su otto mosse da poter utilizzare.  
Ci fu uno sbalordimento generale.  
\- O-O-O-OTTO MOSSE!? COSA!?   
Anche Rokujo si stupì di tale affermazione. Avere otto mosse voleva dire diverse combinazioni di attacco e difesa, rendendo l'avversario imprevedibile. Era inconcepibile che un solo pokèmon potesse ricordarsi l'esecuzione perfetta di otto mosse diverse. Questo lo destabilizzò un attimo, lasciandolo completamente impressionato. Rukio non si fece sfuggire la distrazione del Machamp, e decise di passare al contrattacco.  
\- (E' il momento di fare sul serio!) AGILITA'!   
Rukio si mise a correre intorno a Rokujo incrementando la sua velocità. Rokujo si riprese velocemente, talmente forte e istintivo era il suo spirito combattivo. Tuttavia, il tempo che aveva dato a Rukio per eseguire Agilità, non giocò a suo favore.  
\- (Hai capito che sono più forte e punti sull'effetto sorpresa... Non funziona amico...) TERREM-!  
- FORZASFERA!   
Con una velocità di ricarica fuori dal comune, Rukio lanciò una Forzasfera con il braccio destro verso Rokujo, impedendogli di completare l'attacco.   
\- (Ha caricato più velocemente?) ANCORA!? NON SAI FARE DI MEGLIO!? NON RIUSCIRAI A SCONFIGGERMI CON QUESTE MOSSE DA DILETTANTE!   
\- Hai ragione.   
\- UH?   
Rukio approfittò della cortina di fumo sollevata dalla Forzasfera per saltare in aria sopra Rokujo.   
\- Se mi limito a queste mosse non riuscirò a sconfiggerti. Sembra che dovrò davvero usare tutta la mia forza...   
Mentre era in aria, caricò una Breccia con il braccio destro.   
\- (Ancora breccia?? Mi basterà un Dinamipugno per fermarlo. Aspetterò che attacchi sul serio per impedirgli di avere tempo per Protezione.)   
Tuttavia, i lRiolu non era intenzionato a sferrare il colpo direttamente. Alzò il braccio verso l'alto, quasi come se volesse fare un Martelpugno. A tutti sembrava un solito attacco, ma solo Kenji e Shinso riconobbero quella posa.   
\- ECCOLO CHE ARRIVA! VAI CAPITANO!  
\- _RECULER!_ _(*)_ INDIETRO PIU' CHE POTETE! TORNATE NEL DUNGEON SE NECESSARIO!   
\- Esagerato...   
\- _MON DIEU_! NON CI TIENI ALLA TUA VITA!?!?!   
Il braccio gli cominciò a brillare di una luce azzurra intensa, quasi come se dovesse esplodere da un momento all'altro. Mentre andava in picchiata, fece delle capriole in avanti per accumulare velocità, e quando fu abbastanza vicino a Rokujo si riaprì, pronto a sferrare il suo colpo. Il furore del combattimento sparì in Rokujo, e al suo posto apparì la primordiale paura dell'ignoto.   
\- (Co-cos'è questa sensazione?? CORRI! CORRI!)   
\- Jinrō Kan-fu... _(*)_   
L'aura di Rukio si concentrò tutta nel braccio destro, pronto ad essere scagliato contro Rokujo.   
\- KING-KONG HAMMER (*)!   
Scaraventó un colpo esplosivo verso il machamp, la cui potenza fu tale da creare una pressione tremenda tra il pugno e il terreno.  Il pokèmon Megaforza, con un bel gioco di braccia e gambe, si buttó a terra e cercò di rotolare verso destra, per riuscire a schivare l'attacco sfruttando l'impatto col terreno del pugno. L'impatto stesso fu talmente violento che rilasciò un'onda d'urto simile ad un'esplosione, che rischiò di spazzare via Pleigh e Kazan verso gli alberi intorno al lago. I due furono costretti a tenersi al suolo per non essere spazzati via: Kazan usò il calore delle sue braccia per sciogliere due buche e piantarle nel terreno, mentre Pleigh creò una sostanza appiccicosa per aderire al suolo. Shinso, Nuzleaf e gli scagnozzi del team di rapitori furono spinti furiosamente dall' onda fino all'uscita del Dungeon, mentre Kenji rimase seduto nello stesso punto godendosi il violento vento come una fresca brezza mattutina.   
\- Eheh... Magnifico...   
Tutto ciò durò dieci secondi, e ciò che rimase di quel colpo distruttivo fu una buca profonda cinque metri, del medesimo diametro. Rimasero tutti altrettanto tempo in silenzio, cercando di capire cosa fosse accaduto.   
\- C-c-che diavolo...   
\- Che cos'era...   
\- QUELLO?!   
- _P-p-parbleu_!   
\- M-ma santo cielo Rukio!   
Il pokèmon Emanazione era rimasto con uno sguardo serio dopo aver lanciato il colpo. Mostrava un viso privo di qualsivoglia espressione, se non una pensierosa. Stava fissando la fossa che li suo attacco aveva lasciato, non curante del combattimento.   
\- Uhm...   
Gli altri, invece, non avevano ancora trovato la reazione giusta per reagire a quell'avvenimento, e rimasero in silenzio in attesa di una qualche reazione dal piccolo Riolu. Quello che uscì dalla sua bocca, non fu esattamente una risposta consona a quel momento di paura e confusione. Rimase serio, e con la stessa serietà si alzò dalla sua posizione, e si mise la mano destra dietro la testa, consapevole di aver fatto un qualche errore.   
\- Credo... di aver esagerato.   
Il crollo di tensione derivante dal momento fece ribaltare a terra tutti gli spettatori eccetto Kenji, che si limitò a rimproverare il capitano.   
\- Esagerato? Capo: era ora che facessi sul serio! Qui dietro mi annoiavo!   
\- S-sei sicuro di stare bene? Era una bella onda di energia...   
\- Non ti preoccupare! Qui stiamo tutti bene!   
Dal fondo dello stadio, da parte di Shinso e gli scagnozzi, partì un coro di dissenso all'unisono.   
\- PARLA PER TE, BUFFONE!   
Nuzleaf era rimasto talmente shockato che non era riuscito neanche a lamentarsi del Grovyle.   
\- A...a...a...  
Venne Shinso a farlo rialzare dal suolo.   
\- _Mon dieu_... Perdona il capitano... A volte è veramente impossibile da gestire...   
Non lo ascoltò: era completamente immerso nell'evento precedente.   
\- C-cos'era... quello?! E'... è opera di un p-pokèmon?! C-che potenza distruttiva...   
\- Jinrō Kan-fu, - commentò Kenji. Per quelle parole sconosciute, i pokèmon intorno stettero in silenzio religioso ad ascoltare il Grovyle.   
\- È uno stile di combattimento sviluppato da Rukio, che permette di creare mosse di una potenza fuori dal comune... Non ricordo tutto il resto della spiegazione, ma sappiate che il King-Kong Hammer è una mossa combinata tra Breccia e Forzasfera.   
Per te lettore, invece, darò una risposta più esaustiva. Un tempo, sparso per i continenti, esisteva un manufatto antico chiamato Combinatore, che ti permetteva di utilizzare due mosse o più contemporaneamente in un turno. Purtroppo, questo strumento misterioso ha smesso di funzionare in ogni luogo dei Continenti Pokèmon per ragioni sconosciute ai più. Tuttavia, tracce dell'esistenza di questo oggetto si hanno nei libri di storia, e quindi è una conoscenza comune tra gli esseri viventi di questo mondo. Rukio non si era fermato alla semplice conoscenza, usando la curiosità e la creatività che contraddistingue gli esseri umani: allenandosi e cercando di superare i limiti del proprio corpo pokèmon, usò il principio della combinazione per creare un nuovo stile di combattimento che gli permettesse di competere contro gli avversari più forti, se non di superarli. Invece di usare due attacchi in successione, li esegue contemporaneamente, cambiando il processo di formazione di uno e sviluppando quest'ultimo nella forma dell'altro. King-Kong Hammer, ad esempio, è l'unione tra Forzasfera e Breccia, raccogliendo l'aura necessaria per una Forzasfera e facendogli assumere la forma del braccio. La Breccia serve come sostegno, per potenziare l'impatto con l'obbiettivo della Forzasfera e ridurre al minimo il rinculo dell'esplosione. Una tecnica che non potrebbe esser stata sviluppata senza un'attenta attenzione ai dettagli e ad una caparbietà nel perseverare la sua riuscita. Questo nuovo stile inventato da lui era ciò che lo distingueva dagli altri pokèmon.   
\- Una M-mossa combinata? Ma i Combinatori...   
\- Non funzionano più. Ma sembra che Rukio abbia trovato un altro modo per poter combinare le mosse. L'ampia esperienza nelle lotte e la sua intelligenza lo rendono un avversario davvero temibile. Allora? _Monsieur_ Muscolo? Sei ancora convinto di poter affrontare il capitano? Ingenuo, cracracra!  
\- E avete dato a me del buffone, -commentò Kenji.  
Rokujo stava in piedi, con lo sguardo verso il basso.   
\- C-capo Rokujo...   
\- Eheh... eheheh...   
Rokujo si mise a ridere a crepapelle. L'eccitazione per aver scoperto un avversario così temibile prese il sopravvento.   
\- BRWBRWBRWUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAH! MERAVIGLIOSO! STUPEFACENTE! DA QUANTO TEMPO... DA QUANTO TEMPO NON SENTIVO IL TIMORE VERSO UN AVVERSARIO! NON POTREI ESSERE PIU' MOTIVATO!   
Rukio fece una faccia imbarazzata.   
\- (Q-questo tizio ha qualche rotella fuori posto...)   
\- COMBATTIAMO ANCORA, ORYUGO RUKIO! FINO A CHE UNO DEI DUE NON RESTERA' PIU' IN PIEDI!   
\- Sigh... Come vuoi...   
Dopo quell'urlo di battaglia, i due si lanciarono addosso l'uno all'altro di Zuffa, colpendosi violentemente con pugni e calci. Continuarono per tanto tempo a combattere in questo modo, cercando di colpire il più ripetutamente possibile l'avversario. Tuttavia, a causa di questo combattimento monotono, Kenji cominciò ad annoiarsi.   
\- Uff... Comincio a stufarmi... Non mi piace rimanere con le mani in mano... Ehi Shinso.   
\- _Oui_?   
\- Non pensi che Rukio si stia prendendo tutto il divertimento? Non dovremo... magari...   
\- EH NO! NO NO NO NO NO! - Fece il Frogadier, - NON CI PENSARE NEMMENO! SONO TUTTI IN TRANCE PER QUESTO COMBATTIMENTO! NON HO INTENZIONE DI MUOVERE UN DITO IN PIU'! Ti ricordo che abbiamo attraversato interamente il Monte delle Rivelazioni. SONO STANCO!   
Shinso non era il tipo da combattimento: se ce ne era la possibilità, si metteva in disparte, talmente alta era la pigrizia di questo Frogadier. Ma Kenji sapeva che non avrebbe mai rifiutato di salvare un pokèmon, e quindi come convincere il suo compagno.   
\- Allora... mettiamola così... Siamo qui a fare niente, a guardare un combattimento che come dici tu è inutile... Non abbiamo degli ostaggi da salvare?   
Il compagno, come da copione, si rese conto di stare effettivamente perdendo tempo.   
\- CRA! E' VERO! (Sono un disastro! Potevo approfittare della confusione per svignarmela e cercare i piccoli! Invece sono rimasto qui a fare niente! Devo andare a recuperarli! Andiamo!)  
Fece per partire, ma si accorse immediatamente di non sapere nemmeno dove si trovino.  
\- (Un momento... NON SO NEMMENO DOVE SONO! CRAAAAAA! SONO UN IDIOTA!)   
\- Facciamo così, Shinso, - disse il Grovyle mentre il pokèmon Schiumorana stava affrontando le sue crisi esistenziali, \- non sappiamo dove sono i piccoli, ma sono sicuro che questi tizi qua lo sappiano. Non ce lo diranno facilmente, e anche se lo scoprissimo non abbiamo la garanzia che quei due montati là in fondo ci permettano di svignarcela per andargli a cercare. Ora che non hanno un ostaggio, facciamo fuori questi scagnozzi e chiediamolo direttamente a loro due. Che te ne pare?   
\- EHI TU! STUZZICADENTI!   
Uno dei due Machoke stava ascoltando da molto tempo la conversazione di Kenji.   
\- Uh? Cosa vuoi?  
\- " Facciamo fuori questi scagnozzi" HAI DETTO? L'HAI DETTO COME SE FOSSE UNA COSA FACILE!   
Kenji colse al volo la possibilità di provocare la sua agognata battaglia.   
\- (Idioti... Mi alleggerite il lavoro...) Perchè? Non lo è?   
\- GRRR...   
\- Calma fratello! È chiaro che ti vuole solo provocare. Non ha davvero idea di chi ha di fronte.   
\- Non ne ho idea? Ma davvero... - disse con tono ironico, \- Invece... Credo proprio di essermi fatta una mezza idea di chi mi trovo davanti...   
Era molto bravo a provocare le persone. Era uno di quei pokèmon convinto che ciò tirasse fuori la vera faccia di un individuo. A Shinso, tuttavia, non piaceva l'aria di guerra che si stava instaurando tra il gruppo. Voleva dire combattimenti, e che quindi anche lui avrebbe dovuto lottare.   
\- (Oh no! Qui si mette male!)   
Il Frogadier iniziò a fare discorsi evasivi per annullare l'atmosfera provocatoria del suo compagno.   
\- N-non statelo a sentire, _messieurs_! Al mio compagno piace stuzzicare le persone come se fosse un gioco, cracracracra... Perché non ci beviamo un po' di tè in tranquillità mentre assistiamo allo scontro dei nostri capitani?   
\- TI SEI PORTATO DIETRO IL TÈ?!?!?!   
\- È IL MINIMO INDISPENSABILE PER STARE VICINO A TE! Andiamo ragazzi... È tè verde di Baccafrago! Come si può dire di no a roba di prima qualità? Eh?   
Il gruppo di scagnozzi guardò con aria minacciosa il povero Frogadier. La provocazione di prima aveva già seminato rabbia, e il suo comportamento eccessivo non fece altro che dargli una sensazione di perculamento.   
\- CRAAAAAAA! (non va bene! Sono già arrabbiati!)   
\- Certo che se vi arrabbiate per così poco siete proprio scarsi, eh! Ditemi: eravate in offerta all'emporio Kecleon che siete entrati nel team di quello scimmione tutto muscoli e niente cervello? Anche se i grimer mi fanno temere un altro tipo di origine...   
Era fatta. Quella fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso (anche se non ci voleva molto).   
\- BRUTTO PEZZENTE! TI FAREMO RIMANGIARE QUELLO CHE HAI DETTO!   
Gli scagnozzi partirono all'attacco. I due machop si precipitarono addosso al Grovyle con Colpokarate, mentre i due Machoke con Breccia. Kenji, sottovalutando i suoi avversari, decise di andarci piano e considerare quel combattimento come un riscaldamento. Saltò dal terreno per schivare i quattro e posizionarsi alle loro spalle.   
\- Prevedibili...   
Uno dei due Machoke si girò di scatto per colpire con Breccia, ma il Grovyle fu più veloce e lo mise K. O. con un solo fendente del suo Fendifoglia. Però non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di dire "troppo facile", che alle sue spalle i quattro Grimer usarono Fangobomba dritti verso di lui.   
\- (Sono veloci... Molto bene...)   
Fece un rapido fendente dal basso verso l'alto colpendo il terreno, alzando un po' di fango che bloccò i loro attacchi, creando anche un muro di fumo prodotto dall'esplosione.   
\- NON LASCIAMOLO SCAPPARE! PIROLANCIO!   
I Magmar, senza pensarci due volte, tirarono quattro pirolancio in direzione del muro di fumo, creando una colonna di fuoco. L'esplosione derivante, tuttavia, rischiò di colpire anche i primi scagnozzi che avevano attaccato.   
\- IDIOTI! AVETE QUASI COLPITO ANCHE NOI!   
\- O-oh! Scusat-ARGH!   
\- AEROASSALTO!   
Kenji colpì il Magmar distratto con un AEROASSALTO, buttandolo a terra.   
\- BASTARDO!   
Gli altri Magmar si precipitarono addosso al Grovyle con Fuocopugno per non farlo scappare.   
\- FENDIFOGLIA!   
Nonostante lo svantaggio del tipo, Kenji, ruotando su sé stesso con un singolo Fendifoglia, mandò al tappeto tutti i rimanenti Magmar.   
\- Penosi. Che seccatura... Vabbè: un riscaldamento è sempre un riscaldamento...   
\- M-merda... Ci sa fare fin troppo!   
\- MA NON VINCERÀ CONTRO DI NOI, - commentò un Grimer.   
\- ANDIAMO! DOBBIAMO VENDICARE NOSTRO FRATELLO, - commentò un Machop.   
Shinso era rimasto in disparte, assistendo al combattimento da lontano.   
\- (Sta mettendo uno show quello, _Mon dieu_...)   
\- Insistenti, eh? Vabbé... Vi farò anch'io il mio trattamento di favore.   
Kenji si preparò a sbaragliare i suoi avversari con il suo Fendifoglia. Gli scagnozzi lo stavano assaltando in contemporanea per riuscire a sopraffarlo, mentre quest'ultimo era perfettamente conscio di poterli mandare K. O in un sol colpo.   
\- (aspetta che siano tutti vicino...)   
Gli scagnozzi erano quasi vicino al suo raggio di azione. Ancora un passo e avrebbero concluso il loro attacco.   
\- (ORA!) FENDI-   
\- FEEEEEEEERMI!   
L'urlo del Magmortar, dalle prossimità del bosco, paralizzò gli scagnozzi in un sol colpo, mentre Kenji si fermò più per sorpresa che per spavento.   
\- Eh? Qualcosa non va?  
\- S-signor Kazan?   
Egli si avvicinò al luogo del combattimento, assieme al suo compagno Pleigh. Guardò con aria severa i suoi scagnozzi.   
\- Non avete alcuna speranza contro di lui. Siete degli idioti. Non vi siete neanche accorti che vi sta "risparmiando". Fatevi da parte. Questo spettacolo mi sta dando alla nausea.   
\- M-ma... Signor Kazan...   
\- FATEVI DA PARTE!   
Gli scagnozzi non arguirono oltre. Lasciarono spazio a Kazan per il combattimento, in solenne obbedienza. Kenji era estremamente contento di trovarsi di fronte ad un vero sfidante. Chiuse gli occhi e fece un sorriso beffardo.   
\- (Bene bene...) Era ora che decidesti di uscire allo scoperto. Non sai quanto sia stressante per i miei muscoli andarci piano... Spero che almeno mi intrattenga meglio dei tuoi scagnozzi!   
\- Non fraintendermi.   
\- Uh?   
\- Il fatto che abbia detto questo non significa che ti considero al mio livello. Muscoli? Non prendermi in giro. Avrei preferito combattere contro il tuo capo, invece di una foglia secca.   
\- Oh? Vedo che di fuoco non hai solo il tipo... Sono contento che il mio avversario sia così pieno di sé.   
\- AH! Spero che tu ti ascolti quando parli.   
Shinso, sul secondo piano dello scontro, aveva perso ogni speranza. Era chiaro che presto, tra i due, sarebbe avvenuto un duello che avrebbe potuto coinvolgere anche lui...   
\- ( _Mon dieu_... Non ci voleva proprio! È mai possibile che non si possa fare un soccorso in beata tranquillità? Spero proprio che...)   
\- EHIIIIIILAAAAAAA!   
Quello che Shinso non voleva che accadesse stava accadendo: il Muk del team Ryokushi Rokujo, si approcciò alla Schiumorana, con fare da torturatore seriale.  
\- _B-B-Bon après-midi_ _(*)_! Q-Qual buon vento ti porta?   
\- VOGLIO FARE UN GIOCO CON TE! CHE NE DICI SE CI DIVERTIAMO UN PO'? EH?! IO E TE DA SOLI... EH?   
Già non aveva nessuna intenzione di lottare. Un Muk tossico e maleodorante, poi, non rendeva certo il tutto più allettante.   
\- N-non preferisci un po' di té?   
Pleigh lo guardò con sguardo assetato di sangue.   
\- COMBATTI CON ME!!!   
\- CRAAAAAAAAAAAAA! VIA DI QUI!   
Scappò verso la foresta, in modo da nascondersi da Pleigh.   
\- DOVE CREDI DI ANDARE, BRUTTA RANOCCHIA!   
Senza perdere tempo, il Muk, con una velocità da fare invidia ad un Rimbombee, partì all'inseguimento del Frogadier con una furia incontrollabile. Il tutto fu talmente veloce che sembrò una scena senza senso tanto per riempire i buchi della trama, di quelle che lasciano in bocca un sapore di nulla. I rispettivi compagni avevano assistito alla scena con sgomento ed imbarazzo.   
\- (Ma che... Quell'ameba...)   
\- (seriamente...)   
Una volta finito lo stato di shock, si riguardarono negli occhi, per tornare alle faccende insospese.   
\- Tsé! Il tuo amico è un vero fifone. Non capisco perché ve lo portiate appresso.   
\- Mah... Chissà... Spero che non ci andrai piano solo perché hai visto il mio compagno, Mr candelina.   
Kazan, dopo quella provocazione, sorrise. Egli adorava terrorizzare il combattente avversario con la sua immensa forza, e chiudere il becco a quel Grovyle arrogante lo rendeva ancor più desideroso di combattere.   
\- Mr. Candelina eh... Spero che tu non sia bravo a dare soprannomi come lo sei a combattere. Altrimenti potrei annoiarmi...   
\- Allora potrei deluderti. Sono molto più bravo ad affettare cose piuttosto che a tirare pugni. Spero che tu possa farmi da buon acciaino!   
Nel mentre che Kenji stava finendo la sua frase, il Magmortar stava preparando un Fuocobomba con il suo braccio destro.   
\- Acciaino eh? Dipende se sei in grado di sopportare le mie fiamme...   
Il Grovyle preparò un Fendifoglia con il braccio sinistro.   
\- Sempre che i miei fendenti non le spengano prima...   
I due si guardarono negli occhi, attendendo la mossa dell'altro. Attaccò Kazan per primo.   
\- Molto bene... Direi che è ora di farla finita con la parlantina... PRENDI QUESTO! FUOCOBOMBA!   
Sparò una Fuocobomba con una velocità e rapidità tale che Kenji non avrebbe avuto il tempo né la forza di bloccare con un semplice Fendifoglia. Senza pensarci troppo, decise di optare per una schivata.   
\- AH! IDIOTA!   
La Fuocobomba schivata stava per andare addosso ad un albero della foresta, che molto probabilmente sarebbe stata incendiata da quel fuoco.   
\- MERDA!   
La sua esclamazione non era data tanto dalla possibilità di mandare a fuoco la foresta, ma fu più per il suo compagno che al suo interno stava combattendo contro Pleigh.   
\- CI PENSO IO! PROTEZIONE!   
Nuzleaf, che era rimasto in disparte per tutto il tempo, usò una protezione per bloccare il colpo del Magmortar. Non era abbastanza forte per combattere, ma avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di essere utile in qualche modo. L'esplosione derivante fu tale da spingerlo per cinque metri, ma non abbastanza per incendiare la foresta.   
\- TERRO' A BADA IO LE FIAMME! TU CONCETRATI SU DI LUI!   
\- PAROLE GROSSE PER UNO CHE NON HA NEANCHE MESSO IL PIEDE DI GUERRA! PRENDITI UN ALTRA FUOCOBOMBA!   
Dal Nulla, Kazan riuscì a caricare una Fuocobomba dal nulla in direzione di Nuzleaf. Questo aveva già usato protezione: non aveva tempo per crearne un'altra abbastanza forte da proteggersi. Tuttavia, Kenji non aveva più intenzione di indugiare dopo aver capito la potenza del Magmortar.   
\- Senkendō: SHAKUSHIHŌ! _(*)_  
Kenji incrociò le braccia con i Fendifoglia su entrambe e lanciò un cannone di vento rosso in direzione del Fuocobomba, in modo da tagliarne perpendicolarmente la traiettoria. L'attacco fu spento all'istante.   
\- Ehi, mr. candelina. Sono io il tuo avversario, giusto? Se scegli altri obbiettivi mentre stai combattendo contro di me, potrei ingelosirmi...   
\- Hai deciso di fare sul serio, allora? Molto bene. FUOCOBOMBA!   
Kazan lanciò un altro Fuocobomba addosso a Kenji.   
\- (Ha una velocità di ricarica spaventosa... E non posso neanche permettermi di schivare. Devo fare davvero sul serio? Che seccatura...) FENDIFOGLIA!   
Con un solo Fendifoglia, tagliò il Fuocobomba in piccole fiammelle, annullando l'esplosione e riducendolo a piccoli bracieri sul terreno.   
\- LANCIAFIAMME!   
Tirò due Lanciafiamme usando tutte le due braccia.   
\- QUESTI LI SCHIVO! NUZLEAF!   
\- R-roger! PROTEZIONE!   
Nuzleaf, mentre Kenji schivò saltando, li bloccò con protezione.   
\- CHE C'E'!?!? PAURA DI QUALCHE FUOCO D'ARTIFICIO? FUOCOBOMBA!   
Kazan sparò dalle sue braccia due Fuocobomba, convinto che in aria il Grovyle non avrebbe avuto né il tempo di schivare né il tempo di contrattaccare.   
\- Eheheh... Sappiamo usare il cervello eh? Peccato che non funzioni... AEROASSALTO!   
Kenji decise di andare incontro alle mosse usando un Aeroassalto con tutto il corpo, posizionando il suo corpo in modo da assumere una forma aereodinamica. I Fuocobomba lo colpirono, creando un'esplosione di fuoco e fiamme nel cielo. Tuttavia, riuscì a superare l'inferno di fiamme, cavandosela con qualche graffio.   
\- COSA?   
Sfruttando la velocità della caduta, arrivò in picchiata addosso al Magmortar, centrandolo in petto con la testa. Tuttavia, Kazan non vacillo' di una virgola, e lo afferrò con le braccia.   
\- URGH!   
\- LANCIA-   
Kazan si preparò a lanciare altri lanciafiamme addosso a Kenji, ma quest'ultimo, per liberarsi dalla presa, usò la foglia sulla sua testa per sferrare un Fendifoglia. Grazie a questo colpo, interruppe la mossa di Kazan, dandogli il tempo di spostarsi e riprendere le distanze.   
\- Eheh... c'eri quasi... Anche delle candeline possono fare male a quanto pare...   
\- Hai del fegato a parlare quando sei appena uscito da una brutta situazione eh! NON SARAI FORTUNATO LA PROSSIMA VOLTA! FUOCOBOMBA!   
\- Fendifoglia.   
Senza alcuna fatica, Kenji estinse le fiamme del Fuocobomba lanciatogli addosso. Il Magmortar rimase di ghiaccio: fino ad adesso il pokèmon Legnogeco si era dovuto impegnare per spegnere quelle fiamme, e il Magmortar non aveva diminuito la potenza della mossa.   
\- (C-che succede? ho usato sempre la stessa forza, no?) FUOCOBOMBA!   
Ne sparò due in contemporanea dalle braccia. Senza alcun problema, furono estinte anche quelle.   
\- M-MA CHE...   
\- Scusami, errore mio. Sembra che i tuoi scagnozzi abbiano davvero atrofizzato i miei muscoli prima del nostro scontro. Adesso non ho più problemi a tagliare le tue fiamme. Dunque, - disse Kenji con un ghigno stampato sulla faccia, - che ne dici di fare sul serio anche tu eh? Ti sei scaldato abbastanza, no? Non mi dire che è tutto qui quello che sai fare...   
La paura della forza del Grovyle si tramutò in ira accecante. Dimenticò il fatto che aveva appena spento le sue fiamme con mosse di tipo erba, e sentì quelle parole come una grossa offesa nei suoi confronti. Kazan era abituato ad avversari che scappavano dal terrore non appena vedevano quella mostruosa velocità di ricarica dei suoi colpi, che di norma non si potevano lanciare dal nulla come faceva il Magmortar. In rispetto della forza di Kenji, aveva iniziato a fare sul serio fin dall'inizio dello scontro. Il fatto che quello stava letteralmente giocando con lui, lo ferì profondamente nell'orgoglio.   
\- COME TI PERMETTI! LURIDO VERME! Volevo andarci piano perché sei un tipo erba... Ma sembra che tu non sia degno nemmeno della grazia del tuo nemico...   
Kazan si circondò di un'aura rossa incandescente, caricandosi per l'attacco più letale che conosceva.   
\- LA TUA ARROGANZA NON MI LASCIA ALTRA SCELTA! PRENDI QUESTO! VAMPATAAAAAAAA!   
Kenji non fece una faccia di paura, nè tanto meno di rispetto verso il suo avversario. Sapeva che, una volta usata Vampata, il Magmortar avversario non avrebbe potuto utilizzare le mosse di prima con la stessa potenza dirompente di prima. Più che un attacco killer, lo prese come un attacco di disperazione, sapendo che quel colpo avrebbe ridotto la forza delle successive mosse speciali dell'utilizzatore. Decise dunque di porre fine al gioco che stavano facendo.   
\- Vampata eh? Che delusione... Beh, pazienza... Pensavo davvero di divertirmi con te. E, per la cronaca: sei tu che non mi lasci scelta....   
Kenji preparò due Fendifoglia sulle braccia, a cui aggiunse un Fendifoglia usando la foglia sulla testa. Il Meisoku dalle sue braccia fuoriusciva di un verde intenso. Il colore era talmente acceso che avrebbe potuto colorare di quel verde un intero abisso se solo l'estensione di tale aura fosse stata tale da coprire tutta la sua dimensione. Aprì il braccio destro all'indietro, e mise davanti il braccio sinistro.   
\- Senkendō...   
Si scagliò addosso a Kazan con una furia tremenda, ruotando su se stesso mentre andava in direzione del Magmortar. La sensazione da un osservatore esterno era quella di un fulmine verde dalla grandezza di un enorme trivella, e la forza dava l'impressione di essere quella di una mandria di cento Tauros.   
\- GREEN ATLAS! (*)  
L'attacco disperse le fiamme come se fossero state spazzate via da un tornado, e l'impatto con il corpo dell'avversario, nonostante il tipo fuoco, avrebbe aperto il petto di questi in due, se Kenji non avesse rallentato l'impatto scagliandosi verso il terreno. Tuttavia, la corrente di vento che il Green Atlas aveva creato, fu tale da tagliare in vari punti del corpo il Magmortar, e l'impatto stesso lo spazzò via, lanciandolo con forza verso gli alberi della foresta. Prima di fermarsi, spezzò tre alberi in successione, e cadde al suolo dopo che il quarto ne aveva fermato il moto, colpendogli la schiena. Kenji si risollevò da terra, guardando in direzione del volo di Kazan. Nuzleaf, invece, era rimasto a bocca aperta dopo quell'attacco. Se prima si era stupito contro il Metagross, dopo quello ebbe una paura profonda verso lo spadaccino.   
\- Spero sia ancora intero... Devo vedere la sua faccia... Vieni con me, Nuzleaf?   
Non diede segno di risposta. Era rimasto immobile, shockato.   
\- Immagino di no.   
Kenji si diresse verso Kazan. Il suo corpo era ricoperto dal sangue delle ferite, ma era ancora vivo. Aveva un'espressione corrucciata non in segno di paura, ma in segno di rabbia.   
\- Sei ancora cosciente? Che fortuna! Volevo proprio vedere la tua faccia prima che andassi K.O.   
\- Male...Detto...   
Il Magmortar tentò di fare un Fuocobomba dal braccio destro da sparare in faccia al Grovyle, ma non ci riuscì. Quello che ne saltò fuori, fu solo una piccola fiammella. Kenji, con un sorriso beffardo, si avvicinò a Kazan, e spense con un soffio della sua bocca la fiammella.   
\- Buon compleanno, Mr. candelina!   
Internamente, Kazan stava esplodendo, ma non aveva più la forza per parlare.   
\- (Questo Grovyle! Per quanto ancora ha intenzione di prendermi in giro?!)   
\- Sai, -disse con un tono serio, \- mi aspettavo fin da subito che non fossi altro che un gran chiacchierone. Guardo sempre dall'alto in basso chi ha bisogno di mezzucci per trascinare sul ring un avversario. Hai fatto bene in un certo senso: non avrei mai accettato una sfida contro un perdente come te.   
\- U-URGH! C-COME TI-  
\- E avrei potuto continuare a schivare tutto il giorno i tuoi colpi, se non avessi mirato alla foresta per non farmeli schivare. Quando hai deciso questo, - disse con una faccia rimproverante, \- hai perso ogni possibilità di avere un incontro leale con me.   
\- BRUTTO VISCID-   
Kenji tirò un pugno in testa al Magmortar, facendolo svenire. Si allontanò da Kazan senza guardare indietro, senza interesse o meno di guardare una vittoria che non voleva avere. Questo era il Senken no Kenkaku: le lotte erano un gioco per lui. Combatteva sia con le sue forze che con la sua lingua, per godersi appieno il divertimento di un duello. Quando però, per un motivo o per un altro,  perdeva il rispetto per il proprio avversario, allora lo ridicolizzava non impegnandosi e distruggendo ogni suo attacco più potente, fino ad umiliarlo. "Solo coloro che cercano la forza possono capire l'eccitazione di diventare forti". Questo era il credo di Kenji e, per lui, chi non lo rispettava non meritava uno scontro divertente. Dopo aver ridicolizzato fino alla fine Kazan, ritornò da Nuzleaf, per continuare a guardare lo scontro con Rokujo del capitano.   
\- Tutto bene, Nuzleaf?   
\- S-sì. Sto bene. S-sono riuscito a bloccare il resto delle fiamme con Ventagliente.   
\- E gli scagnozzi che erano qua?   
\- S-sono fuggiti.   
\- Eheh...Buono a nulla anche loro a quanto pare... Guardiamo l'incontro?   
- Non dovremo... Sai...   
\- Cosa c'è?   
\- S-shinso... È scappato per la foresta con quel Muk...   
\- Ah.   
L'aria spavalda di Kenji smise di soffiare per qualche secondo: anche se non lo dava a vedere, per qualche strana ragione era sempre preoccupato per quello che avrebbe potuto fare Shinso o gli sarebbe potuto accadere.   
\- Tsè. Non ho voglia di aiutare quel _froggy_ viscido per un lavoretto così da poco. Siamo stanchi, no? Anche se sembra che sia stata una vittoria facile, ho dovuto usare molte delle mie energie. E poi, -disse Kenji con un'espressione seria, \- ...   
Rimase in silenzio guardando in cielo, come se volesse mascherare la sua risposta cercandone un'altra nell'immenso celeste.   
\- ... E poi?   
\- No... Fa niente. Se sentisse la mia risposta me la rinfaccerebbe ogni giorno. Non è una cosa che mi farebbe piacere. Aspettiamolo qui: vedrai che se la caverà da solo. Quando mi sarò ripreso, andrò da mister candelina. Da come l'ho conciato, dubito che avrà le forze per scappare.   
Così, i due decisero di rimanere lì, continuando ad assistere allo scontro del capitano e riprendendo le forze.   
\- CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SALVATEMI! QUALCUNO MI SALVI DA QUESTA SPAZZATURA!!! CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! 

  


*******************************NOTE DELL'AUTORE******************************* 

-Explaining:

  
1) Des Pleigh non ha precedenti di particolare significato. Des è una mal pronuncia di Death, la quale è comune per questa parola in giappone, che vuol dire morte, mentre Pleigh è una storpiatura di Plague,  
che vuol dire Piaga;  
2) Ōryūgo (応 竜護) nasce da go (護), che vuol dire guardiano, e dall'Ōryū, che rappresenta il drago giallo della mitologia cinese, simbolo della terra e del cambio di stagione. Ho scelto l'Ōryū come simbolo del protagonista perchè l'inizio ricorda l'aura pronunciata in inglese (che si legge oura), e quindi, sotto questa luce, può essere anche tradotto come "Drago guardiano dell'aura", o "guardiano dragone dell'aura".Rukio è un'abbreviazione di Rukario, nome giapponese per Lucario;  
3) Le sfere non funzionano all'ultimo piano di alcuni dungeon. In particolare, i dungeon esistenti da tempi immemori come il Monte delle Rivelazioni, avevano una strana energia all'ultimo piano volta a purificare chi vi entrava, visto che di solito i dungeon anticamente erano usati per custodire preziosi oggetti, come in questo caso l'Acqua della Luce. Nel tempo questa funzione purificante si è indebolita, ma questa energia è abbastanza forte da interferire in qualche modo con il buon funzionamento delle sfere;  
4) I "primogeniti" è un soprannome utilizzato dai pokèmon per identificare una categoria di pokèmon leggendari. In particolare, sono i diretti discendenti di Arceus, e vengono considerati i più forti tra tutti i leggendari. Per fare un esempio, Mew e Rayquaza sono dei primogeniti, mentre i tre golem (Regirock, Regice, Registeel) non sono primogeniti, in quanto creati da Regigigas, e non direttamente da Arceus;  
5) Riolu normalmente non può imparare Forzasfera. Può solo farlo la sua evoluzione, Lucario;  
6) Green Atlas vuol dire letteralmente "Atlantide Verde". Il nome è ispirato allo scarabeo " _Chalcosoma atlas_ " , che è uno scarabeo a tre corna. 

-legenda:

Maguichi Kazan (マグ一 火山) : Primo Magma del Vulcano, First Magma of the Volcano.  
Rakujitsu no Senshi (落日の戦士): combattente del sol calante, warrior of the setting sun.  
Jinrō Kan-fu (人狼 功夫): Kung-fu del Licantropo, Kung-fu of the Lycanthrope.  
Shakushihō (赤獅砲): Cannone del leone rosso, Red Lion cannon.  
Green Atlas: Atlantide Verde.  
King-Kong Hammer: Martello di king kong  
-FAQ: (Vuoto Atm) 

-curiosità:

  * Des Pleigh è l'unico nome senza un corrispettivo letterale serio;
  * Le mosse di Nuzleaf sono Finta, Protezione, Foglielama e Ventagliente;
  * Le mosse normali di Kenji sono Fendifoglia, Aeroassalto, Nottesferza e Danzaspada;
  * Il Dinamipugno ha come caratteristica quella di infliggere Confusione, uno stato in cui il pokèmon può colpirsi da solo o attaccare intorno a se senza controllo;
  * Nullodifesa è un abilità che da colpo certo a qualunque mossa.  





	4. una commedia di pessimo gusto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s1120.photobucket.com/user/PhotoH2O/media/Shinsobase2_zpscph306tr.png.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per motivi di spazio troverete le note dell'autore a fine capitolo

Centosettantesimo anno del drago, 16.00 del pomeriggio. Luogo: Foresta del Consiglio, sulla cima del Monte delle Rivelazioni. Questo era un dungeon di cui si parla poco, e ufficialmente non viene nemmeno considerato come tale. Il motivo dietro a ciò era la mancanza di pokèmon selvatici all'interno e il fatto che era costituito da un solo piano. Tuttavia, in tempi antichi era un luogo molto frequentato: questo perchè le querce del bosco erano ricche una linfa dall'odore stranamente gradevole e molto aromatico che veniva estratta dalla corteccia per essere usata come purificazione per il corpo esternamente, come una sorta di crema di bellezza. Con l'abbandono del tempio e la ripopolazione del sottostante Monte delle Rivelazioni, nessuno era più venuto qui e di questa particolare Linfaverde _(*)_ se ne perse la conoscenza. Però, per quanto mi appassionino queste antiche leggende, non è per la sacralità e la cultura del luogo che ci troviamo qui, mio caro lettore.   
\- CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SALVATEMI! QUALCUNO MI SALVI DA QUESTA SPAZZATURA!!! CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!   
- DOVE CREDI DI SCAPPARE?!? VIENI QUI E AFFRONTAMI, RANOCCHIA * FIFONA!   
Shinso stava scappando per il bosco cercando di seminare Des Pleigh, il terzo membro del team Ryokushi Rokujo. Il Muk, contrariamente a quello che si potrebbe pensare, era velocissimo: riusciva persino a pareggiare con un Frogadier, la cui specialità era appunto la rapidità dei suoi movimenti. L'inseguimento stava avvenendo in questo modo: Shinso stava saltando di ramo in ramo *, mentre Pleigh stava scivolando sul terreno, sciogliendo tutto il terreno erboso che incontrava.   
\- AFFRONTAMI VIGLIACCO! VOGLIO UNO SCONTRO INDIMENTICABILE!   
\- MA CHI TI VUOLE RICORDARE?!?! VAI VIA DA ME!   
Da quando sono entrati nel bosco, i due hanno continuato a rincorrersi per venti minuti interi, senza un attimo di tregua. È vero: avevo descritto il nostro amico come un abile ninja, ma non ho mai detto che fosse un combattente con spirito degno di tale nome.   
\- (Non si é ancora stancato? Che persistente!) _PARBLEU_! PERCHÈ MI INSEGUI, AMEBA GIGANTE?!?! NON VEDI CHE HO PAURA?!?   
Pleigh non riusciva a perdonare l'attitudine del pokèmon Schiumorana. Come i suoi compagni, era venuto per uno scontro nel vero senso della parola: a Rokujo era toccato un eroe leggendario, a Kazan uno spadaccino potente, mentre a lui era toccata una ranocchia piagnucolona che avrebbe potuto squagliare all'istante, se l'avesse raggiunto.   
\- TI INSEGUIRÒ FINO ALL'INFERNO SE NECESSARIO! AFFRONTAMI! SPORCOLANCIO!   
Il Muk spuntò dalla sua bocca una palla di fango velenoso addosso a Shinso, mirando più avanti per intercettarlo.   
\- CRAAAAAAAAAAAA!   
Lo Sporcolancio lo colpì in pieno, creando un esplosione che fece divampare fango in tutte le direzioni. I rimasugli dell'attacco si posarono sui tronchi di alcuni alberi, mentre il corpo del Frogadier cadde sul terreno, completamente ricoperto di melma.   
\- Anf Anf... C-Che sc-chifo... E... Non mi s-sento...   
Il veleno aveva avuto effetto, indebolendolo fino a renderlo impossibilitato dal muoversi di nuovo. Le parti di melma velenosa che erano schizzate sugli alberi sciolsero parte della loro base, andando quindi a spezzarli, facendoli cadere addosso a Shinso.   
\- CRAAAAAA!   
Egli fu sepolto dalle querce cadute, che sollevarono un enorme polverone intorno alla zona. Il Muk assistette alla scena con delusione: nel cuore suo, sperava di mancare il bersaglio e avere un combattimento decente con il Frogadier. Invece, finì troppo presto per saziare la sua sete di sangue.   
\- È... Finita così? EHI! ANDIAMO! DAVVERO È BASTATO COSÌ POCO?   
Mentre il pokèmon Melma si disperava il cumulo di polvere si diradò, e ciò che rimase fu un cumulo di legno che stava schiacciando il corpo del Frogadier, del quale era visibile solo un braccio sdraiato sul terreno. Pleigh vide il braccio, e decise di tirarlo fuori per sfogarsi sul corpo malridotto di Shinso.   
\- FAI SCHIFO! CHE CI FA UN TIPO COME TE AFFIANCO AL LEGGENDARIO RUKIO? VIENI FUORI CHE COSÌ POSSO INSUL-   
Quando lo tirò fuori, si rese conto che non era vero: invece del Frogadier, apparve un fantoccio di stoffa ricoperto di polvere. Per aggiungere la beffa al Muk, al posto degli occhi aveva delle cuciture a croce, e da fuori la bocca usciva una lingua rosa con su scritto "idiota". Des Pleigh divenne fuori di sé quando capì di essere stato preso in giro, ed iniziò a urlare furiosamente.   
\- GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!! MALEDETTA RANOCCHIA!!! NON BASTERÀ SCIOGLIERTI LA FACCIA PER CALMARE LA MIA IRA! DOVE SEI?!?! DOVE SEI?!?! LURIDO VERME!!!   
Mentre il Muk era distratto dal fantoccio, Shinso, ricoperto di melma qua e là, stava cercando furtivamente di scappare in direzione opposta a quella presa fino a quel momento durante l'inseguimento, per tornare indietro dai suoi compagni che, secondo lui, avevano concluso lo scontro già da un pezzo. Purtroppo, Pleigh si accorse del Frogadier, e quando questo si rese conto di esser stato scoperto, riprese a correre.   
\- CRAAAAAAAAA!   
\- MALEDETTA RANOCCHIA!!!   
Il Muk riprese l'inseguimento, e Shinso la fuga. Scappando per la foresta, i due si allontanano per un bel pezzo, lasciando il punto di prima alle proprie spalle. Tuttavia, noi non lasceremo questo luogo per la nostra narrazione. Il perché, mio caro lettore, te lo spiegherà lo stesso "fuggitivo", appena rilascerà la sua illusione.   
\- (Uhm... Sembra che se ne sia andato... cinque chilometri dovrebbero bastare. Hikari no Mizu: Kaijo! _(*)_ )   
In realtà, la ranocchia era rimasta nascosta ai piedi di un albero, in attesa che Pleigh venisse distratto dal clone creato dal furbo ninja.   
\- Mi chiedevo quanto ancora ci volesse perché perdesse la pazienza. _Mon_ _Dieu_! Credevo mi avrebbe assalito subito invece di inseguirmi! Che idiota... Davvero credeva che un attacco così lento mi avrebbe potuto raggiungere? Potevo farmi un tè prima che succedesse!   
Potresti finire i tuoi sproloqui e spiegare al nostro lettore come sei uscito da quella situazione? Sai, dovrei finire un capitolo io!   
\- Oh?! Ho uno spettatore?!?! Che maleducato che sono! Va bene va bene... Allora: quando ha lanciato lo Sporcolancio, io ho lanciato un  Muro di Fumo. Facendo in questo modo, gli ho fatto credere di avermi preso in pieno, mentre ha colpito diretto il mio attacco. Ho schivato l'esplosione, ma mi sono lasciato cadere per arrivare al suolo come se fossi stato colpito veramente. Le macchie viola non era lo Sporcolancio, ma la mia tecnica Hikari no Mizu che mi permette di cambiare i riflessi dell'acqua a mio piacimento. In questo modo mi sono finto moribondo e ho lasciato che gli alberi cadessero su di me. Ma un momento prima dell'impatto, ho usato Sostituto per creare un fantoccio. Dopodiché, mi sono ricoperto con Hikari no Mizu per sembrare una parte di un altro tronco d'albero. La domanda ora sorge spontanea: e il Frogadier che si stava allontanando? Beh... Quella è un' altra delle mie tecniche segrete! - Continuò poi sottovoce, - devo spiegare anche questa? Avrei delle faccende da sbrigare...   
Non ti preoccupare. Va bene così. Ora continuerò con la narrazione, mio caro lettore. Shinso, come già detto prima, era riuscito abilmente ad ingannare Pleigh per sfuggire dal suo inseguimento, utilizzando delle tecniche da lui sviluppate. Per qualche minuto, si riposò tra le fronde degli alberi per organizzare il da farsi e recuperare le energie.   
\- (Quel Muk... È una bella gatta da pelare.   Spero che il clone duri più del previsto... Ora... Ho bisogno di sapere un modo per trovare i ragazzi. Uff... Pensavo che, visto che quei bifolchi erano venuti dalla foresta, di trovarli qua vicino, ma credo di aver camminato in tondo per niente... Sigh... )  
Fece un lungo sospiro malinconico, probabilmente per calmare il suo stesso nervosismo nei confronti della situazione.   
\- (Sottovalutarli e pensare che per la prigrizia gli avessero nascosti in un punto di facile localizzazione è stata una pessima idea... Devo trovare un'altra sol-)   
Il pensiero di Shinso si interruppe all'improvviso, scosso da un evento impossibile da non considerare. Durante la fuga, la tasca laterale della Borsa dell'esploratore era rimasta aperta,  rendendo la mappa del Monte delle Rivelazioni vulnerabile a folate di vento imprevedibili. Fu proprio una di queste a portare via con sé la preziosa mappa verso i rami più alti degli alberi.   
\- _MERDÈ_! LA MAPPA!   
Il Frogadier, con la sua velocità, riuscì in tempo ad afferrare la mappa prima che scappasse in una direzione non più visibile all'occhio dell'anfibio.   
\- PRESA! Fufu... Dove credevi di andare, eh? Se ti avessi perso Rukio mi avrebbe suonato la testa con Ossoraffica! E credimi: non è un concerto a cui pagherei volentieri il biglietto! Certo che è una fortuna che questi alberi siano così alti! Almeno non rischiavo di perderti tra quei ram-   
Quando guardò in alto mentre parlava, si accorse di una cosa, qualcosa che non centrava niente con la fitta boscaglia che era la Foresta del Consiglio. Nella seconda fila di rami, appeso con una corda, imbavagliato e bendato, stava un pokèmon nero e bianco simile ad un panda, che si stava dimenando ferocemente.   
\- MMMMMMMFFF!! MMMMMMFF!!   
\- (Ma pensa te! Che irresponsabili!) FERMATI! NON MUOVERTI! VENGO IO A LIBERARTI!   
Shinso eseguì un salto da terra per raggiungere il pokèmon appeso.  
\- Mizu no Hijutsu: Mizu Kunai _(*)_!   
Usando dell'acqua creò un kunai e, tagliando la corda, afferrò il piccolo pokèmon e atterrò alle radici dell'albero, completando il suo soccorso. Il piccoletto era Pancham, il pokèmon Briccone. Era uno dei vecchi compagni di classe di Rukio e Amelia, prima che questi formarono il team d'esplorazione e si trasferirono a Brusilia. La domanda sorge spontanea: possibile che in due anni trascorsi questo pokèmon stia ancora frequentando la scuola? Beh... Mio caro lettore, sono sicuro che anche tu conoscerai qualche ripetente guastafeste, a cui piace troppo divertirsi e non considera le priorità della vita. Per concludere le sue lezioni, Pancham avrebbe dovuto aspettare altri due mesi per concludere gli "studi".   
\- PFUAAA!!!   
\- _Mon_ _dieu_! Sei fortunato che ero nei paraggi! Se avresti continuato a dondolarti così saresti caduto a terra spaccandoti le ossa! _Ces_ _Coquins_ _(*)_! Appendere gli ostaggi per non farli scappare anche se si fossero liberati! Che irresponsabili!   
Pancham, dopo aver ripreso fiato, riconobbe Shinso, il nuovo compagno di Rukio * . Era da tanto che non lo vedeva, e il misto di paura per il momento passato e la felicità di essere stato salvato, lo portarono ad un irrefrenabile crollo emotivo. Iniziò a piangere come un bambino spaurito (nonostante avesse 14 anni) *, e saltò addosso al Frogadier in cerca di consolazione.   
\- SHINSOOOOOOO!!! PUAHHHH!! HO AVUTO TANTA PAURA!!!!   
\- CRAAAA!!   
\- CI HANNO PORTATO VIA! CI HANNO LEGATI ED APPESI AI RAMI COME SE FOSSIMO DEI KAKUNA!! PUAHHHH!!!   
\- CRAAAA!! PARBLEU! LEVAMI LE MANI DI DOSSO!   
Il pokèmon Briccone stava stritolando il corpo gracile del pokemon schiumorana come se fosse fatto di cartapesta, e a Shinso  non piaceva essere abbracciato in quel modo, nemmeno da un ragazzino sperduto. Spinse via Pancham e si liberò dalla presa, per poi rimproverarlo.   
\- _PARBLEU_! TI HA DATO DI VOLTA IL CERVELLO?!?! LO SAI CHE MI HAI QUASI UCCISO CON QUELL’ABBRACCIO?! COSA SEI?! UN BEWEAR?!? * Anf… Anf…   
\- S-scusami…   
\- Lascia perdere: l’importante è che tu ti sia ripreso. _Mon dieu_! Possibile che in otto mesi * che non ci vediamo sei ancora il solito piagnone? Se ti vedesse Rukio in questo momento…   
\- EHI! CERCA DI METTERTI NEI MIEI PANNI! AL BUIO TUTTO QUESTO TEMPO SENZA SAPERE DOVE FOSSI E COSA NE AVREBBERO FATTO DI ME!   
\- (E' ancora il solito mocciosetto rumoroso…) Non posso fare a meno di non capirti, ma dovresti dare una controllata a certe reazioni esagerate…   
Da che pulpito…   
\- CHE VUOI?   
Pancham guardò confuso Shinso.   
- Ehm… C’è l’hai con me?   
\- Nono! Non farci caso! Non abbiamo tempo per quello! Dunque…   
Il Frogadier si prese un attimo per organizzare le idee e capire cosa sarebbe stato necessario fare in quel momento. Aveva capito dove erano gli ostaggi e come trovarli: aveva solo bisogno di alcune conferme.   
\- Allora Pancham. Sono dell’idea che anche gli altri potrei trovarli appesi sugli alberi. Per caso hai sentito o visto qualcosa che me lo possa confermare?   
\- E-ecco… Non in termini di visione… Ero giá bendato quando ho ripreso i sensi, quindi non so precisamente dove... Ah! Se ti può aiutare, posso dirti che io sono stato l’ultimo ad essere stato appeso! Lo so perché il tizio che lo ha fatto ha detto “questo è l’ultimo”. N-non so dirti altro…   
Shinso non si demoralizzò da quella vaga conferma, e si ritenne soddisfatto per la risposta del ragazzetto.   
\- _Tres_ _bien_! Allora mi metterò a cercarli in questa foresta! Quei furfanti sono dei buoni a nulla: sicuramente vi avranno nascosti tutti nello stesso modo. Dimmi: ti ricordi stamattina chi era presente a lezione?   
- Questo sí! Ovviamente c’era Shelmet * . Poi… Oggi erano tutti presenti: Clefairy, Duosion, Pansear e Sewaddle!   
\- Sei totali… _c’est_ _magnifique_! Non poteva andare meglio di cosí! Ti ringrazio Pancham, sei stato molto utile.  
Dopo aver concluso la frase, tirò fuori dalla sua borsa un Evadisfera.   
\- Uh?   
\- Usa questa Evadisfera per tornare all’entrata del Monte delle Rivelazioni. A casa tua sono tutti preoccupati: almeno comincerai a dare un po’ di sollievo agli abitanti di Borgo Quieto!  
Il pokèmon Briccone guardò la sfera pensieroso. Aveva la possibilità di tornare a casa sano e salvo senza problemi, e dimenticare quella brutta avventura. Ma, sebbene fosse un piagnone, non se la sentiva proprio di abbandonare i suoi amici senza esser prima sicuro del loro salvataggio. Usò la mano destra per buttare la Evadisfera a terra, rifiutando così l’offerta.   
\- NO!   
Il pokèmon Schiumorana riuscì ad afferrare senza problemi la sfera, nonostante la rapidità del piccolo panda.   
\- _PARBLEU_! TI HA DATO DI VOLTA IL CERVELLO?   
\- MI STAI DANDO DEL CODARDO?   
\- EH?   
\- NON POSSO LASCIARE I MIEI AMICI COME SE NULLA FOSSE!   
\- Ma se un attimo fa stavi frignando…   
\- NON È VERO! MI STAVO SOLO SFOGANDO!   
\- _Jesus Christ..._  
La ranocchia si rese conto immediatamente di avere tra le mani una bella gatta da pelare: un ragazzino che avrebbe potuto rallentarlo o, nel peggiore dei casi, rendere impossibile la missione.   
\- Senti… Questa situazione è molto pericolosa! Questa gente non scherza: prima mi stavo confrontando con un Muk ferocissimo! Se vieni con me, sarò sincero: non posso garantire la tua incolumità. Pensi davvero che non capisca quello che provi? Mi credi così insensibile?   
\- Ehm…   
\- Capisco esattamente come ti senti! _Mon_ _dieu_! Ma capisci che non posso permetterti di rischiare cosí?   
\- E-ecco…   
\- Dimmi: hai capito il perché non posso portarti con me?   
\- Brutta ranocchia schifosa… TI SEI PRESO GIOCO DI ME, EH?   
Da dietro di lui, una voce familiare rimbombò tra gli alberi: Des Pleigh era lì, più arrabbiato che mai. Probabilmente, aveva capito che la copia era un falso e aveva deciso di tornare indietro per riuscire a rincontrare Shinso.   
- CRAAAA! TI SEI LIBERATO DELLA COPIA?!?!   
\- L’HO CAPITO SUBITO CHE ERA UNA COPIA! MI CREDEVI COSÍ STUPIDO?!   
\- Veramente… Sí! Quel "subito" che hai detto è alquanto relativo, sai?  
\- COSA HAI DETTO!?   
\- CRAAAA! NIENTE NIENTE!   
Mentre il Muk inveiva contro il Frogadier, si accorse che vicino a lui uno degli ostaggi era stato liberato.   
\- Oh? Ci sei anche tu…   
\- GASP!   
Il panda si nascose istintivamente dietro alla ranocchia.   
\- SEI STATO TU A RAPIRE I MIEI COMPAGNI?!?! NON TI PERDONEREMO MAI! ASSAGGERAI LA NOSTRA FURIA!   
\- Dillo in faccia a lui. Non dietro di me...   
\- GRUAHAHAHAHA! FIFONE COME IL COMPAGNO! Ma è un bene che tu sia qui, - disse Pleigh con un tono piú calmo. \- Questo è perfetto! (La ranocchia potrebbe scappare tutto il giorno. Ma quel piccolo Pancham… ) EHI! TU RANOCCHIA!   
\- O-Oui?   
\- Ti chiami Shinso, giusto?   
\- E-E CON QUESTO?   
\- SEMBRA CHE TI DIVERTA MOLTO A CORRERE! ANCHE A ME PIACE CORRERE… MA SOLO SE POI RIESCO A COLPIRE QUALCOSA! SCAPPA PURE: SE TE NE VAI, MAGARI IO E QUEL PANCHAM DIETRO DI TE POTREMO DIVERTIRCI UN PO’! CHE NE DICI PICCOLETTO, EH? VUOI GIOCARE CON LO ZIO PLEIGH?  
Il Pancham fece un singhiozzo, terrorizzato dall'idea di rimanere da solo con quell'elemento tutt'altro che amichevole.  
\- NON TI PREOCCUPARE! QUESTA RANOCCHIA SCAPPERÁ CON LA CODA TRA LE GAMBE, E NON AVRÁ MODO DI DISTRUBAR-   
Pleigh fermò la frase a mezz’aria. Vide qualcosa che lo sorprese: Shinso era davanti al pokèmon Briccone con il braccio sinistro teso, volto a coprirlo e difenderlo. Certamente era pigro sotto il punto di vista del combattimento, ma non sarebbe mai rimasto indifferente se un altro Pokémon fosse in pericolo. Lo sguardo che il ninja ebbe in quel momento eccitò il Muk, perché per la prima volta nel Frogadier, vide uno sguardo deciso.   
\- Guarda guarda… Sembra che la ranocchia fifona sia uscita dal fango, finalmente...  
\- Pancham, - disse Shinso chiamando il ragazzetto.  
\- S-sí?   
\- Fino a che non usciamo da qui, dovrai fare quello che ti dico io. Intesi?   
Nonostante la discussione di prima, Pancham non ebbe alcun dubbio sull’affidarsi a Shinso data la situazione, ma il suo cambiamento di personalità improvviso lo aveva scosso abbastanza da non rendere la risposta immediata come ci si aspetterebbe.   
\- O-ok…   
\- (Finchè Pancham è qui non posso perderlo di vista, o potrei metterlo in pericolo. Se usasse la Evadisfera adesso, probabilmente quest'ameba con la sua velocità farebbe in tempo a bloccarlo... Anche adesso mi tocca fare un evasione… Sí: credo non ci sia altro modo) Quando ti darò il segnale, afferra la mia pelliccia sulla schiena e aggrappati forte.   
Il Pancham non capiva le intenzioni del Frogadier, ma fece un cenno con la testa, affidando dunque la sua vita alla ranocchia fifona. Intanto, Pleigh si stava spazientendo per l'attesa.   
\- ALLORA? QUANTO HAI INTEZIONE DI FARMI ASPETTARE ANCOR-   
Senza preavviso, Shinso fece uno scatto repentino andando addosso al Muk, coprendo la distanza di dieci metri tra di loro in meno di un secondo. Pleigh non ebbe il tempo di reagire.   
\- MA CHE-   
\- MURO DI FUMO!   
Il ninja lanciò una palletta nera addosso al Muk, creando una coltre di fumo che offuscò il campo visivo del pokèmon Melma. In quel lasso di tempo, tornò da Pancham e, nel mentre, staccò una parte della sua pelliccia _(*)_ creando una pallina bianca.   
\- ORA! SALTA SU!   
Pancham si aggrappo' al Frogadier. La pelliccia di schiuma di Shinso funzionò come una sorta di adesivo, che incollò letteralmente il pokèmon Briccone al pokèmon Schiumorana. Il ninja poi usò la pallina bianca, imbevendola di saliva, per creare una sorta di corda, che utilizzò per legare saldamente Pancham a sé stesso.   
\- VUOI SCAPPARE ANCORA, RANOCCHIA VISCIDA?!   
Il Muk fece un salto in aria per superare la coltre di fumo.   
\- REGGITI FORTE!   
\- SPORCOLANCIO!   
Pleigh tirò uno Sporcolancio dall'alto addosso ai due, con una potenza e rapidità fuori dal comune. Ma Shinso, grazie all'incredibile velocità che lo contrastingueva, riuscì a schivarlo, seppure a fatica per colpa del peso del panda e della Borsa dell'Esploratore. A causa di questo infatti, non riuscí a evitare anche l'esplosione creata dall'impatto dell'attacco, facendoli perdere la destrezza e spingendoli verso sinistra. Per evitare l'impatto con un albero e danneggiare Pancham, il Frogadier usó Mizu Kunai per creare un Kunai d'acqua e piantarlo sul terreno. Si fermò a metà strada.   
\- (Lo sapevo: con Pancham addosso non posso muovermi come voglio... Non posso usare al massimo la mia forza combattiva per sconfiggere quell'ameba parlante. Dovre-   
Non ebbe il tempo di finire il pensiero che il Muk era giá davanti a lui, pronto a sferrare un altro attacco.   
\- CRAA!   
\- BRECCIA!   
Pleigh cercó di sferrare un attacco dal lato destro.   
\- TELERAMO: ATTIVAZIONE!   
Dalla borsa del team Skyraiders, Shinso tirò fuori un teleramo, per teletrasportare l'avversario in un altro punto random del dungeon. Sarebbe stato una buona mossa visto che il dungeon Foresta del Consiglio era a piano unico ma vasto. Sfortuna vuole, tuttavia, che il Muk si accorse in tempo dell'attacco e che aveva una mossa per contrattaccare e schivare velocemente l'effetto del Teleramo.   
\- SCUDO ACIDO!   
Pleigh usò lo Scudo Acido per sciogliere il suo corpo, aprendo un buco nella pila di melma che era nel probabile punto d'impatto dello strumento.   
\- CRAAAAA! JESUS CHRIST!  
Pleigh riprese subito la sua consistenza e cercò di sferrare un attacco ai due fuggitivi.  
\- BRECCIA!   
Tuttavia, Shinso ebbe il tempo con la mossa precedente di creare un Idropulsar da scagliare contro Pleigh.   
\- IDROPULSAR!   
L'impatto con il Pokèmon Melma della mossa creò un'esplosione che fece balzare via tutti e tre. Il Frogadier si riprese subito, mentre il Muk fece fatica a causa del colpo subito. Ciò diede il tempo al ninja di pensare ad un piano di fuga.   
\- (Devo creare qualcosa che lo tenga impegnato e lo costringa a rallentare... Non ho intenzione di usare quelle tecniche * ... Non davanti a Pancham! Che faccio?! Che cos-   
Vedendo il Frogadier in difficoltà, il pokèmon Briccone decise di frugare nella borsa per trovare degli oggetti utili. Trovò la Pietrisfera.   
\- SHINSO! USA QUESTA! *   
\- CHI TI HA DETTO DI FRUGARE NELLA MIA BORSA?!?! DAMMI QUA!   
Shinso prese la Pietrisfera.   
\- PIETRISFERA: ATTIVA-   
\- EH NO! FANGOBOMBA!   
Nel frattempo, Pleigh si era ripreso, e lanciò un Fangobomba piccolo e veloce, abbastanza da colpire la Pietrisfera, rendendola viscida e inutilizzabile.   
\- CRAAAA!!   
\- SPORCOLANCIO!   
Il Muk riprese ad attaccare con Sporcolancio. Il Frogadier riuscì a schivarla e a posizionarsi sopra i rami di un albero, pronto a ricominciare il gioco di corsa.   
\- (Però... Se scappo all'infinito non finiremo più... Cosa faccio? Pensa pensa pensa pensa pensa... Oh!)   
Gli venne un'idea che sicuramente avrebbe funzionato, ma di cui non era un grande fan per le conseguenze che ciò avrebbe portato.   
\- (Rukio mi ammazzerà... ma per ora...NON HO SCELTA).   
Iniziò a saltare da un ramo ad un altro, continuamente spostandosi in cerchio in modo da muoversi attorno al campo visivo dell'ameba.   
\- SPORCOLANCIO!   
Pleigh continuò a bombardarlo con i suoi attacchi, riuscendo sempre tuttavia a mancare il bersaglio. Shinso prese dalla borsa le Punta d'Oro che si era portato dietro per buono auspicio, e cominciò a tirarle addosso all'avversario. Mentre i due si sfidavano a colpi di lanci, Pancham notò una cosa: il suo "senpai" schivava attentamente ogni colpo di Pleigh senza problemi, ma non riusciva a prendere neanche una volta il Muk, come se non riuscisse a prendere la mira per colpa del corpo sfuggevole di questi.   
\- MA DOVE STAI MIRANDO?   
\- STAI ZITTO! HO BISOGNO DI CONCENT-   
Da quell'attimo di distrazione, Pleigh ricevette una buona finestra per colpire il Frogadier.   
\- FANGOBOMBA!   
Usò il suo colpo più veloce per riuscire a colpirlo al 100%. Shinso non ebbe il tempo di schivare, ma abbastanza per attutire il colpo.   
\- IDROPULSAR!   
Usò un idropulsar per fermare il suo attacco.   
\- MURO DI FUMO!   
Lanciò poi un Muro di Fumo verso il Muk per distrarlo. Pleigh però non voleva che un'altra coltre di fumo desse il tempo alla ranocchia di preparare altre mosse, e lo deviò con Breccia. Nel frattempo, fece un salto per coprire la distanza, e rii-sferrare un'altra Breccia.   
\- BRECCIA!   
Shinso non riuscì a schivare, e prese in pieno il colpo.   
\- PRESO FINALMENTE!   
Almeno, così Pleigh pensava. In realtà, quello era un Sostituto creato dal Frogadier, che nel frattempo era balzato in aria al centro della zona di combattimento. Essendo saltato in aria, ma non avendo la stessa agilità di Shinso, il Muk sarebbe stato vulnerabile a qualunque attacco. Pleigh non si curava di ciò più di tanto, perchè durante tutto lo scontro, Shinso aveva tirato quarantotto Punta d'Oro senza mai colpirlo una volta e, se avesse utilizzato un altro Teleramo, avrebbe potuto schivarlo con Scudo Acido.   
\- SARO' ANCHE VULNERABILE, MA NON RIUSCIRAI A COLPIRMI! PROVA A PORTARTI UN PAIO DI OCCHIALI LA PROSSIMA VOLTA!   
Il ninja, dall'alto, fece un sorriso beffardo. Un sorriso burlone, completamente dissonante con le urla isteriche di prima.   
\- Fufu...Chi stava mirando a te, _cretìn_?   
\- Eh?   
\- Copriti gli occhi, Pancham.  
Dalla sua borsa, Shinso tirò fuori una Lumisfera che aveva trovato nel corso del dungeon Monte delle Rivelazioni.   
\- LUMISFERA: ATTIVAZIONE!   
Le Punte d'oro erano posizionate in modo tale da riflettere tutte la luce dello strumento, creando una gabbia di luce che accecò Des Pleigh.  
\- MA CHE- AAAAAAAAAHH! I MIEI OCCHI! AAAAAAHHH!   
Anche il Frogadier si era coperto gli occhi, e, quando arrivò a terra, usò una Tergisfera per pulire la Pietrisfera.   
\- PIETRISFERA: ATTIVAZIONE!   
Il Muk fu completamente pietrificato dall'azione di questa seconda sfera, senza neanche avere il tempo di contrattaccare.  
\- W-wow... H-ha funzionato...   
\- _Oui_ _oui_... Avevi dubbi? Ora andiamocene...  
Senza perdere tempo, il Frogadier scappò tra gli alberi, dopo aver messo l'avversario  fuori gioco con un'astuta strategia degna di un vero e proprio ninja. Non impiegò neanche qualche minuto per assicurarsi di essersi allontanato dalla nuova statua della Foresta del Consiglio: la sua attenzione si focalizzò immediatamente nella ricerca dei piccoli ostaggi, dei quali, grazie al fortuito incontro con il panda, sapeva come e dove cercare.   
\- Abbiamo quindici minuti per trovare i tuoi compagni, - cercò di spiegare il pokèmon Schiumorana a Pancham, - dopodiché, quell'ameba si libererà dalla Pietrisfera. Se vedi qualcuno, avvisami subito! Ogni secondo è prezioso, mes amis!   
I due, dunque, iniziarono a saltare di in ramo in ramo in cerca dei ragazzini di Borgo Quieto rapiti dal team Rokujo. Per Pancham quella di essere così in alto e saltare da una parte all'altra sentendo l'aria soffiargli sulla pelliccia era una sensazione nuova, che non aveva mai provato nel villaggio da cui era uscito se non poche volte. Tuttavia, la gioia di un momento a godersi l'aria tra i capelli, non era tra le emozioni di cui potette godere appieno il Pokèmon Briccone. Ciò che occupava la sua testa in quel momento, era l'immagine di Shinso che aveva ricevuto tanto tempo fa, quando per la prima volta il Team Skyraiders aveva partecipato ad una missione istruttiva commissionata dal preside Simipour. Potresti tradurla come una sorta di "lezione sul campo" e gli esperti a cui gli alunni dovevano fare riferimento erano Rukio, Kenji e Shinso. Era stata organizzata una sorta di missione istruttiva nel Bosco Rigoglioso *. Tra tutti e tre i membri coinvolti, quello che aveva lasciato una brutta impressione era proprio il Frogadier: non aveva affrontato i pokèmon del dungeon, si era dimostrato un gran fifone ed aveva azionato le trappole che lo stesso preside aveva seminato per testare i ragazzi. Nonostante le abbia schivato all'ultimo secondo, il fatto di non voler impegnarsi e di non voler dimostrare le sue doti aveva deluso i ragazzini, ai quali era stato raccontato che Shinso era uno dei pochi pokèmon che ricordava la vera figura del ninja. La brutta impressione ricevuta in quel giorno, però, stava vacillando piano piano, lasciando spazio ad una figura completamente diversa che il Pancham stava cercando di assimilare e comprendere. Molte delle domande a cui aveva già dato una risposta avevano perso fondamenta, ed era stato costretto a cambiarle. Tuttavia, un'unica domanda era rimasta irrisolta fin da quei giorni di otto mesi fa.   
\- (Shinso... Che cosa sei?)   
\- Oh! Ecco il primo!   
Il primo ostaggio che i due trovarono fu Sewaddle. Shinso si posò sul ramo dove era appeso, e creò un altro Mizu Kunai per tagliare la corda. Il pokèmon Grancucito, per paura di cadere, si agitò come un Carvanha durante il salvataggio.  
\- MFFFHH! MFFFHH!   
\- _PARBLEU_! NON AGITARTI! SONO QUI PER LIBERARTI!   
Tagliò ogni bendatura che era stata fatta al piccolo pokèmon tra le quali, oltre quelle standard per immobilizzarlo, c'era anche una che gli bloccava la bocca saldamente.   
\- (Mon dieu... Hanno messo un bastoncino di legno tra i due denti per evitare che si mangiasse le bende. Questi idioti l'hanno pensata bene eh? _(*)_ )   
\- Sewaddle! stai bene?   
Sewaddle, una volta liberato dalle bende, seguì l'esempio di Pancham dopo il primo incontro con il Frogadier: si mise a piangere ininterrottamente, buttandosi tra le braccia del compagno di classe.   
\- PANCHAAAAAAAAM!!! PANCHAAAAM!!!   
Shinso non voleva credere alla scena che stava vedendo, e si stava immaginando di dover assistere alla stessa scena per ogni pokèmon che avrebbe salvato.   
\- (Aiutatemi per favore...)   
Il Frogadier prese senza perdere tempo l'Evadisfera, e la diede al piccolo bruco.   
\- Lo so che ti sei appena liberato e sei contento di rivedere Pancham, ma ho bisogno che tu adesso usi questa. Devo recuperare tutti i tuoi compagni, e purtroppo non riesco a portarmi dietro più di una persona. Spero che tu capisca.  
Anche Sewaddle, come Pancham, avrebbe seguito Shinso per trovare insieme i suoi compagni, ma per qualche strana ragione le parole del Frogadier ispiravano fiducia al pokèmon grancucito. Il ragazzetto smise di piangere, e prese l'Evadisfera dalle mani della ranocchia.   
\- Ci vediamo fuori, - disse Pancham per incoraggiare il compagno.  
\- O-ok...   
Il pokèmon Grancucito usò lo strumento e fu teletrasportato all'entrata del dungeon Foresta del Consiglio. Essendo l'entrata di tale dungeon l'ultimo piano del Monte delle Rivelazioni, fu teletrasportato proprio da Nuzleaf e Kenji, che stavano assistendo al combattimento di Rukio. I due furono stupiti di vedere il lampo di luce derivante da un' Evadisfera.   
\- M-ma che...   
\- Un' Evadisfera, probabilmente. Ce ne ha messo di tempo quel buono a nulla...   
Guardarono entrambi nella direzione del lampo di luce. Nuzleaf riconobbe subito l'alunno della scuola di Borgo Quieto.   
\- EHI! SEWADDLE! VIENI QUA!   
\- Oh? Che ci fa lì quel marmocchio?   
Sewaddle riconobbe da lontano i due pokèmon, ed andò ad abbracciarli piangendo, felice di aver ritrovato i suoi amici.   
\- S-Signor N-nuzleaf... Ho avuto tanta paura!   
Il pokèmon Scaltro gli pose una mano sulla testa per accarezzarlo.   
\- Non ti preoccupare... E' tutto finito ora!   
Kenji nel vedere il piccolo marmocchio fece un sorriso.   
\- (Ti stai impegnando, eh Shinso? Eheh...).   
Dopodichè, si rivolse a Nuzleaf.   
\- Te l'ho detto che non aveva bisogno d'aiuto quel Froggy viscido. È una seccatura, ma sa fare il suo lavoro. Adesso non dobbiamo più preoccuparci degli ostaggi.  
Anche Rukio e Rokujo si accorsero dell'ostaggio liberato.   
\- (Dunque gli ostaggi sono nella foresta...Molto bene. Lascio tutto nelle tue mani Shinso!) FORZASFERA!   
Rokujo, in particolare, rimase irritato da tale vista.   
\- (Che sta combinando Pleigh? Farsi battere da quella mezza cartuccia? Dopo mi sentirà!) DINAMIPUGNO!   
Intanto, Shinso aveva recuperato un altro ostaggio. Questa volta era il turno di Shelmet, l’amico fidato di Pancham.   
\- PANCHAAAAM!! AMICO MIO!!!   
Come da copione, anche questo si sciolse in un selvaggio piagnisteo, per la gioia della nostra ranocchia.   
\- (Spero che almeno tu ti stia divertendo…)   
Sì. Vorrei fare vedere la tua faccia al mio lettore, ma per il momento si dovrà accontentare dell’immaginazione.   
\- (Ti odio).   
Senza problemi, Shelmet usó l’Evadisfera datagli dal Frogadier, e si teletrasportò al sicuro riunendosi con gli altri. Shinso e Pancham ripresero poi la ricerca, andando a liberare la piccola Clefairy, la quale era  
terrorizzata persino dall’idea di essere toccata. Fu necessario un po' di pazienza per farle  recuperare la tranquillità, ma alla fine riuscì a farle usare senza altri indugi l’Evadisfera. Dopo di lei, fu il turno di Pansear, il nipote del preside Simipour.   
\- E' strano.   
\- Cosa?   
\- Tra di voi, lui era l’unico che avrebbe potuto anche liberarsi da solo! È un tipo Fuoco, e i Pokémon della sua specie sono bravi a muoversi tra gli alberi!   
\- Non credo che si sia liberato…   
Infatti, poco piú avanti, Pansear era ancora appeso sul ramo. A differenza degli altri che si erano dimenati, lui era fermo immobile e sembrava stesse piangendo. Shinso si stupì molto di ciò.   
\- _Mon_ _dieu_! Non ci ha neanche provato!   
\- Lui... Ecco... ha paura delle altezze... - Disse Pancham con tono imbarazzato.  
\- CHE COOOOOOOOOOOSA?!?!?   
\- Eh giá… Sconvolge anche noi…   
La ranocchia liberò anche Pansear dalle bende, ma non ebbe il tempo di dirgli niente che questo gli saltò addosso urlando per la paura.   
\- FATEMI SCENDERE! FATEMI SCENDERE DA QUIIIIIIII!   
\- _PARBLEU_! CONTIENITI!   
Ci volete un po’ prima di calmare il pokèmon Testacalda, ma alla fine anche lui usò una delle Evadisfera fuggendo dal dungeon, lasciando al Frogadier il compito di ritrovare il rimanente ostaggio. L’ultimo da recuperare era Duosion, che altro non era che lo stesso Sololis dalle capacità illusorie che due anni fa aveva creato scompiglio a Borgo Quieto *. I suoi poteri psichici ed illusori erano talmente particolari da guadagnarsi un certo rispetto nella classe, ed anche in questo caso Shinso non si capacitava che un Pokémon cosí forte fosse ancora sotto cattura.   
\- Perché lui non si è liberato? Non mi dire che anche lui soffre di vertigini…  
\- Non lo so perchè! Non ne ho idea sinceramente… Non mi stavo neanche preoccupando per lui!  
\- Uhmmm… Non riesco neanche a trovarlo… Dici che è scappato sul ser-   
Shinso non riuscì a finire in tempo la frase, perché qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione.   
\- Uh? E… Quello?   
Si accorse di un pacco anomalo ai piedi di un albero, tra le radici del fuori suolo. Da quella distanza si vedeva solo un bozzolo nero, che negli occhi del pokèmon Schiumorana riflettevano scintille rosse. Quello che scatenò in Shinso, che lo convinse a scoprire di cosa si trattasse, era una sinistra curiosità.   
\- (Devo sapere cos’é…) Pancham. Tieniti che scendiamo.   
\- Eh?   
\- Ho visto qualcosa di interessante…   
I due scesero dai rami e andarono a controllare il bozzolo nero: da vicino notarono che da un punto spuntava una calotta gelatinosa verde, e la calotta nera non era altro che una strana sciarpa con ricuciture rosso cremisi.   
\- È DUOSION!   
\- (Perché lui ai piedi di un albero e gli altri appesi?) - Pensò il Frogadier, non comprendendo quell'eccezione. Esaminò l'ultimo ostaggio senza togliere il velo. Non aveva ferite, ma era come assopito in un sonno profondo.   
\- Addormentato, eh?   
Successivamente, cercò di rimuovere la sciarpa. Appena la toccò, un sinistro formicolio gli scorse per tutto il corpo. Il suo cuore sussultò, e rimase paralizzato dalla paura.   
\- (C-c-che d-diavolo…)   
Rimase sopito tra i suoi pensieri per qualche secondo, complice una sensazione che non riusciva a definire nei confronti di quell'oggetto.  
\- Shinso?   
\- CRA!   
Il Frogadier riprese i sensi. In mano aveva la funesta sciarpa, senza ricordarsi di averla sciolta dal Duosion. La esaminò con gli occhi: era uno strano velo nero con cuciture rosso scarlatto, i quali lungo il bordo del tessuto formavano dei contorni arrotondati quando andavano verso il centro della linea della sciarpa. I bordi sembravano macchie di sangue in questo modo, e sulla parte centrale dell'oggetto c’era un testo composto anche esso dalle cuciture rosso cremisi. Per Shinso, il testo _(*)_ risultava incomprensibile.   
\- (Il tessuto è leggero, le scritte sembrano di ottima fattura… Ancora alfabeto Unown... Ma penso sia una cifratura molto molto antica... Se non fosse per questo testo strano, direi che è una sciarpa di qualche stilista pokémon famoso. Però questa sensazione… Ho davvero timore di un pezzo di stoffa?)  
Pensò tra sé e sé per qualche secondo. C’erano tante domande che si accumulavano in testa con la stessa forza di cento Martellata, e molti interrogativi che più ci pensava più diventavano ancora più incerte le relative risposte.   
\- Shinso? Tutto bene?   
Alla fine, decise di rinunciare in modo oggettivo a pensare ulteriormente.   
\- (Basta così) Sì. Scusa Pancham. Questa sciarpa mi dà più domande che risposte: credo che la metterò via e me la porterò dietro per il momento, al resto penserò più tardi. Pensiamo a svegliare questo qui adesso. _Bonjur_ _, petit_ _morveux_ (*)! È ora di alzarsi!   
\- AAAAAAAHH!!   
Il pokèmon Scissione si svegliò all'improvviso, in preda al panico.   
\- _MON DIEU_ _!_ CALMA! VA TUTTO BENE!  
\- S.. Shinso? Pancham? S-siete voi?   
\- Sì, amico mio! - Rispose il compagno di classe.  
\- S-scusate se ho urlato, ma… Stavo facendo un brutto incubo…   
\- _Parbleu_! Non ti preoccupare! È comprensibile. Visto che sei un tipo Psichico dovresti sapere cosa ti darò adesso.   
\- Sì…   
Shinso tirò fuori dalla borsa l’Evadisfera. Prima però di consegnarla a Duosion, tolse la corda di pelliccia-schiuma dal panda, bagnandola con dell'acqua.   
\- Scendi Pancham: andrai con lui. Se usate una sfera in comune mi rimarrà l’ultima per poi tornare tutti a casa.   
Pancham non aveva più motivo per rimanere con lui effettivamente: i suoi compagni erano stati tutti liberati, e Shinso se la sarebbe potuta cavare anche da solo. Si era reso conto che la sua presenza aveva rallentato un bel po’ il Frogadier, e decise di non interferire ulteriormente.  
\- Va bene. Però, - disse Pancham con un ultimo briciolo di preoccupazione, \- se quello arriva… C’è la farai da solo?   
Il pokèmon Schiumorana cercò di trattenersi dall’inveire contro il marmocchio, e si accontentò di trattenersi tutto dentro. Duosion fece una faccia imbarazzata, perché riuscì completamente a leggere la mente del Frogadier.   
\- Ehi! Non ti fidi di me? Cracracracra! _Mon_ _dieu_! Stai tranquillo. Non ti devi preoccupare per me! (SCREANZATO! CREDI DAVVERO CHE NON ME LA POSSA CAVARE? CHI HA DETTO CHE HO BISOGNO DELL’ AIUTO DI UN RAGAZZINO *? CHI L’HA DETTO CHE POI IO VADA AD AFFRONTARLO? NON CI PENSO NEMMENO A SPORCARMI LE MANI CONTRO QUELL'AMEBA GIGANTE!)   
\- (Ora capisco perché va a camomille...)   
Il pokèmon Briccone, dopo quelle parole, si convinse dunque ad abbandonare la foresta e prese l'Evadisfera consegnata dal senpai, il quale si allontanò un pochino per non essere coinvolto nel teletrasporto.   
\- (Spero che vada tutto bene... Non sono sicuro che possa farcela...)   
\- Andiamo? - Chiese impaziente il Duosion.  
\- Ah! Sì...   
Pancham fece per attivare l'Evadisfera. Tuttavia, non procedette tutto come previsto: nel frangente del momento, Shinso ebbe un brivido lungo la schiena, come se qualcosa non andasse nell'ambiente circostante.   
\- (c-cosa...)   
\- EVADISFERA: ATTIVAZI-   
\- FANGOBOMBA!   
Da dietro i due ragazzini, apparve Pleigh, che tirò una fangobomba addosso a loro. Il Frogadier era abbastanza distante da non poter intervenire subito, ma fu abbastanza rapido da tirare fuori dalla sua borsa un Appellosfera per richiamare i due.   
\- APPELLOSFERA: ATTIVAZIONE!   
I marmocchi vennero trasportati nel punto in cui si trovava il pokèmon Schiumorana, e furono salvati dall'attacco. Tuttavia, Shinso non fu abbastanza rapido da impedire che il colpo del Muk sporcasse l'Evadisfera.   
\- HA SPORCATO L'EVADISFERA!   
\- COSA?   
\- _B_ _âtard_...   
\- GRUAHAHAHAH! CHE C'È? - Disse Pleigh, - NON SIETE CONTENTI DI RIVEDERE LO ZIO PLEIGH?   
Il nostro Frogadier rimase molto irritato da quell'avvenimento. Il piano stava andando liscio come l'olio: i due sarebbero tornati dai suoi amici e lui li avrebbe raggiunto, e si sarebbe dimenticato per sempre di quella brutta faccia da spazzatura.   
\- CHE FACCIAMO SHINSO?   
In quel momento doveva prendere una decisione: o scappare con i due facendo appello a tutte le sue forze, o combattere (cosa che odiava molto) contro quella melma per difendere i due ragazzini.   
\- _Parbleu_... Non ci posso credere...   
Il muk inveì contro il pokemon schiumorana.   
\- CHE C'È, EH? COSA FAI? NON SCAPPI COME FACEVI PRIMA? POSSO CORRERTI DIETRO TUTTO IL GIORNO SENZA PROBLEMI! TI INSEGUIRÒ FINO IN CAPO AL MONDO, FINO A CHE NON DECIDERAI DI COMBATTERE CONTRO DI ME!   
Shinso non lo stava più ascoltando: la decisione che aveva preso sovrastava ogni provocazione.   
\- Duosion.   
\- S-sì?   
\- Conosci Protezione e Riflesso, giusto?   
Senza neanche pensarci, capì subito cosa aveva intenzione di fare il senpai.   
- V-va bene. Proteggerò Pancham.   
\- COSA?!?! M-ma SHINSO! N-NON...   
Il pokèmon Scissione comprendeva le preoccupazioni di Pancham.   
\- Va tutto bene.   
\- Duosion...   
Shinso si girò verso Pleigh. Un ombra sulla fronte impediva di scorgere il suo sguardo.   
\- HAI DECISO DI COMBATTERE? GRUAHAHAHAHA! FINALMENTE! POTRÒ FINALM-   
\- Stai zitto.   
\- UH?   
\- Il fatto che tu ti stia  esaltando ancor di piú per questo mi fa venire voglia di vomitare.   
\- OH? IL CONIGLIO HA DECISO DI METTERE LA TESTA FUORI DALLA TA-   
\- Io... A me non piace combattere...   
Il Muk fu interrotto di nuovo. Una sensazione sinistra pervase il Pokémon Melma.   
\- Mi piace che la gente mi prenda in giro e che la gente si faccia prendere in giro da me. Sono diventato un esploratore perché mi piacciono i tesori, scoprire posti in esplorati e fare nuovi amici, non per combattere altri Pokémon. Non mi piace combattere: è una cosa che non riesco a sopportare... La motivazione... è tanto semplice quanto stupida...   
Shinso sollevò lo sguardo da terra. I suoi occhi erano decisi, con un'ombra rossa sulla parte inferiore degli occhi. Da quello sguardo trasudò istinto omicida, come se chiunque l'avesse incrociato sarebbe morto d'un tratto, senza accorgersene.   
\- Questo perché, quando combatto... gli altri Pokémon... hanno paura di me...  
Del sudore freddo scorse lungo il viso di Pleigh. Era la prima volta che un avversario era riuscito ad incutere tale terrore nell'anima del Pokémon Melma con delle leggere quanto taglienti parole. Anche i due Pokémon furono terrorizzati dalle parole del Frogadier. In particolare, quel discorso scosse i ricordi di Duosion, che gli fece ricordare quel giorno di otto mesi fa, quando il team Skyraiders venne a Borgo Quieto. Dopo l'esplorazione, i ragazzi erano tornati a scuola a fare rapporto. Una volta concluso, Duosion cercò Rukio, per confidarmi le sue preoccupazioni riguardanti Shinso. Essere in grado di leggere nella mente potrebbe sembrare un dono, ma in certi momenti può anche rivelarsi una maledizione. Non riuscí a trovare Rukio, che era rientrato di emergenza a Brusilia per una questione importante *, ma invece incrociò Kenji, che era rimasto per completare le ultime questioni formali.   
\- Uhm? Cosa vuoi?   
\- E' possibile parlare con Rukio? Dovrei riferirgli una cosa...   
\- (cosa vorrá questo moccioso?) Gliela posso riferire io. Dimmi pure.   
Duosion, che sapeva leggere nella mente, cercò di farlo capire al grovyle.   
\- Non sembra molto contento di ascoltarmi...   
\- Non mi piace parlare, per questo sono spazientito... Dimmi cosa ti turba e facciamo in fretta.   
\- Riguarda quel frogadier...   
\- Uh? Ti dà fastidio Shinso? Ehehe... Non sei il primo a cui sta sulle balle, non ti preoccupare.   
\- Non è quello...   
Kenji diventò più serio, riconoscendo il tono di voce di qualcuno seriamente preoccupato.   
\- Signor Kenji... Io so leggere nella mente. Quando il signor Shinso si comportava goffamente e ingenuamente, ho sentito che lo stava facendo apposta. Ogni cosa che diceva era discordante con il suo pensiero. Ho sentito una certa forza in lui, ma non ha voluto usarla! Ha lasciato fare il lavoro a voi e lui si comportava come se non gliene importasse niente! Io... - Disse Duosion con tono preoccupato, \- Lui... che ci fa nel vostro team un tipo come lui? Non dovrebbe infondere coraggio? Come ogni team che si rispetti? Io ho paura di lui...   
Kenji rimase serio per un po'. Dopodiché, si mise a sorridere in modo beffardo.   
- Ehehe....ha fregato anche te, dunque.   
\- Uh?   
Kenji, con tono di ammirazione verso il suo compagno, si rivolse a Duosion.   
- Che rimanga tra noi: Shinso è bugiardo, è un rompicoglioni ed è maldestro... Ma questo lo fa per proteggersi. Non dirò le sue buone qualitá perchè non voglio che mi senta, ma mi limiterò a dire che si merita questa posizione come me e Rukio.   
Duosion non comprendeva le parole di Kenji.   
-Non lasciarti ingannare da lui. I pokèmon che lo hanno fatto sono scappati con la coda tra le gambe, come se avessero subito un brutto scherzo il giorno più importante della loro vita. Tutto il suo trascorrere delle giornate, il modo in cui si approccia agli altri... Sembra tutto, alla fine, uno scherzo di pessimo gusto, - continuò Kenji, con tono sinistro, \- Sai che io e Rukio abbiamo dei soprannomi, no? Senken no Kenkaku, Rakujitsu no Senshi ... La gente non ha dato soprannomi a Shinso, perchè non vengono riconosciuti i suoi meriti. Noi però, gliene abbiamo dato uno. Il clown che prende in giro gli altri e se stesso. Uno scherzo che se non viene preso sul serio rischia di diventare fatale. Questo è lui. Mizukage Shinso * : The Bloody Joke. *   
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

  
\- (Ora capisco le parole di quel giorno... Questo... Questo è davvero uno scherzo di pessimo gusto.)   
Shinso si mise in posizione a piedi uniti, estendendo il braccio destro verso l'esterno e usando il sinistro per fare con la mano il Sigillo del Confronto *.   
\- Ti avverto... Sei ancora in tempo per andartene via. Dopodichè, non mi fermerò più.   
\- PFIU! TI PIACEREBBE! - disse spavaldo il Muk.  
\- Come vuoi... - Disse Shinso con sguardo malinconico. La pelle del Frogadier fu ricoperta da una strana luce azzurra. Il Meisoku (*) che rilasciava era quieta come un lago tranquillo, e sembravano strisce di fumo che uscivano da un camino acceso.   
\- (perchè ho paura?!?! Merda! Non so cosa stia facendo ma non glielo devo lasciar fare!) SPORCOLANCIO!   
Muk tiró uno Sporcolancio dritto verso Shinso. Tuttavia, l'attacco non fece in tempo a toccarlo che lui era giá svanito, saltando per schivare il colpo. In aria usò l'indice e il medio di entrambe le mani per creare un altro sigillo * ed eseguire la sua tecnica.   
\- Mizu no hijutsu: MIZUBUSHIN! _(*)_   
Intorno al pokèmon Schiumorana si crearono sei palle d’acqua, che poco a poco presero le sue sembianze.  Appena create, si sentì una risata collettiva da fare accaponnare la pelle.  
\- CRACRACRACRACRACRACRACRA!   
\- MA CHE-   
Successivamente, i sette frogadier crearono un Idropulsar nella mano destra, per poi lanciargli addosso a Pleigh.   
\- IDROPULSAR!   
Il nemico provò a tirare quanti Fangobomba poteva per contrastare l’attacco, ma la velocità di Shinso e delle sue copie era superiore alla velocitá d’attacco del Muk, che subí quattro Idropulsar in pieno.   
\- ARGH!   
Dall’esplosione derivante ci fu una coltre di fumo. Nel frangente di distrazione del Muk, il ninja utilizzò Muro di Fumo per aumentare la cortina fumogena.   
\- MURO DI FUMO!   
Pleigh venne completamente immerso in una bolla di fumo. Per lui, in quel momento, era impossibile sfuggire ai successivi attacchi della Schiumorana. Le copie lo assaltarono da ogni lato, usando Idropulsar a ripetizione. Il pokèmon Melma cercò di schivare piú che poteva, ma era difficile senza un campo visivo degno di questo nome.   
\- (Non risparmia colpi cazzo! Devo trovare una soluzione! Forse…)   
Mentre schivava, Pleigh pensò ad un modo per uscire da quella situazione. Il suo problema era sicuramente la coltre di fumo, e decise di liberarsene lanciando un gigantesco urlo.   
\- GRUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!   
La coltre di fumo fu spazzata via, oltre a qualche orecchio buono degli spettatori in sottofondo.   
\- FANGOBOMBA!   
Il Muk usó dei fangobomba per distruggere le copie di Shinso. Queste contrattaccarono con Idropulsar, ma i colpi non erano abbastanza forti da reggere quelli del Muk, e finirono per essere spazzate via. Le copie sconfitte diventarono brandelli di gelatina acquosa che caddero sul terreno, evaporando al contatto con il suolo. Il vero Shinso stava per attaccare di soppiatto con un Mizu Kunai, da dietro Pleigh. Purtroppo, egli se ne era giá accorto.   
\- AH! CREDEVI DI SFUGGIRMI?!   
\- CRA!   
\- BRECCIA!   
Pleigh colpí con una Breccia da brutto colpo il corpo del frogadier schiantandolo al suolo.   
\- CREDEVI DI FREGARMI CON QUESTE TECNICHE DA QUATTRO SOLDI EH?   
Shinso non rispose.   
\- EHI?! CHE C’È?! HAI GIÁ PERSO LA VOGLIA DI COMBATTERE?!?!   
Pleigh provò a sollevarlo da terra con le mani, ma si sciolse in gelatina come le precedenti copie. Il Muk rimase sconvolto.   
\- C-COSA? UN'ALTRA COPIA?!   
Il vero Shinso fece partire il suo vero attacco dal sottosuolo.   
\- FOSSA!   
Colpí in pieno da sottoterra Pleigh con un pugno, lanciandolo in aria . Essendo superefficace, fece un bel danno a dispetto degli Idropulsar precedenti.  
\- GRRRARGH!   
Mentre il pokémon Melma era in aria, Shinso rimise i piedi sul suolo e, spiccando un salto, continuò con un altro attacco.   
\- AEROASSALTO!   
Non avendo modo di contrattaccare in aria, il Muk prese in pieno il calcio potenziato del Frogadier, che fece schiantare lui al suolo, questa volta.   
\- Dovresti imparare a contare, _mon_ _amie_. Non ti sei accorto che uno mancava all’appello?  
\- GRUAHAHAHAHA! OTTIMO COLPO! MA COME FARAI ORA CHE HAI AVUTO CONTATTO DIRETTO CON LA MIA MELMA?! LO SAI CHE SONO TOSSICO, NO?   
\- Certo che lo so, - disse Shinso dopo esser atterrato al suolo, \- secondo te a cosa servono queste belle scarpe e guanti?   
Pleigh guardò i piedi e le mani del Frogadier: erano ricoperte di una schiuma bianca, con qualche pezzo viola della sua melma.   
\- La tua pelliccia….   
\- Oh? Abbiamo un cervello dunque, - disse Shinso togliendosi la schiuma dagli arti. Nel mentre che si toglieva i guanti, il Muk gli saltò addosso per sferrare un'altra breccia.   
\- NON HAI IL TEMPO DI PRENDERMI IN GIRO, RANOCCHIA VISCID- tuttavia, il Frogadier scomparve, talmente veloce era il suo passo, e si posizionò dietro a Pleigh, lanciando un altro Muro di Fumo.   
\- MURO DI FUMO!   
Si sollevò ancora una volta uno schermo di fumo.   
\- NON MI INGANNI DI NUOVO! GRAAAAAAAAA!   
Pleigh lanciò un urlo per spazzare via la coltre. Questo serví a poco, perché Shinso aveva giá creato altre sei copie d’acqua.   
\- COSA?!?   
\- IDROPULSAR!   
Il gruppo di Frogadier tornò ad attaccare il nemico a suon di Idropulsar, circondandolo e riempiendolo di attacchi acquatici. Destra, sinistra, dall’alto: Pleigh non riusciva a seguire le copie e non riusciva a capire quale fosse quello vero. Attaccò come poteva con Fangobomba e Sporcolancio, ma erano talmente veloci che non riusciva a colpirle. Gli attacchi della melma, ad un certo punto, persero precisione e vennero lanciati senza seguire una logica precisa, affidandosi al caso. Lo scontro tra Idropulsar e Fangobomba continuó per dei minuti abbondanti. Piano piano, a furia di tirare attacchi a caso riuscí a sconfiggere tutte le copie, lasciando Shinso da solo. Il Frogadier non sembrava affatto stanco, mentre il Muk era sfinito da tutto quel combattimento.   
\- Anf… Anf…   
Shinso sembrava non percepisse emozioni: normalmente avrebbe detto “ _mon_ _dieu_! Era ora che bruciassi le batterie!”. Invece, uscí la frase seguente.   
\- Finalmente ti sei stancato… Dimmi: ti è piaciuto il combattimento?   
Il Muk trovò la forza per lasciare spazio al suo ego.   
\- PUAH! QUESTO È SOLO RISCALDAMENTO PER ME! NON MI FARÒ SCONFIGGERE DA UNO CHE NON SA GODERSI UN COMBATTIMENTO!   
\- Non capisco di cosa tu stia parlando, - rispose la rana con tono allusivo.   
\- Eh?   
\- Cosa non hai capito di “ti è piaciuto”? Non dirmi che non lo hai notato…   
Il Muk non capiva le parole che uscivano da quella bocca tanto larga quanto velenosa. Notare cosa? Cos’altro aveva in serbo per il Pokémon melma?   
\- DI CHE STAI PARLANDO, RANOCCHIA? IL MIO VELENO TI HA DATO ALLA TE-   
Fece per avanzare, ma sentí uno strano presagio. Non era la prima volta che lottava allo stremo delle forze, eppure sentiva che c’era qualcosa di insolito rispetto alle altre volte. Provava piú calore, e respirava piú affannosamente.   
\- Anf...Anf... (C-che succede?? C-cos'è questo odore? Fa caldo...)   
\- Ti faccio una domanda, - disse Shinso creando un Mizu Kunai, \- è' una domanda semplice di biologia.   
\- B-biologia? TI SEMBRA IL MOMENTO DI FARE IL PROFESS-   
Uno sguardo ghiacciato congelò Pleigh.   
\- Stai zitto e ascoltami.   
Il Muk si azzittí, e inghiottí della saliva.   
\- Cosa succede… Quando l’acqua evapora?   
Pleigh rispose sinceramente, completamente sovrastato dall’istinto assassino di Shinso.  
-V-vapore acqueo.   
Ciò che la melma aveva sentito nell’aria era un aumento dell’umidità nell’ambiente circostante, causata dall’evaporazione dei Mizu Bushin e dei continui Idropulsar. Il corpo del Muk, inoltre, era ricoperto di acqua in alcuni punti, complice la struttura della sua fanghiglia che assorbiva piccole quantitá d’acqua lungo alcune parti della pelle.   
\- Corretto. Ora dimmi: oltre a vapore acqueo, cosa puó diventare l’acqua? Tranquillo, - disse il Frogadier con tono ancor piú sinistro. \- Non avrai bisogno di rispondermi per capirlo… Henge: Kōri Kunai _(*)_.   
Il pugnale d’acqua di Shinso si congelò, diventando di Ghiaccio. Pleigh capí l’obbiettivo del frogadier, e decise istintivamente di scappare, sopraffatto dalla paura nei confronti del Pokémon Schiumorana. Ma non fece in tempo: complice la fatica e la velocità di Shinso, Pleigh non riuscí a scappare, e fu tagliato da quel pugnale ghiacciato .   
- Shikan: Hakkō no Shikei! _(*)_   
Bastò un semplice taglio sulla superficie melmosa del Muk, e l’acqua nei suoi tessuti si congelò all’istante, accompagnando nel freddo inverno anche il resto del suo corpo. Si concluse così la lotta tra il Pokémon Melma e il pokémon Schiumorana.  Senza ulteriori lotte o urli. Senza applausi o apprezzamenti di fronte a tale agilità e tecnica nel combattimento, sotto gli occhi increduli di Duosion e Pancham.   
\- I-i-i-incredibile...  
\- (Quel Muk… non aveva nessuna possibilità contro di lui... È stato in vantaggio sovrastante tutto il tempo...) - Pensò Pancham, provando timore per il frogadier, \- (questo tizio...non gli avrei dato un soldo bucato... Adesso... Mi f-fa paura...)   
Shinso si ricompose dopo il combattimento, e tirò fuori il distintivo degli esploratori.   
\- Operazione cattura. Destinazione: Brusilia.   
Dopodichè, puntò il distintivo verso la statua di Ghiaccio. Pleigh fu teletrasportato al sicuro, probabilmente verso la prigione della capitale della Terra dell'Acqua, posizionata a valle sotto il ponte di entrata della cittá. Una volta concluso il trasporto, andò verso i due pokèmon. L'aria pesante del combattimento di prima svaní come se non fosse successo niente, e il Frogadier tornò lo Shinso che tutti credevano di conoscere.   
\- _Mon_ _dieu_... finalmente è tutto finito! _Parbleu_! Giurò che se diceva un'altra parola mi facevo sconfiggere solo per porre fine alle mie sofferenze! Quello ha una tromba al posto della bocca, ve lo dico io!   
Si rivolse con nonchalance ai due ragazzini, con un sorriso a trentadue denti.   
\- _P_ _ardon,_ _mes_ _am_ i! Ci ho messo un po' piú del previsto! CRACRACRA! Ora è tutto finito! Possiamo tornare a casa.   
I due guardarono terrorizzati Shinso, e indietreggarono istintivamente.   
\- Uh?   
I due non davano segno di volersi avvicinare a lui. La faccia di quest'ultimo mutò: dal sorriso a trentadue denti che aveva prima, passò ad un muso lungo e triste, al limite della depressione.   
\- Lo sapevo che era una brutta idea...   
Il sospiro triste del Frogadier sembrava cosí reale che i due diminuirono la propria paura nei confronti del ninja acquatico.   
\- Vi prego... Non fate parola con nessuno di quello che avete visto... Non voglio che la gente abbia paura di me... ci tengo davvero. Ne avrei fatto a meno di tutto questo volentieri... Ma purtroppo, non so combattere in altro modo...  
Divenne ancora piú triste e malinconico.   
\- Tutti ad essere contenti del proprio potere e delle proprie possibilità... Ed io sono qui: ad avere paura della mia stessa forza.   
Pancham cercò di parlare a Shinso per cercare un punto di contatto, ma ciò che usciva dalla sua bocca fu solo il risultato delle sue paure.   
\- L-l'hai ucciso?!   
La rana lo guardò negli occhi, cercando di essere piú chiaro possibile.   
\- No. È l'unica cosa in cui sono in grado di controllarmi...   
Duosion intanto, stava leggendo nella mente di Shinso.   
\- (Sta dicendo la veritá. Le sue parole coincidono con il pensiero. Incredibile... Mizukage Shinso...)   
Il pokèmon Scissione cercò di tranquillizzare il compagno.   
\- Pancham. Dai l'Evadisfera a Shinso e usciamo da qui.   
\- M-ma...   
\- E' sincero, - disse lo psichico, - Se fosse il Pokémon terribile che abbiamo visto, noi non saremo qui a parlare di un ritorno a casa. L'ha fatto per noi, per proteggerci...  
Pancham non era totalmente convinto delle parole di Duosion.   
\- Duosion. Grazie dell'aiuto, ma devo convincerlo io, - disse il Frogadier.  
Shinso cercò di rivolgersi a Pancham un ultima volta.   
\- Quello che hai conosciuto otto mesi fa, non è il mio vero io. Questo che hai visto adesso, non è il mio vero io. Il maestro ninja astuto e  fulmineo... Neanche questo è il mio vero io. Io... Io non lo so cosa sono. Sono solo certo di due cose su di me,- continuò Shinso con sguardo deciso. Non era lo sguardo assassino che trasudava oscurità, o lo sguardo depresso che trasudava insicurezza.   
\- So cosa non voglio essere, e cosa vorrei essere. Non voglio essere un Pokémon odiato da tutti: voglio... Essere un amico. Dopo quello che hai visto, credo di non poter aggiungere l'aggettivo "sincero". Non ti chiederò di fidarmi della mia persona, che persino per me è indefinita. Ti chiedo di fidarti delle mie intenzioni, che voglio coltivare e portare a termine, anche a costo di rimetterci la faccia. Non mi importa se gli altri si prenderanno gioco delle mie buffonerie. Preferisco questo, piuttosto che rimanere solo...   
Verso la fine del discorso, Shinso perse lo sguardo sicuro per lasciar spazio ad uno sguardo sconsolato e in cerca di perdono. Pancham vide qualcosa di diverso nel Frogadier, qualcosa che non aveva visto in nessun altro Pokémon. Era difficile fidarsi solo a parole di un altro, ma per il senpai era diverso. Era come specchiarsi in un lago d'acqua, e trovare in esso tutte le nostre imperfezioni e paure. In un certo senso lo comprendeva: per paura di essere giudicato, Pancham per un periodo era il bullo della scuola, che giudicava tutto e tutti. Una maschera di potenza, volta a nascondere le sue debolezze. Qui era il contrario: il clown aveva tante maschere da indossare, una scelta che avrebbe fatto invidia  al miglior bugiardo. Ma quella che non voleva in alcun modo utilizzare, e che era cucita sulla sua pelle, era quella dell'assassino spietato. Piú la gente lo vedeva, piú lui piangeva. Piú cercava di togliersela, piú piangeva. Piú cercava di farsela piacere, piú dopo piangeva, quando tornava all'idea iniziale. L'emozione che lo spinse a perdonare Shinso, non fu rispetto né tanto meno amicizia. Fu compassione, nei confronti del triste clown.   
\- Va bene... Tieni.   
Pancham porse l'Evadisfera alla nostra ranocchia, che si stupí di tale apprensione, sentendosi il cuore alleggerire piano piano.   
\- P-pancham...   
\- S-scusami... se ho dubitato di te. Mi sono dimenticato di tante cose durante lo scontro. La principale, è che mi hai salvato la vita. Puoi essere un pazzoide o un poco di buono, ma se mi hai salvato senza esitazione, ci deve essere per forza del buono in te. Non faremo parola di quello che ho visto! Diremo solo che sei stato mitico! Che poi alla fine... Non è tanto distante dalla realtà! Ehehe...   
\- (Da quando sa fare certi discorsi? Se ti vedesse Rukio... Ihih! E bravo compagno!)   
Shinso sorrise dal profondo del suo cuore: era sempre un esperienza gradevole quando qualcuno cercava di comprenderti e ti accettava per quello che eri. Una sensazione che, prima di quel momento, aveva provato solo con Kenji, e poi con Rukio.   
\- Ti ringrazio di cuore. Davvero!   
Il Frogadier prese l'Evadisfera e la rimise in borsa, da cui tirò fuori l'Evadisfera pulita.   
\- Pancham: metti la mano sinistra sulla testa di Duosion e dammi la mano destra.   
Il pokèmon Briccone eseguí senza esitazione i comandi del frogadier.   
\- EVADISFERA: ATTIVAZIONE!   
I tre pokèmon svanirono in un lampo di luce, lasciando la Foresta del Consiglio una volta per tutte. Una brezza leggera attraversò la piana dello scontro, facendo cadere alcune foglie dagli alberi per coprire i resti del combattimento avvenuto. Mentre un ombra, stanca di osservare, si dileguò anche essa, lasciando dietro di sé dubbi e preoccupazioni... 

*******************************NOTE DELL'AUTORE******************************* 

-Explaining:

1) Linfaverde è un oggetto che guarisce dalle scottature e rimargina le ferite, ma diminuisce la difesa di chi la usa;  
2) Shinso, fin dall'inizio, ha come obbiettivo primario quello di trovare gli ostaggi. Aveva deciso che saltare di ramo in ramo era una buona opzione perchè in quel modo aveva una visione più ampia;  
3) HIkari no Mizu è una tecnica che gli permette di usare l'acqua per cambiare colore di qualcosa o addirittura renderla invisibile. Richiede grande concentrazione;  
4) Pancham e Shinso si sono conosciuti in una missione del team Skyraiders di 8 mesi fa;  
5) La scuola pokèmon poteva essere frequentata a partire da 10 anni, e durava 12 anni. Pancham ha ripetuto 2 volte l'ultimo anno. Quest'anno era la volta buona che Pancham si sarebbe diplomato;  
6) Shinso ha 19 anni, Rukio ne ha 18, mentre Kenji è il più vecchio, con la bellezza di 21 anni;  
7) Shelmet stava ripetendo l'anno non perchè fosse davvero un lavativo, ma perchè voleva finire la scuola con Pancham;  
8) Bewear è un pokèmon normale lotta conosciuto per l'immensa forza nelle braccia;  
9) La pelliccia-schiuma sul dorso di Shinso ha delle proprietà particolari: E' adesiva, ma diventa malleabile a contato con la saliva, e si scioglie a contatto con l'acqua, a meno che non sia la parte d'origine sul dorso del frogadier;  
10) Shinso non vuole mostrare i suoi poteri a nessuno. La motivazione è spiegata nel corso del capitolo;  
11) Le sfere d'attacco sono utilizzabili solo dai team d'esplorazione, eccezion fatta per l'Evadisfera. E' questo il motivo per cui Pancham non usa la Pietrisfera ma vuole consegnarla a Shinso;  
12) Il Bosco Rigoglioso è un Dungeon semplice messo come tutorial all'inizio del gioco. E' composto da 5 piani, e ci sono solo pokèmon di basso livello;  
13) se sei venuto qua segueno "questi idioti l'hanno pensata bene, eh?", questa è la nota: tieniti in mente questa domanda e aspetta la fine del capitolo;  
14) Magnezone è il capo della polizia Pokèmon a Brusilia. Possiede una prigione situata sotto il ponte d'entrata di Brusilia;  
15) Il sigillo del Confronto è un sigillo ninja formato usando una sola mano, con indice e medio aperti e il resto delle dita chiuse, con la mano posizionata davanti al volto;  
16) Sigillo del Clone;  
17) Ha ancora un altra Evadisfera.  
-legenda:  
Hikari no Mizu: Kaijo ( 光の水:解除). Acqua di Luce: rilascio. Light water: release.  
TS: Sigla per Tecnica Segreta.  
Mizu no Hijutsu: Mizu Kunai. (水の秘術: 水クナイ). Water Hidden Tecnique: Water Kunai. Tecnica Segreta Acquatica: Kunai Acquatico.  
Ces Coquins: Quei furfanti, these rascal.  
Bonjur, petit morveux: buongiorno, piccolo marmocchio!  
Mizukage (水影) : ombra dell'acqua, Water Shadow.  
The Bloody Joke: Lo Scherzo Cruento.  
Mizu no Hijutsu: Mizubushin. (水の秘術: 水分身). Water Hidden Tecnique: Water clone. Tecnica Segreta Acquatica: Clone Acquatico.  
Henge: Kōri Kunai (変化: 冰クナイ). Trasformation: Ice Kunai. Trasformazione: Kunai Ghiacciato.  
Shikan: Hakkō no Shikei! (死寒: 白后の 死刑). Cold Death: Execution of the White Emperess. Morte fredda: Esecuzione Capitale dell'Imperatrice Bianca.  
-FAQ: 

  1. Q: " l'utilizzo del fantoccio mi ricorda il kawarimi no jutsu, e la fuga di una copia di Shinso, beh l'utilizzo del kage bunshin XD Oltretutto la citazione del soprannome di Shinso con il termine Mizukage... correggimi se sbaglio ovvio, ma da appassionata folle dell'intera opera di Kishimoto penso di averci azzeccato. Un tributo? O qualcosa di più?"  
A: non è solo l'opera di Kishimoto. Nel corso della storia ci sono piccoli camei, citazioni e fonti d'ispirazione per quanto riguarda alcuni aspetti dei personaggi, ma più che prendere veri e proprie figure psicologiche,  prendo ispirazione dagli OST dei suddetti: cose come "the final Showdown" di Mirai Nikki, "Next to you" di Kiseijuu (Parasyte - l'ospite indesiderato), Kaze ni nare di Bortuo (da cui ho preso ispirazione per il combattimento tra Pleigh e Shinso" e "Brave heart" di Digimon Adventure. 



-curiosità:

  * Il perchè Pleigh conosca il termine Ranocchia verrà spiegato con l'avanzare della storia;
  * questa è la voce di Bewear nel pokedex di Pokèmon Luna: Ha il vizio di abbracciare gli amici con una forza disumana. Le sue effusioni hanno un effetto distruttivo sulle ossa del proprio Allenatore.
  * Se vuoi saperne qualcosa in più su Duosion/Sololis, cerca su google o youtube "pokemon super mystery dungeon capitolo 8: prova di coraggio/chapter 8: Prove Your  
Mettle".
  * Questo è il testo della sciarpa, la cui traduzione verrà svelata con il progredire della storia:



Zma qixaw byqqibx es elsiwysha, zma  
pesl gwiijx myza  
es mex hyxzqa osjaw y lqiiru xelmz, ysj zma naxzaw, jexibsaj,  
qyolm is zmex kiiqx. Yqrelmzu Jywp Kiwhax, wexa ysj tosexm zma kiiqx,  
ysj ikkaw zma gqiij zi zma naxzaw. ma beqq rypa y ziyxz bezm zma  
kyqqesl riis,  
ysj zma xmyjib beqq bysa is zma biwqj

  * Il perchè le mosse di Shinso ricordino quelle di naruto, verrà spiegato molto più avanti nel corso della storia. 
  * La scena del combattimento finale tra Des Pleigh e Mizukage Shinso è stata pensata tramite l'ispirazione di una OST di Boruto, Kaze ni Nare (Become the Wind). Se sei curioso, Dopo aver letto il combattimento, prova a rileggerlo con il sottofondo musicale.




	5. colui che non cade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per motivi di spazio troverete le note dell'autore a fine capitolo.

Centosettantesimo anno del drago, ore 16.15. Siamo indietro rispetto al punto in cui abbiamo lasciato Shinso, Pancham e Duosion. I tre non si sono ancora incontrati, e la coppia composta dal Frogadier e dal Pancham stava ancora cercando gli ostaggi sparsi in giro per la Foresta del Consiglio. In questo frangente, nel campo di battaglia che avevamo lasciato indietro, nello scorso capitolo, Kenji, Nuzleaf e il nuovo arrivato Sewaddle stavano assistendo allo scontro tra i due pokèmon, assieme agli scagnozzi del team Ryokushin Rokujo i quali, dopo aver visto la forza e la spietatezza di Kenji, hanno deciso di rimanere fuori dai giochi in disparte, come miti agnellini in un greggie. Nuzleaf ci aveva ormai fatto l'abitudine all'incredibile forza dimostrata tra i due combattenti, e Sewaddle invece non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di farsene una ragione. Probabilmente, era complice il fatto che fosse un ragazzino e vedere un suo eroe essere così magnificentemente forte lo faceva bruciare di passione e lo caricava di adrenalina.   
\- VAI, RUKIO-SENPAI! FAGLI VEDERE CHI SEI! SISTEMA QUEL CATTIVONE!  
Kenji fece il solito sorrisetto arrogante, compiaciuto del fatto che il piccolo pokèmon Grancucito si stesse godendo lo spettacolo.   
\- Eheheheh... Sembra che il nuovo spettatore ci stia dentro!   
\- Beh... Non posso dargli torto, - disse il pokèmon Scaltro con un misto di terrore e ammirazione.  
\- Uh?  
\- E' incredibile... Non avevo mai visto una cosa del genere. E non me la sarei mai immaginata! Anche il combattimento tuo mi ha lasciato stupefatto. Certo... F-forse hai esagerato un po' .  
Le perplessita sulla vittoria schiacciante di Kenji su Kazan da parte di Nuzleaf sarebbero stati condivisi da chiunque, visto il modo cruento in cui ha ridotto il suo avversario. Kenji rimase stizzito dall'ingenuità del pokemon Scaltro, facendo una smorfia e chiudendo gli occhi. Ma si fermò lì, conscio che non tutti avevano il suo stesso pensiero.  
\- Tsk... Forse hai ragione, ma non avevo neanche intezione di fargliela passare liscia. Uno che bersaglia pokèmon più deboli non merita pietà, soprattutto la mia. Avrei potuto ucciderlo: tieniti questa affermazione se hai ancora dubbi sul mio controllo.  
Nuzleaf deglutì silenziosamente, mentre un brivido freddo gli scorse lungo la schiena.   
\- (Ancora devo capire come fa Rukio ad avere un compagno del genere...)  
Gli scagnozzi stavano osservando in religioso silenzio il combattimento tra i due accanto ai membri del team Skyraiders. I Machoke, i Machop, i Grimer e persino i Magmar con il vantaggio del tipo, nonostante quest'ultimi avessero recuperato le forze, erano fermi immobili, talmente era tale la paura di scatenare la furia del Legnogeco. Discussero sottovoce per non farsi sentire:   
\- E' davvero... la decisione giusta?  
\- Fratello mio... lo hai visto no? Quello ci farebbe a fette senza pensarci due volte con la scusa giusta. N-non siamo al suo livello...  
\- Speriamo che Rokujo finisca presto con Rukio, così avremo qualche possibil-  
\- Vi sento, - interruppe Kenji, - è inutile che parlate sottovoce se siamo vicini. Non avete speranze contro di me. Quindi state buoni e aspettate che i nostri capi decidano l'esito di questa faccenda.   
- GASP!  
Mentre discutevano in quel modo, un altro lampo di luce cadde improvisamente alle spalle degli spettatori. Questo era stato generato da un'altra Evadisfera utilizzata da Shinso, che porto Shelmet di fronte all'entrata della Foresta del Consiglio.  
\- D-dove...  
Sewaddle riconobbe subito il suo compagno di classe.   
\- SHELMET! VIENI QUA! TI STAI PERDENDO UNO SCONTRO EPICO.  
\- S-Sewaddle? Nuzleaf?  
\- Vieni qua Shelmet! non ti preoccupare. Finchè ci sarà lui questi cattivoni non ti daranno fastidio, - disse indicando il pokèmon Legnogeco. Quando si avvicinò al gruppo, velocemente perchè aveva paura degli scagnozzi, riconobbe il Grovyle del team Skyraiders.  
\- T-tu... Sei Kenji giusto?  
\- Oh! (Questo qui è...) Shelmet, giusto? Shinso si sta impegnando più del dovuto. Si sta dando da fare vedo. Eheheh...  
Rukio si accorse che era tornato il vecchio compagno di classe. Nonostante fosse in pieno combattimento, rivolse lo sguardo verso di lui.  
\- (Anche Shelmet è stato liberato. Penso che non mi debba preoccupare più davvero degli ostaggi... Spero che non siano troppo spaventati da tutto questo, sarebbe un bel problema. Non penso sia una situazione difficile da far scivolare...)  
Rokujo non si fece scappare questa apertura lasciata dal Riolu, e si precipitò su di lui.  
\- DINAMIPUGNO!  
\- URGH!  
Il colpo centrò in pieno il pokemon Emanazione, scaraventandolo a terra. Fortunatamente, prima di essere colpito, il suo istinto da combattente gli aveva permesso di bloccare il colpo con le braccia, ma non abbastanza per non subire danni, poichè non aveva avuto il tempo di concentrare il suo Meisoku sul punto d'impatto per difendersi.   
\- NON TI PERMETTO DI DISTRARTI IN COMBATTIMENTO! NON QUANDO QUELL'INSULSA AMEBA VIOLA STA CAZZEGGIANDO SPUDORATAMENTE! TERREMOTO!  
Rokujo tirò un pugno sul terreno per far saltare in aria l'avversario. Ma quest'ultimo, riprendendosi, saltò in aria da solo per evitare il colpo.   
\- Jinrō Kan-fu: KING KONG-HAMMER!   
Dopodichè, caricò un altro King-Kong Hammer per scaraventarsi contro il Machamp. Questa volta però, il pokèmon Megaforza sapeva cosa aspettarsi, e decise di contrattaccare.   
\- INCROCOLPO!  
Usò Incrocolpo, per bloccare il colpo di Rukio. La rabbia del momento e la feroce determinazione riuscirono a sovrastare l'attacco del licantropo, rispedendolo lontano. Il piccolo pokèmon atterrò velocemente, e decise di riprendere l'attacco.   
\- OSSORAFFICA!   
Creò con la sua aura un osso di energia lungo e sottile, per poi andare alla carica sul colosso a quattro braccia usandolo come un bō _(*)_ , facendo attacchi in rapida successione ma deboli. Rokujo parò ogni colpo lanciato da Rukio, chiedendosi del perchè stesse usando degli attacchi infimi contro di lui quando ne aveva di più forti. Si sentì offeso e decise di contrattaccare pesantemente. Afferrò con la mano destra inferiore l'ossoraffica, per poi attaccare con due Dinamipugno con le braccia superiori.   
\- (Ora!)  
Rukio dissolse nell'aria l'Ossoraffica, mirando alla pancia.  
\- PALMOFORZA!  
Colpì col palmo della mano sinistra verso la bocca dello stomaco del pokèmon Megaforza. Il Palmoforza era stato eseguito con una precisione assoluta, anche grazie ad una particolare tecnica che il licantropo aveva imparato da umano, quando frequentava una palestra di karate. Nella posizione in cui era, aveva fatto avanzare prima il piede dietro destro, per poi rapidamente avanzare con il piede sinistro e colpire usando la mano sinistra. La velocità d'esecuzione fu tale da spiazzare il Machamp: a causa dell'apertura che aveva fatto per concentrarsi sui due attacchi e bloccare l'Ossoraffica, non ebbe modo di parare il colpo se non con il braccio inferiore sinistro, senza però riuscire a fare una parata degna di nome.  
\- U-URGH!  
Tuttavia, la parata improvvisata all'ultimo gli permise di ridurre i danni, e di contrattaccare con un Dinamipugno sulla faccia di Rukio con il pugno superiore sinistro. Rukio subì il colpo, e venì scaraventato verso la destra del Machamp. La coriaceità del piccolo pokèmon gli permise ancora di resistere alla confusione, mentre Rokujo si accorse che il braccio inferiore sinistro, che aveva parato il precedente Palmoforza, era totalmente fuori funzione.  
\- Tsk!  
\- FORZASFERA!  
Il pokèmon Emanazione non perse tempo e, conscio che il suo avversario non avrebbe potuto reagire in modo adeguato, attaccò con una Forzasfera con la mano destra. Rokujo si preparò con il braccio destro superiore per sferrare un Dinamipugno e rispedire al mittente la Forzasfera, ma quello che non si aspettava e che il riolu, nel frattempo, lanciò un altra Forzasfera con la mano sinistra. Per bloccare gli attacchi, dunque, dovette optare per invece un Incrocolpo. Il colpo riuscì a parare le Forzasfera, che esplosero davanti a lui dopo essere state respinte. Rukio però approfittò dell'esplosione per lanciarsi addosso all'avversario con altra mossa devastante.  
\- Jinrō Kan-fu: SENJINRŌKEN! _(*)_  
Era una Zuffa potenziata: le mani di Rukio brillavano di luce azzurra, la stessa della Forzasfera. Quando il Machamp provò a contrastare l'attacco a sua volta con una Zuffa, si rese conto che i pugni del Riolu erano dieci volte più forti dei precedenti. Aveva già usato questo attacco in precedenza, mentre noi eravamo impegnati a seguire Shinso, ma non avendo più disponibile un braccio, Rokujo era in svantaggio e prese in pieno il danno di questo attacco sulle sue mani. Quando il pugno destro inferiore cedette alla scarica di pugni, Rukio potè attaccare in pieno il Machamp, che inerme subì il colpo del Rakujitsu no Senshi.  
\- CAPO!  
\- S-STRABIGLIANTE! VAI COSI' RUKIO! FAGLIELA PAGARE PER QUELLO CHE CI HA FATTO!  
\- VAI RUKIO-SENPAI! PESTALO PER LE FESTE!  
\- Wuoa! Q-quanta cattiveria, - commentò Nuzleaf, - E-è una buona idea che i ragazzini usino queste brutte parole?!  
\- Sono stati appesi come Kakuna sugli alberi. Lasciali sfogare.  
Durante questo attacco, Clefairy tornò dalla foresta, riunendosi con i suoi compagni. Sarò buono: non dovrai leggere un altra riunione. Rukio terminò l'attacco con un pugno sulla bocca dello stomaco di Rokujo, che questa volta centrò il bersaglio, spedendolo verso gli alberi della Foresta del Consiglio. Il colpo non fu abbastanza forte da far rompere l'albero dietro di lui, e quindi cadde a terra ai piedi della quercia. Dopo quell'attacco, il Riolu rimase immobile, in attesa di una risposta da parte di Rokujo. Ma entrambi rimasero in silenzio: Rukio guardava con sguardo duro il corpo del Machamp, mentre quest'ultimo aveva lo sguardo verso il basso, con un ombra sugli occhi che impediva di scorgere la benchè minima espressione. Gli spettatori, invece, erano rimasti in silenzio per la tensione della battaglia e per l'incertezza del risultato che gli si mostrava davanti. Nelle faccie degli scagnozzi si leggeva timore, così come in quella di Nuzleaf e dei ragazzi di Borgo Quieto. Quella di Kenji, invece, era seria e impassibile, conscio del fatto che lo scontro non si era ancora concluso. Quel silenzio di devastazione, simile ai rimasugli di una catastrofe naturale, fu interrotto da Rukio.  
\- Allora? Quanto ancora hai intenzione di rimanere lì?  
\- Eheheheheh...  
Rokujo rise a bassa voce. Lo sguardo del licantropo divenne ancora più duro.  
\- brbruu...brbrbuu...BRRBRBRWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
Il pokèmon Megaforza ruppe il silenzio definitivamente con una risata frastornante.  
\- Ha perso la ragione... - commentò Kenji.  
\- Tsk! Non è per quello che ride. Il capo Rokujo non perde mai il senno in battaglia, soprattutto quando si diverte!  
Il Grovyle si rivolse al Machoke con sguardo interrogatorio.  
\- Quando fai così... Vuol dire che si sta godendo il combattimento!  
\- E quando lo fa... Inizia a fare sul serio!  
\- BRWAAHAHAHAHAHA! ERA DA TANTO CHE NON MI DIVERTIVO COSI'! SEI DAVVERO IL MASSIMO, RUKIO! BRWAWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
Rokujo si rimise in piedi. Deliziato dal combattimento e dalla forza dimostrata dall'avversario, aveva uno sguardo terrificante, di una sinistra bellezza, quasi al livello dello sguardo arrogante di Kenji.  
\- Era da tanto che non mi divertivo così... Credo che ti sia meritato un premio.  
Rukio era confuso, ma aveva qualche idea su cosa sarebbe successo successivamente.  
\- (Ha intenzione di combattere ancora? Ho un brutto presentimento...)  
Si mise in guardia, in attesa della mossa di Rokujo. Questo non si mosse dal punto in cui era, e cominciò ad urlare a scquarcia gola, con i pugni serrati.  
\- GRUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!  
Dal suo corpo usciva un Meisoku color rosso cremisi, con una veemenza più dirompente dell'aura di Rukio. Gli spettatori erano paralizzati da tale aumento di forza, compresi i bambini che, nonostante non fossero in grado di percepire ancora l'aura, vedendo quella luce rosso-nera intorno al corpo di Rokujo li fece preoccupare. Kenji rimase in silenzio. Il ghigno arrogante era scomparso, lasciando spazio ad uno sguardo più serio. Il suo capitano, invece, nonostante non avesse praticamente cambiato l'espressione del suo viso, se non per il fatto che stesse digrignando i denti per la preoccupazione, era rimasto sorpreso: mai si sarebbe aspettato che un altro pokèmon sarebbe stato in grado di rendere visibile la sua aura. Nel mondo pokèmon è una caratteristica di specie particolari (come quella dei Riolu), mentre le altre potevano solo usarla per poter formare degli attacchi, senza renderla visibile. Il fatto che anche Rokujo potesse usare il Meisoku in quel modo, non era di buon auspicio per il piccolo licantropo.  
\- (Questa potenza... Non mi aspettavo che anche lui potesse farlo!* )  
\- BEH?! CHE TE NE PARE, RAKUJITSU NO SENSHI?! SORPRENDENTE VERO? QUESTO E' CIO' CHE HO POTUTO FARE GRAZIE AD INNUMEREVOLI SCONTRI CON ALTRI COMBATTENTI! SONO FELICISSIMO DI POTERLA USARE QUESTA FORZA CON TE!  
\- Tch! Ammetto che non me lo aspettavo...  
\- BASTA CON LE CHIACCHERE! NON RIESCO PIU' A TRATTENERMI! GRUAAAAAAA!  
Rokujo si precipitò addosso a Rukio. Oltre alla forza, era aumentata anche la sua velocità.  
\- MALEDIZ-  
\- INCROCOLPO 1.5 (*)!  
\- PROTEZIONE!  
Il Machamp scaricò un Incrocolpo a piena potenza. Rukio riuscì in tempo ad attivare una barriera istantanea, ma l'Incrocolpo fu talmente dirompente da frantumare la difesa. Il fumo sollevato dall'esplosione fu abbastanza coprente da permettere al licantropo di poter schivare e riposizionarsi per attaccare, ma la nuova velocità di Rokujo permise a quest'ultimo di contrattaccare istantaneamente.  
\- ZUFFA 1.5!  
Rukio aveva già usato Protezione, e non a il tempo di attaccare di nuovo. Si parò con le braccia infondendole d'aura per riuscire a reggere il colpo. Tuttavia, la nuova potenza di Rokujo gli impediva di difendersi a dovere, e fu costretto a subire in pieno colpo l'attacco. I ragazzini, a cui nel frattempo si era aggiunto Pansear, stavano osservando il combattimento con terrore, e si erano resi conto che Rukio era in difficoltà.  
\- OH NO! RUKIO! CHE DIAVOLO COMBINI?! - commentò Shelmet.  
\- L-lo sta massacrando! N-non posso guardare fai ri !  
\- NO! RUKIO-SENPAI!  
Anche Nuzleaf era preoccupato.  
\- Q-QUI SI METTE MALE! DOBBIAMO ANDARE AD AIUTARLO!  
Fece per alzarsi e aggiungersi al combattimento, ma Kenji lo bloccò con il braccio destro.  
\- Aspetta.  
\- CHE STAI FACENDO? PERCHE' NON VAI AD AIUTARE IL TUO CAPITANO.  
\- Ho detto che devi aspettare.  
\- MA SEI IMPAZ-  
Il Grovyle trucidò con lo sguardo Nuzleaf.  
\- C-cosa...  
\- Quando è iniziato il combattimento, lui ha detto "fatevi da parte". Bisogna rispettare la decisione del capitano. Se ha deciso così, vuol dire che è in grado di sconfiggerlo da solo.  
\- M-ma è chiaramente in difficoltà!  
\- Eheh...  
Kenji sorrise al pensiero di Nuzleaf. Dal suo punto di vista, il pokèmon scaltro risultava ingenuo.  
\- Se sei davvero convinto di ciò, osserva attentamente il capitano.  
Nuzleaf fece come disse il pokèmon Legnogeco, rivolgendo lo sguardo verso il riolu. Non riusciva a contrattaccare, ma il suo sguardo era rimasto severo e stava ancora digrignando i denti.  
\- Quello non è uno sguardo di uno che sta perdendo, e nemmeno uno sguardo che sta tentando il tutto e per tutto per disperazione. Lo vedrai con i tuoi occhi molto presto quanto tu ti stia sbagliando.  
Rimase attonito, non comprendendo le parole di Kenji. Osservava lo scontro in piedi, preoccupato per il suo vecchio amico. L'attacco dirompente di Rokujo terminò con un pugno violento sull'incrocio delle braccia di Rukio, che lo lanciarono contro gli alberi della Foresta del Consiglio, questa volta spezzando 2 tronchi in serie. Si sollevò un cumulo di polvere, e la percezione dell'aura del licantropo svanì. Rokujo si fermò, assaporando la meritata vittoria.  
\- E' stato un bel combattimento... Era da tanto che non combattevo a piena potenza! Di solito soccombono dopo il primo attacco, ma il Rakujitsu no Senshi ha resistito fino alla mia Zuffa! Questo combattimento, - continuò, con l'amaro in bocca, - è già finito... Ancora una volta...  
Cadde il silenzio nell'arena verde. I ragazzini paralizzati, gli scagnozzi che non vedevano l'ora di festeggiare, Nuzleaf con lo sguardo cadaverico: tutti erano pietrificati, in attesa di qualcuno che rompesse il silenzio.  
\- Ti faccio i miei sinceri complimenti, Ōryūgo Rukio, - disse Rokujo voltandosi dal luogo d'impatto, \- Hai tutta la mia gratitudine.  
\- Non me ne faccio un fico secco della tua gratitudine.  
Gli scagnozzi copiarono l'espressione del pokèmon Scaltro, mentre quella di quest'ultimo rimase la medesima. Rokujo, con misto di paura e felicità, fece un sorrisetto nervoso. Si girò lentamente verso il punto in cui aveva lasciato il pokèmon Emanazione, e vide uno spettacolo che non si sarebbe mai immaginato di vedere: dal cumulo di polvere, una figura si ergeva eretta, con occhi furiosi. Le braccia, le gambe e la fronte erano ricoperte di sangue, che scendeva sulla terra gocciolando dai suddetti arti. Nonostante l'enorme dolore e bruciore che le ferite avrebbero dovuto farli provare, lui era fermo in piedi, con le braccia distese sui fianchi a pugni chiusi. Il Machamp era diviso tra due emozioni. La prima di delizia: il suo avversario era ancora in piedi nonostante la scarica di potenza che gli aveva lanciato contro, pronto a procurargli ancor più divertimento. La seconda, era di preoccupazione: nonostante tutto quello che aveva subito, era ancora in piedi, portando uno sguardo che era ben lontano dal dichiarare la resa.  
\- "Non importa quanto sia forte il suo avversario, o quante ferite abbia", eh? Sembra che tu stia portando alto il soprannome che ti è stato conferito. Spero che tu riesca a farmi divertire ancora... Eheh...  
\- Questo potere che tu hai mostrato...  
\- Uh?  
\- Questo potere che tu hai mostrato... Non pensavo che qualcun'altro fosse capace di aprirlo...  
\- Cosa stai blaterando?  
Rukio fece una pausa. Guardò negli occhi l'avversario.  
\- Non ne sai niente?  
\- TI HO DETTO CHE NON HO IDEA DI CHE COSA TU STIA PARLANDO! BASTA BLATERARE A VUOTO E COMBATTI CONTRO DI ME!  
Dopo quell'urlo, altra aura divampo' dal corpo di Rokujo.  
\- E' un vero peccato... A quanto pare non sai niente del Genshinomon _(*)_. O forse... l'hai fatto inconsciamente.  
Rokujo guardò stupito Rukio. Mentre parlava, notò che dal suo corpo uscivano ancora le strane strisce azzurre, e che il stava Meisoku stava lentamente risalendo.  
\- (La sua aura...)  
\- Sei forte: devo ammetterlo. Hai un bello spirito. Scommetto che nel corso della tua vita non ti sei mai fatto mettere i piedi in testa da nessuno e ti sei spinto fino a superare i tuoi limiti. Anche se hai fatto delle cose orribili, hai tutto il mio rispetto. Ma... ti manca qualcosa.  
Rokujo rimase in silenzio ad ascoltare.  
\- Ti faccio una domanda: perchè vuoi diventare più forte?  
 si arrabbiò. Dal suo punto di vista, la domanda di Rukio era senza senso.  
\- EH? CHE RAZZA DI DOMANDA E'? CHE MOTIVAZIONE CI DEVE ESSERE PER DIVENTARE PIU' FORTE? VOGLIO AFFRONTARE COMBATTIMENTI ECCITANTI COME QUESTO OGNI GIORNO! VOGLIO DIVENTARE IL NUMERO UNO! VOGLIO DIVENTARE IL POKE'MON PIU' FORTE DI TUTTI!  
\- E dopo che lo avrai realizzato, cosa farai? Quando non avrai nessun avversario più da affrontare, cosa farai?  
L'essere muscoloso, dopo quella domanda fuori contesto, rimase perplesso. Pensò un po', ma non riuscì a trovare una risposta che potesse dare senso alla richiesta del licantropo.  
\- Come immaginavo... Non lo sai, vero? - Disse chiudendo gli occhi, - è questo il tuo problema: sei alla ricerca della forza solo per la forza in sè. Non hai un vero sogno da realizzare, una missione da compiere, o un fine decisivo. Vuoi solo mettere al tappeto tutti i pokèmon che incontri, senza regole. Credimi: il tuo sogno è troppo vuoto per poter vincere contro di me...  
\- CHE COSA STAI BLATERANDO ANCORA?? NON LA PENSI COME ME FORSE? ALLORA PERCHE' TU VORRESTI DIVENTARE PIU' FORTE? DIMMELO.  
\- ...  
Rukio pensò qualche secondo tra sè e sè, tra l'attesa della risposta e il fiato sospeso degli spettatori.  
\- E' una cosa... che tu non puoi capire adesso come sei...  
\- NON MI FARE INNERVOSIRE ANCOR DI PIU' E COMBATTI! SEI PIENO DI FERITE, PER QUESTO TI STO' CEDENDO LA PRIMA MOSSA! MUOVITI A LANCIARE IL TUO ULTIMO ATTACCO, O VERRO' IO DA TE!  
\- Hai un po' di onore allora, sotto quella voce arrogante... Molto bene. Ti renderò appieno il favore.  
Il Meisoku del licantropo si fece più denso attorno a lui. Improvvisamente, la sensazione di delizia divenne completamente di preoccupazione. Non sapeva spiegare il motivo, ma per qualche ragione quella figura malconcia che si teneva miracolosamente lo terrorizzava.  
\- Ti insegnerò come usare appieno quel potere, - disse digrignando i denti e stringendo i pugni ... grrrwuu... GRUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!  
L'aura attorno a Rukio divampò di un blu elettrico. Il sangue di cui era ricoperto evaporò, talmente era caldo il Meisoku di cui si circondava. Tuttavia, la cosa che sconcertava di più, era il fatto che le sue ferite si stessero rimarginando. Tagli, lividi, bruciature: tutto il danno inferto da Rokujo venne mitigato, riportando lo stato del corpo malridotto ad un livello tale da potergli permettere di lottare come prima. Non solo: la forza che si percepiva dal Riolu era enormemente più forte di quella precedente.  
\- Rakujitsudō: BLUE DUSK! _(*)_  
Intorno a lui divampava un Meisoku sfolgorante, e le parti nere del suo corpo erano diventate di un azzurro chiaro, quasi sembrassero fiamme ossidriche. L'occhio sinistro sembrava un quieto lago illuminato da un sole splendente, con dei lineamenti gialli che ricordavano l'anello dorato in torno al corpo di Arceus. Rokujo non poteva credere a quello che stava vedendo: tutto di Rukio lo stava sconvolgendo in quel momento. Non aveva la minima idea su cosa soffermare il suo sguardo: se sulle ferite rimarginate come niente, sull'enorme aura che stava sprigionando, o per quello strano occhio sinistro. Anche i suoi compagni erano sconvolti: gli scagnozzi non avevano mai visto una figura del genere, che usciva dai canoni di un pokémon qualunque.   
\- n-non...  
\- Che diavolo significa?   
\- E'... Spaventoso!   
Anche i ragazzini, che prima erano i piú eccitati nel combattimento, ora provavano un po' di timore nei confronti del loro senpai.   
\- N-non l'ho mai visto cosí...   
\- S-strabigliante! Ha recuperato le forze come una Ripresa!   
Il piú scandalizzato di tutti, peró, rimase Nuzleaf.   
\- K-kenji, - chiese al pokémon Legnogeco.   
\- Uh?   
\- C-cosa... Sto venendo? E... Lo sto vedendo?   
\- Te l'avevo detto che il capitano non avrebbe perso... è la sua abilità Genshi (*): Blue Dusk. Però... te la devo davvero spiegare? Che seccatura... Non ricordo la spiegazione...  
\- _Mon dieu_... Sei pigro anche quando non ci sono...   
Alle spalle dello spadaccino, apparve Shinso con i due ultimi ostaggi, anche loro rimasti sconvolti dalla trasformazione di Rukio.   
\- Ce ne hai messo di tempo, Froggy viscido.   
\- PARBLEU! CHE MALEDUCATO! NON TI COMPLIMENTI CON ME PER L'OTTIMO LAVORO SVOLTO?   
\- Non hai fatto niente di particolare... Avanti: spiega a Nuzleaf che sta succedendo al nostro capitano.   
Il Frogadier fece uno sbuffo di rassegnazione. Non litigò per il momento, e decise di concentrarsi sui suoi nuovi alunni.   
\- EXCUSE MOI MESSIEURS! Non lo ripeterò due volte! Attenzione per favore!  
Gli spettatori si rivolsero a lui.   
\- Quello che state vedendo è ciò che si ottiene "aprendo il Genshinomon". Non vi parlerò di questo tuttavia, perché non capireste niente, ma sappiate che deriva da questa azione. La abilitá Genshi che ne deriva per Rukio è il Blue Dusk. Questa abilità è molto speciale: permette in qualunque momento del combattimento di curare le ferite gravi subite e di aumentare il proprio Meisoku. Sembrerebbe uno scherzo della natura da quello che intuisco dalle vostre faccie, ma dovrete ricredervi: questa abilità non è una cosa invincibile, nè tanto meno ingiusta, - continuò Shinso con un tono piú serio. \- Questa abilità è un' arma a doppio taglio. Il quantitativo di forza che ricevi non è fisso: è tale da aumentare la tua aura tanto piú hai subito danni nel combattimento, ed è dunque efficace solo quando arrivi a subire ferite fatali. Inoltre... il prezzo per poterla utilizzare é alto. Il corpo di Rukio deve subire un peso doppio: deve impiegare il doppio delle forze per un attacco normale. Risulterá più potente, certo, ma farà più fatica. Inoltre, il dolore che subirá dagli attacchi dell' avversario sará il triplo, e piú si andrà avanti nel combattimento, piú il Meisoku che rilascerà gli brucierà per tutto il corpo. Non è un' arma che molti combattenti sarebbero contenti di avere... Devi aspettare di subire abbastanza ferite per poterla utilizzare, mettendo dunque in prima linea la tua vita, e il dolore e la fatica che subirá in quello stato è difficile da sopportare. In poche parole...   
\- E' un' arma suicida... - commentò Pancham, con un tono preoccupato.   
\- Esattamente. Rischiare la vita, pur di vincere ed inseguire i propri sogni, sotto le aspettative e le speranze di tutti. Questo è Ōryūgo Rukio... Il capitano del team Skyraiders...   
\- (Si spinge a tal punto per diventare piú forte... Non ci credo...) - Disse Rokujo nella sua testa.  
\- Sembri sorpreso.   
\- Ugh!   
\- Sono un esploratore che si impegna a creare un posto migliore per tutti i pokèmon, e che ha giá salvato il mondo una volta da una catastrofe planetaria. Davvero... Davvero, anche per un solo secondo, hai pensato di essere alla mia altezza? All' altezza del peso che porto con me? Ricordati queste parole, prima che ti sconfigga e ti faccia pagare le tue colpe, - disse Rukio con serietà, \- quando decidi di fare qualcosa, qualunque cosa, devi dedicare tutto te stesso per quella causa. Non solo per piacere, non solo per divertimento, non solo per responsabilitá o dovere. Tutto te stesso. Anche la tua vita, se necessario. Se non lo farai, non potrai mai realizzare i grandi sogni che ti sei prefissato. Tu non hai un vero sogno: prendi tutto questo solo come un gioco, ed è per questo che oggi perderai contro di me!   
Rokujo rimase in silenzio ad ascoltare le parole del piccolo licantropo: un misto di rispetto e paura provava nei confronti di quel piccoletto che sputava parole senza senso per lui. Ma durò poco: a questo si sovrappose l'arroganza e la rabbia che contrastingueva il pokémon Megaforza.   
\- Io...perdere... Ehehehhe... Eheheheheheheh....BrwwuwuBRBRBRUWAAHHHHHHHAH! NON FARMI RIDERE! IO PERDERE?! FINALMENTE LO SCONTRO E' ARRIVATO AL SUO CULMINE, E HAI IL CORAGGIO DI DIRE CHE E' FINITO? FATTI AVANTI RUKIO! DA QUI USCIRA' UN SOLO VINCITORE, E SARO' IO!  
Il Meisoku di Rokujo divampò come un vulcano in eruzione. Si precipitò addosso al Riolu per sferrare un dinamipugno.  
\- DINAMIPUGNO 1.5 !  
Sferrò il colpo mirando alla faccia, con la stessa velocità che prima aveva sorpreso il licantropo. Per evitare di essere danneggiato più del dovuto, Rukio decise di passare direttamente all'attacco piuttosto che la difesa, e parò schivando leggermente il colpo a destra, colpendo poi con una Breccia il braccio dell'attacco di Rokujo con la mano destra.  
\- Ugh!  
\- PALMOFORZA!  
Successivamente, Rukio attaccò il Machamp con un Palmoforza con la mano sinistra. La potenza fu tale da spingere lontano l'avversario, ma non abbastanza da farlo cadere a terra. Rokujo si stava preparando per una Zuffa, ma prima che potesse fare qualunque cosa, fu colpito da una scarica di Forzasfera da parte del pokèmon Emanazione. L'aura utilizzata dalle sfere era tale che l'essere muscoloso subì delle bruciature, nonostante l'aura cremisi del pokèmon megaforza. Il Machamp non si lasciò tuttavia sopraffare dalle esplosioni, e si precipitò su Rukio per sferrare il suo attacco.  
\- ZUFFA 1.5!  
- Jinrō Kan-fu: SENJINRŌKEN!   
Rukio immediatamente rispose con il suo Senjirōken. Era una spanna sopra in ogni movimento, quindi riuscì a parare i pugni di Rokujo con i suoi e al tempo stesso infliggere dei danni al pokèmon Megaforza. Ma quest'ultimo non dava segno di indietreggiare, e pur di mettere a segno dei colpi sul pokèmon Emanazione non badò alla difesa, cercando disperatamente di colpirlo. Il livello di combattimento era tale gli spettatori non riuscivano a staccare gli occhi di dosso dai due combattenti: Rukio infliggeva danni ingenti contro il pokèmon Megaforza, ma l'orgoglio di quest'ultimo era tale da rispondere senza pensare al dolore, riuscendo anche ad assestare pugni spaccaossa. I livelli di Meisoku erano tali che dai due corpi che si stavano scontrando uscivano delle scariche di energia che colpivano il terreno, bruciando l'erba con cui venivano a contatto. Gli scagnozzi e i compagni di Rukio osservavano con il fiato alla gola. Destro, sinistro, in basso, in alto: lo scontro tra le due zuffe creavano un susseguirsi di percussioni sulla carne dei due guerrieri quasi fosse una battaglia tra due fazioni che si stavano sfidando a colpi di cannone, e le folate di vento prodotte da quello scontro stavano scheggiando gli alberi intorno, disturbandoli dal loro quieto vivere.   
\- GRUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!  
\- GRWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!  
Il primo a cedere fu Rokujo. Quando sferrò un pugno con il braccio inferiore destro, Rukio rispose con il suo pugno destro. L'attacco del licantropo risultò più forte, spaccando le nocche del pokèmon Megaforza.   
\- ARGH!  
Il Riolu ne approfittò per tirare un calcio destro sul mento di Rokujo per fargli perdere l'equilibrio, e a mani giunte, questa volta, tirò una Forzasfera potenziata.  
\- Jinrō Kan-fu: BAKUGETSU! _(*)_  
\- DINAMIPUGNO 1.5!  
Il Machamp non si fece distrarre dal calcio, e decise di contrattaccare con un Dinamipugno usando il braccio superiore destro. Tuttavia, la bomba di Meisoku esplose con un impeto dirompente, offuscando la vista di Rokujo.  
\- NO! NON CI CASCHERO' UN ALTRA VOLTA! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Il pokèmon Megaforza lanciò un urlo dirompente per disperdere la coltre di fumo, riuscendo nel suo intento. In questo modo riuscì a vedere Rukio che si accingeva al colpo di grazia. Era già pronto: quell'urlo risultò inutile, perchè solo con due braccia completamente funzionanti, non aveva la possibilità di contrattaccare. Il piccolo pokèmon apparve alla sua vista come un guerriero ancestrale, con gli occhi colmi di grinta e furia dirompente. La sua mano destra brillava di un blu elettrico acceso. Blu come uno zaffiro. Blu come un oceano profondo, pronto a sommergere completamente l'orgoglioso pokèmon. Rokujo sentiva provenire da quella mano una forza devastante, e fu tale da paralizzarlo solo per la sua percezione.   
\- Jinrō Kan-fu.  
La mano di Rukio si appoggiò sullo stomaco del rivale: l'energia di Rokujo smise per un attimo di scorrere, così come la sua, come se il tempo improvvisamente si fosse fermato. In quei pochi frammenti, quasi al rallentatore, si poteva leggere il volto spaventato del Machamp, e lo sguardo del licantropo pronto a mettere tutto se stesso in quel colpo finale.  
\- DRAGON PAW! _(*)_  
Rukio emise una scarica di energia di color blu in quell'unico punto, applicando una pressione agli addominali del Machamp tale da poter schiacciare un incudine di piombo. La forza esercitata dal palmo del Riolu fu tale da spingere Rokujo verso gli alberi della foresta del consiglio, lanciandolo fuori dall'arena erbosa per cinquanta metri, rompendo cinque alberi di fila lungo il suo cammino. Tra gli occhi increduli degli spettatori, il Machamp perse i sensi sopra un letto di legname, con una bruciatura a forma di zampa di drago sulla sua pancia. Ci fu qualche secondo di silenzio, e per tutto quel frangente il Combattente del Tramonto e gli spettatori rimasero fermi immobili, come se la Materia Oscura gli avesse fatti diventare di nuovo delle statue di pietra. Il silenzio fu interrotto dagli allunni di Borgo Quieto, che gridarono a squarcia gola per festeggiare il loro eroe.  
\- EVVAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!  
\- GRANDE RUKIO!!!!!!!  
\- E' finita finalmente!  
\- Eheh...  
Gli scagnozzi, invece, si preoccuparono per il loro leader.  
\- C-CAPITANO!  
\- IL GRANDE ROKUJO E' STATO SCONFITTO!  
\- N-non ci credo...  
\- E'... stato battuto...  
\- Fiu... E' finita. _Mon dieu_...  
\- Eheh! Il capitano non delude mai...  
Rukio era immobile nella stessa posizione che aveva terminato lo scontro con Rokujo. L'aura blu elettrico scomparve, e le parti azzurre tornarono nere. Una volta terminato quel processo, si accasciò al suolo, completamente esausto. Il peso del Blue Dusk ricadde su di lui, privandolo completamente delle forze.  
\- RUKIO! - esclamò Pancham preoccupato.  
\- Tranquillo: è normale. Ci penso io.  
Kenji andò a prelevare l'ormai esausto capitano.   
\- Grazie dello spettacolo, capitano! Finchè ci sarai tu a meravigliare il nostro mondo, il cinema Meowth * rimarrà in perdita. Eheh...  
\- A-ahah...N-non farti s-sentire, - disse Rukio cercando di rispondere a tono nonostante la stanchezza, - è p-permaloso come p-pochi.  
\- Rukio! S-stai bene?  
\- C-ciao Pancham, vecchio mio. S-sto bene, tranquillo. T-tempo di una bella dormita e s-sarò come nuovo...  
Tutti i ragazzini di Borgo Quieto fecero per avvicinarsi a Rukio, per ringraziarlo di averli salvato da quei delinquenti. Tuttavia, Kenji diede cenno di non farli avvicinare.  
\- Mocciosetti. State lontano da Rukio. In questo stato anche un abbraccio potrebbe rompergli le ossa.   
\- Parbleu Kenji! Un po' di tatto con questi pargoletti! Potevi scegliere un altro termine piuttosto che mocciosetti. Sei proprio un cattivone, sai?  
\- Se non avessi Rukio in braccio verrei lì a chiuderti la bocca...  
\- Rukio...  
Si avvicinò il vecchio Nuzleaf al suo caro amico.  
\- N-nuzleaf-san...  
\- Piantala con il san! Sei sempre formale nei momenti sbagliati! I tempi sono cambiati, ma continui sempre a cacciarti nei guai... Ora che non c'è più Amelia devi prendere il suo posto? *  
Rukio fece un sorriso sconsolato.  
\- Chi lo sà... Eheh...  
\- Ad ogni modo sei stato strabigliante! Quando hai imparato a fare tutto questo?  
Shinso era spazientito dalla mancanza di tatto dei suoi compagni.  
\- Cough cough! Excuse moi! Il capitano è ferito e ha bisogno di cure! Possiamo muoverci, chiudere la faccenda qui e tornare a casa?  
Il Grovyle rispose al compagno per il semplice gusto di provocarlo.  
\- Se hai così tanta voglia di tornare a casa tornaci da solo! La strada la sai no?  
\- CHE HAI DETTO, DRAGO MANCATO?!  
Rukio aveva la testa che girava, ma fece in modo di riprendere i suoi compagni.  
\- R-ragazzi... Per favore n-non adesso. Shinso ha ragione: r-riportiamo a casa i ragazzi e spediamo quei furfanti da Magnezone.   
\- _Mon dieu_ capo... Gli scagnozzi sono ancora liberi di muoversi... Dobbiamo proprio farlo?   
Kenji si era completamente scordato degli scagnozzi di Rokujo, talmente gli ignorava per la loro scarsa forza.  
\- Ah già... Dobbiamo anche spedire quelli in gattabuia.  
\- Invece di perdere tempo a guardare lo scontro, perchè non gli hai messi K.O. e gli hai legati? Adesso dovrai combattere di nuovo!  
\- "Dovrai"?  
\- Certainement! Io ho già dato! Vero ragazzi?  
Fece per rivolgersi a Duosion. Reduce nello scontro della foresta, si limitò ad una sommessa e timida affermazione.  
\- S-sì...  
\- Visto? Persino i ragazzi riconoscono il mio durissimo lavoro! Tu sei stato a ciondolare fino adesso! Su su: ti do il distintivo. Vai a fare il tuo lavoro.  
\- Non accetto ordini da te...  
\- EXCUSE MOIì?! MI STAI SFIDANDO?!?!?  
I due si lanciarono occhiate di sfida in modo irresponsabile, sotto gli occhi increduli degli abitanti di Borgo Quieto e del loro capitano.  
\- (Santa pazienza... Se non fossi così abbattuto li picchierei a sangue tutti e due! Ma chi me l'ha fatto fare di prenderli nel mio team... Sono insopportabili...)  
A interrompere il loro litigio ci pensò Nuzleaf.  
\- EHM EHM... Scusate se interrompo la vostra "conversazione"... Ma mentre voi litigavate, gli scagnozzi si sono dileguati. Bel team d'esplorazione che siete!  
\- COSA?!  
\- EH?  
Il pokèmon Scaltro si stupiì del fatto che anche Rukio non si era accorto di niente.  
\- Non te ne sei accorto Rukio?! Come è possibile?!  
\- O-ora che me lo fai notare...  
Kenji e Shinso si guardarono intorno: degli scagnozzi e del corpo esausto di Rokujo non si intravvedeva neanche l'ombra. Nuzleaf era un po' arrabbiato per il fatto che i due compagni abbiano preferito litigare piuttosto che assicurare alla giustizia i criminali, ma lui non sapeva che questo non era dovuto ad un errore di distrazione del Grovyle e del Frogadier.  
\- (Come è possibile?)  
\- (Fino a che non me lo ha fatto notare Nuzleaf ero sicuro di sentire ancora la loro presenza! Sono spariti nel nulla?!)  
\- Davvero... Mi chiedo perchè siate nello stesso team di Rukio.  
Il più preoccuparo era proprio il licantropo.  
\- (continuo ancora a percepire la loro presenza... Ma è come se avessi la sensazione che tutto ciò sia irreale. Non ho mai avuto una sensazione simile...)  
Duosion, che leggeva nella menti del team Skyraiders, si preoccupò insieme a loro.  
\- (Hanno ragione. E' come se fossero spariti improvvisamente...)  
\- Kenji.  
\- Dimmi.   
\- Quel Magmortar *. Dove lo hai lasciato?! Non percepisco più il suo Meisoku...  
\- Anche lui?! - Disse facendo uno sbuffo di irritazione, - Nuzleaf: tieni un attimo il capitano.  
Lasciò Rukio nelle mani del Nuzleaf per precipitarsi nel punto in cui aveva lasciato Kazan, precipitandosi all'entrata della Foresta del Consiglio. Sotto l'albero su cui aveva lasciato il Magmortar non c'era nè traccvia di lui, nè del sangue della battaglia. Non si tolse l'aria da duro, ma si preoccupò in silenzio.  
\- (Che seccatura...)  
Al suo posto c'erano delle bruciature, evidenziate da cenere nera rimasta lì nonostante il vento. La cosa più strana, era che la parte di terra arrostita evidenziava la sagoma del pokèmon Esplosivo: se fosse stato normale fuoco, avrebbe dovuto bruciare anche intorno le radice dell'albero o almeno l'erba tra di esse. Invece, queste erano rimaste intatte, come se il nemico naturale non fosse stato sofferto minimamente. Una volta finito di ammirare quel sinistro quadro, il Grovyle tornò dai suoi compagni.  
\- Non c'è più, - disse infastidito, - ho trovato delle strane bruciature nere al suo posto.  
Nel frattempo, anche Shinso era andato a controllare il luogo dove era stato sconfitto Rokujo.  
\- Ho trovato anch'io la stessa cosa dove c'era quel bellimbusto, e nei punti in cui erano seduti gli scagnozzi ci sono sempre le stesse bruciature. Mon Dieu: sono spariti nel nulla...  
Rukio rimase perplesso. La cosa che gli venne in mente, reduce dal suo passato nel mondo umano tra letture fantascientifiche e manga, credette in una sorta di teletrasporto, che non è raro nel mondo Pokèmon. La novità, forse, stava nel teletrasporto indotto.  
\- Dunque... Si sono volatilizzati per davvero...  
Nuzleaf non comprendeva nulla di ciò che stava accadendo.  
\- C-come è p-possibile? E' fattibile una cosa del genere?  
\- A quanto pare sì. U-Urgh!  
La fatica dello scontro precedente si faceva sentire.   
\- Rukio!  
\- Lasciamo stare capo... Credo che tu abbia urgente bisogno di cure prima di qualunque cosa.   
- Tranquillo capo. Sono sicuro al 100% di aver spedito quell'ameba in gatta buia per quanto mi riguarda! Faremo a lui le dovute domande. E... Poi devo mostrarvi una cosa quando torniamo al GIP, - disse infine Shinso, posando lo sguardo sulla sua borsa.  
\- Uff.. Avete ragione. Ma dobbiamo portare prima questi ragazzi a casa. Puoi usare ancora il distintivo per quello?  
\- Purtroppo no capo, ma ho ancora un'Evadisfera da usare!   
\- P-perfetto...  
Il Frogadier prelevò dalla borsa l'ultima Evadisfera rimanente, per uscire dal Monte delle Rivelazioni e riportare gli ostaggi a casa. Quella brutta avventura per i ragazzi di Borgo Quieto stava per terminare. Il team Skyraiders, mantenendo fede al proprio nome, aveva portato a termine la missione di salvataggio in modo eccellente, anche se si sarebbe potuto fare di più per quanto riguarda gli scagnozzi e il team Ryokushin Rokujo. Ma, nel cuore del piccolo Riolu, ciò importava relativamente. Probabilmente, anzi, era contento del fatto che Rokujo fosse riuscito a salvarsi: nell'animo suo sperava di rincontrarlo, e di vedere se la lezione impartita fosse servita a cambiare la sua arroganza e ad insegnarli un'importante lezione. Più di tutto, sperava di rincontrarlo più forte, in modo da progredire ad un livello superiore della sua attuale forza. Questi pensieri li consegnò al tramonto che stava calando sui pokèmon, in una sorta di solenne preghiera visiva. Di solito guardare direttamente il sole è una cruda tortura per gli occhi, ma la dolce luce di quel sole rosso accarezzava gli occhi del pokèmon Emanazione come una madre premurosa che rincuora il figlio, dicendogli che i suoi sogni e i suoi desideri sono realizzabili, se uno ci crede veramente.  
\- (Ryokushin Rokujo... Sono sicuro che questa non sarà l'ultima volta che ci incontreremo. Non sei il tipo da digerire una sconfitta così. Spero solo che tu riesca a trovare un motivo per diventare più forte, come l'ho trovato io).  
\- A che stai pensando, capitano?  
\- N-niente...  
Kenji sapeva quando il suo capo era sovrappensiero. Ma, vedendo che il Riolu non dava cenno di risposta, decise di lasciarlo perdere.  
\- Come vuoi...Nuzleaf: dammi la tua mano. Mettila sulla schiena di Shinso. Anche voi piccole pesti. Presto potrete riabbracciare le vostre famiglie.  
Tutti i pokèmon toccarono con le proprie mani la schiena di Shinso.  
\- Bleah! E' viscidissima...  
\- E' un anfibio! Cosa ti aspettavi?  
\- Mon Dieu ragazzi! Non ho chiesto il vostro parere sulla mia pelle!  
\- Ti decidi o no?  
Shinso fece una faccia stizzita.  
\- Quando torniamo in sede facciamo i conti... Evadisfera: ATTIVAZIONE!  
Un lampo di luce investì i pokèmon riuniti attorno al Frogadier, svanendo nel nulla. Così finì l'avventura sul Monte delle Rivelazioni: svanita improvvisamente così come era iniziata. Il monte tornò ad essere silenzioso come al solito, con il vento spifferoso che accarezzava dolcemente gli alberi della Foresta del Consiglio, i quali ricoprirono di foglie i resti della battaglia avvenuta, profumando l'aria di muschio e legno bruciato. Sembrerebbe quasi che il monte si fosse lasciato alle spalle quelli eventi come se nulla fosse, e gli interrogativi che, mio caro lettore, ti sono venuti non erano di interesse per il dungeon sacro. Quando il team riportò a casa i ragazzi rapiti, ci fu un bagno di lacrime e applausi a Borgo Quieto: grida di felicità e gioia divampavano per tutto il villaggio, festeggiando i valorosi eroi che avevano salvato la giornata. A ringraziarli venne personalmente Simipour * e Goodra, le figure più importanti del paese.  
\- I tempi cambiano, ma gli eroi rimangono! Sei l'orgoglio del nostro villaggio, signorino Rukio, e soprattutto della mia scuola.   
Rukio aveva un po' recuperato le forza, abbastanza da poter camminare con un dovuto sostegno. Appoggiato sulla spalla di Shinso, arrossì a sentirsi chiamare signorino.  
\- H-ho già diciotto anni, signor preside! Dovrebbe smetterla di chiamarmi signorino...  
\- Eheh! Beh, non ha nemmeno senso che tu mi chiami ancora preside. Certe formalità si tengono più per simpatica amicizia che per altro, non trovi?   
Rukio fece un sorriso dolce.  
\- Eheh... Forse ha ragione.  
-Sono contento che tutto si sia risolto per il meglio, - disse Goodra, - Ancora una volta ti dobbiamo un favore!   
\- Non mi dovete niente. E' mio dovere di esploratore questo!   
Anche Kangaskhan si unì alla conversazione.   
\- Si imbarazza per un nomignolo e fa sempre il modesto: passa il tempo e rimani sembre il monello adorabile a cui tutti vogliamo bene! Vorrei che fossi anche tu mio figlio!  
La piccola Kangaskhan * nel marsupio disse anche lei la sua.  
\- E io ti vorrei come mio fratellone!  
La faccia di Rukio divenne completamente rossa.  
\- N-NON DITE QUESTE COSE IMBARAZZANTI DAVANTI AL MIO TEAM!   
Kenji e Shinso si misero a ridere.  
\- PRFAHAHAHHAAH! GUARDA COME E' ROSSO!  
\- CRACRACRACRA! SI CHIAMA RAKUJITSU NO SENSHI PER UN MOTIVO *! CRACRACRACRA  
\- Grrrr...  
Rukio formò un Ossoraffica con il braccio destro e lo scagliò in testa ai due, dimenticandosi che l'amico Frogadier gli faceva da sostegno. I due compagni cadero al suolo coprendosi la testa per diminuire il dolore, mentre Rukio si accasciò al suolo a causa del mancato sostegno.   
\- N-non fa male... non f-fa male...  
\- PARBLEU! CHE DOLORE PAZZAESCO!  
\- B-ben vi sta...  
Gli abitanti di Borgo Quieto, davanti alla tenera scena famigliare, si misero a ridere senza controllo.  
\- PUAHHAHAHAHAHA!  
\- Sono quasi invidioso del tuo team, Rukio-senpai! Hai davvero dei compagni fantastici con te!  
\- Sai, Goodra: io ne sono poco convinto...  
\- Vedo che non riesci neanche a reggerti in piedi. Ti lasciamo tornare a Brusilia senza indugiare oltre! Grazie ancora! E salutami Ampharos quando lo vedi! Manderemo un ringraziamento direttamente alla sede!  
Il piccolo capitano stava per ripetere che non ce ne era bisogno, visto che non era nemmeno sotto richiesta ufficiale la missione appena svoltasi, ma era talmente stanco che non aveva più la forza di controbbattere, reduce da quell'urlo di prima.  
\- V-va bene.  
\- Ehi Rukio,- disse Nuzleaf al pokèmon Emanazione, prima di salutarlo.  
\- Nuzleaf.  
\- Sei un vero eroe. Vorrei tanto che Amelia fosse qui a vedere i frutti del tuo impegno... M-mi dispiace che- *  
\- Non ti preoccupare, - lo rassicurò Rukio, che sapeva perfettamente quali fossero le emozioni del Pokèmon Scaltro.   
\- Non hai colpa per quello che è successo alla Grotta della Purezza _(*)_. Nessuno c'è l'ha... Sono sicuro che anche Amelia la pensi allo stesso modo, - d isse stringendo a se la sua sciarpa.   
\- Prenditi cura del villaggio mentre non sono qua, e dell'orto Baccacedro. Se succederà qualcosa fai un fischio: verrò sempre qua in soccorso, senza problemi.   
Gli occhi del pokèmon Scaltro, colmi della benevolenza del suo amico, divennero lucidi.   
\- T-ti ringrazio, - disse asciugandosi gli occhi, - torna quando vuoi.   
\- Possiamo andare ragazzi. Potresti ritirarmi su Shinso?  
Shinso aveva ancora la testa dolorante.  
\- _Jesus Christ_ capo...   
Prese Rukio e lo fece appoggiare alle spalle di nuovo. Il team Skyraiders si preparò per uscire di scena, lasciando il villaggio. Gli abitanti, per tutto il tempo in cui potevano scorgere il team allontanarsi verso Brusilia, continuarono a festeggiare gli eroi con grida di gioia ed entusiasmo, lasciandosi alle spalle quella brutta avventura. Anche il team Skyraiders avrebbe voluto lasciarsi alle spalle quegli avvenimenti, ma bruciature sospette, una strana sciarpa nera e altri interrogativi gli avrebbero impedito di lasciarsi alle spalle quello che era successo sulla cima del Monte delle Rivelazioni e nella Foresta del Consiglio, così come io e te, mio caro lettore. Ti darò una mano, visto che sono gentile. Prima di lasciarti, ti porterò in un posto disabitato, dimenticato da mappe e bussole. In un isola sperduta, in un luogo che ancora non ho pensato, in un castello nero pece, l'ombra che avevamo visto nella Foresta del Consiglio era più visibile alla nostra immaginazione, presentandosi come un Pokèmon misterioso avvolto in un mantello nero. In una stanza, dove erano presenti libri antichi e manufatti, un pokèmon ancor più misterioso osservava a lume di candela mappe e scritti antichi, rimuginando sul da farsi. Con il gomito appoggiato sul tavolino, e il corpo levitante, il pokèmon aveva pensieri oscuri e macchinosi per la testa, che vennero interrotti dall'ombra sotto il mantello.  
\- Allora. Posso disturbare?  
\- Lo hai già fatto, - commentò il pokèmon sulla scrivania, - non chiedere dopo aver fatto qualcosa. E' come chiedere scusa dopo un omicidio, ammesso che tu l'abbia mai fatto.  
\- Sono sempre grato a coloro che si sacrificano per la mia grandezza... Non credo che sia un esempio consono a me. Forse... si riferisce a te?  
\- Bah... Abbiamo gusti diversi. Gradirei che tu terminassi queste chiacchere perdi-tempo per concentrarti sui tuoi doveri, invece che giocare. Ora: dimmi quello che mi devi riferire e poi torna a svolgere le tue mansioni.  
Il pokèmon sotto il mantello fece uno sguardo assassino. Se non fosse che il pokèmon pensieroso li fosse utile, lo avrebbe squartato a metà senza pensarci due volte.  
\- Non è una perdita di tempo... Sono qui per portarti buone notizie.  
\- E allora fammi il piacere di dirmele subito. Non perdere tempo con le formalità.  
\- Molto bene... Ho fatto come mi avevi chiesto, e il team di Rokujo ha svolto i compiti che gli avevo assegnato perfettamente. E, come da copione, il Veloscuro _(*)_ è finito nelle mani del team Skyraiders.  
Il pokèmon sulle carte fece un sorriso compiaciuto.   
\- Ottimo lavoro... Grazie per esserti reso utile. Il primo passo è stato compiuto, ora bisognerà attendere che il nostro amico finisca sulla meta giusta... - Disse il pokèmon, spegnendo la candela.   
\- E' ora di andare. Portiamo al capo la lieta notizia...

*******************************NOTE DELL'AUTORE******************************* 

-Explaining  
1) Meisoku e Aura sono termini interscambiabili in questa storia.  
Vengono usate sia l'uno che l'altra come funzioni di sinonimi, per  
evitare ripetizioni noiose;  
2) Rukio era capace ad utilizzare l'aura per rafforzare parti del  
corpo. La specie dei Riolu/ Lucario era in grado di avere fin dalla  
nascita una naturale predisposizione per il controllo dell'aura e per  
l'utilizzo in questo modo. Per gli altri pokèmon non  
è impossibile, ma è questione di duro allenamento.  
3) il bō è uno strumento da combattimento orientale,  
riconducibile ad un lungo bastone di legno (Vedi  
https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bō).  
4) Senjinrōken è una mossa del Jinrō Kan-fu che consiste  
nell'unione tra Forzasfera e Zuffa. Rukio concentra i rimasugli  
dell'attacco Forzasfera sulle proprie mani, per poi procedere con una  
Zuffa;  
5) Nello stato di Aura Potenziata (Rokujo non gli ha dato ancora un  
nome), la potenza delle sue mosse è aumentata del 50%. Per  
gli esperti nel settore, e come se avesse assieme alla Nullodifesa  
l'abilità Adattabilità, per qualunque mossa;  
6) Genshinomon è un termine sconosciuto nel mondo  
pokèmon. Solamente Arceus, Rukio e Celebi sono a conoscenza  
di questo. Il motivo verrà rivelato con il progredire della  
storia;  
7) Blue Dusk viene spiegata da Shinso nella storia. E'  
l'abilità di Rukio sbloccata dall'apertura del Genshinomon;  
8) Bakugetsu è l'unione di due Forzasfera. Rukio la  
può creare solo usando tutte e due le mani;  
9) Dragon Paw è una delle tecniche più forti di  
Rukio, ed è la combinazione tra una Forzasfera e una  
Palmoforza. Il segno lasciato dal colpo sembra la zampa di un drago (da  
qui il nome). Il colpo solitamente non provoca dolore,  
perchè chi viene colpito subisce una paralisi nervosa  
totale. Rukio usa questa mossa come colpo finale, e non è  
efficacie se il bersaglio non ha combattuto a lungo impiegando gran  
parte delle sue forze (Per chi ha mai giocato ad un moba online:  
può essere considerata una Skill da Execution);  
10) Il cinema Meowth è una funzione aggiuntiva del gioco  
Pokèmon Super Mystery Dungeon. Puoi attraversare dungeon  
misteriosi e registrare la tua avventura, per poi spedirla ad altri  
giocatori;  
11) Per chi ha giocato al gioco originale, saprà che  
all'inizio dell'avventura il partner del protagonista era solita  
cacciarsi nei guai;  
12) Per Magmortar (ovvero Maguichi Kazan), guarda il capitolo 3;  
13) Simipour è il preside della scuola pokèmon di  
Borgo Quieto:  
14) Per chi non lo sapesse, Kangaskhan è un  
pokèmon con abitudini simili a quelle di un marsupiale:  
mantiene il piccolo nella sua tasca fino a che non risulterà  
abbastanza grande da poter cavarsela da sola (dico solo  
perchè esistono solo femmine nella specie dei Kangaskhan;  
15) l'evento a cui si riferisce Nuzleaf è accaduto 3 mesi  
dopo la dipartita di Amelia. Verrà presentato con il  
progredire della storia;  
16) Nel gioco, la Grotta della Purezza era il luogo dove, dopo  
l'epilogo dell'avventura, era possibile recuperare il partner;  
17) Il veloscuro è il nome della sciarpa nera con le scritte  
cremisi trovata da Shinso nel capitolo 4. La sua funzione  
verrà spiegata successivamente.  
  
  
  
  
-Legenda:  
Meisoku (命息): Life Breath, respiro vitale.  
Senjinrōken (千人狼拳): Thousand fists of the Wolf-man, Mille pugni  
dell'Uomo Lupo.  
Genshinomon (元始の門): The primordial/original Gate, il portale  
dell'origine/del primordio.  
Rakujitsudō (落日道): Way of the sunset, Via del tramonto.  
Blue Dusk: Crepuscolo blu.  
Bakugetsu (爆月): Explosive Moon, Luna Esplosiva.  
Dragon Paw: Zampata del Dragone (è più corretto  
Drago, ma dragone fa più effetto).  
  
-FAQ (Vuoto atm)  
  
-Curiosità

  * Il combattimento tra Rokujo e Rukio è stato composto ispirandosi a questo theme di anime, proveniente dall'anime Mirai Nikki. Provate a rileggerlo dopo averla ascoltata (cercate su yt, si chiama "final showdown");
  * L'ispirazione per le tecniche di Rukio vengono dall'anime Hunter x Hunter e da Dragonball. 




	6. la vita d'un esploratore (prima parte)

La mattina: il tempo del risveglio. Un momento che, per alcuni, simboleggia grande gioia e vitalità, poichè è l'inizio di un giorno nuovo, l'inizio di una nuova grande avventura, se vogliamo entrare nell'ottica dell'universo pokèmon. Per altri, invece, può risultare un momento drammatico. Non tutti dormono bene, felici e contenti. Conseguenza di questo è un ancor più difficile risveglio, che certe volte portano a veri e proprio traumi. Il risveglio più difficile, mio caro lettore, penso avvenga quando il giorno prima hai sottoposto il tuo corpo a fatiche inumane per conto del proprio lavoro, o la tua mente ad un intensa giornata di stress. Condizioni che, come ben sappiamo, resero il sonno del capitano del team Skyraiders un riposo catatonico, quasi impossibile da risvegliare. Ōryugō Rukio stava così: dormendo pesantemente sul suo letto di morbida Piumabella (*) a pancia in su, con la testa adagiata su un altrettanto morbido cuscino di seta confezionatoli personalmente dalla Leavanny di Villaristoro (*), come ricompensa per una missione. Riconosciuto come eroe all'interno della Sede Esplorativa di Brusilia, era assolutamente d'obbligo avere qualche piccolo vizio per la sua vita quotidiana, dato il duro lavoro svolto. Se te lo stessi chiedendo, Kenji e Shinso dormono nella sua stessa stanza: il primo, dato il carattere rustico e grezzo, dormiva su un comune letto di paglia, come tutti i pokèmon all'interno della sede. Questo perchè, secondo lui, troppi vizi impigrivano l'animo, e un combattente del suo calibro non poteva che dare risposte dure (in realtà adora il profumo della paglia: strano ma vero). Il secondo, invece, era molto delicato: la sua pelle viscida rischiava di prendere piaghe e cicatrici se avesse dormito in un luogo a potenziale di graffio e senza idratazione. Se riconosciamo che la specie del pokèmon Schiumorana è, appunto, simile ad una nostra rana, non ci deve stupire più di tanto tale delicatezza. Per permettere a Shinso di riposare senza turbamenti, Rukio ha fatto montare nella loro camera da letto una micro-piscinetta con acqua ricambiabile, con possibilità di controllarne la temperatura, sul cui fondo era presente del fango proveniente dal Lago del Risveglio. Per il Frogadier quel letto acquatico era un lusso incredibile: poteva modellarsi il "letto" a piacimento, complice il fatto che non ci fosse una forma ben definita, e controllare la temperatura della sua acqua a seconda delle esigenze. Inutile dire che era costata una fortuna quel letto bizzarro, ma Rukio se lo poteva permettere ed era contento di poter rendere felice i suoi compagni di avventura (anche se forse il più felice di tutti era il Cofagrigus di Brusilia che grazie a quel letto ha fatto incetta di Lingotti d'oro). Contentezza, tuttavia, che nel difficoltoso risveglio di quella mattina nessuno avrebbe potuto provare. Centosettantesimo anno del Drago, nel pieno della Primavera (*), 9 di mattina. Il giorno prima, Rukio aveva deciso di andare a letto presto, per riprendersi completamente dallo scontro con Ryokushin Rokujo, verso le 8 di sera. Dopo un abbuffata che avrebbe sfamato un intero esercito e i medicamenti opportuni, si era posato sul letto. Di solito, Rukio è uno che, oltre a svegliarsi, fa anche fatica ad addormentarsi, perchè è un tipo molto pensieroso e ripensa a tutto quello che gli era successo durante la precedente giornata. Gli avvenimenti al Monte delle Rivelazioni, tuttavia, non diedero spazio a tale finestra di pensiero, e quella notte lo colpirono ferocemente quando poggiò la testa sul cuscino, facendolo collassare sul letto. Gli ci sono volute ben 13 ore di sonno per recuperare le forze, e non aveva neanche sentito la sveglia per la colazione delle 8.00.  
-Yaaaaaaaawn... Uhm...  
Rukio alzò la testa dal cuscino, mettendosi seduto sul letto. Era ancora un po' addormentato per il troppo sonno: la sensazione di rilassatezza che provava dal suo corpo era tale che avrebbe preferito rimanere ancora a letto.  
\- (Che bella dormita... ci voleva proprio. Chissà se oggi posso evitare di alzarmi e rimanere qua... Uhm... non credo sia una buona idea: dopotutto, sono Ōryūgo Rukio. Non posso permettermi di sembrare... troppo... ) Yaaaaaawn... (uhm... non va bene. Se continuo a stare qui mi riaddormenterò sul serio. Ed ora di prendere la boccata d'aria mattutina!)  
Si alzò forzatamente di getto, scendendo dal letto. Il sonno di prima, tuttavia, rischiò quasi di fargli perdere l'equilibrio, talmente tanto rilassato era il suo corpo. Rukio era un pokèmon con delle abitudini singolari, ma semplici: appena alzato, per svegliarsi, si sciaquava la faccia con dell'acqua. Dopodichè, apriva l'enorme finestra situata nella sua stanza per accedere al balcone _(*)_ e si appoggiava alla ringhiera di legno, osservando l'orizzonte e facendo un respiro profondo. Lo faceva sempre: diceva che una boccata d'aria fresca, appena alzato, risollevava il morale e risvegliava lo spirito.  
\- (Che bello... Oggi l'aria è carezzevole! E' proprio una bella giornata!)  
L'aria fresca e solleticante gli accarezzava dolcemente le narici, mentre il sole mattinero gli scaldava affettuosamente le guancie.  
\- (C'è anche il sole. E' davvero una giornata meravigliosa!) \- pensò Rukio facendo un sospiro profondo, - (Eheh... E' veramente strana la vita. Un giorno nuovo, non curante degli avvenimenti del passato. Se dovessi tener conto di quello che è successo ieri, sembra una spiaggia deserta dopo che è passato uno tsunami. Ryokushin Rokujo... Che strano personaggio. Era arrogante come pochi, ma il suo amore per il combattimento era sincero: l'ho sentito investire il mio corpo con prepotenza e furore, talmente era vero. Mi chiedo perchè abbia fatto una cosa del genere. Rapire dei bambini... Non è un'azione innocente che può essere facilmente perdonata. Arrivare a tanto per sfidarmi: sono davvero così importante? Vale la pena commettere crimini pur di lottare contro di me? Cosa ne pensi, Amelia?)  
Il piccolo Riolu rivolse quella domanda alla sua Sciarpa dell'Armonia, legata al suo collo come un vestitino confezionato da un amorevole madre, l'unico cimelio che aveva con sè della piccola esploratrice. Non se la toglieva mai: nè per lavarsi, nè per andare a letto. Era in completa simbiosi con quella sciarpa verde e blu, talmente importante era il suo legame con il pokèmon Volpe (*). Rivolse quella domanda accarezzando dolcemente la sciarpa conferitagli dalla stessa, pregando timidamente per una risposta, nonostante fosse ben consapevole che non ne avrebbe ottenuta una.  
\- (Amelia... Mi chiedo perchè continuo a fare queste sciocchezze. Dovrei passarci sopra, come farebbe chiunque. So benissimo che non mi risponderai, ma dentro di me non posso fare a meno di credere che un giorno lo farai. Nel mondo da cui provengo, probabilmente sarei stato deriso ancora una volta, e magari solo per il fatto che continui sempre a portarmi al collo questa sciarpa. Beh... Fortunatamente qua nessuno si fa problemi di questo tipo. A cosa stavo pensando? Ah, sì: a Rokujo. In effetti, le dinamiche dell'accaduto mi sono ancora dubbie, ma spero di risolvere la questione confrontandomi con i miei compagni. Devo anche capire come hanno fatto a sparire così... Oh: a proposito di compagni ), - pensò Rukio accorgendosi di essere solo nella stanza, - (dove sono? Che si siano alzati prima di me? Probabile. Sono io l'ultimo che si alza, di solito, a meno che non ci sia un allenamento da fare. Devo ammettere che per certi versi sono uguale a Son Goku (*) ), - disse tra sè e sè ridacchiando.  
\- (Direi che devo andare. Non sta bene che un capitano stia a ciondolare a lungo!)  
Rukio fece per uscire dalla stanza. Non fece in tempo, tuttavia, a mettere la mano davanti al pomello della propria porta che qualcuno bussò alla sua porta. Aveva una mezza idea di chi poteva essere, ma si concesse il beneficio del dubbio.  
\- E' permesso? Scusa se ti disturbiamo Rukio, ma abbiamo bisogno di vederti!  
\- Stavo per lasciare, in verità. Ma, se siete voi, non posso dirvi di no. Prego! Entrate pure.  
Nella stanza del team Skyraiders, entrarono 3 figure femminili dall'aspetto gioioso. Si trattavano di una Chansey, una Sylveon ed una Comfey (*). Queste tre femmine Pokèmon facevano parte del team Hug-Hug, ed erano ufficialmente le infermiere della sede esplorativa di Brusilia, formatosi 4 mesi dopo la sconfitta della Materia Oscura (per intenderci, un anno e otto mesi fa). Sono molto esperte nel loro campo: si dice in giro per la città che non ci fosse una malattia che non fossero in grado di curare, fama altrettanto diffusa nei villaggi in cui svolgevano anche missioni di soccorso nel vero senso della parola.  
\- Perdona l'intrusione, Rukio. Abbiamo saputo che ieri avevi affrontato uno scontro violento, come mai non ti era successo dopo tanto tempo. Abbiamo pensato che il tuo corpo potesse aver subito uno sforzo enorme. Però, da quel che vedo, - disse Chansey scrutando il corpo di Rukio, - Sembra che mi sia preoccupata più del dovuto. E' incredibile: la capacità di rigenerazione del tuo corpo mi fa rimanere sempre stupita! E' straordinario! Persino un Dragonite sarebbe stato almeno 3 giorni a letto dal tipo di scontro che hai dovuto affrontare!  
\- Eheh! Beh, direi che il mio allenamento serve a qualcosa allora, - disse Rukio con un espressione solare, mettendosi una mano dietro la testa.  
\- Chansey ha ragione, nyan! Sei sempre così carin- EHM EHM! V-volevo dire... Pieno di vita! Sembra sempre che tu la fatica non la senta proprio! (*)  
\- G-grazie Sylveon...  
\- E' sempre una gioia vederti! Non è che mi daresti un abbraccio come al solito? (*)  
\- Certamente! Vieni qua!  
Comfey si legò al collo di Rukio. I suoi fiori trasmettevano un profumo leggero e agrumato, uno di quelli che ti sollevavano il morale la mattina. Comfey era solita "abbracciare" i suoi amici in segno di saluto, come una sorta di pacca sulla spalla data dal tuo migliore amico.  
\- Profumi di Baccarancia come al solito. Metti sempre di buon umore!  
Il pokèmon Ghirlanda fece un sorrisetto compiaciuto.  
\- Ti ringrazio tesoro! Sono contenta che ti piaccia, - disse Comfey, liberando Rukio dalla "morsa", - e tu sei il migliore come al solito! Tutte e tre abbiamo sentito parlare dello scontro che hai dovuto affrontare! Davvero: sei solo un piccolo Riolu, eppure hai una forza pari a quella di un leggendario! Se sei così forte da Riolu, non oso pensare cosa succederà quando ti evolverai in un Lucario! Spero che tu riesca a evolverti presto!  
\- Eheh... Già. Non vedo l'ora, - disse Rukio con un velo di malinconia. Ogni volta che si portava fuori quell'argomento, Rukio sospirava e diventava triste. Nessuno sapeva il perchè e Rukio era molto bravo a farlo notare il meno possibile: se qualcuno gli chiedeva spiegazioni, rispondeva in modo allusivo, oppure con una domanda per deviare il discorso.  
\- Forte o no, anche se ho grande fiducia nelle tue capacità, \- disse Chansey con tono serio - dovresti prendere più seriamente il tuo stato e le tue responsabilità. Se non fosse stato per gli stessi rapitori, noi non avremo più saputo dove cercarti, e gli altri avrebbero fatto fatica a portare a termine la missione! Dovresti portarti dietro sempre il Kit dell'esploratore (*), e non solo per le missioni!  
\- Uhm... forse hai ragione, - disse Rukio con tono disinvolto - ma non mi aspettavo che ci mettessero tanto. Se fossero arrivati prima, io non mi sarei addormentato e non sarei stato rapito. Ma poi... Hai intenzione davvero di rimproverarmi per questo? E' andato tutto bene alla fine, no? Non serve preoccuparsi più di tanto.  
"E' andato tutto bene alla fine". Chansey non sopportava questa leggerezza di Rukio. Era in grado di essere molto riflessivo a volte, ma il preferire una vittoria senza neanche capire come è stata raggiunta era una cosa che non andava a genio al pokèmon Uovo.  
\- Uff... Sì, certo... Come al solito...  
\- Sono contento di avere dei compagni che riescono a cavarsela anche senza di me. Appena hanno saputo dell'incidente hanno anteposto alla mia ricerca il salvataggio dei piccoli. Che poi io fossi lì presente certo, è stata una garanzia di vittoria. Ma, secondo me, se la sarebbero potuta cavare anche da soli.  
\- Tu dici? Non mi sembrano dei tipi affidabili...  
\- Sono qui da 1 anno e 6 mesi, e hanno dimostrato più e più volte di essere competenti. Hai ancora qualche dubbio su di loro? Non è da te Chansey!  
\- Hai ragione... però non so... Forse hanno ancora bisogno di crescere e di fare più esperienze, prima di considerarli al tuo livello.  
Rukio si permise di dissentire a quella affermazione, reduce dalla sua di esperienza.  
\- Dai Chansey! Se devi proprio scegliere un metro di paragone non scegliere me! Ho imparato a fare l'esploratore in 3 mesi (*)! Non è che ho tutta questa esperienza...  
\- Hai lottato contro brutti ceffi, salvato i pokèmon e il mondo intero da una minaccia planetaria. Direi che a livello di esperienza ci siamo, no?  
\- (Non ha tutti i torti. Non mi sono mai abituato a questa idea...) B-beh, sì... Ma non credo ci sia bisogno di una fine del mondo per farli crescere. Penso che siano abbastanza maturi per-  
Rukio non riuscì a finire la frase, purtroppo. Mentre stava parlando con il team Hug-Hug, Buizel (*) irruppe nella stanza del Riolu, affannato e con il fiato corto.  
\- RUKIO! NELL'ATRIO! ORA!  
Rukio si preoccupò all'apparizione improvvisa del buizel. Era molto spaventato da cosa aveva reso il pokèmon Maridonnola così preoccupato da chiamarlo d'urgenza.  
\- Buizel! E' successo qualcosa?  
\- Q-Q-Quei due... STANNO PER FARLO DI NUOVO!  
La preoccupazione e la paura di Rukio svanirono in un istante. Ciò che rimase in lui erano depressione, scoraggiamento e sconsolazione, mista a irritazione simile a quando ti svegliano 5 minuti prima del solito per andare a scuola, dicendoti "è tardi". Rukio fece un lungo sospiro in quello stato di emozioni.  
\- Sigh... Cosa ho fatto di male...  
Rukio faceva bene ad essere così rattristato. Ormai, i litigi tra Kenji e Shinso erano uno spettacolo imbarazzante, da far piangere dalla rabbia chiunque. Era più facile sentire un litigio di quei due nella sede esplorativa che sorprendere Swirlix a trafugare la dispensa del cibo (e succedeva molto spesso). Sarò sincero: ero tentato, prima di metterli qui, di mandare i loro litigi a Rai 4, per scritturarli in una puntata di Forum. Ma purtroppo, il grovyle non era tagliato per la televisione.  
\- Non è un problema Buizel: ora ci penso io.  
Rukio uscì dalla stanza, sotto lo sguardo imbarazzato delle dottoresse.  
\- B-beh... Noi ti salutiamo, allora!  
\- Nyan... Se ne va così presto...  
\- Povero tesorino...  
Nell'atrio della sede esplorativa, al pian terreno, i due membri del team Skyraiders stavano litigando con ferocia ed infantilità.  
\- SOTTOSPECIE DI DRAGO! SEI UN INGORDO! TI SEI F****TO ANCHE L'ULTIMO MUFFIN ALLA BACCACRELA?  
\- Che p **f** obemi hai, **F** oggy viscido? - disse Kenji con il boccone nel becco, - non c **f** è mica schitto il tuo nome sop **f** a, sai?  
\- LO FAI APPOSTA, _PARBLEU_! LO SAI CHE SONO I MIEI PREFERITI! OGNI VOLTA CHE VADO A PRENDERLI NON LI TROVO PIU' PER COLPA TUA!  
\- Sei rumoroso, -disse Kenji, ingoiando il boccone, - possibile che devi piangere ogni qualvolta ti frego qualcosa?  
\- HAI APPENA AMMESSO DI FREGARMELI! LO FAI APPOSTA DAVVERO!  
\- Ahahahah! Certo che sì! E' troppo divertente vederti sbottare per un misero muffin!  
\- UN MISERO MUFFIN?!?!! UN MISERO MUFFIN?!?! HAI IDEA DI QUELLO CHE DICI?!?! _MON DIEU_! QUEI MUFFIN SONO LA FINE DEL MONDO! Una pasta soffice legata ad una crema naturale fatta con una bacca dolce con una punta amarognola e profonda… Ti lascia un bocca un sapore fantastico che ti tieni per tutta la giornata! Una vera libidine, - disse Shinso con tono quasi solenne, - e quale vergogna… QUALE SCEMPIO! UN IGNORANTE A CUI PIACE INFASTIDIRMI SE LI MANGIA NON APPREZZANDO AL MEGLIO QUESTA LECORNIA!   
\- PFRRRAHAHAHAH! MA TI SENTI QUANTO PARLI?! SEI UNO SPASSO! AHAHAHAHAH!  
Il Frogadier era su tutte le furie per il comportamento del compagno, ma in quel momento si tranquillizzò, apparentemente rassegnandosi.  
\- Uff... Sembra che tu ci goda proprio a farmi innervosire... cra cra cra... - Disse Shinso con sorriso sinistro, - non mi piace combattere... Ma forse se te le suono un po' ti potrebbe rimanere qualcosa in quella zucca vuota...  
Nel mentre che Shinso diceva quelle parole, formò un Mizu Kunai con la mano destra. Kenji si leccò i baffi nel vedere il suo compagno fare sul serio, e lo guardò con sguardo arrogante.  
\- Oh? La ranocchia ha deciso di mettere la testa fuori dallo stagno? Adoro iniziare bene la giornata...  
I due si stavano sfidando con sguardi gelidi: l'uno con l'ntenzione di massacrare il compagno, l'altro con lo stesso sguardo di un gatto che aveva appena scovato la sua preda. I due si conoscevano da tanto, da molto più tempo per la precisione di Rukio, e non erano mai mancate queste risse per qualsivoglia motivo. Kenji si divertiva un sacco a provocare l'irascibile Shinso, a tal punto da prenderlo in giro con cattiveria certe volte. A prima vista, nessuno avrebbe mai detto che facessero parte dello stesso team, e per di più che fossero amici d'infanzia. L'ennesima lotta stupida ed infantile stava per avere luogo in quelle mura, sotto lo sguardo attonito degli altri esploratori, che avevano paura ad interrompere quell'imminente lotta. Solo due persone avevano il fegato e la voglia di interromperli: il primo è Ampharos, il capo della sede esplorativa (*), mentre l'altro era... Beh, non serve che te lo dica, vero?  
\- (Provo... una strana sensazione)  
\- ( _Parbleu_... Ho un brutto... presentimento...)  
I due si fermarono con sguardi impauriti, fissandosi a vicenda. Sentivano un'aura nefanda provenire da davanti le scale per i piani superiori. Si girarono verso quel punto, voltando la testa lentamente. Davanti alle scale, un piccolo pokèmon impugnava in entrambe le mani due Ossoraffica, con sguardo assassino.  
-C-capitan-  
\- Quando, io mi chiedo... QUANDO CRESCERETE UNA BUONA VOLTAAAAAAAAAAA!?!?!?  
Non ebbero il tempo di difendersi, nè di finire la frase. Il capo del team Skyraiders gli piombò addosso martellando le loro teste, sbattendoli al suolo sotto lo sguardo incredulo degli altri membri. I due rimasero a terra, tenendosi con le mani i bernoccoli che si erano formati.  
\- CHE M-M-M-MALEEEEEE! _JESUS CHRIST_!  
\- G-G-Gh!  
\- OGNI VOLTA MI MANDANO A CHIAMARE PER FERMARVI! VI HA DATO DI VOLTA IL CERVELLO?!  
\- E' COLPA SUA CAPO! _PARBLEU_ : SI DIVERTE A PROVOCARMI! OGNI VOLT-  
\- SILENZIO, - disse Rukio con fare severo. I due si ammutolirono come miti cagnolini, mettendosi coi ginocchi a terra di fronte al capitano. Cercano di riprendere un po' di compostezza, Rukio continuò la strigliata con un tono di voce più solenne.  
\- Non mi interessa di chi è la colpa! Quando si inizia una guerra non c'è giusto e sbagliato: dal momento in cui entrambi prendete in mano le armi, entrambi entrate nel torto! Scusatevi a vicenda.  
\- Ma se avessi vinto, avrei avuto ragione, giusto?  
Rukio non era in vena delle risposte arroganti del grovyle, e li lanciò un occhiata malefica. Continuò con tono più profondo.  
\- Scusatevi. Ora.  
Per la paura di ricevere un altra strigliata dal capitano, i due si guardarono con un sorriso forzato, stringendosi la mano anche se non erano in vena di farlo.  
\- Scusami, froggy caro. Domani potrai mangiare quanti muffin vorrai!   
\- Ti perdono, amico mio. Scusa se ti ho dato dell'ignorante. cracracra... (ti ucciderò nel sonno...)  
\- Fiu... Così va molto meglio. Ora: -disse Rukio più tranquillizzato, - Dovrete seguirmi. Buizel.  
\- D-dimmi Rukio!  
\- Potresti portarmi del tè verde in stanza? Devo discutere di cose importanti con i miei compagni: per oggi salterò il resto della colazione. Magari prenderò qualcosa dopo! Puoi farmi questo favore?  
\- Certo! Nessun problema!  
\- Perfetto! Seguitemi, voi due.  
I 3 tornarono in stanza. Il letto di Rukio non era nel disordine in cui l'aveva lasciato, ma era perfettamente fatto e lavato, e si sentiva un leggero profumo di bosco, paragonabile ad un profuma-ambiente all'aroma di pino. Sopra il letto c'era un bigliettino di carta con sopra un testo scritto: "caro Rukio, visto che hai lasciato di fretta la stanza ho pensato io a fartelo. Ti ho visto con una brutta faccia: spero che questo ti faccia iniziare bene la giornata, nyan!". Mentre leggeva il biglietto, Rukio si sentì in imbarazzo, cambiando il colore delle guancie in rosa e facendo una risatina imbarazzata.   
\- Eheheheh...  
\- Ci tiene proprio a te quella gattina, eh? - disse Kenji sbirciando alle spalle di Rukio, il quale passò da un rosa leggero ad un rosso peperone.  
\- N-NON GLIE LO CHIESTO IO!  
\- _Mon dieu_ capitano... beato te... Io non ho così fortuna con le donne..  
Kenji sfruttò quella frase per provocare ancora Shinso.  
\- Sembra che qualcuno sia stato rifiutato per l'ennesima volta da Lopunny (*). Quand'è che rinuncierai?  
Però, il Frogadier mantenne la calma e rispose in modo altezzoso e da superiore.  
\- Non credo che sia possibile spiegare l'amore ad un guerrafondaio come te. Parla di quello che riesci a capire, per favore...  
Non scoppiò un altro litigio solo perchè Buizel interruppe i due entrando nella stanza del team Skyraiders.  
\- Ecco il tè!  
\- Ti ringrazio, Buizel. Ti devo un favore. Buona fortuna per lavoro oggi!  
\- Anche a te!  
Dopo aver consegnato il tè, Buizel lasciò definitivamente la stanza richiudendo la porta dopo essere uscito. I due compagni erano rimasti da soli in stanza con il capitano, che prima di parlare sorseggiò dalla tazza senza manici in ceramica un ottimo tè verde. Sospirò soddisfatto, prima di prendere parola.  
-Ahhh... Proprio quello che ci voleva. Allora: dobbiamo parlare in merito a quello che è successo ieri, e gradirei che mi ascoltaste attentamente.  
\- (Cosa ci sarà di così importante di cui parlare? Che seccatura...)  
\- Da un punto generale sembra una situazione normale: dei pokèmon hanno rapito i ragazzini di Borgo Quieto e noi gli abbiamo conciati per le feste. Sembrerebbe una situazione standard per un esploratore, no? Tuttavia, - disse Rukio con tono serio. - quello che mi lascia perplesso è il tipo di pokèmon che hanno organizzato questo, e come l'hanno fatto.  
Gli altri due stavano ascoltando attentamente il loro capitano.  
\- Vi ho già spiegato che ho una forte empatia verso gli esseri viventi che mi circondano, e volente o nolente, quasi sempre riesco a capire le loro emozioni (*). Non so gli altri due perchè non gli ho affrontati, ma quel Rokujo... Non mi è sembrato il tipo da pensare da sè ad un piano simile. Mi è sembrato una persona, per quanto aggressiva, arrogante e volta a buttarsi nella mischia a qualunque costo, abbastanza "semplice" e spontanea: il classico tipo che se deve dirti una cosa te la dice in faccia senza pensarci due volte, quasi onesta se possiamo dirlo nel suo caso. Quel Machamp ha lottato con onore: ha sempre aspettato che mi rialzassi prima di continuare a combattere. Ho visto in lui un guerriero, non una persona che faccia un colpo basso come rapire dei bambini. Ma non è su questo su cui mi soffermerei. La cosa che salta di più all'occhio, è il fatto che sono spariti senza lasciare traccia. Per fortuna abbiamo messo sotto custodia il Muk, grazie a Shinso.  
\- Ehm... _Excuse moi_ , capitano. A proposito del Muk, - disse Shinso con tono imbarazzato.  
\- Qualcosa non va, Shinso?  
\- Ero andato alla prigione dello sceriffo Magnezone, per prendere informazioni su Des Pleigh, il tizio che credevo di aver spedito lì.  
\- "Credevo"?  
\- Per l'appunto... Quando sono arrivato lì, con mio dispiacere ho scoperto una cosa assurda: secondo loro, nella Stanza del Trasporto _(*)_ non è arrivato nessun Muk.  
Rukio si stupì della confessione di Shinso.  
\- Cosa? Dici sul serio?  
Kenji fece il diffidente.  
\- Sei sicuro di averlo sconfitto? Non è che lo hai deviato con i tuoi soliti trucchetti?  
\- Mio caro Kenji,- disse Shinso con tono perculante,- ho due testimoni pronti ad affermare come ho combattuto contro di lui. Non ho niente da dimostrare.  
Rukio si impensierì ancor di più.  
\- Questo è grave. Non abbiamo più una pista allora...  
\- Ti sbagli, mio capitano, - disse Shinso con tono profondo.  
\- Cosa vuoi dire?  
\- Se mi concedi la parola, avrei dei punti che potrebbero dare più luce al suo pensiero.  
-Ti ascolto.  
\- Prima, riassumento quanto detto, siamo d'accordo sul fatto che rapire dei bambini per una semplice scazzottata sia a dir poco esagerato. Non solo il cosa, ma anche il come: hanno scelto un dungeon difficile che nessun altro oltre ai membri dei ranki più alti delle sedi esplorative avrebbe potuto affrontare; hanno scelto l'ultimo piano come luogo d'incontro, dove non funzionano nè le sfere, nè gli S.O.S; ed infine, hanno appeso sugli alberi gli ostaggi per non farli scappare.  
Rukio non era a conoscenza di questo particolare, e ne fu spontaneamente sorpreso da tale informazione  
-Seriamente?  
\- Seriamente. Hanno organizzato molto bene il tutto, si direbbe. Anche la fuga di cui non abbiamo la minima idea di come sia stata eseguita era senza falle. Ma allora... Come è possibile che non avessero la benchè minima idea di chi fossi tu e di quale specie fossi?  
I due rimasero in silenzio dopo quella domanda retorica. E' vero: si erano organizzati nei minimi dettagli. Possibile che non si fossero preoccupati della parte più importante del loro piano?  
\- A valorizzare la mia tesi, c'è anche il momento scelto per il rapimento: la lezione in esterna non è quotidiana, vero Rukio?  
Rukio rispose con uno sguardo assorto, ancora pensieroso per quella domanda.  
\- S-sì...  
\- Ma loro sapevano che i ragazzi avrebbero fatto lezione all'aperto e fuori sede, un momento ideale per rapire quei pokèmon senza allarmare il villaggio, lasciandogli il tempo di arrivare al Monte delle Rivelazioni indisturbati. Probabilmente sapevano anche che non eravamo in missione ieri. Questo ci fa presuppore che qualcuno sia andato in avanscoperta come spia qua a Brusilia per accertarsi di questo. Ma allora... perchè la spia non ha informato nulla sull'identità del loro target? Possibile che in tutta questa organizzazione nessuno abbia pensato a ciò? Cosa ne pensate?  
\- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...  
Kenji non rispose alla domanda, ma il suo russare era abbastanza eloquente. Si era addormentato con gli occhi aperti, evidentemente annoiato dalla lunga parlata di Shinso, e forse appena aveva iniziato a parlare.  
\- _MON DIEU_! QUESTO DORME!  
\- AHIA!  
Rukio, accorgendosi del suo compagno sopito, tirò un pugno in testa al sonnecchiante Grovyle.  
\- Ehi, capo! Possibile che tu debba sempre ricorrere alle mani?  
\- Se facessi il serio, una volta tanto, non ce ne sarebbe bisogno... Almeno hai capito qualcosa di quello che ha detto Shinso?  
Kenji fece uno sbuffo di noia, tipico atteggiamento di chi è pesantemente annoiato dalla situazione, e, pieno di arroganza, pensa di aver afferrato completamente la situazione, leggendo il libro solo a grandi linee.  
-Non hanno organizzato loro il rapimento.  
Ci fu silenzio nella stanza. La confessione intelligente era talmente fuori luogo che i cervelli degli altri due non erano riusciti a registrare correttamente l'informazione, lasciando il Frogadier e il Riolu completamente di sasso.  
\- Eh?  
\- Non sono stati loro ad organizzare lo scontro.  
\- Allora... Mi stavi ascoltando?  
\- No. Parli troppo te. Questo pensiero mi ronzava per la testa da un bel po'. Non ho una motivazione come le vostre, ma lo so e basta.  
\- "me lo sento" , eh, - commentò Rukio.  
Kenji fece un sorrisetto beffardo.  
\- Eheheh... Qualcosa del genere...  
\- Anche tu Shinso sei di questa idea, vero?  
\- E-ehm... Sì! Esattamente! Ovviamente è ancora presto per dirlo, credo. Può anche darsi che la spia non abbia voluto rivelare questa informazione o che non avesse modo di reperirla. Dopotutto... Sono in pochi a sapere della tua identità al di fuori di questa città! (*) Non è un informazione da rivelare a chiunque. (Maledetto rettile! Mi hai rovinato il discorso!)  
Shinso era rimasto infastidito dal comportamento di Kenji. Quelle parole prima scritte le avrebbe volute dire nel suo discorso, per far culminare la suspence e poi rivelare la sua vera idea sulla faccenda. Quelle ultime parole Rukio le sentì chiaramente come se dette tanto per, e cercò di fare arrivare al punto il suo compagno Frogadier.  
\- Ma tu... Non sei di questa idea, vero?  
\- Arguto come sempre, capitano. Credo non ci sia più bisogno di tergiversare oltre... Guardate qui.  
Dalla borsa dell'esploratore (che per Shinso corrispondeva alla Sciarpa dell'Armonia del capitano), tirò fuori il suo cimelio, reduce del soccorso nella Foresta del Consiglio. Quando la stese sulle due mani per permettere la lettura delle scritte, Shinso tremava ancora come la prima volta, provando una sincera paura nei confronti della sciarpa nera. La faccia buffonesca del clown si struccò, lasciando posto ad un inquietudine ferma, accompagnata da un sudore freddo sulla faccia e uno sguardo preoccupatissimo. Gli altri due compagni guardarono con un equivalente riguardo quella sciarpa: Kenji divenne serio, con un misto di curiosità e timore nei confronti del nuovo oggetto. Rukio, invece, la guardava come stesse guardando qualcosa di estremamente pericoloso. L'emotività del Riolu giocava un brutto scherzo in quel momento: più degli altri due, sentiva che c'era qualcosa che non andava in quel velo. Un brivido scorse lungo la sua schiena blu e nera.  
\- (M-ma che diavolo...) C-cos'è quella, Shinso?  
\- L'ho trovata mentre recuperavo Duosion. Era imbavagliato con questa sciarpa completamente. Appena l'ho presa in mano, ho provato una paura che non avevo mai provato prima.  
\- Paura? Hai paura di un pezzo di stoffa.  
La faccia di Shinso rimase tale e quale a prima, imperscrutabile nei confronti delle provocazioni di Kenji.  
\- Prendi, - disse porgendo la sciarpa a Kenji. Nella frazione di un secondo, il Grovyle provò uno straccio di terrore. Il suo orgoglio e la sua compostezza lo aiutarono a mantenere i sensi, ma non furono abbastanza per trattenerlo dall'esprimere i suoi dubbi.  
\- E-ehi! N-non sono in vena per certi scherzi...  
Rukio osservò la sciarpa. Notò le ricuciture e le scritte rosso cremisi con alfabeto Unown, ma non riuscì a decifrare le parole scritte.  
\- "Zma qixaw byqqibx..." Non è la solita lingua arcana...  
\- Ho provato a cercare tra i miei libri per qualche traduzione, ma niente da fare. Si direbbe cifratura Mewtica della terra dell'Erba (*), ma rimane comunque un testo senza senso...  
\- Hai chiesto a Mawile (*)?  
\- Non ancora. Aspettavo un tuo parere, capitano.  
\- Uhm...  
Rukio rimase tra le sue per qualche secondo. Erano molti i punti di domanda che assillavano il riolu, ma tutti i quesiti avevano una risposta generale comune: il team Ryokushin Rokujo non ha organizzato il rapimento da solo, e l'obbiettivo del pokèmon dietro a tutto questo coinvolgeva anche loro, in un modo che risultava al momento sconosciuto.  
\- (L'unica cosa fuori luogo è questa sciarpa: il non sapere cosa sia non ci aiuta nè a trovare risposte, nè a porci delle domande giuste. Sarebbe uno spreco inutile soffermarsi troppo su di essa, e ne sono consapevole. Ma allora...- continuò a pensare, cambiando lo sguardo su quella sciarpa. \- perchè ho paura di quel velo? Sento che se non faccio qualcosa in fretta potrebbe essere troppo tardi. Ma non posso procedere oltre se prima non so cosa sia. Per il momento...) Shinso.  
\- _Oui_?  
\- Vale anche per te, Kenji: per il momento, non fate parola con nessuno di questa sciarpa. Non voglio incuriosire la persona sbagliata. Gli unici che dovranno sapere di questa sciarpa saremo noi e Mawile, a cui ci appelleremo per saperne di più. Pericolosa o meno, dobbiamo saperne di più se vogliamo andare avanti, e spargere la voce su questo oggetto potrebbe creare confusione e impedirci di lavorare.  
\- Che senso ha quello che hai detto? Se chiediamo a più gente è più probabile che riusciamo a trovare l'informazione giusta, no?  
\- Kenji. La cosa più pericolosa in un indagine sono i falsi indizi. Guarda il tessuto e le ricuciture: può essere benissimo paragonato ad un tesoro di valore. Ci potrebbero essere pokèmon che farebbero a gara per averla. Potrebbe arrivare qualcuno con informazioni false e barattarle con noi. Sento... Che non deve finire nelle mani sbagliate, e se è davvero pericolosa come tutti noi pensiamo, non dobbiamo scatenare il panico.  
\- Un oggetto di valore, eh? E perchè quei babbei l'hanno usata così inconsciamente?  
\- Voglio tenermi il beneficio del dubbio, per il momento. Ti occuperai tu di consegnarla a Mawile?  
\- E-eh?  
Sorprendentemente, Kenji sembrava restio all'idea di andare da Mawile.  
\- Uh? Qualcosa non va?  
\- N-no... N-niente... N-non è che non andiamo d'accordo o robe simili...  
Rukio lo guardò con sguardo interrogatorio.  
\- Cosa mi stai nascondendo?  
\- A-assolutamente niente... Eheheh...  
Shinso si trattenne dal ridere, e con una mano sulla bocca sussurrò dentro l'orecchio a Kenji.  
-E' per via della "Bocca Larga" (*) ?  
\- F-FATTI GLI AFFARI TUOI, FROGGY VISCIDO!  
\- E' per quelloooooooo ~  
\- Bastardo...  
\- Non costringetemi a picchiarvi di nuovo per favore. Non voglio sapere cosa è successo: vai a dare la sciarpa a Mawile: consideralo un'occasione per scusarti.  
\- P-posso accompagnarlo, - disse Shinso con un brilluccichio negli occhi.  
-Neanche per idea: vuoi vendicarti per stamattina. Ti conosco abbastanza bene per saperlo.  
Shinso fece uno sbuffo indispettito. Kenji, invece, ne approfittò per lasciare la stanza ed avviarsi alla bibblioteca della sede esplorativa, il luogo operativo di Mawile, pensando di liberarsi il prima possibile da quell'impegno. Gli altri due, invece, rimasero in stanza a discutere delle missioni rimaste sulla tabella di marcia. Il giorno di riposo era stato sfruttato male, a causa dell'imprevisto che ben sappiamo, ma ciò non era un buon motivo per rimanere con le mani in mano. Era ancora troppo presto per fare un indaggine completa sulla sciarpa e mettere tutto il resto in secondo piano, e quindi Rukio decise di occuparsi delle faccende sicure da sbrigare, invece di inseguire piste non esistenti. Sapeva che la traduzione avrebbe richiesto un po' di tempo, visto che non era probabilmente l'unica preoccupazione del pokèmon Inganno, sempre immersa nel lavoro. Sulla tabella di marcia il team Skyraiders aveva la ricerca del tesoro dei Goldi nella terra dell'erba. Era un tesoro mitologico: nei tempi antichi, famigerati per la loro avarizia e cupidigia, il popolo dei Goldi ha preferito l'estinzione di una razza piuttosto che lasciare il tesoro a sconosciuti. Forse per pericolosità, o forse per essere sicuri di non lasciarlo in mani indesiderate, il tesoro era stato nascosto in un dungeon sconosciuto, e la "chiave" per trovarlo era stata spezzata in 5 pezzi e sparsa in giro. Solo recentemente, grazie agli sforzi di diversi esploratori, era stato scoperto il tanto ricercato dungeon. Niente di meno che il Tempio del Fauno, un luogo composto da 20 piani. Le trappole e i pokèmon del luogo hanno tenuto molti esploratori lontano dal desiderio di trovare quel tesoro, ma non il team Skyraiders, che già da tempo aveva intenzione di buttarsi in quel luogo pericoloso. Nonostante la difficoltà, quello più entusiasta del trio era Shinso, che aveva sempre avuto un debole per i templi antichi.  
\- Templi antichi... _c'est magnifique_! Sai come convincermi capo! Era da tanto che aspettavo di affrontare quel dungeon!  
Rukio fece un sorriso spontaneo.  
\- Eheh... Da quando ho sconfitto la Materia Oscura, il crimine è diminuito. Ormai, salvo qualche caso isolato, sono queste il genere di missioni che ci mancano... La strada per finire il Geoglobo (*) è ancora lunga, però!  
\- Già. Anche se mi dispiacerebbe completarlo... Significherebbe niente più esplorazioni! Come vivremo, allora? Sarebbe come perdere l'ispirazione per uno scrittore, o l'inventiva per uno scienziato! Quale anima devota alla creatività vorrebbe raggiungere la perfezione?  
\- Hai perfettamente ragione. Ma tutti abbiamo degli obbiettivi: volente o nolente, dobbiamo metterci nella mentalità di portarli a termine. Per attraversare un ponte devi voler desiderare di arrivare dall'altra parte, no?  
Shinso era molto contento della risposta del capitano, ed era per questo che lo ammirava tantissimo. Non solo era un eroe al servizio dei più deboli: come persona, sapeva parlare molto bene. Non era nè troppo colto, nè troppo ignorante: nella sua parlantina, c'era sempre una sorta di equilibrio, salvo momenti di instabilità emotiva. Quando parlava con qualcuno, era sempre sulla sua stessa lunghezza d'onda. Non c'era una volontà di sopraffare l'altro con il proprio pensiero, ma una volontà di capire e farsi capire, cosa che normalmente si tende ad evitare. E' molto più comodo far valere a tutti i costi le proprie ragioni, no?  
\- E' per questo che ti ammiro, capitano: dici sempre le cose giuste, nel modo giusto e al momento giusto.  
Rukio si sentì contento del complimento del Frogadier, e rispose con un sorriso spontaneo. Tuttavia, la risposta che diede non sembrava far trasparire la sua felicità.  
\- Beh... cerco di essere il più comprensivo possibile verso chi mi parla. Anche a me piace parlare a metafore come fai tu: ma se lo facessi sempre, risulterei troppo arrogante, pretendendo di essere saggio a tutti i costi. Oltre che noioso, eh. Ma questi sono dettagli.  
\- Eh? Stai dicendo che sono noioso?  
\- N-no... Ma un po' esagerato sì.  
\- Ma a me piace parlare così... Mi fa sentire più elegante!  
\- Gli altri non la pensano così...  
\- Pfiù! Sono solo invidiosi del mio vocabolario!  
\- Eheheheh... (Lasciamo perdere...).  
Rukio decise di troncare quella discussione e di prepararsi per la missione. Chiese a Shinso di porgergli la borsa dell'esploratore, per depositare gli strumenti inutili e portarsi dietro quelli necessari allo svolgimento dell'esplorazione. In testa sua aveva in mente di concentrarsi su oggetti volti alla sopravvivenza, e pensò anche di portare 20 annullosfere per evitare le famose "trappole". Nel mentre che guardava gli oggetti nel salvatesori, si accorse di qualcosa.  
\- Uhm...  
-Qualcosa non va, capo?  
\- Ricordavo ci fossero 72 punte d'oro, non 24...  
\- IK! F-forse ti stai bagliando capo! S-sei sicuro di ricordarti bene?  
Mio caro lettore, ti ricorderai sicuramente dal capitolo 4 che Shinso aveva usato quelle 48 Punta d'Oro contro Des Pleigh, per distrarlo. Stava provando a mentire al pokèmon emanazione, ma era impossibile nascondere queste piccolezze al capitano del team Skyraiders: Rukio lesse subito nell'insicurezza di Shinso.  
\- Fammi indovinare: le hai usate contro il Muk di ieri, vero?  
\- E-e-e-c-c-o... F-f-f-orse...  
\- Sigh... Cosa devo fare con te...  
Rukio fece un lungo sospiro di rassegnazione.  
\- Lascia perdere... Per oggi mi sono arrabbiato abbastanza. Ti salvi perchè so che probabilmente le hai usate per guadagnare tempo e recuperare i piccoli. Ma sono rari quegli oggetti, non bisogna sprecarli. Prendi le punte d'argento piuttosto la prossima volta.  
\- O-ok...  
Rukio risparmiò Shinso per quella volta. Ci sono stati casi in cui non era stato tanto clemente con il Pokèmon Schiumorana: una volta è stato capace di inseguirlo per tutto un dungeon per martellarlo con Ossoraffica, perchè aveva buttato una Mela d'Oro per distrarre un Linoone, invece di combatterlo.  
\- Allora... 20 Annullosfere, 2 Tergisfere per pokèmon veleno, 3 revitalseme, 6 Gigantomela, 1 Evadisfera, 10 Baccacedro e 6 Baccaprugna (Direi che ci siamo: non penso ci serva nient'altro). Siamo a posto così: ora non ci resta che aspettare Kenji e partire.  
Nell'istante in cui finì la frase, la porta della stanza si aprì, facendo entrare un Grovyle distrutto.  
\- Cracracra! Parli del diavolo...  
\- N-non hai una bella cera...  
\- Com'è andata? - chiese Shinso con una mano sopra la bocca, per nascondere un sorrisetto malizioso. Kenji aveva un aspetto bruttissimo, tipico di chi ha litigato e gli è passata la voglia di vivere.  
\- Non. E'. Successo. Niente.  
\- Non è veroooooo ~ ! Te lo leggo in faccia!  
\- NON E' SUCCESSO NIENTE DI NIENTE!- disse Kenji con le guancie arrossate.  
\- Parbleu! Scusa: non era mia intenzione farti arrabbiare.  
-MA DAVVERO?!  
\- Sigh...  
Rukio fece un sospiro depresso. Aveva capito perfettamente che giornata sarebbe stata: l'unico dubbio su cui avrebbe avuto senso soffermarsi sarebbe stato il momento dello scoppio, quando quei due sarebbero passati alle mani piuttosto che alle parole.  
\- (Facevo prima ad arruolare un Zangoose ed un Seviper (*): mi avrebbero dato problemi minori sicuramente. Oggi sarà un esplorazione molto, moooooolto lunga...)  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
Centosettantesimo anno del drago, nel pieno della Primavera. 11 di mattina. Nel tragitto per arrivare nella Terra dell'Erba, attraversare la Foresta Ombrosa per giungere al Tempio del Fauno, Rukio aveva già razziato due Gigantomele, avanzando la scusa con i suoi compagni del fatto che non avesse avuto una colazione quel giorno. Rukio era molto bravo a parlare, come avevamo imparato già da prima, ed il fatto che fosse anche bravo a far venire i sensi di colpa, era solo una conseguenza di ciò. Ma credo che questo, mio caro lettore, ti importi ben poco. A parte la giungla di alberi che ti saresti già potuto immaginare, il dungeon in sè dovresti proprio pensarlo come un tempio antico: una simil-piramide di 20 piani completamente ricoperta e nascosta dalla vegetazione locale, con un porticato composto da colonne di argilla dalle decorazioni floreali. Niente di particolarmente fuori dal comune, dunque. L'unica cosa che balzava all'occhio, tuttavia, era un disegno dal diametro di 6 metri sul pavimento del pronao (*): sembrava rappresentasse la parte anteriore della testa di un Lileep, il tipico simbolo del clan dei Goldi, la civiltà a cui apparteneva il tempio. Anche se parliamo di clan, le specie raccolte in quell'antica società erano molteplici: per la maggior parte erano pokèmon fossile, come Armaldo e Carracosta, ma c'erano anche pokèmon metallo come Metagross e Togedemaru. Nel corso del tempo, avevano accumulato ricchezze da tutto il continente, conservandole e utilizzandole come segno di potere nei confronti degli altri clan. Non si sa come abbiano perso potere e come si siano sciolti senza lasciare traccia: c'è chi sospetta di invasione, c'è chi dice che siano stati colpiti da una piaga. Nessuno, tuttavia, al giorno d'oggi conosce la vera storia, e nemmeno se sia rimasto qualche discendente da questa popolazione. Non erano domande, fortunatamente, che assillarono i nostri amici, che procedettero senza problemi all'interno del dungeon. Grazie alle Annullosfere, procedettero piano per piano senza incontrare fastidiose trappole, il chè era un problema minore per un team di pokèmon fuori dal comune come Rukio, Kenji e Shinso. Quello che sarebbe potuto risultare un problema, sarebbero stati eventuali covi di pokèmon o, peggio, un pokèmon Dominante. Nessuno di questi problemi, tuttavia, assillò il nostro gruppo di esploratori.  
\- Che noia... Se sapevo che era così noioso questo dungeon me ne stavo a casa.  
\- _C'est bizarre_! Con un tesoro tanto agognato, avremmo dovuto trovare qualcun'altro desideroso di ottenerlo, e anche qualche locale a difenderlo.  
\- Il fatto che non ci siano pokèmon non mi stupisce. Dovrebbe essere pieno di trappole: trovo difficile che qualcuno voglia vivere qui.  
\- Se sapevi che non avremmo combattuto, perchè mi hai fatto venire qui? Potevo starmene in sede a coltivare le Baccakebia.  
\- Hai ragione, sai? La prossima volta potrei chiederti di dare assistenza a Mawile: è sempre alla ricerca di nuovi assistenti.  
Kenji sobbalzò, e si rimangiò ogni parola che aveva precedentemente detto.  
\- S-stavo scherzando capitano! M-mi sto divertendo un mondo! Ahahah...  
\- Io ero serio! Non voglio certo costringerti...  
\- N-no no! Figurati!  
Nel mentre che chiaccheravano, incontrarono la scala per il decimo piano. Quando vi arrivarono, notarono che l'illuminazione non era più presente e non si vedeva un palmo dal naso.  
\- Uhm... Qui è molto buio. Ragazzi: rilasciate un po' del vostro Meisoku. In questo modo, dovremo riuscire a continuare senza problemi.  
Sotto suggerimento del capitano, il team rilasciò poco per volta la propria aura per poter illuminare la zona circostante. Rukio usò un'altra Annullosfera, e proseguì per il piano. Man mano che procedevano, un odore nauseabondo si faceva largo tra le narici del team d'esplorazione. Non ci fecero caso più di tanto: un posto abbandonato da secoli non può certo profumare di rose e fiori. Ciò che balzò all'occhi del team, tuttavia, furono delle strane macchie viola sul pavimento. L'odore di tale sostanza fu tale che provoco un istinto di vomito nel frogadier.  
-BLEEEEAFH!  
Fu abbastanza accorto per non vomitare addosso ai compagni, per la non gioia del tuo lato maligno.  
\- Ma devi proprio vomitare qua? Che seccatura...  
\- "TUTTO BENE"? "TI SENTI BENE"? _MON DIEU_! BEL COMPAGNO CHE SEI!  
\- Pulisciti con dell'acqua. Non dovrebbe essere un problema per te, no?  
-(E' strano: non sembra una trappola velenosa. Che qualcuno sia passato prima di noi?) Shinso: va tutto bene? Ti senti meglio?  
Shinso si era appena finito di sciacquare la bocca con dell'acqua da lui prelevata dalla vegetazione   
\- _Oui_... diciamo.  
\- Riesci a congelare per un bel pezzo la strada davanti a noi?  
\- _Excuse moi_? Perchè dovrei farlo?  
\- Fallo e basta...  
L'obbiettivo di Rukio era lampante: voleva assicurasi che qualche trappola non sia stata immune dall'Annullosfera precedentemente utilizzata.  
-Mizu no hijustu: Mizubushin. Mizu no hijutsu: Mizu Kunai. Henge: Kōri Kunai.  
Shinso ordinò alle copie di disperdersi lungo la strada per arrivare alle scale e di esplodere, mantenendo una forma liquida sul pavimento. Dopodichè, congelò il tragitto con il freddissimo Kōri Kunai, permettendo loro di proseguire.  
-Non sono sicuro che ci siano altre trappole, ma meglio esserne sicuri.  
\- Devo seriamente camminare sopra il ghiaccio? - chiese Kenji.  
\- Non credo ce ne sarà bisogno: puoi fare altre copie, vero Shinso?  
\- Ehi. Perchè devo fare tutti questi extra?  
Rukio si spazientì all'ennesima obbiezione di Shinso. Le sue morbide guancie divennero rosso pomodoro, con uno sguardo cattivo che avrebbe trasmesso tutto fuorchè autorità.  
\- VUOI FARE QUELLO CHE TI DICO O NO?! MI DEVO ARRABBIARE?!  
\- (Se non sapessi di che cosa sia capace, riderei a non finire. Quando si arrabbia è troppo buffo!) Mmmfff...  
All'idea di vedere ancora Rukio furioso, Shinso non discusse più gli ordini del capitano.  
\- N-nonono! Faccio subito! Mizu no Hijutsu: MIZUBUSHIN!  
Shinso creò tre copie a testa per il team d'esploratori. Queste copie sollevarono in gruppo Rukio, Kenji e Shinso, e si buttarono scivolando sull'immensa lastra di ghiaccio, facendoli giungere alle scale per l'undicesimo piano senza problemi. Continuando con gag, sbuffi e chiaccherate di poco conto, i tre giunsero al 19 piano. A differenza dei piani precedenti, l'ambiente era denso di tensione: si potevano notare buchi sul pavimento e bruciature nere sul liane e fogliame, probabilmente per azione corrosiva di qualche veleno.  
\- (Ancora veleno. Non ho più dubbi: qualcuno è stato prima di noi qua).  
Kenji aveva i nervi a mille: il suo sangue da combattente ribolliva in lui come lava incandescente.  
\- Eheheh... Sembra che qui ci sia stata una bella festa, eh? Peccato non aver potuto parteciparvi...  
\- Hai uno strano concetto di festa te, _parbleu_...  
Il trio proseguì per la stanza. I resti della battaglia rendevano il paesaggio di un fascino tetro, come guardare i resti di una vecchia catacomba. Al centro della sala, il pavimento era rigonfiato, e a differenza del resto era completamente liscio, senza traccia della furia del combattimento.  
\- Vedete anche voi quello che vedo io? Qui al centro non ci sono tracce della battaglia, - fece notare Rukio.  
\- Magari questo è caduto dal soffitto. Può essere, capitano?  
\- Datemi un attimo: usiamo la Lumisfera che abbiamo trovato prima. Lumisfera: ATTIVAZIONE!  
Rukio attivò la Lumisfera, illuminando tutta l'area circostante, trasformando completamente il paesaggio.  
\- Perfetto! Ora vediamo da vicino questo rigonfiamentOOOOOOO- Non riuscì a finire in tempo la frase, perchè ciò che era ai suoi piedi lo spaventò a tal punto da saltare in fretta indietro per appoggiarsi ad un vero pavimento.  
\- _PA-PA-PA-PARBLEU_! Q-QUESTO... E'!  
Al centro del pavimento, un Golurk gigantesco stava sdraiato sul terreno, completamente esausto. Molto probabilmente, i tizi venuti prima del Team Skyraiders avevano affrontato il colosso d'argilla, sconfiggendolo con successo e riducendolo ad uno straccio per il pavimento. Se vuoi il mio parere, una sconfitta dolorosa per un pokèmon Dominante.  
\- Eheh... Ma guarda un po'! Chi è passato di qua ci ha dato veramente dentro!  
\- N-non ci trovo niente di eccitante! Vuol dire al 100% che qualcuno è già arrivato qua! E nel peggiore dei casi... HA GIA' PRESO IL TESORO! Se era un arma di distruzione di massa?! Un veleno potente?! HAI IDEA DI CHE COSA I GOLDI AVESSERO TRA LE PROPRIE ZAMPE, _JESUS CHRIST_?!  
\- L'unica cosa di distruzione di massa qua è la tua lingua. Credo di aver perso un timpano, - commentò Kenji.  
\- _Excuse moi_? Si dà il caso che la mia voce, - disse Shinso, abbassando il registro di note delle sue acute corde vocali a quelle di un basso, - sia conosciuta in tutta la Terra dell'Acqua per essere la voce più sensuale e focosa tra tutti i pokèmon del continente! Nessuno potrebbe resistere ad un fascino del genere...  
\- A quanto pare, Lopunny resiste, eccome!  
\- Pfiù! Diciamo che... ha altro a cui pensare. Una signorina così impegnata come lei non ha certo il tempo per misero esploratore come me!  
\- Tu dici? Io credo invece che tu risulti insopportabile a chiunque.  
\- COME TI PERMETTI! DRAGO MANCATO!  
\- MI PERMETTO ECCOME, FROGGY VISCIDO!  
Rukio non stava badando all'ennesimo battibecco tra i due, ma stava osservando il corpo del pokèmon al suolo.  
\- (Ci sono dei graffi profondi sul suo corpo. Azzarderei un Nottesferza, visto che è l'unica mossa a taglio in grado di provocare queste ferite ad un pokèmon di tipo spettro. Prima le macchie viola, poi le sferzate nere. Veleno e Buio... Oh no!)  
Rukio si pietrificò sul colpo: un intuizione gli aveva folgorato la mente come un lampo a ciel sereno. La dubbia sorpresa, tuttavia, durò poco: al suo posto fu sostituita con una faccia profondamente annoiata, come se avesse visto qualcosa di indecente o di incredibilmente stupido. La classica faccia di chi aveva visto qualcosa d'incredibile, nel senso negativo del termine.  
\- (Ho un brutto... presentimento. Spero di sbagliarmi. Lo spero tanto...)  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
\- E... se provassimo a metterle in piedi?  
\- Uhm...  
\- Non funziona... Proviamo a metterle in orizzontale allora!  
\- Abbiamo già provato a metterle orizzontali... Ffforssssse dovremmo metterle oblique...  
\- Mi prendi in giro il doppio? Abbiamo già provato anche a metterle in obbliquo!  
\- Ma magari vanno in un ordine precissssso! Non abbiamo consssssiderato questo!  
\- E se invec-  
\- GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
Gli altri due sobbalzarono.  
\- NON NE POSSO PIU' ! E' GIA' MEZZ'ORA CHE SIAMO QUI A RISOLVERE L'ENIGMA E NON ABBIAMO ANCORA CAVATO UNO SPINARAK (*) DAL BUCO! SIETE INUTILI!  
\- M-ma capo...  
\- Lo sssssapevamo che non sssssarebbe stato fffacile! Del resssssto, i Goldi non avrebbero mai dato a degli sssstranieri una chiave di fffacile utilizzo! Che ne dici ssssse torniamo a Brussssilia e ci fffacciamo aiutare da qualcuno?  
\- Cosa hai detto?  
Il pokémon misterioso afferrò per il muso il suo compagno dalla s sibillante. Quest'ultimo aveva una faccia spaventata, tipica di chi si era pentito di aver detto una parola di troppo.   
\- Ascoltami bene, Arbok. Ti farò qual he domanda per rinfrescarti la memoria. Sei pronto?  
Il pokèmon Cobra, con la bocca stretta e la poca mobilità che la situazione gli permetteva, si limitò a fare un cenno con la testa per rispondere al suo capitano.  
\- Chi siamo noi?  
\- Il t-team AWD (*).  
\- Corretto. Prossima domanda: cosa siamo?  
\- I-i più grandi cerca-tessssori d-d-di tutto il pianeta.  
\- Wow, - disse Weavile facendo una falsa faccia compiaciuta. Dal suo sorrisetto felino traspariva un piacere nel stuzzicare e provocare i pokémon intorno a lei, forte della sua personalità. Continuò il discorso lasciando andare il muso di Arbok e solleticandogli il mento: - hai ripassato bene. Ora dimmi: abbiamo bisogno di altri patetici esploratori per portare a termine le missioni?  
\- N-no...  
Lo sguardo di Weavile era perfido, ma allo stesso tempo magnetico. Una bellezza pericolosa, in grado di ammaliare ma anche di uccidere, se necessario. Drapion assisteva allo spettacolo da bordo-campo, con un pizzico di timore e gelosia nei confronti di Arbok. Avrebbe voluto interromperli e farsi insultare allo stesso modo solo per avere le sue attenzioni, ma  preferì continuare ad osservare i suoi modi di comportarsi, di stregare con piacere e paura l'animo del povero Arbok.   
\- (Lo sapevo che erano loro...), - pensò Rukio con una faccia imbarazzata. Nel mentre che l'interessante scena si stava svolgendo al centro della sala, il team Skyraiders era arrivato all'ultimo piano senza ulteriori problemi.  
\- Ecco perchè questo dungeon era una noia mortale, - commentò Kenji. Una volta conclusa quella frase, il team AWD si accorse degli ospiti arrivati.   
\- Guarda un po' chi si rivede, - disse Weavile con accento stupito, - come al solito il destino incrocia le nostre strade, Ōryūgo Rukio. Non so se sia irritante o intrigante il fatto che, quando si tratta di tesori, siamo sempre cosí vicini.  
Non scorreva buon sangue tra i due, se non si fosse capito. Il team AWD era fatto cosí: non aveva buoni rapporti con nessuno, causa la sfrontatezza e l'aria di superiorità che si dava Weavile, la fondatrice del gruppo. Prima che Rukio la conoscesse, faceva parte dei team d'esplorazione di Borgo Tesoro, nella terra dell' Erba, ma il fatto che nella sede di Brusilia fosse presente il Geoglobo, aveva portato il team AWD ad optare per un cambio di giurisdizione esattamente un anno fa, per avere un'area d'azione piú ampia rispetto alle altre sedi. Non era un gruppo che poteva essere considerato di eroi: tenevano spazio nella propria agenda solo per le esplorazioni, per cercare tesori sconosciuti. Non era la prima volta che in missioni di questo tipo si trovassero l'uno contro l'altro, e la maggior parte delle volte Rukio cercava di cedere a Weavile, per questioni di "galanteria". Ma la suddetta era una femmina d'orgoglio e d'artigli, e non accettava nessun tipo di resa, nemmeno se si trattava di una che le avrebbe portato vantaggio. Quindi, era sempre costretto ad affrontarla, in qualche modo.  
\- Eheheh... Anche a me fa piacere vederti, Weavile, - disse Rukio con tono imbarazzato.  
\- _Mon dieu_! Potevate dirci che anche voi eravate diretti qua! Non avremmo fatto tutta questa strada per niente.  
\- Cosa stai dicendo, froggy?  
\- Lo sai come funziona quando 2 team d'esplorazione accettano la stessa missione per quanto riguarda i tesori, no? "Entrambi i capitani possono decidere di cedere il tesoro all'altro. In caso di disaccordo, tuttavia, si dovrà decidere tramite un combattimento tra team".  
\- La conosco quella regola... Cosa c'entra con quello che hai detto?  
\- Non ho la minima intenzione di sporcarmi le mani con questi _plébéiens_!  
\- Sempre il solito, che seccatura...  
\- Aww... Ma come? - domandò sibillando Arbok, - Non vuoi giocare con me? Ed io che avevo voglia di asssssaggiare delle delissiose _Cuissssses de Grenouille (*)_!  
\- CRA! HO GIA' DETTO CHE RINUNCIO VOLENTIERI AL TESORO?!  
\- Tsè! Cagasotto...  
\- (Portatemi via per favore...)  
\- Imbarazzante, -commentò Weavile.  
\- Gradirei che non mi paragonaste a questo Froggy, per favore, - continuò Kenji, - se volete tanto combattere io sono disponibile. Non ho affrontato pokèmon dominanti o covi di pokèmon: niente di niente. Dovrete risarcirmi con gli interessi la noia mortale che ho dovuto affrontare.  
\- GRAHAHAH! Non sei cambiato di una virgola, Kenji! Vedo che la sonora sconfitta dell'altra volta non ti è servita, eh?  
\- Eheheh... Ripago sempre i miei debiti, Drapion, e mi sembra di ricordare che quella era la tua quarantaseiesima vittoria ... di quante? Cinquantatrè sconfitte?  
\- EHI! PERCHE' NE TIENI CONTO? - replicò Drapion con una faccia imbarazzata - UN VERO SPADACCINO NON GLIE NE IMPORTA NIENTE DELLE LOTTE CHE HA AFFRONTATO FINCHE' PUO' ANCORA COMBATTERE! QUESTO E' QUELLO CHE CONTA!  
\- Beh, non posso darti completamente torto...  
Rukio era sconsolato: si fece chiaro come il sole che era impossibile tenere lontano Kenji da quello scontro, così come il resto del team. D'altra parte, era giusto: non potevano andarsene così da quel luogo dopo aver attraversato 20 lunghi piani per raggiungerlo. Fece un lungo sospiro di rassegnazione prima di parlare ancora una volta.  
\- Sembra proprio che non possa scappare da questo scontro...  
\- Già, piccola pulce. Sappi che non ci andrò leggera: dall'ultima volta che ci siamo visti, mi sono allenata duramente per poter competere al tuo livello! Stavolta non perderò!  
\- _Parbleu_... Ma perchè desiderano così tanto combattere? Mentre voi vi divertite, io me ne starò qui a prepararmi una bella tisana con la Baccamilla! Per fortuna porto sempre con me l'occorente nella pelliccia.  
\- Issh issh issh! Come sssssiete maleducato, misssster Sssssshinso, - disse Arbok, - non vi sssstarete dimenticando di me ssssspero?  
\- CRA! M-ma certo che no, _monsieur_ Arbok! Anzi, mi farebbe un favore? Mi terrebbe questa teiera un secondo?  
\- Ehm... C-certo...  
L'Arbok, spontaneamente, prese con la coda la teiera inserendo la punta nel manico.  
\- Mizu no Hijutsu: Kyōsui! _(*)_  
\- Uh?  
Il volume dell'acqua all'interno della teiera aumentò a dismisura, creando una corrente d'acqua ascensionale che sparò di getto il coperchio di questa dritto sul mento di Arbok, facendolo cadere all'indietro. Più che per il dolore del colpo, la sorpresa fu talmente tale da destabilizzarlo per qualche secondo, abbastanza tempo per permettere a Shinso di fuggire dopo aver recuperato dalle grinfie di Arbok l'oggetto dell'estasi del Frogadier.  
- _Pardonne moi_ , questa è mia!  
Shinso scappò via verso una parete della sala.  
-Oh, ma misssster Ssssshinso! Sssssse voleva giocare doveva dirmelo ssssubito!  
Con una velocità fuori dalla norma per un Arbok, il pokèmon Cobra strisciò velocemente verso il pokèmon Schiumorana.  
\- ACCHIAPPA LA RANA! CHI VINCE AVRA' UN FFFROGADIER ALLO SSSSPIEDO! YUMMY!  
\- NON SONO MINIMAMENTE INTERESSATO! CRAAAAAAA!!  
Dal lato opposto, i due spadaccini si stavano affrontando a colpi di fendente. Entrambi erano degli spadaccini a spada doppia: Kenji colpiva con due Fendifoglia con entrambe le braccia, mentre l'altro continuava a respingere con Velenocroce. La coriaceità del Drapion e il suo tipo veleno erano un grande ostacolo per il pokèmon Legnogeco, ma la sua rapidità d'esecuzione gli permetteva di tenere testa al pokèmon Scorpiaccio. Erano molto affiatati i due: anche se Kenji era quello con più vittorie, si consideravano l'uno come il rivale dell'altro, e viceversa. Tra i pokèmon della sede esplorativa, era l'unico con cui condivideva la passione per la Pokèmon Scherma e soprattutto le lotte. Non si allenavano insieme soltanto per un motivo: sapevano perfettamente che, anche in uno scontro amichevole, entrambi avrebbero fatto di tutto per vincere il combattimento dando il meglio di sè, rendendo pericolosa la zona intorno a loro per gli altri pokèmon.  
\- Sei diventato più resistente, che seccatura, - disse Kenji con un ghigno stampato in faccia.  
\- E tu non deludi mai... Faccio fatica a tenere i tuoi movimenti, maledetta lucertola!  
\- Se fai fatica adesso.. aspetta questo!  
Kenji fece una croce sul petto con le braccia, concentrando il suo Meisoku sui suoi Fendifoglia. Dopo di chè, riaprì le braccia gridando ferocemente il nome della mossa.  
\- DANZASPADA!  
Le lame sulle braccia del Grovyle divennero lame bianche con nervature cremisi sulla base, come se il sangue e l'anima del rettile stessero pulsando nelle suddette.   
\- Ti va un ballo?  
Il Drapion non potè fare a meno di ridere fragorosamente di fronte alla sua frase d'effetto.  
\- GRAAHAHAHAHA! FATTI SOTTO, BYAKUKEN KENJI! VELENOCROCE!  
\- FENDIFOGLIA!  
I due si scontrarono con i Fendifoglia incrociati e il Velenocroce, ma la potenza aumentata dell'attacco fisico di Kenji si fece sentire, e non ci volle molto a rompere l'attacco del pokèmon Scorpiaccio, che fu sbalzato indietro. Kenji ne approfittò per tirare un montante con la lama del braccio destro, ma fu bloccato da una repentina Protezione di Drapion, che riuscì a bloccare il colpo. Per la foga del combattimento, il grovyle iniziò a mollare fendenti senza remore sul Protezione, desideroso di rompere le difese dell'avversario. Tuttavia il Drapion riuscì a mantenere le difese per lungo tempo, cercando di mantenere alta la guardia per molto tempo ed aspettare il momento adatto.  
\- (ora!)  
Egli interruppe all'improvviso la barriera, mandando a vuoto l'attacco di Kenji.  
\- cosa?  
Senza perdere tempo, Drapion afferrò con la coda il corpo del Grovyle con una rapida giravolta.  
\- Oh merda...  
Una volta afferratolo, girò il proprio busto di 180 gradi (*) e attaccò con un altro Velenocroce.  
\- VELENOCROCE!  
Invece di bloccarlo, Kenji decise di infilare i suoi fendenti nella morsa della coda e di forzarne l'apertura. Riuscì a liberarsi, ma non bastò ad evitare il colpo dello scorpione, che lo spazzò via per qualche metro gettandolo a terra.  
\- U-urgh... Q-questo l'ho sentito...  
Si rialzò come se quel colpo fosse stato un buffetto di un Magikarp.  
\- Sei migliorato dall'ultima v-volta....  
\- GRAHAHAHA! E PER QUESTO CHE LOTTIAMO, NO?  
\- Tsk...  
\- CRAAAAAAAAAA! FATE LARGO!!  
\- Eh?  
Un Frogadier centometrista tagliò il campo da calcio dei due combattenti all'improvviso. Il ghigno di Kenji svanì e lasciò spazio ad una faccia confusa.  
\- NON FFFUGGIRE DAIIIIIIII! FFFATTI ASSSSSAGGIARE!  
Anche Arbok passò in mezzo, non curante di mettersi in mezzo al suo compagno.  
\- EHI! MALEDETTO COBRA! QUANDO FINISCO CON KENJI TU SEI IL PROSSIMO!  
Kenji seguì con gli occhi i due, mostrando uno sguardo di imbarazzo e disgusto nei confronti del pokèmon Schiumorana.  
\- Q-quello mi urta il sistema nervoso...  
Continuando l'inseguimento, Arbok riuscì a mettere all'angolo Shinso, che si trovò intrappolato tra un muro duro come il cemento e un serpente famelico alle proprie spalle.  
\- CRA! COME CI SONO FINITO QUA?!?!  
\- SSSSEI MIO! VELENODENTI!  
Il pokèmon Cobra addentò la sua preda sul petto. Ma, sfortunatamente per lui, Shinso usò Sostituto, facendogli mordere al suo posto un croccante pezzo di roccia.  
\- CHAAAAAAAAAAAH! I MIEI DENTI!  
\- IDROPULSAR!  
Dall'alto, Shinso tirò un Idropulsar sulla testa del cobra, creando un esplosione.  
\- CHAAAAAAH! NON SENTO PIU' NIENTE!  
Approfittando della confusione, il ninja acquatico fece una corda utilizzando la sua pelliccià, legando la bocca del rettile per impedigli di attaccare ancora.  
\- MMMMMMFFFFHHHHH!!! MMMMMFFFFFHHHHH!!!  
Continuando ad utilizzare la sua pelliccia schiuma, imbavagliò fino alla coda il povero Arbok, trasformandolo in una mummia.  
\- Ed ora il tocco di grazia. Henge: Kōri Kunai!  
Shinso creò con il palmo sinistro un Kunai di Ghiaccio, puntandolo sulla schiena del serpente, congelando all'istante l'involucrò di schiuma e la povera vittima, lasciandolo privo di tutto il divertimento del momento prima.  
\- _Cretìn_... Un vero citrullo, oserei dire! E' un vero peccato che sia un pokèmon così scaltro, così intelligente e soprattutto così furbo. Questi predatori credono sempre che tutto sia un gioco, e sottovalutano sempre la propria preda. Che ti serva di lezione, _monsieur_ Arbok. Ora... dici che potrei godermi il tè in santa pace?  
Non saprei. Nel dubbio aiuterei il tuo capitano, no? Potrebbe essere una buona idea! Almeno, non rischi che qualcun'altro ti disturbi.  
\- Uhm... Devo ammettere che non è una cattiva idea. Va bene: seguirò il tuo consiglio! EHIIII, CAPOOO!! IO HO FINITO QUA! VUOI CHE TI DIA UNA MAN-  
Il frogadier si paralizzò sul colpo. La causa di ciò fu il tipo di scontro che stava avvenendo tra i due capitani dei team rivali.  
\- COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSA?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
L'urlo di Shinso fu talmente forte da distrarre anche Kenji e Drapion, che erano impegnati in un altro incrocio di spade.  
\- Quel Froggy maledetto... Che cazzo ha da url-  
Nel mentre che stava dicendo quella frase, il suo sguardo si rivolse per magnetismo nella direzione del capitano.  
\- EHHHHHH?!?  
\- C-CAPITANO, - commentò anche Drapion, - MA CHE STA FACENDO?!?  
Rukio e Weavile stavano avendo un confronto tutt'altro che sanguineo al centro della sala.  
\- Uhm... Uhm...  
\- Che c'è? Sei già stanco?! Siamo soltanto al primo round, bello...

  


*******************************NOTE DELL'AUTORE******************************* 

\- Explaining:  
1) Piumabella è uno strumento reperibile dalle piume di uno Swanna. Non ha alcun effetto al di fuori della lotta;  
2) Villaristoro è un villaggio presente nella Terra della Nebbia, il continente di Pokèmon Mystery Dungeon: I portali Sull'Infinito;  
3) Se vogliamo dargli una data, consideratela come 20 Aprile;  
4) C'è un balcone perchè la sede esplorativa in 2 anni era stata ristrutturata. Verrà presentata la struttura più avanti;  
5) Pokèmon Volpe si riferisce ad Amelia, che era un Fennekin;  
6) La citazione a Goku è attendibile, perchè il nostro eroe in origine proviene dal mondo degli esseri umani;  
7) Non tutti i pokèmon in questa storia hanno dei nomi, come scritto nelle note del 1° capitolo;  
8) Kit dell'esploratore comprende lo stemma, l'intersfera, il salvadati e la borsa. Il salvadati non verrà accennato per ovvi motivi;  
9) Buizel si occupa di ricerca sul campo, specializzato in missioni subacquee;  
10) Swirlix è la cuoca del gruppo. Era solita abbuffarsi delle stesse pietanze che avrebbe dovuto cucinare.  
11) Ampharos è il capo della sede esplorativa di Brusilia, non chè il fondatore. Alle presentazioni rimandiamo, perchè apparirà successivamente;  
12) Su Lopunny evito di dire qualcosa per evitare spoiler (chi ha giocato agli altri giochi può immaginarselo a quale lopunny si riferisce);  
13) Il distintivo dell'esploratore poteva fare 2 tipi di teletrasporto: di soccorso e di imprigionamento. Quest'ultimo consisteva nello spedire il criminale direttamente nella stanza del Trasporto, situata nella prigione di Brusilia nel caso del Team Skyraiders;  
14) Per evitare disturbi e mantenere la sua privacy, la specie di Rukio è stata preclusa dall'essere rilasciata pubblicamente. Solamente gli abitanti di Brusilia e Borgo Quieto sono a conoscenza della sua identità;  
15) Mawile era il braccio destro di Ampharos ed era un esperta archeologa. Tra Mawile e Kenji non scorre buon sangue. in un episodio, Kenji insulta la sua coda che, per chi non lo sapesse, era una finta bocca simile a quella di coccodrillo, dove i "denti" erano in realtà corna d'acciaio.  
16) Il geoglobo era uno strumento importantissimo nella sede di Brusilia: era una specie di super computer ad energia cosmica che raccoglieva tutte le informazioni dei dungeon esplorati dai membri del gruppo investigativo pokèmon. Era una specie di mappa universale del mondo.  
17) Il pronao era la parte anteriore di un tempio, tra le colonne sulla facciata principale e l'entrata;  
18) Spinarak è un ragno;  
19) Il team AWD è, come il team Skyraiders, un team d'esplorazione. Nella serie di giochi, è originario di Pokèmon Mystery dungeon esploratori del tempo, dell'oscurità e del cielo. Se hai un po' di fantasia, saprai il perchè di questa sigla. Io non te lo dico.  
20) Per le cuisses de Grenouille sarò gentile: la traduzione è "coscie di rana"  
21) Drapion può ruotare dal busto in su il suo corpo di 180°. cercate drapion su youtube mettendo anche "paul" come parola chiave;  
  
\- Legenda:  
Kyōsui: acqua pazza, Crazy water.  
  
-F.A.Q.  
  
-Curiosità

  * Sylveon ha una cotta per Rukio, la quale non è ricambiata;
  * Alle Hawaii è tradizione regalare collane di fiori come buono augurio o per dare il benvenuto. Ho pensato che fosse carino dare a Comfey questa affettuosità in più;
  * Non si sa temporalmente quanto è stato il tempo effettivo del gioco. La scelta dei 3 mesi è una mia assunzione ai fini della trama;
  * cercate su pokemon central wiki Swirlix: è uno zucchero filante parlante. Davvero;
  * I riolu sono conosciuti come una specie pokèmon dalla forte empatia verso gli altri esseri viventi. E' quasi impossibile nascondere i propri sentimenti ad un riolu o ad un Lucario;
  * Le lingue antiche hanno cifrature diverse, dipendenti dal cambio di lettera.




	7. la vita d'un esploratore (seconda parte)

 

Tutti commettiamo degli sbagli: una domanda in un test, una parola di troppo in una lite, uno scherzo divertente la cui conclusione, però, fa provare di tutto fuorchè emozioni positive. Dopo tali avvenimenti, tuttavia, basta una consapevolezza del proprio errore, una parola sincera e un gesto di bontà spontanea per rimediare in parte al danno ed avviarsi verso il perdono della parte offesa. Dal male può nascere il bene, così come dal bene può nascere il male: le due sono faccie della stessa medaglia che, per quanto ci sforziamo a mantenere l'uno separata dall'altra, rimmarranno sempre interconnesse e si confronteranno sempre direttamente. Mettiamo anche il caso che qualcuno riesca a barare, e a "truccare la moneta" : il troppo bene potrà essere corrotto più facilmente dal male, mentre chi si asservisce al male penserà di essere nel giusto, e di agire per il bene. Da qualunque faccia si guardi, c'è sempre un lato negativo in ogni cosa di questo mondo, fantasioso o non, così come un lato positivo. Tuttavia, gli esseri mortali non sempre sono in grado di distinguere il bene dal male, e ci sono casi in cui è difficile, se non impossibile, vedere il buono in qualcosa o in qualcuno. Esistono vari luoghi in cui ogni concetto di bene e male può essere messo in discussione dalle fondamenta, che potrebbero persino riproporre la domanda fondamentale del "chi sono", la domanda che prima o poi tutti dobbiamo affrontare nel corso della nostra vita. Uno di questi luoghi è presente nell'universo Mystery Dungeon così come te lo presento, e perdonami con tutto il cuore se ti porto in questo luogo, mio caro lettore. Centosettantesimo anno del Drago, ore sconosciute. Luogo: le Fauci del Seviper. Non tutti i pokèmon di questo mondo hanno una naturale predisposizione al bene: altri, invece, sono affascinati dal male in tutte le sue forme, da quelle più leggere a quelle che causano la rinnegazione. In questo carcere, situato in un isola sperduta a largo della Terra Sconosciuta, venivano rinchiusi i peggiori criminali della storia, tutti accumunati dal peggior crimine che si possa commettere: l'uccisione seriale. I pokèmon avevano una resistenza e delle capacità fisiche ben diversi da noi umani: era veramente difficile uccidere per sbaglio, nei casi più estremi era per difendere un territorio o per salvare la vita di un altro pokèmon. Tuttavia, quando l'uccisione diventa per l'individuo una forma di divertimento, era impossibile passarci sopra. Se avete mai sentito il detto "mettere in prigione e buttare via la chiave", potreste associarlo a qualunque individuo qui dentro, eccezion fatta ovviamente per chi ci lavorava come guardiano. La punizione per ogni individuo qua dentro era la medesima: legati da cima a piedi con delle Tenma no Kusari _(*)_ , delle catene fatte con materiale proveniente dalla Torre del Destino _(*)_ , il dungeon più antico del mondo. Lo strano minerale di cui era composto era più resistente dell'armatura di un Registeel, e aveva la strana peculiarità di interrompere il flusso di Meisoku se si rimaneva a contatto con il suddetto per più di un'ora, impedendo così alla maggior parte dei pokèmon di potersi liberare una volta imprigionati. Questa era la punizione dei carcerati: costretti a passare tutta la vita legati senza la possibilità di poter muovere un muscolo. Uno di questi, in particolare, veniva tenuto su sorveglianza 24 ore su 24, nonostante avesse addirittura una catena a bloccargli la bocca e un boccale in mezzo ai denti per far entrare del cibo liquido per tenerlo in vita. Era il pokèmon più pericoloso mai esistito, la cui brutalità rivaleggiava con i pokèmon leggendari: un Aggron la cui vocazione era quella di massacrare ogni singolo pokèmon gli si parasse davanti senza alcuna pietà. Il suo metodo era crudele: solitamente si dilettava ad assaltare gruppi di pokèmon e a sfidarli in un combattimento normale, per decidere chi tra i presenti fosse il più forte tra di loro. Una volta fatto questo, legava ad un albero o ad una roccia (in ogni caso, per tenerlo fermo in una posizione seduta) la vittima e picchiava a sangue fino alla morte tutti i rimanenti davanti ai suoi occhi, gioendosi delle sue lacrime e del suo dolore. Ci sono stati casi in cui la vittima ha pregato l'Aggron di ucciderlo per porre fine alle sue sofferenze, ma ha sempre rifiutato, lasciando sempre per ultimo il suo "prescelto". Così si divertiva Mashinsatsu Slade (*), il demone macellaio.   
\- (Uno... Due... Tre... Quattro...)   
Egli era rinchiuso in una grande cella in uno dei livelli più bassi della prigione, alla cui guardia stavano due pokèmon, come ogni cella in quel luogo. Non erano particolarmente forti, ma bastavano loro per tenerlo a bada, visto che l'effetto delle catene, in caso di liberazione, avrebbe permesso alle normali funzioni di movimento di essere nel pieno della forma solo dopo venti minuti. I guardiani inoltre, un Nidoking ed un Ferrothorn per la precisione, avevano addosso un armatura sacra per difenderli da qualunque attacco gli sarebbe potuto capitare.   
\- (Uno... Due... Tre... Quattro...)   
Slade passava le sue infinite giornate di reclusione viaggiando nella sua contorta mente, immaginando mille modi diversi per torturare al meglio un pokèmon nuovo. Adesso era arrivato a Sunflora, e si stava immaginando di strappargli i petali uno ad uno, in una versione più sadica di m'ama non m'ama.   
\- Ehi, Ferrothorn.   
\- Uh?   
\- Secondo te, - chiese il Nidoking, - è morto?   
\- Magari. Stare in questo letamaio a sorvegliare uno stronzo gigantesco non è il mio modello ideale di lavoro.   
\- Ahahah! Certo che non hai peli sulla lingua, eh?   
\- Se per questo non ne ho una come la tua, Nidoking.   
Anche le guardie passavano i giorni immersi in una noiosa quanto importante routine. Purtroppo, anche se dovrebbero essere sempre all'erta, non si possono biasimare se per interi anni non accadeva nulla in quel buco dimenticato dal mondo.   
\- (Uno... Due... Tre... Quattro... Uff. Che schifo. Posso pensare quanto voglio, ma la sensazione della carne spappolata non è la stessa nelle immagini.)   
\- Ehi, Ferrothorn.   
\- Cosa c'è, ancora? - Chiese irritato il pokèmon Spinferrate.   
\- Che ne dici... Se andiamo a punzecchiare quell'Aggron?   
\- Porca merda, Nidoking, - commentò, - a furia di stare qua il cervello ti è andato in putrefazione. Posso capire che è una rottura di coglioni, ma se rischiamo di finire nei guai questa è la prima mossa!   
\- Eddai! Cosa vuoi che succeda?   
\- Di tutto. Non voglio neanche avvicinarmi a quel rifiuto ambulante.   
\- Uhm...   
Nidoking squadrò il suo compagno dall'alto verso il basso.   
\- C'è l'hai proprio a morte con questo tizio qui, vero?   
In risposta alla domanda del pokèmon Trapano, Ferrothorn distolse lo sguardo e rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo. Da quando l'aveva conosciuto era sempre stato così, l'esatto contrario di una persona gentile: se non aveva qualcosa di cattivo da dire, non lo diceva.   
\- Eddai, compagno! Sono passati quasi due anni da quando siamo qui come colleghi! Non andrà a rotoli la tua reputazione se dirai qualcosina ad un fratello, non trovi.   
\- Non sono tuo fratello, - commentò duro Ferrothorn. Dopo quel commento, anche Nidoking distolse lo sguardo imbarazzato. Cercava di essere gentile con il suo collega, ed era sempre stato quello il suo tentativo fin dal principio. Purtroppo, nulla apparentemente poteva penetrare il duro cuore del pokèmon di tipo acciaio. Rimasero così, senza guardarsi in faccia per due lunghi minuti, fino a che il pokèmon Spinferrate non decise di rompere il silenzio.   
\- Ho chiesto io al dipartimento di mettermi a guardia di questa spazzatura.   
\- Eh? T-ti sei auto proposto?   
\- ... Sì.   
\- Beh, amico: ti sei scavato la fossa da solo! Hai delle bizzarre abitudini autolesioniste, sai?   
\- Questo pokèmon... Ha ucciso i miei genitori.   
Il silenzio ancora calò nella mente di Nidoking, nel quale si poteva sentire solo rimbombare le ultime parole dette dal compagno.   
\- Ero ancora un Ferroseed quando accadde. Mio fratello maggiore, il più forte della famiglia, mi nascose nel camino. Lo sai com'è il modus operandi di questa bestia...   
\- M-mi dispiace... I-io non...   
\- Non è colpa tua. Queste storie di merda me le tengo per me.   
\- (Uno...Due...Tre...Quattro...)   
\- Sei forte, compagno, - disse il pokèmon trapano all'altro guardiano.   
\- Che stronzate stai sparando?   
\- Voglio dire... Hai fegato: hai deciso di lavorare come guardiano del carnefice della tua famiglia. Qualcun'altro avrebbe fatto di tutto per dimenticare il passato!   
\- Voglio solo assicurarmi che marcisca qua dentro per il resto dei suoi giorni. Lo farò fino alla fine, anche se è un grande peso per me...   
\- Beh. Se è un così grande peso per te, che ne dici se ti alleggerisco un po'?   
Una voce completamente esterna al tutto irruppe nel discorso. I due si misero immediatamente in guardia.   
\- EHI! CHI VA L-   
Ma non ebbero il tempo di fare niente. Nella frazione di un secondo, i due caddero a terra svenuti, come se avvessero perso all'improvviso il controllo sul proprio corpo. Una figura misteriosa sotto un mantello nero fece la sua apparizione in mezzo alle due guardie.   
\- Tranquilli. Ci metterò un attimo.   
Senza perdere altro tempo, il pokèmon afferrò le sbarre e le piegò, per poi entrare nella cella del carnefice.   
\- (Uno...Due...Tre... Quattro...)   
Slade sentì il rumore delle sbarre che si piegarono. Tuttavia, ciò che accadeva al di fuori della sua prigione non gli interessava, perchè probabilmente gli avrebbe dato noia. Se avesse saputo prima cosa gli aspettava, avrebbe interrotto il conto molto prima.   
\- Eccoti qua, macellaio. Mi dispiace renderti i saluti nella posizione in cui ti ritrovi, ma prima di liberarti è necessario mettere in chiaro degli accordi.   
\- (Uh? Chi è questo? Non è la voce di quei due, nemmeno del capo-prigione. Curioso... )   
Agli angoli dell'immobile bocca dell'Aggron si potevano notare delle punte verso l'alto, simbolo di sorriso malefico.   
\- Prima però, è necessario che ti liberi. Queste catene devono essere un grande peso per te.   
Senza battere ciglio, trasformò la sua mano in una lama bianca dalle sfumature scarlatte, sinonimo dell'utilizzo di una Danzaspada, e tagliò come se fossero burro tutte le catene una alla volta, tenendole per mano onde evitare di fare rumore. Tolse piano piano le catene al macellaio, che cadde a terra come un sacco di patate.   
\- U-urgh...   
\- Perdonami. Non avevo considerato la letargia del tuo corpo, dopo tutto questo tempo senza movimento. Però gioca a mio favore: posso farti la mia proprosta senza rischiare di doverti sconfiggere.   
\- Tsk... Cosa ti fa credere che in una situazione normale tu vinca? - Chiese arrogante Slade. Di tutta risposta, il pokèmon misterioso perforò la pancia del macellaio.   
\- ARGH!   
\- Tranquillo: una volta finito lo scambio ti guarirò dalla ferita. Per il momento mi assicurerò che tu ascolti in silenzio.   
\- B-bastardo...   
\- Senti la mia proposta: lavora per me, e in cambio avrai la libertà. Che te ne pare?   
L'Aggron fece un ghigno di perculamento.   
\- Mi sembra uno scambio equo. Io faccio il lavoro sporco, poi mi rintracciano e mi ributtano in questa topaia. Ti ricordo che solo il mio corpo è indebolito, coglione.   
Il pokèmon spinse in profondità la lama.   
\- AAAAARGH!   
\- Mi piacerebbe tanto farti a pezzi la lingua e fartela ingoiare, ma non ho il tempo per questo. Forse ho le parole giuste per convincerti.   
Si avvicinò all'orecchio del macellaio, per sussurrargli solamente 2 piccole parole. Una volta sentite queste parole magiche, l'espressione dell'Aggron cambiò: dallo sguardo di morte nei confronti del pokèmon con il mantello nero, passò ad un irrefrenabile faccia euforica e adrenalinica, tipica di un leone che all'improvviso aveva sentito una irrefrenabile sete di sangue.   
\- RRRRRRRRRRRRAHAHAHAHAHAH! PERCHE' NON ME L'HAI DETTO SUBITO? AHAHAHAHAHAH! ACCETTO ACCETTO ACCETTO ACCETTO! DOVESSI FARE ANCHE UN PATTO CON IL DIAVOLO! VOGLIO RIVEDERE ANCORA UNA VOLTA LA SUA FACCIA FURIOSA! AHAHAHAHAHHA!   
\- (Con che rifiuto mi tocca trattare...) Sembrerebbe che non servano altre spiegazioni. Non che mi avresti ascoltato, s'intende.   
Il pokèmon misterioso estrasse dal ventre la lama, e, prendendola da una tasca del mantello, consegnò a slade una bacca nera con un punto di domanda bianco sulla pelle.   
\- Prendi questa: ti rimarginerà la ferita. Per il resto raccogli questa e seguimi.   
Da un'altra tasca estrasse un oggetto molto famigliare: una strana sciarpa nera dalle ricuciture cremisi, con un testo scritto in Alfabeto Unown.   
\- E questa sarebbe?   
\- Il tuo partner.   
\- Partner?   
\- Te lo spiego dopo. Ora seguimi.   
Da dietro il pokèmon misterioso comparve un portale dallo sfondo nero, la cui vista dava l'impressione di un pozzo senza fondo. Senza giri di parole, il pokèmon Corazza seguì il suo nuovo padrone, dentro un vortice di non ritorno che avrebbe cambiato per sempre la sua vita e quella degli altri pokèmon, in una serie di eventi che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto prevedere.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Centosettantesimo anno del drago, 12.30 di Mattina.  
\- Uhm... Uhm...  
\- Che c'è? Sei già stanco?! Siamo soltanto al primo round, bello...  
\- Ehi! Seriamente!?!? No, dico: davvero? - commentò Kenji.  
\- _EXCUSE MOI_?!?! VI SEMBRA IL MOMENTO?!  
\- Lo sapevo che finiva così. Per tutti gli artigli! - Commentò Drapion. Da entrambe le parti, c'era imbarazzo e stupore per quello che stava accadendo tra i due capi. Difatti, invece di combattere, loro stavano...  
\- Stanno seriamente...  
- _Mon dieu_! loro stanno...  
\- GIOCANDO A SCACCHI?!?!?!?!?!?  
Si era già capito che Weavile e Rukio erano dei capitani alquanto singolari, ma quello che nessuno (te compreso) si sarebbe mai aspettato è che mentre i propri sottoposti se le stavano dando di santa ragione, loro stavano tranquillamente giocando a scacchi. Sicchè gli sarebbe stato difficile combattere contro una femmina, per il capitano del team Skyraiders un gioco da tavolo poteva essere una buona soluzione per risolvere la faccenda senza sporcarsi le mani. Tuttavia, questa cosa non andava esattamente a genio al resto del team.  
\- _MON DIEU_! COSA SIGNIFICA QUESTO, CAPITANO?!?!  
\- Uh?  
\- CHE CAZZO FAI? - Sbraitò Kenji, - TI SEMBRA IL MOMENTO DI GIOCARE?!  
\- Perchè, non lo è?  
\- S-SIGNORA WEAVILE! QUESTA ERA LA FORZA CHE VOLEVA DIMOSTRARE?  
Weavile rivolse un'occhiata gelida al suo compagno: - Zitto. Ti uccido se proferisci un'altra parola.  
\- M-mi scusi!  
Dopo quell'interruzione, i due ripresero la loro partita.  
\- Accidenti...  
-Te l'avevo detto che non sarebbe stato facile questa volta, eheh! Cosa farai adesso, caro Ruk-  
\- Scherzavo! SCACCO MATTO!  
Rukio è stato fermo 2 minuti, prima di rendersi conto che con una mossa poteva ribaltare le sorti del gioco. Neanche Weavile si era accorta di tale possibilità, nonostante fosse molto sicura delle sue capacità. Senza aspettarselo, era rimasto con un pugno di mosche in mano, sconfitta un'altra volta dal pokèmon Emanazione. E, se te lo stessi chiedendo, non la prese molto bene...  
\- BRUTTA PALLA DI PELO! VOGLIO LA RIVINCITA!  
\- Uhm...  
Rukio non aveva tanta voglia di continuare il gioco. Non è che lui fosse un genio degli scacchi, ma semplicemente Weavile era un disastro in ogni gioco da tavolo di questa nomea, e un avversario non proprio capace in un determinato campo avrebbe annoiato chiunque.  
\- T-ti chiedo scusa, Weavile, - disse il capitano del team Skyraiders cercando di avere un tono più gentile possibile, - però... Come posso dire? D-diciamo che oggi non mi va di giocare a scacchi...  
-TI PRENDI GIOCO DI ME!?? L'HAI PROPOSTO TU!  
-S-sì... Ma l'ho proposto perchè so che ti piace! Purtroppo per me, invece, non sono un fan di questo gioco.  
Weavile era infuriata: non solo non voleva combattere, ma oltrettutto ha rifiutato una rivincita alla stessa cosa che aveva proposto.  
\- Tu ora fai un altra partita. Oppure, potrei decidere di usarti come mio nuovo punta-spilli, - disse il pokèmon Lamartigli.  
\- N-non fare così per favore! Lo so che non è carino quello che ho fatto, però...  
Weavile contiuò ad avvicinarsi a Rukio, preparando un Ombrartigli con il braccio destro.  
\- TI PREGO! FERMATI!  
Rukio mise le mano davanti e attivò Protezione per fermare Weavile, ma lei era già partita all'attacco mirando alla sua faccia. Nonostante l'Ombrartigli stesse premendo con forza contro la barriera, il pokèmon Emanazione era restio ad utilizzare più forza del dovuto contro la felina, per paura che il contraccolpo potesse in qualche modo sfigurarla. Però, ella non si diede per vinta, ed aumentando la potenza riuscì a penetrare la Protezione, creando una mini-esplosione di potenza ridotta. Lo schermo di fumo oscurò la figura dei due capitani, incuriosendo i proprio sottoposti per via della dinamica della faccenda.  
\- _Jesus Christ_... Certo che il capitano è proprio impedito con le femmine!  
\- Ha parlato Casanova...  
\- COSA NE SAI TE DI CASANOVA?! BURBERO CON LE FOGLIE!  
\- Qualche volta te l'ha detto Rukio. Penso non faccia male prendere in prestito ogni tanto qualche insulto.  
\- Pfiù! Non so cosa sia peggio: il fatto che mi prendi in giro o il fatto che sei pure ignorante! Ma non ti preoccupare: la _mademoiselle_ che ti ha messo al mondo ha tutta la mia compassione.  
\- Quanto vorrei chiuderti il becco per sempre, a volte...  
\- _PARBLEU_! HAI INIZIATO TU!  
\- SHHH!!!! SILENZIO VOI DUE! - interruppe Drapion, - il fumo si sta diradando.  
Infatti, il cumulo di polvere stava silenziosamente lasciando il palcoscenico, per dare spazio alla nuova recita. Ci fu un momento di silenzio nella stanza del dungeon, come se tutti i nervi dei presenti fossero concetrati sulla scena che stava per avvenire. Rukio aveva gli occhi chiusi, mentre Weavile era congelata sul posto. Quando riaprì gli occhi lentamente, il piccolo licantropo si rese conto di essere finito in una situazione ad allarme rosso. Con sguardo spaventatissimo, si rese conto che la sua mano destra era poggiata sul petto della felina.  
\- E-ehm... Ecco... (Porca miseria! C-cosa faccio adesso?!?!)  
Rukio era imbarazzato e allo stesso tempo incredulo: non sapeva minimamente come reagire in questo genere di situazione pericolosa. Weavile, purtroppo, lo sapeva molto bene.  
\- NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Urlò tra imbarazzo e rabbia, ritraendosi e coprendosi il busto. - M-M-MA CHE COSA TI SALTA IN MENTE?!?!?  
\- N-NON L'HO FATTO APPOSTA! SEI TU CHE MI HAI ATTACCATO, PRIMA! - Disse il Riolu cercando di difendersi.  
\- I-io...I-io... IO TI AMMAZZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Weavile impazzì. Niente giri di parole o metafore: si mise ad urlare furiosamente, e caricò di prepotenza contro il povero Rukio cominciando ad attaccare furiosamente. Il pokèmon Emanazione iniziò a correre come se stesse scappando dalla morte nera.  
\- N-NON L'HO FATTO APPOSTA!  
\- TI FARO' A PEZZI E TI SPEDIRO' PER POSTA AI CARVAHNA!!!  
Il resto degli spettatori stava assistendo allo spettacolo, attoniti di fronte alla furia della felina.  
\- (N-on ho mai visto la signora così arrabbiata...)  
\- ( _Parbleu_... tutto ciò è imbarazzante!)  
\- (non capisco proprio perchè se la sia presa così tanto. Ha una zero solo perchè non esistono taglie negative), - pensò Kenji. Lo tengo come pensiero per motivi di sicurezza.  
\- VIENI QUI! PICCOLO PERVERTITO!  
La furia cieca di Weavile impestava la stanza. Rukio correva tenendosi stretta la pelliccia, maledicendo il fatto che non potesse attaccarla per motivi di galanteria.  
\- Uff... Sembra una barzelletta, - commentò il Grovyle.  
\- M-mi scuso per il mio capitano, - disse Drapion gentilmente, - E' molto suscettibile, a volte...  
\- Solo a volte?  
\- D-diciamo che non gli piace quando qualcuno la tratta male. Rharharha! (*)  
\- Vabbè. Devo scusarmi anch'io: dopo questa cosa ho perso la voglia di combattere.  
Purtroppo, Kenji era così: la sua voglia di combattere era proporzionale al resto della sua mood, che era volubile quanto quella di un gatto giocherellone.  
\- C-COME? H-HAI INTENZIONE DI RINUNCIARE AL NOSTRO COMBATTIMENTO?  
\- Se riesci a stuzzicarmi bene, potrei cambiare idea. Ma ti dovrai impegnare molto, - disse Kenji sedendosi con la schiena appoggiata ad una pietra lì vicino. Drapion fece un lungo sospiro di rassegnazione: conosceva da un po' il Grovyle, e aveva imparato che la noia era il primo fattore che si intrapponeva tra lui e un combattimento all'altezza del nome. Sapeva come smuovere la sua anima addormentata, ma non era contento di dover sprecare così la sua arma segreta. Avrebbe preferitoutilizzarla come ultima risorsa, così da stupire il suo rivale.  
\- Guarda cosa mi tocca fare per farti lottare... Mi ringrazierai più tardi.  
\- Uh?  
\- GLADIATORE! (*)  
Drapion mise le braccia davanti a se incrociandole, concentrando la sua energia su tutto il corpo. Dal suo corpo un Meisoku viola fuoriusciva scoppiettando come un fuoco sulla legna ardente.  
\- Oh? Interessante...  
\- Tsk! Aspetta che finisca...  
Una volta finito il processo di concentrazione, rilasciò la sua aura aprendo le braccia e urlando in segno di attacco.  
\- GRWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Kenji stava osservando per tutto il tempo Drapion, per cercare di capire quali cambiamenti avrebbe portato la nuova mossa mostrata dal pokèmon Scorpiaccio. Tuttavia, l'unico cambiamento che apparentemente era avvenuto, non entusiasmò Kenji più di tanto: il Meisoku del rivale era diventato più stabile, ricoprendo gran parte del suo esoscheletro come una sottile pellicola viola.   
\- Eh? Credevo che tirassi fuori una nuova arma o che ti saresti ingigantito... Non noto alcuna differenza esaltante.  
\- RHARHARHA! PERCHE' NON PROVI A COLPIRMI, ALLORA?  
\- Se proprio devo...  
Kenji formò ancora una volta i Fendifoglia sui suoi bracci per attaccare Drapion, mentre il suddetto rispose con altrettanta forza usando Velenocroce. I due incrociarono le lame senza sbilanciarsi nell'impeto, scontrandosi l'uno con altro. Tuttavia, il Grovyle si rese conto che qualcosa era cambiato nella presa di Drapion: rispetto a prima, sentiva di dover usare più forza rispetto al normale per spingere il suo avversario.  
\- U-UGH...  
\- Eheh! GRWAAAAA!  
Con un ulteriore sforzo, il membro del team AWD aprì il Velenocroce per respingere violentemente i Fendifoglia di Kenji, andando a rompere la sua presa.  
\- Tch!  
\- NOTTESFERZA!  
Richiudendo le braccia, Drapion mirò ai fianchi di Kenji. Questi, per evitare di diventare un sandwich di rettile, saltò in aria con una spinta repentina, per poi colpire la testa del Drapion con un Fendifoglia. Tuttavia, il braccio del Grovyle rimbalzò all'indietro.  
\- Cosa?  
\- PRENDI QUESTO!  
Girando l'intero corpo, il pokèmon Scorpiaccio colpì con la coda Kenji sul fianco. Nonostante non avesse usato alcuna mossa, la coda risultò pesante come un Codacciaio, danneggiandolo e buttandolo alla destra del Drapion. Il Grovyle poggiò la mano destra sul terreno per frenare il lancio, e riuscì a fermarsi prima di andare a sbattere contro il muro. Il colpo lo aveva danneggiato a tal punto da fargli uscire dalla bocca un po' di sangue. Non abbastanza per farlo cedere, ma sufficiente per farlo riflettere.  
\- Allora? Che mi dici, eh?  
Prima di rispondere, si asciugò la bocca con la mano sinistra, fissando intensamente Drapion.  
\- Che seccatura... La tua pelle è diventata più dura del cemento.  
\- Bello vero? E' la mossa che ho inventato io: Gladiatore! Concentrando la mia aura su tutto il corpo, posso aumentare la resistenza del mio esoscheletro a livelli di un pokèmon di tipo acciaio! Prendilo come un Multisquame (*) più potente e duraturo!  
\- Immaginavo...  
\- Ora che hai visto questo, ti è tornata la voglia di lottare?  
Il Grovyle non rispose: si rialzò da terra e si mise in posizione di attacco, pronto a ricevere un altro colpo dal rivale.  
\- Sembrerebbe di sì...  
Senza proferire parola, Kenji mise davanti il braccio destro e dietro il sinistro, in una posa che a noi risulta famigliare.   
\- Senkendō: BYAKKO NO TOTSUGEKI!  
Kenji attaccò con una delle sue mosse preferite, andando addosso al nemico e creando un tornado di fendenti intorno a lui. Tuttavia, nessuna parte del suo corpo fu scalfita dal potente attacco, e, senza dare tempo al pokèmon Legnogeco di preparare una contromossa, Drapion lo afferrò utilizzando la coda.  
\- ARGH!  
La morsa stretta dello scorpione non permise al Grovyle alcuna via di scampo, lasciandolo completamente alla sua mercè.  
\- DANZASPADA!  
Le braccia di Drapion diventarono enormi spade bianche, come i Fendifoglia di Kenji. Senza dargli il tempo di liberarsi dalla presa, dopo aver girato ancora il suo corpo, il drapion colpì con una raffica di Nottesferza il corpo dello spadaccino. Non potendo usare le braccia, Kenji cercò, nonostante l'apparente sconfitta certa, di trovare un modo per poter uscire da quella situazione.  
\- AAARGH!  
In mezzo a quell'inferno di dolore, Kenji stava cercando di mantenere il ritmo dei colpi del suo rivale, migliorando di secondo in secondo.  
\- (Destra. Sinistra. Destra. Sinistra. Destra. Sinistra. Destra. Sinistra. Destra. Sinistra. Destra. Sinistra. Destra. Sinistra. Destra. Sinistra...)  
Al diciassettesimo colpo, Kenji contrattaccò.  
\- (ORA!)   
Con uno sforzo immane, tirò la testa all'indietro per schivare il colpo. Di riflesso, il Drapion avrebbe colpito con il braccio successivo, ormai rapito dalla monotonia dei suoi stessi attacchi. Il Grovyle, consapevole di ciò, rafforzò con tutto il suo Meisoku la foglia sulla sua testa, facendolo diventare un terzo Fendifoglia.  
\- FENDIFOGLIA!  
Kenji colpì la coda che lo tratteneva con un potentissimo fendente, liberandosi per un attimo dalla morsa e soprendere il Drapion.  
\- EH?  
\- AEROASSALTO!  
Sfruttando le sue gambe, il Grovyle colpì dal basso verso l'alto la tenaglia sulla coda, per poi sfuggire definitivamente da quella situazione disperata. Si allontanò di qualche metro per riprendere fiato.  
\- Anf...Anf...  
\- Merda... Ero convinto di averti in pugno. Beh, non che tu abbia molte possibilità a questo punto, - commentò Drapion, ormai sicuro della sua vittoria. In effetti, non aveva tutti i torti: nonostante la tenacia dello spadaccino, era chiaro che aveva subito danni ingenti per colpa dei Nottesferza. Chiunque nello stato del Senken no Kenkaku sarebbe stato sopraffatto da tale furia e ci avrebbe lasciato le penne.  
\- Eheheh... Ridicolo.  
\- Uh?  
\- Sono davvero in uno stato ridicolo... E tu, mio caro rivale, sei strabigliante...  
\- RHARHA! FINALMENTE AMMETTI LA SCONFI-  
\- Eheheheheheh...  
La risata di Kenji prese una sfumatura sinistra.  
\- C-che hai da ridere? - chiese il Drapion inquietato.   
\- Eheheh... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!  
Mettendosi una mano davanti alla testa, il Grovyle iniziò a ridere a squarcia-gola. Evidentemente, la situazione per lui era uno spasso, un qualcosa di estremamente divertente da poter perdere la ragione per la sua ilarità. Il suo ridere rimbombava per tutta la sala, giungendo anche alle orecchie dei suoi compagni. Rukio non vi badò, troppo impegnato ad avere la sua "gatta" da pelare, mentre Shinso, che nel frattempo stava sorseggiando una deliziosa tisana alla Baccamilla, si turbò leggermente.  
\- _Mon dieu_... Quello sta ridendo! Yawnnn... Fortuna che la quarta tazza dà il giusto twist al mio povero animo! Questa fragranza delicata che scorre nelle narici come una mano sulla pelle della persona amata... Non ne potrei mai fare a meno! Ne vuoi un po', _Monsieur_ Arbok? - Disse Shinso rivolgendosi alla scultura di ghiaccio che stava alla sua destra.  
\- Uhm... Lo prendo come un no. E' una fortuna che sia stato così clemente da sistemarti subito. Se fossimo finiti in mezzo a quei due adesso, solo Arceus avrebbe potuto salvarci le vite!  
\- AHAHAHAHAH...  
\- C-COSA CI TROVI DI COSI' DIVERTENTE, LUCERTOLA CRESCIUTA?!? - domandò Drapion al Grovyle.  
\- Ahahahah...  
Piano piano, la risata di Kenji si affievolì. Rimase con la mano davanti alla testa e gli occhi chiusi.  
\- Chiedo scusa, Drapion. A volte mi è davvero difficile trattenermi. Ma cerca di metterti nei miei panni: finalmente posso avere uno scontro come si deve, senza dovermi preoccupare per la vita del mio avversario.  
\- C-CHE DIAVOLO STAI DICENDO?  
\- Ho sempre adorato i nostri scontri: riesci sempre a ricordarmi che ho ancora tanta strada da fare per diventare il più forte. E, sinceramente, tutto questo, - disse lo spadaccino abbassando la mano e scoprendo il suo sguardo, - NON FA ALTRO CHE ECCITARMI ANCORA DI PIU'!  
Dal corpo di Kenji fuoriuscì violentemente un Meisoku bianco come la neve, talmente brillante da far risaltare il colore rosso del suo busto e delle ferite sui bracci. Davanti a Drapion non c'era più un Grovyle, ma una tigre albina pronta ad azzannare la preda.  
\- _Et voilà! Les jeux sont faits_... _(*)_ Uff, povero me. Sarà meglio che mi prepari, - commentò Shinso finendo l'ultimo sorso di camomilla.  
\- (C-cosè quest'aura?! D-dove nascondeva questa potenza?!) M-MALEDIZIONE! VELENOCROCE!  
Terrorizzato dall'istinto omicida del pokèmon Legnogeco, il Drapion passò all'attacco per sferrare subito il colpo di grazia.  
\- AEROASSALTO!  
Con uno scatto repentino, schivò a sinistra il colpo dello scorpione che, nella fretta, aveva usato troppo impeto, sbilanciandosi in avanti. Approfittando di tale apertura, Kenji tirò una testata con l'Aeroassalto sul fianco destro del Drapion.  
-U-URGH! NOTTESFERZA!  
Cercò di riprendere con un Nottesferza usando il braccio sinistro, ma Kenji bloccò il colpo usando i suoi Fendifoglia. Rispetto a prima, però, i fendenti riuscirono a scalfire la corazza del pokèmon Scorpiaccio. Quando quest'ultimo si accorse di ciò, retrocedette di riflesso.  
\- (M-mi ha tagliato!! C-come ha fatto il suo potere ad aumentare così tanto?!?!? Non ha senso!) - Pensò il Drapion dopo la schivata. Tuttavia, non ebbe il tempo di pensare ad altro.  
\- SENKENDŌ: SHAKUSHIHŌ!  
Kenji sparò un cannone di aria rossa dritto verso l'avversario, costringendolo a usare un Velenocroce per reggere il colpo. L'esplosione derivata sollevò una coltre di fumo, nella quale il grovyle usò un' altra Danzaspada per potenziarsi ancora.  
\- DANZASPADA!  
Le lame sui bracci crebbero ancora, manifestando una forma di elettricità rossa sul filo dei Fendifoglia. Senza dare il tempo di reagire a Drapion, caricò furiosamente verso di lui, poggiando la sua mano sinistra sull'avambraccio destro, dal lato del palmo della mano. La lama sul Fendifoglia destro divenne verde smeraldo, come una immensa foresta attraversata da raggi caldi.  
\- Senkendō: HANSAKUBAKU! _(*)_  
Kenji colpí Drapion con un fendente dal basso verso l’alto come un montante, con una rapiditá che avrebbe stupito anche un Accelgor. Era cosí potente che avrebbe potuto squarciare a metá un muro di pietra senza problemi. Questi crearono sul corpo del Pokémon scorpiaccio un enorme taglio abbastanza profondo da penetrare l’esoscheletro e raggiungere parte del suo derma, tingendo il corpo di rosso. L’impeto dell’attacco fu troppo per il povero rivale, che cadde a terra con occhi persi nel vuoto, completamente svenuto. Mentre Kenji, soddisfatto di aver finalmente intaccato quella superficie marmorea, rimase immobile a godersi la vittoria tra un respiro profondo ed un altro.   
\- Anf… Eheh… Anf…  
\- _Jesus Christ_... Finalmente è tutto finito. Yawn... Se avessi continuato probabilmente sarei dovuto ricorrere alla quinta tazza, - commentò Shinso, che proprio non sopportava quest'attitudine schizzinosa del compagno.  
\- Anf... C-che seccatura... Perchè mi devi rovinare i m-momenti belli?  
\- Tranciare un nemico in due non è esattamente la mia definizione di "momento bello"...  
\- Uff... P-potrei dire le stesse cose per lo "sparare stronzate tutto il gio - Kenji non riuscì a finire la frase: il combattimento era stato talmente estenuante da non concedergli il lusso di rimanere in piedi solo con le sue gambe. Riuscì a tenersi usando un Fendifoglia, ma dovette stringere i denti per non perdere la concentrazione.  
\- _Parbleu_! - disse Shinso mentre si avvicinava al compagno ferito, - Non solo riuscivi a parlare ma hai ancora le forza per usare Fendifoglia in quel modo! Mostruoso, oserei dire...  
\- D-disse quello con il pupazzo di neve...  
\- Vuoi stare zitto? Gradirei non averti sulla coscenza.  
Mettendo a tacere il compagno, il Frogadier prestò cure mediche al Grovyle: gli porse una Baccacedro, aiutandolo anche a deglutirla. Fortunatamente, visto che non aveva ricevuto fratture ossee, lo spuntino gli fece recuprerare le forze abbastanza da permettergli di rimanere in piedi. Purtroppo però, il dolore e la fatica del combattimento non potevano essere risolte completamente da una bacca, e ciò costrinse Kenji a rimanere seduto per riposarsi.  
\- Eheheh... Davvero un bel combattimento. Mi ha lasciato spompato, però...  
\- Se l'avessi sconfitto subito, invece di prendere schiaffi, non saresti ridotto in quel modo.  
Ed in effetti Shinso aveva ragione: a differenza di Rukio che aveva una motivazione per far durar a lungo il combattimento, Kenji avrebbe potuto sconfiggerlo già molto tempo prima. Negli scontri precedenti, inoltre, se avesse avuto voglia, avrebbe anche potuto evitare la lunga serie di sconfitte contro Drapion. Ma Kenji era fatto così: per lui il combattimento non era solo una questione di vita o di morte, ma un mettersi alla prova di continuo per superare i propri limiti. A parole sue, lo avrebbe descritto come la cosa più divertente del mondo, in un modo talmente serio da farla sembrare quasi sacra. Per questo motivo era stato molto duro quando combattè contro Kazan: l'uso dei suoi mezzi sleali andava contro il suo credo di spadaccino, come un vero e proprio insulto alla sua anima. Se dovessi cucire sulla figura di Kenji un detto di mondo, probabilmente sceglierei "occhio per occhio, dente per dente".  
\- Tsè... Mi spiace che tu la pensi così. Avrei potuto condividere qualcosa di bello con te...  
\- Evitiamo altri sproloqui, per favore, altrimenti questo sul serio ci lascierà le penne. Dammi una mano a tirarlo su, o non riuscirò a dargli la Baccacedro.  
\- Che seccatura, - disse Kenji sollevando la testa del Drapion, - ma mi dispiacerebbe non poter più combattere con lui.  
Sicchè faceva fatica a muoversi, Shinso dovette spremergli in bocca la bacca curativa, perchè non sarebbe riuscito a masticarla. Senza la polpa, l'effetto risultò dimezzato, ma Shinso era piuttosto sollevato da questo: pensò che se si fosse ripreso, avrebbe potuto ricominciare il combattimento, e avrebbe dovuto calmare lui e il compagno.  
\- Hai fatto un bel lavoro sul suo petto, - commentò sarcasticamente Shinso, - ancora qualche centimetro di profondità e lo avresti ucciso, lo sai?  
\- Che cosa vuoi da me? Se fosse morto non glie lo avrei perdonato.  
Mentre Kenji commentava, il Frogadier stava applicando delle bende per cucirgli la ferita e impedirgli di sanguinare ancora.  
\- _Mon dieu_... E' un vero peccato che le bacche non siano in grado di guarire questi brutti tagli. Dovrà tenerla per un po' .  
\- Avrà una bella cicatrice da mostrare ai suoi nemici! Eheheh! Ti ho fatto proprio un bel regalo, eh Drapion? - disse il Grovyle picchiettando la testa dell'assente Drapion.   
\- (poi sono io quello con i problemi...)  
\- Ad ogni modo, Shinso.  
\- Uh?  
\- Per caso il capitano ha trovato il tesoro?  
\- Non credo...  
\- Come? Non lo ha ancora trovato? Quanto ci vuole a controllare l'intera stanza?  
\- N-non credo che adesso sia il suo problema...  
\- Cosa intendi dire?  
\- LARGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Mentre i due stavano tranquillamente discutendo, Rukio gli stava venendo incontro a grande velocità, rischiando di investirli.  
\- EH? C-CHE COS-  
\- _PARBLEU_! AFFERRA DRAPION!  
Kenji, sotto il consiglio dell'amico, sollevò Drapion e lo portò dove si trovava anche Arbok. Dopo aver fatto un sospiro di sollievo per il scampato pericolo, si rivoltarono verso il punto da cui erano scappati. La scena era in un limbo tra il comico e l'imbarazzante: Rukio stava scappando a tutta velocità da una Weavile super furiosa, che stava cercando in ogni modo di tenere il passo del pokèmon Emanazione. L'effetto che ebbe su Shinso fu di shock totale, mentre Kenji ebbe una reazione più composta, quasi di noia.  
\- Seriamente... - disse il grovyle mettendosi una mano sulla faccia.  
\- VIENI QUI, PALLA DI PELO! COMBATTI DA VERO POKEMON!  
\- (Porca miseria se mi arrabbio) COME TE LO DEVO DIRE CHE NON NE HO ALCUNA INTENZIONE!  
\- GRAAAAAAAAAAAH! GELOSCHEGGIA!  
\- AGILITA'  
Weavile faceva di tutto per colpire Rukio con mosse di Ghiaccio per rallentarne i movimenti, mentre Rukio continuava a correre per tutta la sala per evitare gli attacchi del pokèmon Lamartigli.  
\- Shinso... - Chiese un disperato Kenji.  
\- _O-oui_?  
\- Il motivo per cui il capitano non combatte è... Come si chiama... Quale diamine di parola era?!  
\- C-credo tu intenda "Galanteria"...  
Al suono di quella parola, gli occhi del Grovyle si alzarono al cielo e la sua mano scivolò verso le guancie, tirando le palpebre verso il basso. Lui non aveva queste formalità, in cui il capo invece credeva fermamente, e francamente non le comprendeva: non si capacitava di quale forma di rispetto poteva essere il non combattere contro una femmina. Se non volevi combattere contro di lei, non le stavi dando della debole? E dare della debole ad una femmina non era un insulto? Una mancanza di rispetto? Potevi semplicemente usare meno forza, invece di correre qua e la come un Dodrio con una Baccamodoro nello sfintere _(*)_. Queste erano le domande che affliggevano il pokèmon Legnogeco.  
\- Tutto ciò è ridicolo...  
\- N-non riesco a controbattere su questo...  
\- (Quanto è insistente Weavile. Perchè non ho accettato un'altra missione invece di venire qua? Cosa ho fatto di male... )  
\- NON MI SFUGGIRAI! PALLA OMBRA!  
Weavile cercò di limitare i movimenti di Rukio mirando al terreno più avanti, per guidarlo verso un vicolo cieco dove sarebbe stato costretto a combattere. Capendo l'idea della felina, però, Rukio si girò verso di lei, fece un salto in aria e tirò una Forzasfera sul terreno. Sfruttando l'onda d'urto della mossa, riuscì a passarle dietro, per scappare nella direzione opposta.  
\- EH NO!  
Di tutta risposta, la felina si voltò su se stessa di scatto per attaccare Rukio.  
\- SCAGLIAGELO!  
Con quell'attacco, il pokèmon Lamartigli riuscì a colpirlo, nonostante il Riolu avesse tentato di girarsi e usare un'altra Protezione, come aveva fatto per tutto il piano. La Scagliagelo lo colpì in pieno, provocando un esplosione sul suo petto e graffiandogli parte della pancia.  
\- UAAARGH!  
\- PRESO!  
A causa del duro colpo, Rukio si accasciò al suolo, senza potersi muovere a causa del dolore della ferita. Con la stessa rapidità con cui stava inseguendo il Riolu, Weavile gli saltò addosso, afferrandolo per il collo. Per evitare di soffocare, il nostro capitano afferrò la mano della felina, e allentò la presa tanto quanto basti per respirare, senza eccedere.  
\- _PARBLEU_! CAPITANO!  
\- Dici che dobbiamo intervenire? - Chiese Kenji con noncuranza.  
I due stavano assistendo alla scena e, nonostante i due non si mettessero in mezzo ai combattimenti del capitano solitamente, pensarono di intervenire per evitare il peggio.  
\- E ME LO CHIEDI ANCHE? ANDIAMO!  
\- F-FERMI!  
Stranamente, Rukio ordinò ai compagni di rimanere nella propria posizione, rifiutando il loro aiuto.  
\- M-ma capo...  
\- Che ti salta in mente, capitano?  
Di tutta risposta, Weavile rafforzò la presa sul pokèmon Emanazione.  
\- NGH!  
\- Che c'è? Troppo orgoglioso per accettare aiuto dai tuoi compagni?  
\- NGH...N-no...  
\- Che delusione... Il Rakujitsu no Senshi messo alle strette da una femmina. Ed io che pensavo avessi un valore come un gerriero...  
\- E-eheh... P-provoca quanto vuoi. N-non ti metterò le mani addosso.  
\- Preferisci morire?  
\- N-non credo ti convenga uccidermi, - disse Rukio, sapendo perfettamente che quello scenario non conveniva a Weavile.  
\- Tch! Vigliacco!  
Ella tirò un pugno sull'indifeso Riolu.  
\- Seriamente... Tutti uguali voi esseri umani: siete dei rammolliti... Non sapete proprio cosa sia il divertimento.  
\- T-tu trovi divertente picchiarsi a sangue?  
\- Perchè, te no?  
\- A-abbiamo visioni diverse, a quanto pare. M-magari tu e il mio amico Kenji laggiù potreste andare d'accordo.  
\- Bah, - fece Weavile in segno di disgusto, - quel tipo rettile è freddo come un sasso. Non riuscirebbe mai a scaldare l'ambiente.  
\- Tsè! Ha parlato il tipo lava incandescente, - commentò il Grovyle da bordo campo.  
\- Farò finta di non aver sentito... Torniamo a noi, - disse aumentando la presa, - sei una vergogna...Tutti ti reputano un pokèmon forte: colui che è riuscito a salvare il mondo intero da una catastrofe dalla quale nessun altro avrebbe avuto scampo. Ed ora sei qui, facendo appello a tutte le tue forze per difendere il tuo stupido orgoglio di merda. Sei patetico!  
\- U-un pokèmon forte, eh?  
\- Uh?  
\- Cosa p-pensi che sia un pokèmon forte? U-uno che piega con il potere tutti quelli che gli s-stanno intorno?  
Weavile non seguì il discorso di Rukio.  
\- Sembra che questa caduta ti abbia fatto sbattere forte la testa... Cos'altro può essere un pokèmon forte, eh?  
\- A-abbiamo dei concetti di f-forza diversi, allora. U-un pokèmon forte, - continuò il Riolu, - non è colui che s-sfrutta in questo m-modo la sua forza. N-non è nemmeno uno che p-pensa da santo e pretendere di ris-solvere tutto senza la v-violenza: non s-sono un ingenuo che crede sia p-possibile risolv-vere tutto allo stesso modo...  
\- E allora? Per quale motivo ti fai tutti questi problemi?  
\- Un p-pokèmon forte, per me, è colui che è ha la forza di d-decidere cosa è g-giusto e cosa è s-sbagliato, e usa il suo potere per m-mantere f-fede ai s-suoi v-voti. S-se non vuole usare le m-mani, non le userà. S-se vuole p-percorrere una v-via, lo f-farà. S-se vuole avere d-dei p-principi c-che r-ritiene giusti, m-manterrà quei v-voti fino all'ultimo! I-io non picchio le donne: ho preso questa d-decisione, u-umani o p-pokèmon, e n-non t-tornerò s-sulla m-mia idea!MAI E POI MAI! ARGH!  
Weavile aumentò la presa.  
\- S-sei sleale per a-approf-fittart-ti cos-sì di m-me!  
\- E tu sei un illuso: tante belle parole in ogni occasione. Mi dai alla nausea: non accetto la predica da uno che è disposto ad abbandonare una vittoria per il suo stupido orgoglio!  
\- Eheheheheheh...  
\- Cos'hai da ridere?  
Appena concluse quella frase, Weavile notò qualcosa sul corpo di Rukio: dalle spalle uscivano delle leggere strisce azzurre.  
\- Non mi sembra di averti detto che ti avrei lasciato vincere, - disse il Riolu in modo fluente, abbandonando la finta voce da strozzato.  
\- Cosa?  
La felina sbiancò all'improvviso: da Rukio sentiva un'immenso potere fuoriuscire dal suo corpo come un fiume in piena, che la mise da uno stato di assoluto dominio in uno di terrore.  
\- Sei diventata più forte, lo ammetto: in altre occasioni mi sarebbero bastate le solite sfere, ma qui mi hai messo davvero alle strette. Guarda il lato positivo: almeno mi hai costretto ad usare qualcosa!  
\- C-che stai facendo?!?!  
\- Rakujitsudō: BLUE DUSK!  
Rukio attivò la sua abilità Genshi, il Blue Dusk, costringendo il pokèmon Lamartigli a mollare la presa. Il piano di Rukio era sempre stato fin dall'inizio uno solo: correre di qua e di là per raggiungere lo sfinimento e fare sentire allo stesso modo Weavile. In questo modo, avrebbe potuto ottenere più potere usando la sua abilità latente e mettere fuori gioco Weavile con un solo colpo.  
\- MALEDETTO! CHE HAI INTENZIONE DI-  
Non finì in tempo la frase che Rukio era già addosso a lei, pronto a sferrare il suo attacco.  
\- Jinrō Kan-fu: SENKEIKEN! _(*)_  
Dalle mani d'azzurro brillante concentrò parte del suo Meisoku nel dito centrale della mano destra, e con quello fece la sua mossa, colpendo repentinamente la felina in punti del suo corpo diversi, mirando ai nervi, per poi concludere con un colpetto in mezzo alla fronte. Dopo il colpo subito, Weavile rimase in piedi ed immobile, con il corpo completamente paralizzato e privo di una qualunque volontà. Quando Rukio spostò la mano dalla fronte di Weavile, interruppe il Blue Dusk e fece cadere tra le sue braccia il pokèmon Lamartigli, assicurandosi di non aver danneggiato punti pericolosi.  
\- (Era una tecnica sperimentale, ma a quanto pare ha funzionato), - disse Rukio tra sè e sè, avvicinandosi ai suoi, - (Almeno, per adesso non sarà un problema. Non ho idea di quanto durerà questa paralisi, ma dovrebbe durarre abbastanza da permetterci di prendere il tesoro e tornare a Brusilia. Lo spero, almeno! N-non ho intenzione di subire la sua furia quando si sveglierà...) - concluse Rukio con un espressione impaurita.  
\- Tsè! Che merda, capo, - commentò Kenji, - stavo davvero sperando con tutto il cuore che vi menaste sul serio...  
\- _Parbleu_! Ma se qualche secondo fa ti stavi preoccupando per la sorte del capo!  
\- MA DI CHE PARLI?! SEI TU QUELLO CHE HA PROPOSTO IL SALVATAGGIO!  
\- Per favore, - disse il capitano cercando di fermarli, - avrò anche disattivato il Blue Dusk (*), ma ciò non mi impedisce di martellare le vostre teste. Shinso.  
\- _O-oui_?  
\- Metti Weavile vicino agli altri due: dovrebbe rimanere così ancora per molto. Anche se l'ho solo paralizzata dovrebbe essere ancora stremata da prima: lasciale solo qualche Baccacedro e andiamocene, o potrebbero tentare di rubarci il tesoro.  
-A proprosito di tesoro, capitano, - disse Kenji, - non ci stavo pensando prima perchè stavo lottando, ma... Qui non c'è nulla che mi faccia pensare ad un tesoro.  
Rukio guardò nella totalità la stanza: effettivamente, la sala era completamente vuota, e sembrava che nemmeno il team AWD avesse avuto qualche idea su dove trovarlo. Altrimenti, non avrebbero avuto il dispiacere di dover occuparsi prima di loro e poi del suddetto.  
\- In effetti, non vedo niente qua che mi faccia pensare ad un tesoro. Però... Adesso che ci penso, prima Weavile stava sclerando che non riuscivano a risolvere un enigma: che sia quella la chiave per trovare il tesoro?  
\- Che seccatura... Non ci avevo pensato.  
\- _Mon dieu_... Quando mai te pensi...  
\- Ma chiudi mai quella bocca qualche volta?  
Rukio non badò all'ennesimo principio di litigata che stava per nascere tra i due, ma si diresse verso il centro del piano, dove prima avevano trovato il pokèmon Lamartigli e i suoi scagnozzi. Al centro della sala c'erano quattro pietre e uno strano disegno formato da un cerchio con una p inscritta all'interno, al cui esatto centro c'era un parallelepipedo di pietra. Evidentemente, prima che venisse il team Skyraiders, il team AWD stava tentando di risolvere un qualche enigma per trovare il tesoro.  
\- (E' chiaro che devo mettere in ordine queste pietre sul disegno. Però, se così fosse, a quest'ora quei tre avrebbero già trovato il tesoro. Due sono le cose: o non hanno ancora trovato l'ordine corretto, o devo usare le pietre in un modo diverso. Dunque... Vediamo di metterci nei panni dei Goldi: avrebbero preferito l'estinzione di un intera razza, piuttosto che lasciare i loro averi in mano a degli sconosciuti. E' da scartare l'ipotesi di un giochino semplice come ordinare delle pietre: sarebbe stato difficile, ma con la giusta quantità di tempo è un enigma risolvibile. La dimensione di queste pietre è quella di un cubo: questo disegno ha, vediamo... 1,2,3...)  
Si mise a contare ogni singolo pezzetto del disegno, considerando sia la p che il cerchio.  
\- (100 blocchi in totale, contando anche questo in mezzo. Ho 24 modi circa per disporre i cubi, senza contare che li devo posizionare su questa piattaforma. Quindi... Porca miseria! E' un calcolo lunghissimo! Hai voglia a trovare la giusta combinazione senza conoscerla! Forse quella del tempo non era la considerazione giusta da fare... ) GRAAAAAAAAAH!  
I due sentirono da lontano l'urlo del capitano.  
\- C-capo?  
\- Lascialo perdere,- disse Kenji a Shinso, - probabilmente si starà scervellando per risolvere qualche enigma. Lo sai com'è con i pensieri il capitano: parla con lui solo se te lo chiede.  
\- _Mercì_. Per un attimo me ne ero scordato...  
\- Non c'è la posso fare, - disse Rukio mettendosi le mani sulla testa, - uffaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
Quando il Riolu si innervosiva, era solito alzare gli occhi al cielo con le mani dietro la testa e cercare una qualche risposta nel cielo. Purtroppo, o forse per fortuna, non c'era un cielo a cui ispirarsi in quel tempio, ma solo un enorme soffitto scavato nella montagna. Fu in quel momento, tuttavia, che il pokèmon Emanazione trovò l'ispirazione per risolvere l'indovinello: sul soffitto, lungo l'asse del disegno sul terreno, era presente un altro disegno a p, completamente speculare al cerchio sul pavimento.  
\- (E quello?!?! Perchè c'è anche una p sul soffitto?)  
Rukio rimase un po' con lo sguardo per aria a pensare. Evito di mettervi tutto il pensiero del suddetto per pietà nei tuoi confronti, mio caro lettore. Passarono i minuti, fino a quando i due compagni decisero di raggiungere il capitano e chiedere chiarimenti.  
\- _Excuse moi_ , capo. Lo so che sei molto impegnato, ma... Non riusciamo più ad aspettare!  
\- Il froggy stavolta ha ragione: potrebbero cominciare a seccarsi le mie foglie se non facciamo subito qualcosa!  
Rukio non badò alle lamentele dei due. Anzi, si rivolse direttamente a Shinso per chiedergli consiglio.  
\- Shinso  
- _Oui_?  
\- Sei in grado di far fuoriuscire Meisoku tramite le tue copie?  
\- A-a cosa ti servirebbe? Non vorrai chiedermi di fare altri Mizubushin...  
\- Dipende se puoi fare quello che ti ho chiesto.  
\- Potrei, ma è molto faticoso...  
\- Non ho intenzione di ripetermi, per favore... Me ne dovrebbero bastare 3, che con te diventerebbero 4 Frogadier. Incrementa l'aura delle tue copie e cammina lentamente per il piano. Dimmi se noti qualcosa di strano.  
\- Uff... Mon dieu, cosa mi tocca fare... Mizu no Hijutsu: Mizubushin!  
Il Frogadier creò altre 3 copie di se stesso, per eseguire l'ordine del capitano. Come richiesto da lui, fece emanare a ciascuno dell'aura in modo abbastanza intenso da permettere di illuminare parti della sala. Le copie camminarono per un certo tratto, apparentemente non influenzando l'ambiente circostante. Però, questa considerazione non era condivisa da Rukio, che nel frattempo stava osservando molto attentamente le copie: notò che in alcuni punti le mattonelle sul pavimento riflettevano la luce, mentre altre addirittura la deviavano. Un sorriso soddisfatto comparve sul volto di Rukio.  
\- Che hai, capitano? - chiese Kenji incuriosito.  
\- Ho capito come risolvere l'enigma. Shinso!  
\- Oui, capo?  
\- Guarda le pietre ai tuoi piedi: alcune s'illuminano mentre altre deviano la luce. Raccoglile tutte e portamele qui. Kenji: dai una mano anche tu. Vieni con me!  
\- Ok.  
Così facendo, i due seguirono gli ordini del capitano, raccogliendo tutte le pietre con gli attributi designati. Raccolsero in totale 63 pietre devianti e 36 riflettenti. Quest'ultime avevano una forma cubica come quelle trovate da Weavile, mentre quelle devianti avevano una superficie irregolare, per la maggior parte trapezi e triangoli.  
\- 99 mattonelle: come previsto, direi. Adesso lasciate fare a me.  
Rukio prese le mattonelle e le dispose intorno alla mattonella centrale. Quelle non riflettenti le dispose lungo la superficie della p e le restanti lungo la circonferenza del cerchio, mentre quelle riflettenti per riempire completamente il cerchio.  
\- Dovremmo esserci. Adesso fatevi da parte: cercherò di rilasciare abbastanza aura per illuminare tutta questa p. Non potrò usufruire del Rakujitsudō, ma dovrebbe comunque bastare per illuminare.  
Kenji e Shinso si allontanarono. Nel mentre, Rukio caricò quanta più aura possibile per risolvere l'enigma.  
\- GRUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
La luce prodotta dal Meisoku del piccolo licantropo venne riflessa dal cerchio, che la riflettè verso l'alto. La p sul soffitto venne completamente illuminata e, riflettendo a sua volta, creò una colonna di luce nel punto d'interesse. Passarono 5 secondi dopo questo avvenimento: l'area intorno alla piattaforma tremò, come se si stesse muovendo.  
\- C-che succede? - fece Kenji.  
\- CRAAAAA! QUI CROLLA TUTTO!  
-STATE INDIETRO!  
Dalla sagome della P si alzò una colonna di pietra, fino a metà dell'altezza del piano. Dento ad essa, tra le mattonelle, c'era un forziere rosso scarlatto, senza serratura, con i contorni dorati.  
\- I-il tesoro! C-CE L'ABBIAMO FATTA! _HOURRA_!  
\- Alleluja... Finalmente potremmo dire che questo dungeon è servito a qualcosa.  
\- P-posso aprirlo io, _s'il vous plaît_?  
\- Certo, fai pure! Dopotutto, è una delle tue gioie, no?  
-Il Leggendario tesoro dei Goldi... Chissà di cosa si tratta! Cosa sarà mai? Gioielli? Un'arma antica? Un idolo d'oro? Uuhuhuhuhuh!  
Shinso aprì il tanto agognato forziere. Una luce dorata si fece spazio tra gli occhi del team Skyraiders, ed invase tutto il piano venti del Tempio del Fauno. La luminosità derivata era talmente abbagliante che lasciò il frogadier paralizzato dallo stupore.  
\- WAAAAAAAA!!  
Tuttavia, il team rimase abbastanza deluso da ciò che trovò dentro. E' difficile essere contenti di aver aperto un forziere in un dungeon quando l'oggetto che vi trovi dentro è abbastanza comune, per non parlare delle aspettative che il team aveva all'arrivo del dungeon. Il più shockato era Shinso, che nonostante era un fan di questi oggetti, non poteva non esserne deluso.  
\- N-NON PUO' ESSERE! _C'EST INACCEPTABLE_!  
Dentro al forziere, c'erano 10 Galadoro, un oggetto di alto valore (si poteva vendere a 2000 pokè (*) l'una), ma quasi comune nel reperirlo. Rukio fece un sospiro profondo e si fermò a riflettere, mentre Kenji esordì con un commento del tutto privo di rabbia e nervosismo.  
\- Cioè, fatemi capire: abbiamo fatto tutta questa strada, abbiamo esplorato sto dungeon in putrefazione che tra un po' ci casca addosso, E QUESTO E' IL FOT******SIMO TESORO CHE CI RITROVIAMO? MA SCHERZIAMO?!  
\- Uhm...  
\- Beh... Se non vi interessa così tanto, non è un problema: LO PRENDEREMO NOI!  
La delusione del team Skyraiders fu tale che, nel mentre, non si erano accorti che Weavile aveva recuperato le forze. Il combattimento con Rukio, non essendoci praticamente stato, non l'aveva resa così debole da non recuperare la paralisi del Senkeiken, ed il tempo passato a risolvere l'enigma aveva permesso alla felina di riprendersi completamente, anche grazie alle bacche lasciate dal team Skyraiders. Nel frattempo che lei si riprendeva, aveva liberato la bocca di Arbok dal blocco di ghiaccio, permettendogli di liberarsi usando le sue tossine per sciogliere il resto. Mentre i nostri compagni erano distratti, il pokèmon Cobra, completamente libero, aveva sputato dal suo stomaco un Arraffasfera, poichè era in grado di mantenere degli strumenti dentro di se senza pericolo di digestione (*).  
\- ARRAFFASFERA: ATTIVAZIONE! - gridò con ardore Weavile.  
\- _EXCUSE MOI_??  
L'arraffasfera prese le 10 galadoro, e anche gli strumenti rimanenti nella borsa di Shinso, impedendo così a loro di controbbattere.  
\- EHI VOI, - esclamò Kenji, - QUELLE SONO NOSTRE!  
\- (Non si smentisce mai quella donna...)  
\- ŌRYUGŌ RUKIŌ! QUESTA E' LA TUA PUNIZIONE PER NON AVERMI PRESO SUL SERIO! VAI ARBOK!  
Arbok vomitò un Evadisfera, e, nel mentre, ingoiò tutti gli strumenti rubati. Shinso provò a raggiungere il team AWD, ma erano troppo lontani per impedire l'attivazione dell'Evadisfera.  
\- EVADISFERA: ATTIVAZIONE! CI VEDIAMO, PERDENTI! AHAHAHAHAHA.  
Il team AWD si diede alla fuga, con il tesoro tanto sudato del team Skyraiders. Rimasero con un pugno di mosche in mano, senza alcuna consolazione. In quel momento così orribile, Kenji diede sfogo a tutta la sua rabbia.  
\- MERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
La sua rabbia era talmente espressiva che intorno a lui sembravano divampare fiamme rossastre.  
\- PICCOLI VERMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! E' COLPA TUA CAPO, - si rivolse poi a Rukio, - DOVEVI COMBATTERE CONTRO WEAVILE E RIDURLA IN BRICIOLE! SE NON FOSSE PER IL TUO "GALATEO", A QUEST'ORA NON SAREMO QUI SENZA NIENTE TRA LE MANI!  
Rukio non stava badando all'accaduto, e nemmeno alla sfuriata di Kenji. Piuttosto, si era concentrato sul forziere preso da Shinso.  
\- Che idioti...  
\- NO, SEI TU L'IDIOTA!  
\- Datti una calmata, per favore. Capisco la tua rabbia, ed è questo il motivo che mi sta trattenendo dal fracassarti di botte. Non metterti al livello di stupidità di quelli.  
\- INTANTO SI SONO FREGATI IL TESORO, QUEGLI IDIOTI!  
\- Quello non era il vero tesoro.  
La frase pronunciata da Rukio fu talmente assurda da placare l'ira di Kenji e metterlo in uno stato di cerca-risposte.  
\- Eh?  
\- Non crederò mai che i Goldi si siano disturbati tanto per nascondere delle Galadoro, - disse Rukio mentre stava esaminando l'incavo della colonna da cui avevano preso il forzier, - e, infatti, avevo ragione! Ehehe...  
Nell'incavo della colonna, a sostegno della tesi del Riolu, c'era un pannello nascosto, che nascondeva un secondo forziere di legno. Il compagno verde rimase in silenzio con la faccia da ebete, in un misto tra imbarazzo per aver insultato a caso il capo e per essersi arrabbiato così tanto, mentre Shinso ritrovò negli occhi la luce.  
\- C-CHE STAI DICENDO CAPO? C-CI PRENDI IN GIRO?!?!? OMMIODDIO! UN ALTRO FORZIERE! APRILO APRILO APRILO APRILO APRILOOOOO!  
\- E CALMATI!  
\- S-si capo, - disse Shinso annuendo come un cagnolino. Rukio aprì il forziere di legno senza romperlo. Dentro trovò un oggetto curioso: una strana bacca dallo stampo a stella come un cacciavite, con delle nervature sui suoi lati dalle sfumature dorate. Sembrava un oggetto prezioso, ma a primo impatto non fece così tanta scena.  
\- E... questa sarebbe? - Chiese Kenji incredulo.  
\- Sembrerebbe una bacca, almeno credo... Non ne ho mai viste di così nella mia carriera da esploratore, - commentò il Riolu.  
\- Mi rallegra il fatto che non abbiano preso il vero tesoro ma... è una bacca... Che seccatura...  
\- Excuse moi, - esordì il Frogadier, - Forse ho una mezza idea su cosa possa essere. Dovrei avercela sul mio abecedario nella tasca delle mappe. Vediamo... Eccolo!  
Dalla borsa tirò fuori una specie di manuale contenente informazioni sulle bacche. Shinso era solito girare con varie enciclopedie tascabili per avere sempre una qualche informazione su cose insolite incontrate sul suo cammino.  
\- Vediamo.. cerchiamo una bacca dalla pelle verde con un taglio "a stella"... Baccapera no, baccamelon no... Baccaenigma non è nemmeno verde... Oh. Baccambola. Ma... Non ha venature gialle. Che sia una qualche mutazione?  
\- Forse è un antenato, cerca bene!  
\- Vediamo: "Aumenta una statistica a caso se il pokèmon che la tiene si trova in difficoltà. Ha un sapore equilibrato, ottimo per macedonie. E' una bacca che resiste a qualunque cambio di temperatura, e può sopravvivere millenni prima di appassire. Il suo antenato..."  
Si fermò a quest'ultima riga: quello che lesse lo lasciò di stucco.  
\- _JESUS CHRIST_! NON CI CREDO! Q-Q-QUESTA... QUESTA E' LA LEGGENDARIA BACCAPENDRA (*)!  
Kenji sobbalzò a sentire quel nome.  
\- COSA? M-MI PRENDI IN GIRO?! QUESTA E' LA BACCAPENDRA?!  
Rukio, non essendo nato in quel mondo, non aveva idea dello stupore dei suoi compagni  
-Uhm...E' così rara da farvi stupire?  
\- CERTO! - esclamarono in coro.  
\- Ehi ehi ehi! D-datemi tregua! Spiegatemi un po': cosa c'è di così speciale in questa bacca?  
-E-E' una bacca leggendaria, - iniziò a spiegare Shinso, - si dice che nell'antichità venisse usata per curare ogni malattia o ferita possibilie. Era un oggetto con un potere assurdo: chi possedeva un suo raccolto aveva un prestigio insormontabile nei confronti degli altri clan! Ma un giorno, quasi per volere divino, la leggenda narra che una tempesta distrusse tutti i raccolti esistenti, e quelle già raccolte furono consumate dalle famiglie che le avevano già. E quindi, queste bacche andarono perse per sempre. Ma... Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che un popolo noto per la sua cupidiga avrebbe nascosto come tesoro l'ultima Baccapendra rimanente? Avranno pensato ai posteri?  
\- No, - commentò duro Rukio, - per me volevano un qualcosa per avere egemonia sugli altri popoli. Una bacca che cura tutti i malanni: mi sembra perfetta per in popolo come quello dei Goldi.  
\- Eheh.. sinceramente non mi interessa, - disse Kenji, - l'importante è che, questa volta, il tesoro su cui abbiamo messo le mani è fantastico. E del resto, quelle mezzecartucce se ne sono andati credendo di avere un tesoro tra le mani. Non potrei essere più contento! Birra doppio malto stasera: mi voglio rovinare!  
\- _Mon dieu_... sei un ubriacone...  
-Eddaiii... se avessi in mente come me la faccia che farà Weavile quando lo scoprirà, festeggeresti anche tu.  
\- In effetti non vedo l'ora di tornare e mostrargliela, ahahah!  
\- Farà tipo così: " BRUTTI INSOLENTI! COME OSATE PRENDERVI GIOCO DI MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" - Urlò Shinso facendone una caricatura. Gli altri due non poterono fare a meno di ridere a crepapelle: persino il serissimo Rukio non potè fare a meno di abbandonarsi ad una risata Stettero un paio di secondi in questo modo, dopodichè, decisero che era ora di andare.  
\- Ottimo lavoro, ragazzi: anche questa volta abbiamo concluso la missione nel migliore dei modi possibili. Sono convinto che molta gente sarà contenta della nostra impresa. Se ci mettiamo a coltivare questa bacca, l'intero GIP ne gioirà parecchio, così come il nostro team d'esploratori. Prima però, dobbiamo fare una cosa importante, - disse Rukio mettendo davanti a se la mano destra.  
\- Cracra! E' da tanto che non lo facciamo!  
\- Beh, la maggior parte delle volte sono da ricovero, quindi è normale...  
\- Eheheh... Non dico mai di no ai festeggiamenti. Quando vuoi, capo.  
Il trio misero le proprie mani l'una sopra le altre, in attesa di fare un enorme ola.  
\- TEAM SKYRAIDERS! - Esclamò Rukio, - MISSIONE COMPIUTAAAAAAAA!  
\- YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Centosettantesimo anno del drago. Luogo: sconosciuto. Ora: sconosciuta. Un pokèmon sinistro osservava a lume di candela delle mappe di Dungeon.  
\- Hai fatto come ti ho detto? - Disse rivolgendosi al compagno col mantello  
\- Come hai rischiesto tu. La banda Deathmetal ha abboccato, come da copione...  
\- Bene... daremo una scossetta al team Skyraiders, questa volta. Sono sicuro che il capo sarà molto contento del nostro operato. E' un peccato che non potrò vedere le loro faccie.  
\- Bah... Avrei preferito esserci io là.  
\- Non è ancora il tuo momento, amico mio. Pazienta: presto ognuno potrà recitare la sua parte, e sono così volenterosi di entrare in scena che non abbiamo nemmeno il bisogno di pagarli. Ahhh... Adoro questo piano! Spero proprio di potermi divertire...  


*******************************NOTE DELL'AUTORE******************************* 

\- Explaining:  
1) La Torre del Destino è un dungeon nato con la creazione della Terra. Si dice che in cima alla sua torre dimori Arceus, il dio creatore dei Pokèmon;  
2) _Les jeux sont faits_ è un detto francese per dire "i giochi sono fatti", simile a "il dado è tratto" di Cesare;  
3) "Dodrio con una Baccamodoro nello sfintere" , dal pollo cusutu 'n culu di zia Rachele (a buon intenditore poche parole);  
4) Ricordo che il Blue Dusk può essere attivato una volta sola ogni 3 ore;  
5) Il pokè è la valuta utilizzata nel mondo pokèmon;  
6) Il pendra di Baccapendra è ispirato a Pendragon, cognome del re Artù.  
  
\- Legenda:  
Tenma no Kusari (天魔の鎖): Chains of the Heavenly Demon, Catene del Demone Celeste.  
Mashinsatsu (魔神殺): Demon God Butcher, Dio Demoniaco Macellaio.  
Hansakubaku (繁柞暴) : Outburst of the prosperous saku (è un tipo di quercia), furia della quercia rigogliosa.  
Senkeiken (千螢拳): Punch of the thousand fireflies, pugno delle mille lucciole.  
  
-F.A.Q.  
  
-Curiosità

  * Gladiatore, nel mio immaginario, vorrei che fosse pronunciato in italiano in una eventuale trasposizione in anime;
  * la risata di Drapion è pensata a quella di un pirata;



  
  



	8. Le ombre (prima parte)

 

Uno. Due. Tre. Quattro.  
Passi leggeri, leggero capriccio.  
Uno. Due. Tre. Quattro.   
Striscia nel vento, leggero capriccio.  
Uno. Due. Tre. Quattro.  
Ti afferra la mano, leggero capriccio.  
Uno. Due. Tre. Quattro.  
Ti graffia il braccio, leggero capriccio.  
Uno. Due. Tre. Quattro.  
Ti spezza il collo, leggero capriccio.  
Uno. Due. Tre. Quattro.  
Schiaccia le membra, leggero capriccio.  
Uno. Due. Tre. Quattro.  
Soffoca il cuore, leggero capriccio.  
  


****************************************************************

  
\- BZZZTTT.... BZZZZZTTTT... BZZTT...  
\- CA PO! NON MO LI A DE SO! SIA MO QUA SI A BRU SI LI A  
\- SCE RIF FO! LA PRE G- BZZZT! BTZZ-  
Uno dei pokémon del team cadde al suolo, svenuto per colpa delle ferite.  
\- NU ME RO DIE CI! *  
\- LA SCIA PER DE RE, NU ME RO 0.2. A TA CA LO AN CHE LUI A TE CON MA GNE TI SMO. DO DO DO LO RE...  
\- C'E' LA FAI AN CO RA, FRA TE LO?  
\- DE DE DE VO FAR CE LA... DO DO BIA MO FAR CE LA... NON SO LO PER IL NO STRO CA CA CA PO... BTZZZ... AN CHE PER TU TI GLI AL TRI...  
Il fratello minore lo guardò con sguardo serio e preoccupato: tra i due era il fratello maggiore quello ridotto peggio, e nonostante tutto era colui che lo incitava ad andare avanti, ben consapevole del peso che si portava addosso.  
\- D'A COR DO, FRA TE LO... BTTZZZZ....  
  


****************************************************************

  
\- Dududuuuu, dududuuuuu, dud- OUCH!  
\- EHI! FACCIA ATTENZIONE QUANDO PASSA! NON VEDE CHE SONO DI FRETTA?  
-

J'ai mal _(*)_... Sono spia sciente! Non avevo visto che stava passando di qua!

\- Beh, faccia più attenzione la prossima volta...  
\- Dududuuuuu, dudududuuu... OUCH! Mon dieu! Da quando sciè questo negosio qui?  
\- Da sempre... Ha mai pensato di comprarsi un paio di occhiali?  
\- JAMAIS _(*)_! - Esclamò il pokémon misterioso, diventando improvvisamente serio, - E' cont vo il mio cvedo di esplovatove! "Non sciè gioia nel sapeve la meta da vaggiungeve!"  
\- Per me è solo una scusa per non comprare gli occhiali... Ma non discuterò il vostro credo da esploratore! Fin tanto che non danneggia la mia merce può fare quello che vuole! A proposito: desidera una Inibisfera? Funziona come una mossa inibitore, e non ha neanche bisogno di subire la mossa del vostro avversario, perchè ne blocca una a caso! Anche se è ancora un prototipo ha ottime garanzie di funzionare! Visto che è lei, gliela vendo a 5000 poké. Che ne pensa?  
- Oui oui... potvebbe esseve un buon stvumento! Penso pvopvio ch-  
\- CAPOOOOO?!?!? CAPOOOO?!?!  
All'improvviso, una voce squillante uscì dalla borsa del viadante.  
\- MON DIEU! DEDENNE!  
In fretta e furia, egli estrasse dalla sua borsa uno strano aggeggio a forma di esagono *, simile alla spilla dei membri del Gruppo Investigativo Pokémon.  
\- MI DISPIACE DISTURBARLA! BZZZT! ABBIAMO BISOGNO CHE TORNI IN SEDE! IL TEAM AWD HA DA FARE RAPPORTO SUL DUNGEON "IL TEMPIO DEL FAUNO": PARE ABBIANO TROVATO IL TESORO DEI GOLDI!  
Il pokémon con l'apparecchio rimase alquanto sorpreso dalla notizia.  
\- C'est Magnifique! Non avvei mai pensato di sentive tale notisia da lovo! Bon Bon! Avvivo subito! Uhm...  
Il pokémon pensò un attimo tra sè e sè prima di chiudere il collegamento e prese la decisione più intelligente che avrebbe potuto fare.  
\- Ehm... N-non è che mi vevvesti a pvendeve? Sai come sono con le divesioni...  
\- SANTO CIELO... BTZZZ! ARRIVO...  


******************************************************************

Centosettantesimo anno del drago, ore 14.30. Siamo a Brusilia, la capitale della Terra dell'Acqua. Questa città non è conosciuta solo per la sua bellezza, ma anche per ospitare la sede del Gruppo Investigativo Pokémon, la gilda presenziata da niente di meno che l'esploratore più eccentrico di tutto il globo: il "Viadante Sciccoso" Ampharos. Se lo si vedesse per la prima volta, probabilmente si metterebbe in dubbio il suo prestigio: aveva la brutta abitudine di girovagare completamente a caso per qualsivoglia luogo, complici la sua vista debole e il suo pessimo senso dell'orientamento. Tuttavia, era stato proprio questo pessimo senso dell'orientamente a permettergli di esplorare e scoprire luoghi sconosciuti che nemmeno i più famigerati esploratori, come Lopunny e Wigglytuff, riuscirono mai a trovare. Nonostante questo, il pokémon era dotato di una grande forza combattiva ed era in grado di percepire la presenza di un nemico senza usare la vista, rendendolo difficile da sconfiggere. Suo dovere nella Gilda da lui istituita era di amministrare e controllare che tutto funzionasse bene, e si occupava delle questioni più delicate e burocratiche come l'archiviazione delle esplorazioni e la comunicazione con le altre gilde, tramite l'aiuto di Espurr e Dedenne. Quel giorno era lì, seduto nel suo ufficio al secondo piano della sede ad ascoltare il rapporto del team di recente acquisto.  
\- Poi, dopo aver sconfitto quel golem, abbiamo risolto l'enigma del Tempio dei Goldi e abbiamo trovato il tesoro, - disse Weavile mostrando con orgoglio (oserei dire coraggio) il proprio bottino.  
\- Exquisite! Si divebbe pvopvio che la vostva fama sia ben mevitata, mademoiselle Weavile! Sono davvevo contento di essevmi fidato di voi! Ottimo lavovo, team AWD!  
I tre sorrisero alle lodi del capo gilda.  
\- Eheh... Devo ammettere che è stata dura però, - fece la felina per dare più peso al "suo" merito, - anche se il ghiaccio è avvantaggiato contro il tipo terra un Golurk è di certo un avversario temibile per i miei compagni. Fortunatamente abbiamo affrontato prove più difficili e siamo usciti dal combattimento senza troppi intoppi.  
\- Vedo vedo... Mi sovpvende che lei viesca a vimaneve in piedi con quella fevita sul petto, monsieur Dvapion!  
Quest'ultimo sobbalzò un po', visto che sapeva bene che non era colpa del golem se aveva un enorme taglio verticale sul torace.  
\- R-RHARHARHA! Q-questa ferita non è niente di chè, mi c-creda! Dovrebbe vedere le sue che gli ho lasciato! Nessuno mette i piedi in testa a Tetsukatsu Drapion! _(*)_  
\-  Bon Bon! Tuttavia è alquanto deludente venive a sapeve che il tesovo dei Goldi altvo non eva che diesci Galadovo. Sci si aspettava qualcosa di più, no?  
Weavile rispose in un modo aggressivo. Lei era molto permalosa: per come era fatta qualsivoglia frase poteva nascondere una frecciatina.   
\- Cosa sta dicendo? Ha idea di quanto abbiamo sudato per questo tesoro?  
\- Ne sono convinto. Difatti, non mi sembva di avevvi detto qualcosa su questo. Mi dispiascie più pev voi, appunto!  
\- Non ssssi preoccupi, missssster Ampharos, - esordì Arbok, - per noi è un onore aver portato quesssssto compito a termine per il grande GIP. Non c'è ricompenssssa più grande, mi creda!  
Dopo aver detto quella frase, fece un occhiolino a Weavile, in segno di approvazione. Di tutta risposta, ella gli sorrise.  
\- Certamient! Come è vevo che voi povtate sempve in modo pulito le vostve esplovazioni... Oh! Dimenticavo! A pvoposito d'esplovazione: mi sono vicovdato che fovse il team Skyvaidevs voleva pvendeve pavte alla missione del Tempio del Fauno!  
A sentire quel nome, il team AWD sobbalzò, non abbastanza per essere notati dal viadante sciccoso.  
\- Gli devo avvisave che la missione è già stata povtata a tevmine! Non è nel mio stile fav pevdeve tempo ai messieurs!  
\- N-NON C'E' NE BISOGNO! - Esclamò Weavile nervosa.  
\- Excuse moi?  
\- E-ehm, - disse la felina tossendo, per tranquillizzarsi, - ci occuperemo noi di dirglielo. Abbiamo una voglia matta di sbattergli in faccia il nostro successo! Vero ragazzi?!  
\- C-certamente, signora!  
\- Ci occuperemo noi di dirglielo... Non deve preoccuparsssssi, sssssignore.  
\- Ha ragione, capitano: non ha nulla di cui preoccuparsi!  
Dal fondo dello studio, una voce famigliare fece il suo ingresso. Al suono di quella voce, Weavile sentì un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena. Quando si girò si ritrovò faccia a faccia con il team Skyraiders al completo, appena tornati dal dungeon. L'espressione dipinta sul volto di Rukio era la classica "ti ho fregato", mentre quelle di Kenji e Shinso erano estremamente indispettite.  
\- Parbleu! Avete una bella faccia tosta a venire qui e fare rapporto al monsieur Ampharos!  
\- Ma guarda te! Siete dei piccoli vermi fino all'ultimo...  
\- COSA HAI DETTO, INFIMO RETTILE?!  
\- EHM EHM! - tossì Ampharos per ristabilire l'ordine, - Vukio cavo: dovvesti sapeve che bisogna fave vappovto un team alla volta. A cosa devo questa mancanza del vegolamento? Avete fatto una scopevta impovtante? E Mon dieu come sei conciato! Un altvo combattimento fevosce?  
\- Oh? Weavile non gliel'ha detto? - disse Rukio facendo il finto tonto, - ci siamo battuti nel Tempio del Fauno per il tesoro.  
\- Oh! C'est manifique! Vi siete battuti contvo il team AWD pev il tesovo! Che coincidenza: anche Weavile e i suoi amici hanno affvontato il Tempio del Fauno, - concluse Ampharos con una faccia beota. Gli ci volle un po' per capire la situazione in cui si trovava, e le faccie imbarazzate del gruppo non aumentarono il tempo di risposta neanche di un secondo.  
-... Un momento.  
Il pokémon Luce fece una faccia pensierosa per qualche secondo, prima di rendersi poi conto del grosso problema in quella stanza.  
\- AH.  
Si rivolse poi al team AWD.  
\- Mon Dieu... Ova esigevei una spiegasione al viguavdo...  
\- Pfiu! Non c'è niente da spiegare, - esordì Weavile con fare offeso, - non volevo dirglielo perchè so quanto ci tenete a loro, ma il team Skyraiders ha perso contro di noi e gli abbiamo soffiato il tesoro!  
\- Non è andata esattamente così, capo, - controbbattè Rukio, - Abbiamo vinto noi la sfida, sebbene non gli avessimo completamente sconfitti. Poi abbiamo risolto l'enigma su cui loro si stavano cervellando e, approfittando della nostra distrazione, ci hanno preso le dieci Galadoro. Tutto qui.  
\- Cosa vuol dive "sebbene non gli avessimo completamente sconfitti" ?  
\- Non ho voluto mettere K.O. Weavile per fargli del male, ma l'ho semplicemente resa temporaneamente impossibilitata dal combattere con una mia mossa speciale.  
\- N-NON E' VERO! - Disse con sdegno forzato la felina, - hai rifutato lo scontro, ci ha lasciato vincere e ci siamo presi il tesoro!  
\- Piantala di dire bugie, Weavile! E' una cosa che non sopporto, specie quando si tratta di colleghi.  
\- Colleghi? Pfiu! Non sarai mai alla mia altezza, piccola palla di pelo!  
\- Parbleu! Lei è proprio maleducata ed arrogante! - Commentò Shinso,- allora mi spieghi le ferite di Drapion! Un Golurk, sebbene dominante, non è in grado di usare mosse da taglio come il mio compagno Kenji!  
\- Ben detto, Froggy.  
\- RHARHARHA! N-non so di cosa parli...  
\- Sei un pessimo bugiardo, amico mio, - commentò Kenji.  
\- Ah sì? - ricominciò Weavile, - E allora provatemi il contrario! Noi abbiamo il tesoro e voi no! Potete dire quello che volete, ma sulla carta la ragione è nostra!  
Kenji, dopo quella frase, si abbandonò ad una risata isterica.  
\- Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!  
\- Che hai da ridere, stuzzicadenti?!?!  
\- Ah, ah... - disse asciugandosi le lacrime, - il capitano non aspettava altro c-che questa frase. Vero, Rukio?  
Il Riolu fece un sorrisetto leggero, quasi impercettibile.  
\- Già... Abbiamo trovato, dopo che ve ne siete andati, un forziere di legno nascosto sotto il forziere dorato. Le Galadoro erano solo un esca: un falso tesoro per nascondere quello vero. Se avessi aspettato prima di soffiarci le gale, lo avresti scoperto.  
A Weavile non piaceva quel tono velamente rimproverante, ed il fatto che c'era una possibilità che quello detto da lui fosse vero, non fece altro che aggravare la sua rabbia.  
\- GRRRRRR! SE VUOI FARMI INNERVOSIRE CI STAI RIUSCENDO!  
\- S-si calmi, signora Weavile!  
\- Drapion ha ragione, Milady. Quando fa cossssì sssssembra una felina in cal-  
Non finì in tempo la frase che il pokémon Lamartigli gli tirò un pugno sul muso.  
\- SHARGH!  
\- (A-accidenti! Sembro così quando sgrido Kenji e Shinso?) - Pensò Rukio.  
\- ORA MOSTRAMI QUESTO FANTOMATICO TESORO!  
\- V-va bene! Shinso: mostragliela.  
Il Frogadier, sotto ordine del capo, mise le mani nella borsa GIP per mostrare il tesoro.  
\- Messieurs, - disse con tono solenne, - il vero tesoro del tempio del Fauno... E' QUESTO!  
Tirò fuori dalla borsa una bacca con taglio a stella dalle nervature dorate, che nessuno aveva mai visto prima. Questo era lo scenario agli occhi dei presenti in ufficio. Sguardi interrogatori caddero sul fantomatico oggetto.  
\- Una... Bacca? Questo è ancova piú stvano, - commentò Ampharos, mentre Weavile, dall'alto della sua arroganza, non poté fare a meno di ridere a crepapelle.  
\- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAH! UNA BACCA?!?! UNA STUPIDA BACCA?!?!?! AHAHAHAHAH! MI PRENDI IN GIRO, RUKIO?!?!?! AHAHAHAHAHHA!  
\- (Ci avrei scommesso che avrebbe reagito cosí...) - Pensò Rukio tra sè e sè.  
\- Parbleu! Che ci trovi di cosí divertente?!?!  
\- M-me lo chiedi anche?!?! Ahahahaha! Una bacca ! Davvero volete spacciare quella per il tesoro dei Goldi? Potevate inventarvi qualcosa di meglio, no?  
Dalla porta dell'ufficio, che era rimasta aperta, c'era un pokémon che stava passando di lí per caso e, sentendo tutto quel baccano, si incuriosí decidendo dunque di origliare la discussione.  
\- Pfiù! È evidente che lei non ha mai sentito parlare di questa bacca! Ma è piú che comprensibile, visto che si tratta di una bacca leggendaria.  
\- Ahahahah! Certo che te ne inventi di balle...  
\- Mon Dieu! Mi lasci finire! Questa bacca ha un nome che dovrebbe suonarle qualche campana nella testa. Curiosa di sapere di cosa si tratta?  
\- Tsk! Spara.  
\- Ebbene, Messieurs, quella che vedete nel palmo della mia mano davanti ai vostri occhi, non è altro che la leggendaria, miracolosa e inconfond-  
\- BACCAPENDRA!!!  
Dall'entrata dell' ufficio si levò un urlo devastante, che fece saltare sul posto Shinso dalla paura.  
\- CRAAAA!  
Il pokémon all'entrata non diede nemmeno il tempo al resto dei presenti di riprendersi da ciò che era giá piombata nello studio, avvicinandosi al Frogadier come una gazza ladra che aveva trovato un oggetto di valore.  
\- MON DIEU, CHANSEY! MI HAI FATTO VENIRE UN COLPO!  
\- D-DOVE L'AVETE TROVATA!??!?!! - Chiese ansimante l'infermiera del GIP.  
\- L-l'abbiamo trovata nel Tempio del Fauno, - rispose Rukio, mentre lei non staccava gli occhi di dosso dalla bacca, - Shinso ci ha detto che è una bacca dai potenti effetti curativi. E, d-da come ti comporti, s-sembra sia ver-  
\- CERTO CHE E' VERO! - Lo interruppe Chansey.  
\- Wow wow! C-calmati un attimo...  
\- COME FACCIO A CALMARMI?!?!? Q-questa bacca è una leggenda tra le leggende, classificata tra le K.K!  
\- K.K?  
\- Aka Kiseki no Kinomi _(*)_ , - disse diventando ironicamente calma, - la categoria di bacche dagli effetti che vanno fuori dal normale! La sua biologia è un mistero: si dice che nessuno sia stato in grado di capire da quali sostanze sia composto, nè del perchè siano così potenti! Una cosa, però, è data per certa: chiunque ingerisca questa bacca, - continuò entusiasta, - se ha dei virus nel corpo verranno eliminati; se ha delle ossa rotte, ricresceranno mantenendo la configurazione iniziale; se ha una ferita da tagli che richiederebbe settimane per essere rimarginata, essa verrà ricucita in un batter d'occhio! E' IL SOGNO DI OGNI DOTTORE AVERE UNA MEDICINA DEL GENERE!  
Rukio rimase sopreso da tali considerazioni.  
\- (S-sul serio?! Quella bacca è davvero in grado di fare quelle cose?! N-non credevo seriamente a quello che diceva Shinso letto da manuale, ma se lo dice un esperta come Chansey...)  
\- TI PREGO RUKIO! POSSO AVERLA IO!?!?!? PER FAVOOOOOOOORE!!  
Il Riolu rimase doppiamente sorpreso: da quando Chansey era arrivata qua, ha sempre fatto vedere un lato serio e professionale. Non l'aveva mai vista così entusiasta per una bacca.  
\- B-beh... A dire il vero già pensavamo di lasciartela! Per il tuo grande lavoro qua (soprattutto per le mie cure) mi sembrava il regalo ideale. Però, visto che è praticamente estinta, pensavamo prima di farne una coltivazione, e poi sfruttarla per qualche medicina. Che ne pensi?  
\- H-hai ragione, - disse Chansey cercando di calmarsi, - m-ma chi se ne occuperà?  
\- Me ne dovrei occupare io, probabilmente, - intervenì Kenji, - anche se avrei preferito continuare a coltivare la mia Baccakebia. E' una seccatura, ma credo che questa abbia la priorità.  
\- WUAAAAAAA! GRAZIE KENJIIIIIIIIII!  
Chansey saltò addosso al Grovyle abbracciandolo e strofinando le sue guancie sul suo petto.  
\- GRAZIE GRAZIE GRAZIE GRAZIE GRAZIE GRAZIE GRAZIE GRAZIE GRAZIE GRAZIE GRAZIE GRAZIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
\- C-C-COUFF!! S-SOFFOCO! T-TIMEOUT, ARBITRO!  
\- J-Jesus Christ...  
\- Eehehehehehhehehe...  
Kenji fece un ultimo sforzo per fermare la dottoressa: - S-S-STO S-S-S-OFFOC-C-C-ANDO! TI PREGO PIANTALA!  
\- Ok!  
Chansey mollò la presa di botto, facendo cadere all'indietro lo spadaccino. Il Grovyle fece dei lunghi respiri profondi in preda al panico, per recuperare l'ossigeno perduto.  
\- Anf...Anf...  
\- Allora io torno di là e parlerò con il resto della mia èquipe! Saranno entusiasti anche loro! Non vedo l'ora non vedo l'ora non vedo l'ora! YUPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!  
In un enorme grido di gioia, lasciò l'ufficio saltellando come un'allegra Cappuccetto Rosso in mezzo alla foresta, lasciando i presenti con un volto sconvolto e imbarazzato.  
\- M-ma... Cosa diavolo ho appena visto? - Domandò Weavile incredula.  
\- N-non me lo chiedere... - Rispose Rukio.  
\- E-EHM EHM!  
Il capo Gilda Ampharos tossì per attirare l'attenzione a sè.  
\- O-oh. C-ci scusi, signor Ampharos. E' accaduto tutto così in fretta che non abbiamo saputo controllarci...  
\- Non è un pvoblema, Monsieur Vukio. Almeno adesso, ho il quadvo completo. Team AWD, - disse con tono rimproverativo. Il team di Weavile si voltarono verso il loro capo con la faccia rivolta verso il basso, consapevole dei propri errori.  
\- E' stata una delusione: pensave che davvevo vi abbia veputati pev delle pevsone migliovi...  
Dentro di sè, la felina rodeva di rabbia.  
\- Mentve a voi, Team Skyvaidevs, vinnovo i miei complimenti! Come al solito, avete fatto un ottimo lavovo! Tres bien!  
\- B-beh... E' stato un lavoro abbastanza semplice per noi! Non abbiamo fatto granchè, alla fine, - disse Rukio, - se posso permettermi di fare una precisazione, però, gradirei che mi ascoltasse.  
\- Dimmi tutto.  
\- E' stato anche grazie al team AWD se siamo riusciti ad arrivare alla fine del dungeon: durante il cammino, non abbiamo trovato intoppi, e il pokémon Dominante era già stato sconfitto. Quindi...  
Ampharos si mise a ridere sotto i baffi.  
\- Uhuhuh! Ho capito, mio pvesioso esplovatove. Vuoi divideve la vicompensa con il team AWD, jiusto?  
\- Esattamente. E' bello vedere che ci capiamo al volo! Ahahah!  
Il piccolo licantropo era fatto così: se era in debito con qualcuno, anche se quel qualcuno non credeva di aver fatto nulla di speciale, era sempre pronto a rendere il favore. Ma a Weavile questo favoritismo non andava a genio, prendendolo più come una sorta di pietà più che un ringraziamento. La felina si arrabbiò: prese il sacco dove il team teneva le Galadoro e lo lanciò in faccia al Riolu.  
\- NON HO BISOGNO DELLA TUA ELEMOSINA! RIPRENDITI ANCHE QUESTI STRACCI DORATI! NON ACCETTO CHE VENGA PRESA IN GIRO COSI'! LA PROSSIMA VOLT-  
Di tutta risposta, Rukio rilanciò in faccia al pokémon Lamartigli la sacca contenente il falso tesoro.  
\- M-MA COME T-  
\- Ti sentiresti offesa a tenertele? - Chiese con tono serio.  
\- Uh?  
\- Allora tienitele: me le porterai quando sarai in grado di costringermi a combattere. Non accetto scuse da perdenti!  
\- PERDENTE A CHI?! QUANDO CI RINCONTREREMO TI FARO' PENTIRE DI ESSERE NATO! QUESTA E' UNA PROMESSA, ŌRYUGŌ RUKIO: LA PROSSIMA VOLTA, IO TI DISTRUGGERO!  
\- Bene, - disse il Riolu sorridendo con sguardo felice, - impegnati al massimo, Weavile.  
La felina guardò con sguardo interrogativo il Riolu: non riusciva a capire, a causa della sua presunzione, se la frase di prima era volta ad insultarla o a semplicemente provocarla come incoraggiamento. Capendo alla fine la reale motivazione dietro alle sue parole, decise di andarsene senza arrabbiarsi più.  
\- Uhmf! Sei sempre con la frase pronta tu, - disse lei distogliendo lo sguardo e con un leggero rossore sulle guancie, - se ci tieni così tanto a lasciarmi queste Galadoro va bene, ma la ricompensa te la tieni per te. Non voglio essere offesa più del dovuto. Andiamo ragazzi, - esortò poi al suo team, - qui non abbiamo più niente da fare.  
I due si stupirono dell'improvviso cambio di umore del loro capitano, ma non obbiettarono sul fatto di andarsene e rimasero in silenzio fino a che non uscirono dall'ufficio. Tuttavia, una volti giunti al primo piano, Drapion non riuscì a placare la sua curiosità.  
\- C-che succede capo? Non le ho mai visto rinunciare una lite cos-  
Weavile, di tutta risposta, si girò con sguardo assassino verso il compagno, provocandogli una sensazione di terrore.  
\- U-URGH.  
Però, non ci fu nessuna sfuriata da parte della felina, che distolse lo sguardo dal curioso amico con una faccia seria.  
\- Quel Rukio... Non ho mai incontrato uno come lui. E' normale tra gli esploratori essere dei babbei senza cervello, ma di buon cuore. Lui... Non è semplicemente buono: sa esattamente cosa vuole e cosa vogliono gli altri da lui, rispondendo sempre alle aspettative di chi gli sta vicino. Sa essere buono quanto un po' più cattivo, ma usa entrambi solo al fine del giusto. Agisce solo per il bene degli altri... Troppo, direi. Non riesco mai a capire se lo faccia per far piacere agli altri o solo perchè è naturalmente portato a farlo. Mi da sui nervi.  
Le ultime parole furono pronunciate con una voce soffusa, quasi se gli provocasse imbarazzo parlare di lui.  
\- Rharharha!  
\- C-che hai da ridere, Drapion?!  
\- E' un gran personaggio, se riesce perfino a far sputare parole dolci a una come lei!  
\- C-CHE HANNO DI DOLCE LE MIE PAROLE?! - Rispose la felina con faccia imbarazzata.  
\- Scherzavo capo! Credo che se dovessimo riassumerlo in poche parole, direi che è così maledettamente buono verso gli altri che non si riesce ad avercela con lui! In certi momenti non c'è neanche gusto...  
\- Drapion ha ragione, capitano, - disse Arbok, - è più divertente provocare il Ffffrogadier! Dovrebbe provare ish ish!  
\- Già... forse.  
\- Io non vedo l'ora di risfidare il Grovyle! Questa cicatrice che mi ha lasciato mi spronerà a diventare più forte! RHARHARHA! ANDIAMO CAPO! TROVIAMO UNA MISSIONE DOVE POSSIAMO PESTARE DEI TIZI, COSI' TORNEREMO SUBITO ALL'ATTACCO!  
\- Stai urlando un po' troppo. Vedi di stare zitto se non vuoi che ti tagli la lingua.  
Lo scorpione tornò con i piedi per terra.  
\- U-Urgh! S-si capo...  
\- Tuttavia non hai tutti i torti. Penso proprio di sapere quale sarà la nostra prossima missione. Eheheh...  
Sulla faccia di Weavile apparve un ghigno quasi malefico.  
\- Ōryugō Rukio... Un giorno faremo i conti. Puoi starne certo!  
Intanto, mentre il team AWD si stava portando all'uscita della sede, nell'ufficio di Ampharos tornò un clima sereno e rilassato, degno del Capo Gilda del GIP. Liberato dalla pesantezza lasciata dal team AWD, si rivolse al team Skyraiders con l'intento di alleggerire ancora di più la situazione.  
\- Bon bon! Sembva che tu e Weavile andiate d'amove d'accovdo ova! - commentò il pokémon Luce.  
\- C-così sembra...  
\- Da quando si è tvasfevita qui non ha fatto altvo che cveave pvoblemi... Non l'ho vispedita indievto solo pevchè vispetto molto Wigglytuff, e se da una vaccomandasione non sbaglia mai.  
\- Mi piacerebbe conoscere questo Wigglytuff, - disse Kenji sottovoce a Shinso, - vorrei chiedergli dove prende l'erba.  
\- Mon dieu... Non ci tengo a sapere che erba intendessi, - rispose con lo stesso tono.  
Intanto che i due bisbigliavano, Ampharos prese una Tecabrillo * sotto la scrivania.  
\- E' un peccato che non abbiano voluto la metà della vicompensa! Si savebbevo potuti divevtive con scinque lingotti d'ovo. Invece ecco tutto a voi: diesci lingotti d'ovo e un viconoscimento fivmato niente di meno che dal Padve Fondatove.  
Shinso era particolarmente entusiasta di questa notizia. Nonostante fosse un amante dellle cose preziose, l'attestato firmato da colui che ha fondato il sistema della gilda non poteva essere gioia più grande.  
\- I-IL PADRE FONDATORE?!?!? FANTASTIQUE! E' UN ONORE IMMENSO PER NOI!  
\- A-accidenti, signor Ampharos! - esclamò Rukio, - non immaginavo che il Tempio del Fauno fosse un dungeon degno di tale riconoscimento! E' la prima volta che ne ricevo uno...  
\- Parbleu! Davvero capo?! Non ne ha ricevuto uno nemmeno per l'episodio della Materia Oscura?!  
\- Ehm... No. Per un riconoscimento simile bisogna fare una copia da distribuire in ogni gilda, con il mio nome ed una mia foto, come una sorta di monumento. Grandi esploratori come Alakazam del team A.C.T, Wigglytuff della gilda di Borgo Tesoro e Lopunny del team Malia hanno ricevuto tale onore. Anch'io avrei dovuto riceverne uno, ma ho rifiutato. Se avessero messo un manifesto dappertutto con la mia faccia, non avrei avuto più una vita tranquilla...  
\- Ma avresti avuto più sfidanti per i combattimenti, - commentò Kenji, - che noia capitano...  
\- (Chissà perchè mi aspettavo questo commento), - pensò Rukio guardando il suo compagno.  
\- La mia mademoiselle Lopunny... Quanto vorrei essere il suo monumento...  
\- (E lui gli fa compagnia a regola d'arte... Ma che ho fatto di male?)  
\- Bon Bon! Mi fa piascieve che tu la pvenda così bene! Spevo tu ti impegnevai sempve così! Anche se, conoscendoti, è inutile che ti dica una fvase del geneve, eheh!  
Infatti, sapeva bene quanto Rukio si impegnasse in ogni minima mansione che svolgeva: in tutta la sua carriera d'esploratore gli insuccessi si contavano sulle dita di una mano, ed erano stati fatti maggiormente all'inizio, quando ancora era inesperto per essere considerato un esploratore. Erano passati tre anni da quando aveva conosciuto per la prima volta quei due marmocchi affamati di avventure: lui sempre garbato e affidabile, sempre pronto ad aiutare il prossimo, mentre lei vivace e pasticciona, ma che riusciva a catturare il cuore di chiunque le parlasse o le stesse vicino. Già... Erano davvero bei tempi. Era un vero peccato che il GIP si sia dovuto separare da Amelia, l'ex-compagna di Rukio. Vederli insieme era qualcosa di speciale: ogni momento per la piccola Fennekin era buono per trascinare il piccolo licantropo in qualsivoglia attività, come un vento tempestoso che si portava via le foglie secche al suo passaggio. In testa sua il leader della squadra investigativa non faceva altro che rievocare quei bei momenti, per impedire alla sua mente di recuperare quel disastroso giorno alla Grotta della Purezza...  
\- V-va tutto bene capo? - Chiese Rukio intuendo un cambiamento d'animo in Ampharos. Ma egli, con la sua nonchalance da Viadante Sciccoso, rispose sorridendo come se non avesse pensato a niente di strano.  
\- Niente, mon ami, stavo solo pensando al vesto dei miei impegni! Se non avete altvo da chiedevmi potete andave! Avete intensione di fave altve missioni oji? Così già che sci sono evitiamo spiascievoli inconvenienti, - disse riferendosi alla litigata di prima.  
\- No capitano, - rispose il Riolu, - probabilmente ci alleneremo nell'arena sotterranea.  
\- EVVAI! - Esclamò contento Kenji.  
\- Tu devi calmare un po' il testosterone, mon ami, - disse Shinso allo spadaccino, - la tua voglia di combattere fa paura agli altri pokémon: non so se l'hai notato, ma ti stanno tutti alla larga!  
\- Tsk! Sono solo dei codardi.  
\- C-certainement! Non avevo dubbi, guarda!  
\- Tres bien! Allova vi auguvo un buon allenamento! Se avete bisogno di me vivolscietevi a Dedenne: io vado a fave quattvo passi!  
\- E-ehm, non è meglio se si fa accompagnare da qualcuno? Conosco fin troppo bene i suoi "quattro passi", - disse Rukio.  
\- Se mi conosci fin tvoppo bene, dovvesti immaginavti anche la mia visposta! - Rispose con un sorriso Ampharos.  
\- Ovviamente... N-non dovevo neanche chiederlo...  
\- Allora? Andiamo?  
Kenji era già vicino alla porta dell'ufficio, pronto ad uscire per l'allenamento. Il Frogadier era vicino a lui, proprio al suo fianco.  
\- Mon dieu, Kenji! Un po' di contegno!  
\- Stai zitto. Ho sentito troppo la tua voce per oggi.  
\- EXCUSE MOI?! COME TI PERM-  
Sebbene mi avrebbe fatto piacere assisstere ad un'altra litigata in stile bambini irascibili, c'è luogo e tempo per ogni cosa, ma quello non era il momento. Senza preavviso, la porta si aprì verso l'interno dell'ufficio, sbattendosi sul corpo della povera ranocchia.  
\- CAPO! EMERGENZA! PRESTO!  
Shinso cadde all'indietro, coprendosi il muso per il dolore, mentre il Grovyle si spostò a lato sorpreso da tale scena.  
\- Dedenne! Ti sembva il modo di entvave in ufficio? Guavda come hai vidotto il povevo Shinso!  
\- Oh?  
Si accorse che disteso sul pavimento c'era il povero pokémon Schiumorana che si teneva il viso.  
\- U-ugh...  
\- M-mi dispiace...  
\- N-non s-si p-preoccupi...  
\- Dedenne, - chiese il Riolu con faccia sorpresa, - cosa ti porta qui?  
\- RUKIO! CI SEI ANCHE TU GRAZIE AL CIELO! E' SUCCESSO QUALCOSA DI ORRIBILE! HO BISOGNO DI AIUTO!  
\- (Non ho mai visto Dedenne così preoccupata) Va bene. Facci strada.  
\- Jesus Christ! E io che volevo favmi un givo! - Commentò il capo Gilda. Shinso, invece, era rimasto a terra, ancora toccandosi la faccia pensando a quante ore avrebbe dovuto sprecare di nuovo per idratarsela come si deve.  
\- P-potreste A-aspettare un momento, s'il vous plaît?  
\- Muoviti, Froggy viscido, - disse il Grovyle afferrandolo per la caviglia. Il clima in quell'ufficio tornò silenzioso, lasciando che la tempesta si scatenasse in un luogo lontano per il momento. Sicuramente, sarebbe tornata più avanti, portando con sè sventure e difficoltà ai nostri amici...  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
\- Ahahahah! Prova a prendermi!  
\- Eheh! Non riuscirai a sfuggirmi.  
\- Sei troppo lent-OH!  
Una piccola Eevee, assieme ad una sua amica Shinx, stavano correndo nella gigantesca piazza di Brusilia, situata esattamente alle porte della sede esplorativa. La città era costruita su una montagna a scalini attaccata al mare da un lato, e su quegli scalini erano posizionati abitazioni di ogni tipo. Non era raro trovare qualche marmocchio in giro per la città giocare nell'unico spazio aperto del luogo, dove si riunivano anche i mercanti per trovare nuova clientela e nuova merce da rivendere. L'Eevee, non accorgendosi dove stava correndo per rivolgersi alla sua amica, andò addosso a Weavile, che fece cadere a terra.  
\- Ahia... M-mi scusi! N-non volevo...  
\- Tch! - Disse Weavile scontrosamente, - nessuno ti ha insegnato a guardare dove vai?  
\- (C-cavolo! E' Weavile del team AWD!) S-S-S-S-S-SCUSI, SIGNORA WEAVILE! SONO INFINITAMENTE DISPIACIUTA! - Gridò nervosa mentre abbassava la testa in segno di inchino. Fortunatamente, Weavile aveva altro a cui pensare che punire la piccola marmocchia: in altre occasioni almeno un Nottesferza gliel'avrebbe tirato giusto per accorciagli il pelo, ma sapendo bene i guai che avrebbe passato al GIP per questo, decise di lasciarla in pace limitandosi a qualche brutta occhiata e ad una ramanzina.  
\- Evita la prossima volta, - disse la felina alzandosi da terra e pulendosi il pelo, - o passerai dei guai. ORA VATTENE!  
\- SUBITO!  
Eevee, senza battere ciglio, si tolse dalla vista del team AWD, assieme all'amica che, dopo aver assistito alla scena, decise di seguire l'amica ed evitare la piazza quel giorno.  
\- Accidenti, quesssssti marmocchi, - commentò Arbok, - dove sssssono i genitori al giorno d'oggi?  
\- Rharharha! Eddai, compagno! Non stavano facendo nulla di male! Se fossero stati più attenti, il capo non avrebbe detto niente, vero?  
\- Ovviamente. Dopo tutto, non posso certo prendermela con dei ragazzini, no? Sarebbe troppo anche per me...  
\- Che vogliamo fare capo, dunque? Fffffffacciamo un pranzetto?  
\- Certo che pensi solo a mangiare, amico mio,- commentò il Drapion.  
\- Vuoi darmi torto? Lo sssssai che non mangio prima di un dungeon. Come potrei nasssscondere i nostri ssssstrumenti per attacchi a ssssssorpresa?  
\- Ah. Giusto.  
\- Tch! E va bene. Faremo un salto alla locanda Kanghaskan prima di andare, - disse Weavile aprendo la sua borsa dell'Esploratore *. In essa, da una tasca, prelevò dei Pokè da spendere per lo spuntino del suo compagno.  
\- (2.300 pokè... Tsk! Tutto qui? Le Galadoro capitano a fagiolo, anche se mi rode usare qualcosa ricevuto da quel topo blu...)  
\- EHI EHI! CHE SUCCEDE LI'?  
-Uh ?  
La felina fu distratta da un urlo proveniente dal chiosco di Hawlucha.  
\- C-COME E' POSSIBILE?  
\- O MIO DIO! PRESTO! QUALCUNO CHIAMI SOCCORSI!  
\- Cossss'è quessssto baccano?  
\- Sembrerebbe qualcuno si sia sentito male, - commentò Drapion.  
\- Uhm....  
Incuriositi da quello fomento di gente, il team seguì le urla dei cittadini, accompagnate da gridi di terrore e preoccupazione. Intorno al punto d'interesse si era accalcata un oceano di gente, il chè rendeva difficile alla felina ogni possibilità di contatto visivo con l'evento.  
\- Per tutti i Kakuna! Non possiamo nemmeno passare! Che facciamo, capitano?  
\- Ssssse vuoi può sssssalire sssssulla mia tessssta per vedere, sssssignora.  
\- Non sarà necessario Arbok, - disse Weavile procedendo indisturbata dentro la folla. - Spostatevi. Fatemi passare.  
Queste erano le parole che stava pronunciando mentre procedeva. Chi in modo scandalizzato, chi con qualche lamentela, tutti le fecero largo verso il luogo dell'avvenimento sconosciuto. Quando riuscì ad arrivare alla fine, ciò che vide la scosse profondamente: davanti ai suoi occhi stava un gruppo di pokémon Acciaio svenuti sul ponte d'ingresso della città di Brusilia, feriti per tutto il corpo. Presentavano ammaccature in ogni luogo possibile, e risultava veramente difficile distinguerli da un ammasso di rottami. Erano quattro Magnemite, due Magneton e un Magnezone, il quale, a causa della medaglia metallica piegata che presentava sulla spalla * sinistra, probabilmente si trattava dello Sceriffo di Brusilia, lo stesso che amministrava la prigione alle pendici interne della città.  
\- Zone... San? *  
\- BTZZZ....BTZZZZ...  
Nessuno del team Ironlock dava segno di risposta: da loro uscivano solo delle scintille elettriche, segno di un qualche malfunzionamento vitale all'interno del loro corpo.  
\- C-capo! Cosa è successo? - disse Drapion raggiungendo il uso capo, - hai scoperto perch- EH?  
\- Sssssacripante!  
\- EHI EHI! CHIAMATE QUA SUBITO IL TEAM HUG HUG! LO SCERIFFO HA BISOGNO DI CURE IMMEDIATE!  
Weavile, superato lo stato di shock anche grazie all'improvviso urlo di Drapion, cominciò ad osservare attentamente il corpo dello sceriffo: presentava dei segni di pugni su tutto il corpo, scavati profondamente sulla sua pelle. Non abbastanza da rompere la corazza, ma molto efficaci nel far mostrare agli altri terrore.  
\- (E' ridotto male... E' incredibile che uno come Magnezone sia stato ridotto così...)  
\- FATE LARGO! I SOCCORSI SONO ARRIVATI!  
Dalle spalle della felina comparvero il team Hug Hug, con tanto di barelle di gomma per permettere il trasporto di pokémon pesanti e artificiali. Affianco a loro c'era il Team Skyraiders e Ampharos, chiamati da Dedenne. Il primo a parlare fu Shinso, che fu quello del gruppo che si stupì più facilmente.  
\- J-JESUS CHRIST! C-C-COME...  
\- NON ABBIAMO IL TEMPO PER SHOCKARCI, - fece Rukio, - AIUTATEMI A SOLLEVARLI!  
Assieme a Kenji e Shinso, sollevò i feriti per porli delicatamente sulle barelle, onde evitare altri danni che avrebbero peggiorato la situazione. Chansey aiutò il Riolu a portare Magnezone, mentre il Grovyle si fece aiutare dal Frogadier per portare i Magneton.  
\- M-mon D-dieu! Pesa una cifra!  
\- Tsk! Sei una mezza pippa...  
\- LARGO! CI PENSO IO! - Disse con furore Drapion. Il titolo di infermiere venne rubato a Shinso, che fu relegato ad aiutare Ampharos a portare i Magnemite al posto dei Magneton. Ancora scossi per l'avvenimento, il restante del team AWD seguì i colleghi, accompagnati da Dedenne, Comfey e Syvleon, le quali si occuparono di assicurarsi che la situazione dei pokémon sulla barella non peggiorasse. Per tutto il tragitto di ritorno al GIP nessuno fiatò, tutti preoccupati, chi più chi meno, della salute delle forze di polizia di Brusilia. Tra gli abitanti del luogo, invece, si creò un clima di caos e preoccupazione: era risaputo che il team Ironlock, il nome del gruppo di polizia di Brusilia, erano tra i più tosti della città, e anche se non erano forti alla pari di Rukio, nessuno nel mondo era mai riuscito a scalfire il loro corpo d'acciaio, soprattutto quello di Magnezone. La loro condizione faceva presagire una minaccia fuori dal comune che avrebbe potuto mettere in pericolo non solo la città stessa, ma anche tutti i pokémon del continente della Terra dell'Acqua. Rimasero così i sette pokémon: in sala operatoria per cinque ore o più con il team AWD, il team Skyraiders e il capo gilda Ampharos ad attendergli fuori sopra una panchina in legno. Le sale di ricovero si trovavano al primo piano sotterraneo, il più vicino possibile al piano terreno per permettere una rapido percorso per i feriti o i malati. La difficoltà del trattamento stava nel fatto che, essendo pokémon artificiali, non era possibile trattarli come normali individui: più che un operazione chirurgica, quello di cui si dovevano occupare il team Hug Hug era una riparazione in piena regola. I pokémon che avevano prestato soccorso stavano attendendo preoccupati i risultati tra preoccupazione e nervosismo. Il più nervoso di tutti era Ampharos, che era rimasto a camminare avanti e indietro per il corridoio a piede lesto. Stranamente, l'unico momento in cui il suo orientamento risultava buono era nelle situazioni tese.  
\- Mon dieu mon dieu mon dieu... Impensabile... Impensabile che uno come Magnesone si sia fatto sconfijeve così... Impensabile impensabile!  
\- Certo che a ridurli così, - disse Kenji, - il tipo o i tipi che gli hanno affrontati devono essere molto forti...  
\- Parbleu... Che cosa orribile da fare, - commentò Shinso. Rukio rimase in silenzio ai commenti dei suoi compagni, rimanendo con lo sguardo basso e perso nel vuoto.  
\- Ehi, - cercò di farlo tornare in sè Weavile, - non hai mai visto prima un pokémon picchiato a sangue?  
\- Per quanto ne abbia, di sangue...  
\- Hai lo sguardo perso ma vedo che non hai perso il senso dell'umorismo! Mamma mia... Sei veramente senza speranza.  
\- Io, invece, mi devo ricredere su di te.  
\- Uh?  
\- Sei stata tutto il tempo seduta come noi, per attendere notizie di Magnezone. Pensavo pensassi solo ai tesori, tu...  
\- Ascoltami bene, - cercò subito di mettere in chiaro il pokémon Lamartigli, - se quella latta ambulante schiatta o meno non è affar mio. Sono solo interessata ad avere informazioni sull'aggressore, tutto qui.  
\- Uno strano pretesto per stare cinque ora di fila seduta... Se davvero non te ne fosse importato, saresti potuta andartene prima e attendere notizie da altri.  
La felina non si arrabbiò per la provocazione di Rukio, volta a smascherare ciò che provava veramente per quella situazione, e si limitò a rispondere sinceramente, come se prima non avesse provato a nascondersi, con tono serio.  
\- Il Magnezone che ora fa lo sceriffo qui è stato il primo che sia riuscito ad arrestarmi, quando non ero così forte come adesso ed ero ancora una Sneasel. Mi portarono nella Tana delle Scimmie, la prigione della Terra dell'erba, e mi tennero per due mesi.  
\- Oh? Solo due mesi? - Chiese stupito Kenji, - ed io che pensavo ne avessi fatti di più!  
Di tutta risposta, Weavile sferrò un pugno sulla guancia sinistra del Grovyle.  
\- Tch! - Sbuffò il pokémon Legnogeco, - Che modi sono questi?  
\- Mi sgriderai per aver colpito un tuo compagno? - Chiese il pokémon Lamartigli a Rukio.  
\- Per quanto mi riguarda, potevi dargli anche un Nottesferza. Scusalo: continua pure.  
\- A quell'epoca era molto più attivo ed era sempre in prima linea, se mi passi questo termine. Quando tornava portava decine e decine di piccole pesti come me, ma anche pokémon pericolosi che venivano tenuti là qualche giorno prima di essere trasferiti in una prigione più severa. Non importava quante volte partiva e tornava, - concluse con una nota di rispetto, - non l'ho mai visto tornare con una sola ammaccatura...  
\- (Cavolo... Credevo fosse talmente egocentrica da non provare rispetto per nessun altro se non per se stessa. E' brutto vedere che certe buone qualità emergono sempre nei momenti più brutti...)  
\- Se quel pokémon, o quei pokémon, con cui si è scontrato sono ancora a piede libero, potrebbe essere una bella gatta da pelare...  
\- Mai quanto te, eheh...  
\- COSA VORRESTI DIRE?!?!? TAGLIATI QUELLA LINGUA, BRUTTA LUCERTOLA!  
Dopo quel commento, Weavile sferrò un Nottesferza addosso a Kenji, sotto suggerimento di Rukio, facendolo cadere a terra di fianco.  
\- Te la sei cercata, compagno mio...  
Improvvisamente, rompendo il momento precedente, le porte della sala operatoria si palancarono, mostrando una Chansey con sguardo serio seguite da Comfey e Sylveon con sguardi altrettanto preoccupati. Senza neanche dare il tempo alla squadra medica di parlare, Ampharos si precipitò davanti al pokémon Uovo con le mani giunte in segno di preghiera.  
\- Mademoiselle! Mi dica che va tutto bene!  
Senza cambiare il suo volto serio, rispose al capo gilda: - Sarò sincera: le ferite di Magnezone sono gravi. Dovrà restare almeno un mese nella vasca elettromagnetica in attesa che le sue ferite si rimarginino. Purtroppo, essendo un tipo Acciaio, non possiamo operare più di quanto non abbiamo fatto. Siamo riuscite solo a mitigare il danno e ad aggiustare le parti più gravi in modo tale che si ricostruiscano senza ripercussioni future. Dobbiamo aspettare che si riprenda naturalmente del tutto, ma per il momento è fuori pericolo...  
\- Jesus Christ... aaaahhh....  
Il pokémon Luce tirò un sospiro di sollievo e per lo scaricamento dell'adrenalina precedente si sedette sul pavimento.  
\- Per fortuna... Gli altri invece come stanno? - Chiese Rukio.  
\- Come il capo, devono stare a riposo. Ma rispetto a Magnezone le ferite marginali sono state aggiustate completamente, e dovranno stare meno tempo qui. Sono ancora sotto-shock per l'accaduto, tuttavia...  
Senza preavviso e senza nemmeno aver consultato prima il suo capitano, Kenji chiese a Chansey: - E' possibile parlare con loro?  
\- P-parbleu, Kenji, - fece il suo compagno, - ti ha appena detto che hanno bisogno di riposo! Ma che ti dice il cervello?!  
\- Purtroppo, Shinso, Kenji ha ragione, - disse il capitano del team Skyraiders. Era una delle poche volte che il Riolu dava ragione allo spadaccino.  
\- Capo?!? M-ma...  
\- Anch'io sono riluttante all'idea di disturbarli dopo quello che hanno passato, ma non possiamo temporeggiare: un pokémon conosciuto per non essere mai stato sconfitto è tornato nella nostra città in fin di vita, con i suoi compagni in uno stato simile. Dobbiamo fare subito qualcosa!  
\- P-pardon... N-non ci avevo pensato...  
\- Scusami Chansey: sapresti dirmi se c'è qualcuno cosciente?  
\- Uno dei vice: Numero 0.2 , ma non so se è in grado di parlare...  
\- Farò un tentativo. Andrò solo io, per evitare che troppe persone lo mandino in confusione...  
\- Entra pure, allora: noi aspetteremo fuori, - disse Chansey. Senza perdere tempo, Rukio entrò nella sala operatoria. La prima cosa che notò appena entrato era il corpo del Magnezone immerso nella vasca elettromagnetica, per aiutarlo a mantenere l'alimentazione.  
\- (Adesso che guardo meglio, dietro ha un enorme pugno stampato sul corpo. Chiunque sia stato deve avere una statura fuori dal comune. Non immagino nemmeno quanto abbia sofferto...)  
Purtroppo, non aveva il tempo per rimanere a compiangere lo sceriffo ancora a lungo. Rivolse il suo sguardo verso Numero 0.2 che si trovava alla destra del suo capitano. A differenza di questo non riportava le stesse brutte ferite e nemmeno altri graffi o ammaccature, probabilmente grazie alle cure del team Hug Hug. Al suo posto, però, lo sguardo dei suoi tre occhi era fisso all'orizzonte, completamente perso nel vuoto, come se si fosse svegliato da un brutto incubo.  
\- Numero 0.2. Tutto bene? Riesci a capirmi?  
Il Magneton all'inizio non diede cenno di risposta, ma Rukio non si arrese al primo tentativo. Dopo averlo chiamato quattro volte, finalmente ottenne una risposta dalla povera vittima.  
\- BTZZZZ! BTZZZZ! RU RU RU... RU KI O...  
\- Sono contento che tu stia bene.  
\- BTZZZ...  
Le pupille di 0.2 si chiusero leggermente, in segno di sollievo.  
\- SO SO SO NO AL GIP? GRA GRA ZIE AL CIE LO...  
\- Sì, ora voi siete al sicuro. Non avete nulla di cui temere.  
\- BTZZZZ...  
\- Il team Hug Hug vi ha prestato soccorso, e Chansey in particolare ha detto di riposarti. Mi dispiace disturbarti dopo quello che ti è successo, ma ho bisogno di farti qualche domanda prima di lasciarti. Ce la fai a parlare?  
Gli occhi del Magneton divennero decisi, presi da un senso del dovere verso il Riolu e i suoi compagni di metallo.  
\- CE CE CE CER TO!  
\- Chi è stato a farvi questo?  
\- S S S S S SL... BTZZZ (NON RIE SCO A PAR LA RE... )  
Rendendosi conto di non riuscire a pronunciare le parole giuste, decise di utilizzare i gesti per farsi capire. Usò tutte le forze che gli rimanevano per indicare con una delle sue calamite una scatola di aluminio posizionata esattamente vicino alla vasca di Magnezone.  
\- Ho capito: vado a prenderla.  
Rukio si diresse verso Magnezone, prelevando la suddetta scatola. Era una scatola di media dimensione, adatta per il trasporto a mano e per contenere diversi oggetti. Tra di questi c'erano delle manette dello stesso materiale delle catene nelle Fauci del Seviper, una Intersfera e una mappa, che conduceva ad un dungeon mai esplorato da Rukio.  
\- (Caverna del Tartaro... Deve essere il nuovo dungeon di cui si parlava. Non mi aspettavo che la sua esplorazione fosse stata assegnata alle forze di polizia, ma forse è piú probabile che stessero seguendo un criminale. Prima le ferite, poi queste manette... La situazione è piú grave del previsto. Che razza di mostro è fuggito per mandarli da soli e non richiedere assistenza a noi?)  
Rukio accese l'intersfera, ma prima che potesse guardare e apprendere qualsivoglia informazione,  il Magneton cercò di dirgli un' ultima parola.  
\- O, O, OM...  
\- Stai tranquillo. Non c'é bisogno che ti sforzi. Li prenderemo, stanne ce-  
\- A SCOL TA!  
\- Uh?  
\- OM BRA! AT TEN TO AL OM BRA! AT TEN... BTZZZ! BTZZZ! BTZZZ! BTZZZZZZZZZZZZ.  
Con un ultimo sforzo, Numero 0.2 urlò dai suoi circuiti un avvertimento confuso, di parole semplici quanto enigmatiche, e non riuscì ad esprimere altro. Purtroppo, sforzandosi per l'urlo, i suoi circuiti non ressero, lasciando il Magneton svenuto sul lettino d'ospedale.  
\- MAGNETON!  
\- CHE SUCCEDE? - Chiese Chansey spalancando la porta della stanza sentendo l'urlo del pokémon Emanazione. Quando vide il pokémon Calamita completamente privo di forze, si allarmò e richiamò alla sua attenzione le assistenti.  
\- VENITE, PRESTO! PREPARATE UNA VASCA ANCHE PER LUI!  
\- (Cavolo...)  
Mentre le infermiere si accingevano a prestare soccorso a Numero 0.2, Rukio, capendo la situazione, uscì dalla stanza tornando dai suoi compagni, con la scatola di aluminio in mano.  
\- Allora? Com'è andata capo? Scoperto qualcosa? - Chiese il Legnogeco.  
\- Non ancora. Stavo per controllare la loro Intersfera, quando Numero 0.2 ha insistito fino all'ultimo per darmi un avvertimento. Probabilmente avrebbe voluto dirmi di più, ma è riuscito a dirmi solo "attento all'ombra".  
Al suono di quelle parole, Weavile ebbe un'illuminazione.  
\- "Attento all'ombra"? Tutto qui? - Disse Kenji deluso, - Che seccatura! Poteva dirci qualcosa di più utile...  
\- Excuse moi? Quanto sei insensibile! Si è sforzato di rimanere cosciente per dirci questo! Ma cosa lo dico a fare ad uno stupido come te...  
\- Stupido sei te se speri di ricavare qualcosa da questo, Froggy viscido.  
\- VUOI LE BOTTE SUL SERIO? DRAGO MANCATO?  
\- Quando vu-  
Senza preavviso, Rukio formò un Ossoraffica con la mano sinistra e lo tirò in testa a tutti e due.  
\- PIANTATELA!  
\- U-u-ugh...  
\- Scievto che siete pvopvio infantili... Mi spiascie di avevteli affidati, Vukio...  
\- Veramente credo di essere l'unico a poterli tenere a bada, - disse il Riolu, - non oso pensare che fine avrebbero fatto con altri...  
Weavile era completamente immersa nei suoi pensieri: normalmente avrebbe commentato con disprezzo la scena che le si trovava davanti, ma quelle parole continuavano a risuonare nelle sue orecchie come un martello pneumatico.  
\- (Dove... Devo cercare di ricordarmi dove...)  
\- Ssssssignora Weavile... Tutto bene?  
\- Uh? Oh... S-sì! Stavo solo... Pensando.  
\- Possssso sssssapere cosssssa ti turba?  
La felina ci pensò un po' se fosse il caso di dirlo o meno, e optò per raccontare i suoi dubbi più avanti.  
\- Niente che ti riguardi, Arbok. Allora, Rukio, - disse per sviare le domande del suo compagno, - cosa contiene quella scatola che ti ha dato Numero 2.0?  
\- Uh? Sì, hai ragione. Ho trovato dentro la loro Intersfera: dovrebbe dirci qual'era la loro missione. Vediamo un po'...  
Rukio attivò l'Intersfera del team Ironlock.  
\- Vediamo un po' ... Strumenti, mappa, squadra... Ecco: lista missioni.  
Rukio selezionò la voce della Lista Missioni: dal medaglione gigante in cui era inserita l'Intersfera apparve un libro olografico contenente le missioni dello sceriffo. C'era solo una missione nel libretto: la scritta del titolo era in rosso e vi si poteva leggere un TOP SECRET a grandi lettere. Deciso ad andare fino in fondo, aprì la lettera: non era specificato all'inizio in cosa consisteva la missione, per cui dovette leggere ad alta voce tutto il testo prima di sapere chi fosse il responsabile.  
\- "Questa missione è di massima priorità: qualunque incarico stiano svolgendo i destinatari di questa lettera lo abbandonino. Non fatene parola con nessuno, o il caos si scatenerebbe in tutto il continente. Passo alla situazione: qui vi scrive Tonx *, l'amministratore della prigione "le Fauci del Seviper", carcere di massima sicurezza. Questa lettera è stata inviata a tutte le unità di polizia presenti negli altri continenti. Non sappiamo come, ma è riuscito a fuggire senza attirare l'attenzione. Abbiamo trovato K.O. le guardie della cella, le quali non hanno saputo rivelarci alcuna informazione utile. Se state leggendo questo messaggio, ovunque vi troviate, appena vedete questo individuo non esitate ad attaccarlo, prima che lui attacchi voi. E' famigerato per la sua estrema brutalità e violenza: si raccomanda la massima prudenza. Alla fine del messaggio, troverete una foto del sospettato: non vi forniamo i nominativi perchè la sua fama lo precede e l'ultima cosa che vogliamo è un panico di massa. Vi prego di mantenere queste informazioni segrete, o potrebbe avvenire qualcosa di irrimediabile. Vi auguro buona fortuna, agenti. Ne avrete bisogno..."  
Arrivato alla fine della lettera olografica, Rukio fece scorrere il testo più in fondo, per scoprire chi fosse il famigerato fuggitivo. Quando vide quel volto deforme dall'occhio intrinso di sangue, tutti i peli sul suo corpo si rizzarono, e rimase fisso con sguardo di pietra verso quella faccia.  
\- (Q-questo è...)  
\- Eheh! Che brutta faccia! Sarà divertente dargli la caccia!  
\- PA-PA-PA-PA-PA-PARBLEU! MA CHE TI DICE IL CERVELLO! QUESTO HA L'ARIA DI UNO CHE GODE NELLO SPEZZARTI LE OSSA FINO A CHE NON DIVENTANO POLVERE! QUANTO SEI IDIOTA A SOLO PENSARE CHE POSSA ESSERE DIVERTENTE?!?!?  
\- Shinso non ha tutti i torti... Sssssembra alquanto pericolossssso.  
\- N-non scie da stupivsi, - fece Ampharos con tono impaurito.  
\- Sa di chi si tratta? - Chiese Weavile incuriosita.  
\- Certainement. Chiunque l'abbia visto non può dimenticavsene, ed è molto fovtunato ad essseve vimasto vivo...  
Un brivido scorse lungo la schiena del team AWD e di Shinso, mentre Kenji rimase solo un po' preoccupato.  
\- Questo pokémon... No. Questo mosvto ha sulle spalle un vecovd di 439 uscisioni a sangue fveddo. La sua fovza vivale con quella dei Pvimoscieniti, ed è malvascità allo stato puvo. E' impossibile che non ne abbiate sentito pavlave. Lui è...  
Prima di continuare, deglutì la sua stessa saliva.  
\- Il Macellaio, M-  
\- Mashinsatsu Slade.  
Concluse con tono serio Rukio. Il suo sguardo era basso verso il pavimento e non ne si potevano scorgere gli occhi. La sua voce risultò talmente sentenzievole da incutere timore negli altri pokémon senza nemmeno conoscere l'entità del pericolo a cui si trovavano di fronte. Ahmparos rivolse uno sguardo preoccupato verso il Riolu, mentre Shinso, conoscendo di chi si trattasse, entrò nel panico.  
\- MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMASHINSATSU SLADE?!?!?!?!?!?!? Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-QUELLO SLADE!?!?!?!??!?!?!!? A PIEDE LIBERO?!?!?!?! CRAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
\- Per tutti i Wailmer! Q-quello non è tipo con cui scherzare! - Commentò spaventato Drapion.  
\- ISHHHHHH!  
Weavile era rimasta in silenzio dopo le parole del pokémon Emanazione. Leggeva una strana tensione proveniente dall'essere umano.  
\- (Non mi piace il suo silenzio...)  
\- Partiremo ora. Ce ne occuperemo noi, - disse il licantropo.  
\- EXCUSE MOI?!?!!??!?! SEI IMPAZZITO??!!?!?  
\- Se non volete venire non vi obbligo a venire. Quell'essere è pericoloso: se raggiungesse Brusilia, o peggio Borgo Quieto, e facesse fuori dei pokémon innocenti senza che io che ne ho il potere faccia qualcosa, non me lo perdonerei mai.  
\- Capitano, - disse il Grovyle, - sono voglioso di affrontarlo quanto te, ma... Non pensi che dobbiamo occuparcene domani? Voglio dire: abbiamo già attraversato un dungeon, oggi. Non sarebbe meglio riposarsi ed andare a cercarlo domani?  
\- Non abbiamo questo lusso, Kenji, - disse Rukio accingendosi ad uscire dal corridoio, - se decidesse di lasciare il luogo del loro nascondiglio sarebbe difficile ritrovarli, visto che non abbiamo altre tracce. Dobbiamo agire finchè ne abbiamo la possibilità.  
\- (Che cosa gli prende? Perchè ha così fretta?) Capo, aspetta! Fermati un attim-  
Kenji fece per afferrare la mano destra del licantropo e calmarlo, ma questi rilasciò un ondata di Meisoku dal suo corpo che lo costrinse a mettersi sulla difensiva. Questo, però, gli permise di vedere il volto del suo capitano. Non vi era alcuna bontà in quell'espressione e nemmeno senso del dovere: quello che vedeva in quello sguardo, era pura rabbia.  
\- C-capitano...  
\- Vukio...  
Quando interruppe il flusso d'aura, Rukio si rese conto di aver spaventato il suo compagno, e distolse lo sguardo con un velo di malinconia.  
\- Scusatemi.  
Senza proferire altra parola, il pokémon Emanazione uscì dal corridorio, per procedere poi sulle scale. Kenji era uno che non parlava troppo e odiava pensare troppo, ma quella situazione richiedeva delle spiegazioni. Il vantaggio di essere un individuo come il nostro Grovyle è che non ci si preoccupa del modo di dire le frasi, ma si procede a dirle nel modo più diretto possibile. Si girò verso Ampharos in cerca di risposte.  
\- Cosa è successo tra quello e il capitano?  
Il pokémon Luce non negò niente.  
\- Lo hai notato, eh?  
\- Era impossibile non notarlo: non ho mai sentito odio verso gli altri da parte di Rukio. Se questo pokémon merita la sua rabbia, deve aver fatto qualcosa di terribile.  
Ampharos pensò a lungo se era il caso di dirlo o meno, perchè sicuramente dopo avrebbe rievocato nel suo pupillo ricordi che avrebbe dovuto seppellire nel passato. Però, pensò più al benessere del team Skyraiders e, con poche parole, confessò il sinistro segreto.  
\- Pvima di divtelo ti chiedo: lo sai chi eva Amelia?  
\- Chi non la conosce? - Pronunciò infastidito Kenji, - faccio finta di non notarlo, ma a volte il capitano parla ad alta voce a quello straccio che porta al collo pronunciando il suo nome. E' sparita perchè era una reincarnazione temporanea di Mew e non poteva rimanere nel mondo terreno, no? Cosa centra con quel criminale?  
\- Te lo divà lui se vovvà, pevchè non so se mi cvedevesti o meno, ma sappi questo: se ancova oggi Vukio non può viabbvacciave più Amelia, è colpa di quel tisio.  
Il pokémon Legnogeco non capì effettivamente le parole del capo Gilda, ma se il capitano del team Skyraiders era ridotto in quello stato, probabilmente un fondo di verità ci doveva essere. Anche Shinso a sentire quella informazioni si stupì: in tutti quei mesi con cui aveva passato con Rukio, mai una volta aveva accennato a questo fatto, sebbene più volte avesse raccontato storie su Amelia, nate dalla curiosità di quest'ultimo.  
\- Capisco, - fece Kenji chiudendo gli occhi, - andiamo Shinso: il capo ha bisogno di noi.  
\- NON CI PENSO NEMMENO, - si oppose la ranocchia, - ha detto che possiamo anche non venire!  
Kenji, invece di urlare contro il compagno, lo afferrò per il braccio e lo trascinò con sé.  
\- Non fare storie. Andiamo.  
\- EXCUSE MOI?!?! CHI TI HA DETTO CHE MI PUOI TIRARE! MON DIEU, MA MI SENTI?!?  
Il compagno rimase in silenzio e non proferì parola. Vedendo la serietà del compagno, anche il Frogadier smise di parlare, e si tolse dalla sua morsa.  
\- So camminare da solo. Uhmf!  
I Due procedettero verso le scale senza fiatare, immersi in un silenzio religioso. A metà delle scale, lo sguardo di Shinso divenne malinconico e triste, chiudendo la sua piccola recita.  
\- (Capitano...)  
\- Quindi è così che stanno le cose, - commentò Weavile, - ora capisco perchè ci tiene così tanto a quella sciarpa. Pensavo che fosse semplicemente sparita.  
\- Vukio tiene a quella Sciavpa dell'Avmonia più della sua stessa vita. E' l'unica pvova dell'esistensa di quella poveva vagazza...  
\- Porca miseria se le ha tutte: galante, nobile d'animo, onesto, testardo e romantico. Sto per vomitare...  
\- Dovvesti pvendeve d'esempio, invescie. Sciè un motivo se lui è più fovte di te.  
\- Grrr...  
\- Ad ogni modo: che ha intensione di fave, Mademoiselle Weavile?  
\- Ovvio, no? Me ne vado a viposave.  
\- Non segui Vukio?  
Prima di rispondere, si girò verso i suoi compagni con sguardo serio: leggeva dagli occhi che persino loro, il team più controverso tra gli esploratori, avevano intenzione di aiutare Rukio nella sua missione e di stargli vicino. Ma, ancora di più, si fidavano del giudizio del loro capitano, che avrebbero seguito senza discutere in caso di decisioni importanti. Si girò verso Ampharos, e disse: - No. Non mi importa se quella mezza calzetta fa una brutta fine. Anzi, è meglio, - continuò mentre si dirigeva verso le scale con le mani dietro la testa e gli occhi chiusi, in segno di menefreghismo, - avrò un concorrente in meno nel caso peggiore.  
\- Ho capito. Vicovdati che la colasione è alle otto.  
Mentre si allontanava e il team la seguiva, la felina fece uno sbuffo infastidito alla risposta del pokémon Luce.  
\- (Tch! Non si può nascondere niente a quello...)  
\- Non andremo a letto, vero? - Chiese il Drapion al suo capitano.  
\- Se mi stai chiedendo di seguire Rukio, sappi che non lo faremo.  
\- Ma non ssssembra che ce ne ssssstaremo con le mani in mano, giusssssto?  
\- Tecnicamente Arbok, tu non hai le mani, - disse lo scorpione.  
\- Non lo hai detto sssssul ssssserio, Drapion...  
\- RHARHARHA!  
\- Andremo ad Arenilia *, - sentenziò diretta il capitano.  
\- Uh?  
Drapion e Arbok, mentre salivano le scale, si fermarono e si guardarono negli occhi a tale risposta.  
\- Che ci dobbiamo andare a fare?  
\- Non vi ricordate nulla?  
\- Ehm... Veramente no!  
\- Non sono dell'umore adatto per sgridarvi, quindi la farò corta: "attento all'ombra". Non vi viene in mente niente?  
I due pensarono per qualche secondo a cosa volesse dire il capitano con quella frase così amletica. Suonava famigliare a loro, ma non riuscivano a comprendere il nesso con la capitale della Terra della Sabbia. Quando poi, realizzarono cosa volesse dire il capitano, si guardarono negli occhi sorpesi, per poi rivolgerle lo sguardo.  
\- Ma... Per una cosa del genere?  
\- Capo... Sssssei ssicura? Pensavo non credesssssi in queste cosse...  
\- E non ci credo ancora, - disse mentre incrociava le braccia, - ma... Quando ha detto quella frase, ho provato freddo. Sapete cosa vuol dire, no?  
Weavile non credeva nella chiromanzia, ma era stranamente superstiziosa per quanto riguardava le sue sensazioni. Caso vuole che ogni volta che doveva accadere qualcosa di brutto, il pokémon Lamartigli provava l'irrefrenabile desiderio di coprirsi per il freddo. Anche i due compagni avevano sperimentato questa strana abilità del capo, e non poterono fare a meno che fidarsi di lei. Senza preparare oggetti e senza ulteriori domande, il team AWD si diresse al Laprascafo * per navigare verso Arenilia, in una notte quieta ma fredda, sotto una luce di luna piena verso una nuova destinazione...  
  


************************NOTE DELL'AUTORE************************

  
\- Explaining:  
1) Così erano chiamati l'unità dello sceriffo:  


  * Numero 7, 8, 9, 10: nomi in codice per i quattro Magnemite;
  * Numero 0.1, 0.2: nomi in codice per i due Magneton;
  * Semplicemente Magnezone per lo sceriffo.



2) Ampharos ha un vero accento francese. Metterò i termini meno intuitivi nella legenda per facilitare la lettura;  
3) L'aggeggio tirato fuori era il Gadget GIP, uno strumento a cui era possibile collegare l'Intersfera per visualizzare mappe, messaggi, e ricevere messaggi vocali;  
4) La Tecabrillo era un tipo di forziere che si poteva trovare in un dungeon. Può contenere tesori come Lingotti e Galadoro, ma anche strumenti comuni come le Baccarancia;  
5) Magnezone portava sulla spalla sinistra il distintivo della sua prigione;  
6) Weavile conosceva bene lo sceriffo di Brusilia per i suoi vecchi guai con la legge. Il nomignolo con cui lo chiamava di solito era Zone-san;  
7) Tonx è il nome del dirigente della prigione di massima sicurezza. La sua specie era quella di un Toxicroack;  
8) Arenilia è la capitale della Terra della Sabbia.  
  
\- Legenda:  
J'am mal: che male.  
JAMAS: giammai.  
Tetsukatsu (鉄蠍) : Iron Scorpion, Scoprione di ferro.  
Kiseki no Kinomi (奇跡 の きのみ) : Bacca dei Miracoli, Miracles's berry.  
  
-F.A.Q.  
  
-Curiosità  


  * Il team Skyraiders non usava l'Intersfera perchè Rukio lo riteneva un oggetto molto importante, che poteva esserne grave la sua perdita. Per questo usa mappe disegnate su pergamena vecchio stile, mentre per le comunicazioni si è fatto modificare la spilla;
  * Weavile andava in giro con la borsa solo in città.



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Le ombre (seconda parte)

[ ](http://s1120.photobucket.com/user/PhotoH2O/media/Kenjibase_zpsiyf71kuy.png.html)   
  
[ ](http://s1120.photobucket.com/user/PhotoH2O/media/Rukiobase_zpsjyd7tfco.png.html)

_\- Eccoci! Siamo arrivati! Guarda Rukio!_  
 _Amelia, dopo il loro ritorno a Borgo Quieto, aveva portato Rukio su una collinetta vicino al villaggio, dove sotto un grande albero si poteva vedere l'intero villaggio dall'alto. Rukio guardò il panorama che si stendeva davanti ai suoi occhi e ne rimase estasiato._  
 _\- (Ooh! Che spettacolo!)_  
 _\- Bello, vero? Eh eh! Da qui si può ammirare tutto Borgo Quieto. Gli abitanti del villaggio vengono spesso qui ad ammirare questo paesaggio stupendo!_  
 _Guardarono per qualche secondo l'orizzonte luminoso davanti a loro facendosi accarezzare da una fresca brezza, tra i pensieri della giornata e quelli rivolti al futuro._  
 _\- Ci tenevo... a fartelo vedere, Rukio... - disse Amelia con voce timida, - allora, ti piace qui?_  
 _Rukio fece un cenno con la testa. La pokémon Volpe sorrise al pokèmon Emanazione con onesta gioia: era la prima volta che parlava con qualcuno senza essere ripresa nè tanto meno giudicata. Si sedette sul terreno e rivolse il suo sguardo verso il cielo._  
 _\- Ah, che stanchezza! Che avventura, oggi! Dopo tanta fatica, è bello starsene un po' a guardare il cielo senza fare niente!_  
 _Il riolu seguì il suo esempio, e senza proferire parola si sedette sul posto, a qualche centimetro dalla piccola Fennekin. Era talmente perso negli abbracci delicati del vento che non proferì parola, rimanendo nei suoi pensieri._  
 _\- (Già! Che piacevole brezza... )_  
 _\- E' una giornata meravigliosa! Si sta benissimo qui._  
 _\- (E la nostra avventura è stata un successo!)_  
 _\- Sono al settimo cielo! - Disse Amelia con entusiasmo. Dopodichè, assieme al nuovo arrivato *, si perse nell'immensità delle bianche nuvole in cielo, gioendo con gli occhi. Non era mai successo di sentirsi così tranquilla con un altro pokèmon: era come se di fianco a quello sconosciuto potesse confessare ogni suo pensiero, anche il più stupido e banale che possa esistere, senza avere la paura di essere trattata per pazza o un' ingenua._  
 _\- Guarda quelle nuvole...Sono giganti! - Disse con la sua voce innocente quanto energica, - saranno ancora più grandi del grande albero! E come vagano nel cielo... Ma, rispetto al mondo intero, anche loro sono così piccole...Il mondo è davvero immenso..._  
 _Ebbe un attimo di esitazione dopo aver pronunciato quella frase. Guardò Rukio per qualche secondo, mentre lui era ancora perso tra le nuvole. Dopodichè, riprese a parlare: - Vorrei... Vorrei essere come quelle nuvole._  
 _\- Uh? Come quelle nuvole?_  
 _\- Vorrei volare oltre il villaggio ed essere libera di girare per il mondo come loro! E incontrare un sacco di pokèmon... E vivere un sacco di avventure!_  
 _\- Oh... E così? (Non avevo mai pensato alle nuvole in questo modo... ) E' davvero... Una bella immagine, - disse Rukio riprendendo a guardare il cielo con un sorriso. Amelia riconfermò così il suo pensiero._  
 _\- (Non ha riso di me...) - Pensò tra sè e sè, rivolgendo poi il suo viso verso quello del licantropo. Aveva uno sguardo che non aveva mai visto in un altro individuo nel villlaggio: uno sguardo sognatore, la cui più piccola percezione della realtà poteva trasformarsi in un fantasioso sogno. Nei suoi occhi riconosceva la sua stessa curiosità, la voglia di conoscere e di risolvere qualsiasi domanda gli si ponesse davanti, gioiendo dell'esperienza come un bambino smarrito tra nuovi giocattoli, senza la paura dell'ignoto e con la voglia di scoprire sempre cose nuove. Facendosi forza di quel riflesso che vedeva, si fece coraggio e confessò uno dei suoi pensieri nascosti, rivolgendolo al cielo._  
 _\- Io... Voglio andare in città ed entrare nel Gruppo Investigativo Pokèmon, - disse la Fennekin alzandosi da terra, - così potrei andare in giro a esplorare tanti posti nuovi! E magari... Aiutare a disegnare la mappa del mondo intero! E' il mio sogno!_  
 _\- (Oh... E così hai un sogno nel cassetto... Un sogno nel cassetto...Che bello... Ho voglia di fare il tifo per lei!) - Pensò Rukio alzandosi da terra e rivolgendosi alla combinaguai. La pokémon Volpe tuttavia, dopo quello sfogo, tornò con malinconia con i piedi per terra._  
 _\- Però... Purtroppo... Tutto questo è impossibile..._  
 _Lui la guardò stupito._  
 _\- EH?!_  
 _\- I bambini non possono entrare nel Gruppo Investigativo Pokèmon... - Disse con tristezza. Più che il suo pensiero, stava buttando fuori le consapevolezze imposte dagli altri, con rifiuto - E poi tutti dicono continuamente che il mondo è pieno di pericoli... E questo non si può fare... E quest'altro non si può fare... Perchè i grandi sono così? Sempre a dirci cosa dobbiamo fare... Uffa! A sentir loro non si può mai fare niente! Che noia!_  
 _Nonostante le parole passionali, il Riolu si era messo un po' nei panni degli abitanti del villaggio, comprendendoli un po'._  
 _\- (B-beh... E' una bambina un po' spericolata... I grandi devono per forza dirle qualcosa...)_  
 _\- Ma non importa! - Fece improvvisamente, dimostrando ancora una volta la sua testardaggine, - Io non mi arrenderò mai! Non rinuncierò mai al mio sogno! Mai! MAI E POI MAI! MAAAAIIIII!_  


 

********************************************************

  
Centosettantesimo anno del drago, ore 22.00. Luogo: sentiero per la Caverna del Tartaro. Ancora nella sua testa quel "mai e poi mai" della sua scomparsa compagna risuonava con forza, facendolo perdere in pensieri malinconici e nostalgici.  
\- Ehi, capitano, - disse Kenji cercando di far ritornare alla realtà il piccolo pokèmon.  
\- Uh?  
\- Per quanto ancora hai intenzione di camminare così?  
\- Mon dieu... Kenji ha ragione! Già non era mia intenzione venire qui, se poi mi tieni quella faccia per tutta la missione come credi di potermi motivare? E' da quando siamo ci siamo messi in marcia che hai quell'espressione cupa!  
Shinso aveva ragione a rimproverare il capitano, ma come lo si poteva biasimare: avrebbe dovuto affrontare colui che era stato responsabile di aver chiuso l'unica porta che avrebbe potuto riportare Amelia nel suo mondo. Probabilmente, invece che con tristezza l'avrebbe affrontato con rabbia, ma più che mai la notizia della fuga di Slade gli rammentava dei momenti passati con lei, che nonostante il tempo trascorso risuonavano ancora nel cuore del piccolo Riolu. Distolse lo sguardo dai suoi compagni, procedendo a testa alta verso la loro destinazione con espressione seria e decisa.  
\- (Hanno ragione: devo darmi una svegliata! In questo stato non sarei in grado di combattere contro quel mostro. Quel... Vile... Mostro...) - Pensò Rukio stringendo in un pugno la mano destra, mentre in quella sinistra teneva ferma una mappa fresca di stampa.  
\- Che seccatura... Quanto ci vuole ancora per raggiungere il dungeon?  
\- Secondo la mappa non dovrebbe mancare molto, - spiegò il capitano, - abbiamo attraversato la Grotta dell'Addestramento e siamo scesi a valle. Dovrebbe trovarsi alle pendici del monte qui alla nostra sinistra.  
\- Mon dieu... Quando arriviamo posso usare una delle Tergisfera? Ho i piedi che stanno chiedendo pietà...  
\- Tsk! Abbiamo attraversato solo una montagna! Sei proprio una femminuccia, - commentò il Grovyle.  
\- EHI! A CHI HAI DETTO DELLA FEMMINUCCIA?!?  
\- Siamo arrivati. Eccola qui.  
Alle pendici della montagna alla sinistra del team Skyraiders, si estendeva una grotta buia con l'entrata di venti metri di diametro, le cui stalatitti erano talmente grosse da sembrare i denti di un pokémon feroce. Da lì usciva un vento umido e caldo, simile ad un alito pesante.  
\- Eheh... Da quanto tempo non vedevo un dungeon così. Finalmente le mie lame potranno fare un po' di serio esercizio...  
\- P-Parbleu...S-Solo l'entrata m-mi mette i b-brividi! Sembra la bocca di un mostro! Q-Quelle s-stalagmiti sembrano i d-denti di un G-Gyarados!  
\- (Certo l'entrata non è proprio "invitante"... Ma non posso certo tirarmi indietro) Shinso.  
Il Frogadier sembrava un ghiacciolo, talmente stava immedesimando la paura impressa dalla grotta. Persino dal suo naso si poteva vedere un cono di ghiaccio pendere dalle narici.  
\- O-O-ui?  
\- NON E' IL MOMENTO PER QUESTE SCENEGGIATE! - Urlò il capitano furioso. Fece un respiro profondo per calmarsi, dopodichè riprese il discorso: - Dovete essere concentrati per questa missione. Ricordatevi che è la prima volta che esploriamo questo dungeon, e nessuno apparte lo sceriffo ed il suo gruppo si sono addentrati qui. Dobbiamo ringraziare loro se siamo a conoscenza del fatto che sia formato da venticinque piani, ma sappiamo solo questo. Se ci sono trappole pericolose o pokémon ostili che potrebbero metterci in difficoltà dovremo scoprirlo noi.  
\- Quando mai ci hanno messo in difficoltà i pokémon nei dungeon... - Fece notare stizzito Kenji.  
\- Sono conscio delle tue capacità, ma se usiamo più forze del dovuto potremmo non farcela contro Slade.  
\- Eh? Addirittura? E' così pericoloso questo tizio?  
\- Sono quasi morto per metterlo dentro...  
Lo sguardo di Kenji si fece serio: da quando stava con il capitano, non l'aveva mai visto così timoroso, nè tanto meno si aspettava che un pokémon avesse potuto metterlo in difficoltà. Non riusciva nemmeno ad immaginarselo.  
\- Per questo ci hai fatto portare i Trapporvelo _(*)_?  
\- Esatto, Shinso: se non ci sono pokémon veleno non dovremmo avere problemi fino a che manterremo i Trapporvelo. Per il resto, vi ricordo che il piano è usare il meno energie possibili per gli abitanti del dungeon, quindi tu in particolare dovrai usare le 99 Spinargento * che ti ho dato per fare piazza pulita. Chiaro?  
\- Roger.  
\- Ora ricontrolla nella borsa: voglio vedere se ci sono rimasti gli strumenti più importanti.  
Shinso aprì la Borsa dell'Esploratore per controllare gli strumenti a disposizione: contando i 3 Trapporvelo e le 99 Spinargento, erano presenti 4 Gigantomela, 4 Tergisfera, 4 Lumisfera, 4 Baccacedro, 3 Baccaprugna,  1 Semefuoco, 2 Appellosfera, 4 Revitalseme e 10 Ramoguida.  
\- Ottimo. Direi che le cose importanti le abbiamo conservate.  
\- Ancora non capisco perchè non ci siamo portati le Revitalsfera invece dei Revitalseme, - fece Kenji, - Non potevamo recuperare le forze più volte così?  
\- Parbleu! Te l'avrà spiegato almeno quattro volte: ha pensato all'eventualità di dover combattere contro più pokémon mentre lottiamo contro Slade. In più, il suo Meisoku potrebbe essere forte quanto quello di un pokémon Dominante, impedendoci di usare le sfere. Possibile che tu non riesca nemmeno a ricordarti dei piccoli dettagli come questo?  
\- Se te lo ricordi te, non serve che me lo ricordi io, no?  
\- EXCUSE MOI? CHI SONO IL TUO SEGRETARIO!!?!  
\- Praticamente...  
Rukio stava cominciando a spazientirsi per colpa dell'ingenuità dei due compagni. Gli guardò con sguardo furibondo, impugnando nella mano sinistra un'Ossoraffica.  
\- NONONONONONONO!  
\- L-la smettiamo capo. P-posa quell'osso...  
Rukio interruppe l'attacco, procedendo poi verso l'entrata del dungeon.  
\- Vi voglio concentrati: ve lo chiedo per favore.  
\- S-sì, capitano... - Risposero i due all'unisono.   
\- Andiamo.  
Il team Skyraiders entrarono nella Caverna del Tartaro, usando tre dei Ramoguida per illuminare il cammino, accendendoli con il Semefuoco nella borsa. Sicchè il capitano aveva deciso di conservare le forze del proprio team, questa era una buona soluzione per illuminare la buia grotta. La brezza calda che proveniva, tuttavia, non rendeva facile procedere velocemente per il rischio di spegnere le fiamme, e dovettero optare per un passo lento. L'aria che si respirava era calda e umida al limite del viscido, dando l'impressione ai tre di trovarsi all'interno del ventre di una bestia. Attraversarono tutta l'entrata, giungendo ad un tunnel verso la fine, probabilmente la vera entrata del dungeon. Una volta passato l'inizio, si ritrovarono in una discesa non ripida, che li condusse all'interno della Caverna del Tartaro, senza troppi intoppi. Il primo piano filò liscio: non incontrarono pokémon per tutto il tragitto, e trovarono un po' di oro da mettere in borsa, per la precisione 1059 Pokè.  
\- E' strano, no? - Si chiese Shinso, - di solito non si trovano così tanti Pokè all'entrata di un dungeon.  
\- Mi ha detto qualcosa Ampharos prima di partire: nella Caverna del Tartaro venivano intrappolati, nell'era Nativa *, tutti i pokémon che erano stati accusati di saccheggio e furto aggravato. Era fatta apposta per fargli imparare la lezione: gli unici strumenti disponibili in questo luogo erano i soldi, e si metteva un masso all'ingresso della caverna per non fare uscire più nessuno. Spinti dalla cupidigia, i pokémon rinchiusi procedevano nel dungeon sperando di trovare altro oro. Ma finirono con l'essere annientati dai pokémon guardiani del luogo...  
\- Mon dieu, che idioti! Se fossero rimasti all'ingresso avrebbero potuto aspettare l'arrivo di un altro prigioniero ed evadere tranquillamente!  
Procedettero in questo modo per i primi cinque piani: in tutto Shinso accumulò nella borsa 4376 Pokè. Quando attraversarono il sesto piano, si trovarono di fronte i primi pokémon.  
\- SRED URT NI! SRED URT NI! _(*)_  
-  TOOHS! TOOHS! TOOHS!  
Apparvero 10 Claydol nella sala d'entrata, tutti con le braccia puntate verso il team.  
\- EXCUSE MOI ?!?!?  
Caricarono dalle braccia dieci Iper Raggio.  
\- Shinso! Tienimi la torcia!  STATE DIETRO DI ME! - Gridò il capitano. Lanciò nello stesso momento la torcia che teneva in mano, lasciandogli poco tempo per reagire.  
\- CAPO, NON COSI'! UN PO' DI DECENZA!  
\- PROTEZIONE!  
Rukio usò una Protezione per difendere i compagni dall'attacco congiunto dei Claydol. Fortunatamente, non erano abbastanza forti da poter competere con le difese del capitano, e causarono solo un esplosione, senza danneggiare il resto del team.  
\- Vai Kenji!  
\- FENDIFOGLIA!  
Con il suo braccio destro, Kenji colpì i dieci Claydol in una volta, mandandoli K.O.  
\- Che mezzeseghe: sono caduti come dei birilli.  
\- Non cantare vittoria, - disse Rukio, - non credo che quelli siano gli unici presenti in questo piano.  
Infatti, neanche il tempo di attraversare una sala successiva che si ritrovarono contro altri tredici Claydol.  
\- Ehi ehi: non vorrai farmi affrontare tutte questi smidollati, capitano.  
\- Invece sì, Kenji.  
\- Ma è noioso...  
\- Preferisco la noia a non arrivare alla fine del dungeon. Shinso: tu puoi eludere la loro vista con l'Hikari no Mizu, giusto? Usa una Lumisfera e dirigiti verso le scale, poi richiamaci con un' Appellosfera. Chiaro?  
\- Agli ordini, Monsieur! Lumisfera: ATTIVAZIONE! Mizu no Hijutsu: HIKARI NO MIZU!  
\- Ricordati le torcie!  
\- Certainement!  
Shinso eseguì gli ordini del capitano, illuminando il cammino e rivelando ogni informazione utile del piano: in totale erano presenti 129 Claydol, ancora qualche punto in cui si potevano raccogliere soldi e la scala per il piano successivo, a distanza di sei sale.  
\- (Grazie a dio avevamo la Lumisfera: chi avrebbe avuto voglia di affrontare tutti quei Claydol?!)  
Shinso deviò il cammino preso insieme al suo team per raggiungere le scale, mentre i due cercarono di tenere impegnati i Claydol che arrivavano.  
\- Kenji: fai in modo di ustruire le uscite usando queste bambole di fango.  
\- Ok!  
Kenji fece piazza pulita dei Claydol, facendo in modo di sbatterli contro le vie principali. Continuarono così per un quarto d'ora, fino a che non furono improvvisamente chiamati dalla luce dell'Appellosfera. Quando si resero conto che Shinso aveva svolto il suo compito egregiamente, interruppero i loro attacchi e seguirono il Frogadier.  
\- Di qua, messieures.  
\- Chiamami ancora una volta in francese e ti taglio la gola, froggy viscido.  
\- Pfiu! Plebeo.  
\- (calmati, Rukio. Ti servono interi.)  
I tre, grazie alla manovra evasiva del capitano, riuscirono a superare il piano ed arrivare al settimo. Fortunatamente, quei Claydol erano stati programmati _(*)_ per custodire un solo piano, e non li seguirono lungo le scale per attaccarli ancora. _(*)_  
\- Sembra che non ci stiano seguendo...  
\- Menomale. Le mie lame si sarebbero arrugginite contro quelle bambole d'argilla.  
\- E-ehm... Capitano? N-non sono così maleducato da interrompere la quiete, ma... C-credo che mostrargli questo sia di vitale importanza!  
Il Riolu seguì la mano indicatrice del Frogadier, trovandosi davanti cinque enormi Golurk che sembravano tutto fuorchè amichevoli.  
\- Oh, fantastico... Sono veramente contento!  
\- Che stai dicendo, Rukio?  - Commentò Kenji, - saremo costretti a combattere seriamente contro queste spazzature...  
\- Kenji, - disse il capitano formando delle Ossoraffica - un giorno ti insegnerò cos'è l'ironia...  
\- Uh?  
\- Cambio di programma: mandiamo K.O. chiunque incontriamo e poi ci riposeremo al ventunesimo piano, che secondo la mappa del team Ironlock dovrebbe essere una zona sicura. Non credevo fossero così tanti...  
\- Toccherà combattere anche a me? - Chiese Shinso stizzito, - mon dieu...  
\- SRED URT NI! SRED URT NI!  
\- Non credo tu abbia il tempo di lamentarti, froggy viscido.  
\- MA SE TU PRIMA-  
Una vampata d' aura uscì dal corpo di Rukio.  
\- Pensate. A. Combattere.  
\- S-sì, c-capitano...  
Rukio concentrò parte del suo Meisoku negli Ossoraffica facendoli diventare più robusti.  
\- FATEVI SOTTO!  
Dopo quel grido di battaglia, il team Skyraiders continuò a farsi largo a suon di attacchi rapidi e molteplici per farsi largo tra le file di Golurk e Claydol, mandandoli K.O e liberando il passaggio per i piani successivi. Rukio si fece largo a suon di Ossoraffica, Kenji di Fendifoglia, mentre Shinso continuò ad alternare Idropulsar e Mizu Kunai. Continuarono così per tutti i piani successivi senza mai fermarsi, fino ad arrivare al fatidico ventunesimo piano.  
\- Mon dieu... Anf...Anf... F-finalmente...  
\- Devi lavorare sulla tua stamina, Froggy, - disse il Grovyle, - non è possibile che per solo 1327 nemici tu sia così esausto.  
\- Un: sarei io quello a doversi ascoltare quando parla, ovviamente; deux: scusami se non sono un patito della lotta come te. Preferisco oziare sul divano sorseggiando una camomilla o un tè verde; trois: DA QUANDO IN QUA SEI COSI' INTELLIGENTE DA SAPER CONTARE OLTRE MILLE?!  
\- Ehi ehi: mi stai dando dello stupido?  
\- SECONDO TE?  
I due si misero a litigare sul posto, tirandosi pugni e calci in una zuffa da commedia americana. Posso immaginare quanto tu stia soffrendo in questo momento, ma se non li facevo sfogare in quel momento avrei rischiato che avessero bisticciato per il combattimento serio.  
\- BRUTTO DRAGO MANCATO! QUANDO LA FINIRAI DI ESSERE COSI' MALEDETTAMENTE ARROGANTE?!  
\- FROGGY VISCIDO! TI INSEGNO IO A DARMI DELL'IDIOTA!  
Kenji e Shinso continuarono per qualche minuto ancora ad azzuffarsi tra la polvere e le roccie, dimenticandosi di tutto il resto e della missione in corso. La "lotta" terminò quando Shinso si rese conto che qualcosa non andava in quel litigio.  
\- ASPETTA!  
\- UH?  
\- Non ti sembra strano?  
\- Cosa?  
\- Sento... Che qualcosa non va in tutto questo.  
\- Che cosa? Il fatto che tu le stia prendendo di santa ragione?  
\- N-no... E' che stiamo ancora qui a litigare, Parbleu! Nessuno ci ha ancora interrotto?  
\- Ora che me lo fai notare... Hai ragione!  
\- Capo, ci sei?  
Rukio non stava badando ai loro litigi: era seduto sopra una pietra, con i gomiti dulle gambe e la faccia tra le mani. Davanti a lui c'era un fuoco acceso probabilmente con le torcie che si erano portati dietro, e alla sua destra un torso di Gigantomela divorato. Aveva già tirato fuori altre due mele poggiandole sulla borsa, probabilmente preparandole per i suoi compagni. I due, mentre si tenevano le mani al collo a vicenda, si guardarono negli occhi, consapevoli della loro mancanza di sensibilità e del loro egoismo che gli aveva impedito di preoccuparsi per il loro capitano. Lo sguardo di Kenji non trasudava dispiacere più di tanto: il suo era uno sguardo serio di chi sapeva cosa fare successivamente, mentre quello della ranocchia poteva essere considerato un'espressione di dispiacere. Interruppero la loro lite e si avvicinarono al loro capitano, in silenzio. Presero le rispettive Gigantomela, e prima di parlare si assicurarono di aver riempito lo stomaco per bene. Shinso si asciugò la bocca staccando dalla sua pelliccia un po' di schiuma, mentre Kenji da spadaccino alfa quale era, si pulì usando il braccio sinistro. Una volta concluse le formalità, chiese al capitano: - quanto staremo qua?  
\- Trenta minuti dovrebbero bastare. Questo piano ha solo due vie di uscita: se volesse cambiare aria dovrebbe per forza passare di qua *.  
\- Capisco...  
Il Grovyle, dopo quella frase, esitò un po' a chiedere. Prima di convincersi a fare la fatidica domanda, cercò di richiamare l'attenzione del suo capitano, per guardarlo negli occhi.  
\- Ehi... Rukio-san.  
Lo chiamava con il suffisso solo quando doveva chiedergli qualcosa di importante, e il capitano lo sapeva bene. Se Kenji gli si rivolgeva in quel modo, vuol dire che era pronto ad ascoltare ed a segnarsi qualunque cosa fosse uscita dalla bocca del chiamato. Rukio sollevò la testa, e rispose con lo sguardo al suo compagno. Vedendo la risposta positiva, il pokémon Legnogeco si vece avanti.  
\- Cosa è successo... Alla Grotta della Purezza?  
Rukio distolse ancora lo sguardo, rivolgendolo verso il terreno. Prima di incoraggiarlo, Shinso ci mise un po' a parlare  
\- Ne t'en fais pas _(*)_ , capo. Se non vuoi dircelo va-  
\- Ve lo dirò, - concluse Rukio dopo essersi schiarito le idee. - E' giusto che voi lo sappiate. Dopotutto, se non lo dico a voi... Però non lo ripeterò una seconda volta. Non è una storia che mi fa piacere raccontare...  
\- Farò in modo di ricordarmelo, capo. Lo giuro sulle mie foglie.  
\- Ed io sulla mia pelle!  
Rukio guardò i suoi due compagni di avventura: erano passati solo un anno e sei mesi da quando si conoscevano, eppure aveva sempre sentito per qualche motivo di avere una forte empatia con loro, ed era certo che di loro ci si poteva fidare. Fece un sorriso senza farsi notare, dopodichè iniziò il racconto.  
\- Ci sono due cose importanti  che vi devo dire prima di iniziare il racconto. Uno: Amelia poteva tornare nel nostro mondo, e la chiave di questo era Mew stessa. Seconda cosa: la Materia Oscura, in realtà, era sempre stato un pokémon.  
I due guardarono sgomenti il Riolu, ma rimasero in silenzio per lasciarlo continuare.  
\- La Materia Oscura non è solo un aggragato di emozioni negative creato dal nulla: la portatrice del suo cuore era la stessa Mew, e questo fardello era stato trasferito alla sua reincarnazione, Amelia. Non è sparita perchè era un esistenza temporanea. Cioè, anche quella era una motivazione. Ma il motivo principale era che in questo modo lei portò con se la Materia Oscura via dal nostro mondo, per sempre. O, almeno, questo si credeva...  
Fece un respiro profondo, e poi continuò il racconto.  
\- Circa tre mesi dopo la scomparsa di Amelia, rincontrai Mew nella Giungla del Mistero. Capì subito che non aveva ricordi della vita passata come Amelia, e decisi di portarla con me nella speranza di fargli ricordare qualcosa. Passammo del tempo insieme, ma nonostante rivedessi lei nei suoi comportamenti, non venne mai alla luce niente, nemmeno quando provai a fare qualche dungeon insieme. Un dungeon, due, dieci: il tempo scorreva, ma nessun cambiamento. Un giorno mi accorsi che qualcosa non andava in Mew: da quando era arrivata a Brusilia, era solita avere dei momenti in cui si sentiva male, e poi si riprendeva subito. Pensavo fosse per il cambiamento di clima, ma mi sbagliavo: quel giorno svení e non si risvegliò per un'ora abbondante. Chiamai il capo,  che assieme agli altri del GIP convocarono Xatu per farci aiutare. Lí mi spiegò il motivo della sofferenza di Mew e del pericolo del ritorno della Materia Oscura. Quando sí risvegliò, ho pensato di portarla a Borgo Quieto: credevo che portandola in posti famigliari avrei risvegliato qualcosa in lei, ma non fu cosí. Anzi... Sotto il grande albero, fummo aggrediti, e mi stordirono. Quando mi risvegliai, non vidi piú Mew. Tornando al GIP per risposte, scoprí da una lettera lasciata dai rapitori che era stata rapita e portata alla Grotta della Purezza, che si diceva avesse il potere di portare la pace enterna agli spiriti. Piú tardi scoprí che erano stati Nuzleaf e i suoi compagni Beheeyem a rapirla: avevano saputo di quello riferitoci da Xatu, e volevano liberarsi della Materia Oscura personalmente. Non è questo il punto della faccenda: in realtà doveva essere una messa in scena per farmi desiderare con tutto il cuore di recuperare Amelia , e dovevano recitare la parte dei cattivi. Tuttavia...  
Qui Rukio si fermò: ogni volta che ripercorreva quelle immagini, la rabbia rischiava di consumargli il cuore, e quindi era necessario tranquillizzarsi un attimo prima di procedere.  
\- T-tuttavia? - Chiese il curioso Shinso, che era accovacciato sulla pietra in cui stava come un gatto curioso che stava giocando con un laser.  
\- Tuttavia... Qualcuno davvero con delle cattive intenzione li seguí in fondo al dungeon, fino all'ultimo piano...  
\- Mashinsatsu Slade, - commentò Kenji. Rukio riprese con un sospiro sommesso: - Esattamente. Non era la prima volta che lo incontravo là: ho dovuto salvare da lui delle vittime qualche tempo fa, ma lui e il suo team Deathmetal erano talmente forti che ho dovuto battere in ritirata e accontentarmi di aver salvato i miei compagni. Si era talmente estasiato per la mia rabbia quel giorno, quando lo trovai intento a fare quello che uno psicotico come lui era solito fare, che decise di organizzarsi per provare ancora quella sensazione, nei migliori dei modi. Non mi ero accorto di niente: quando mi rincontrò mi disse che mi aveva spiato dietro le quinte per vedere la disperazione nei miei occhi. Aveva inseguito Nuzleaf e i suoi compagni, assieme a Ampharos, Mawile e Xatu, facendo attenzione a non venire scoperto. E poi... Accadde quella disgrazia...  
Riprese fiato.  
\- Gli altri non poterono fare nulla contro la sua forza: era un mostro in tutto e per tutto. Arrivai troppo tardi: Mew era ai suoi piedi, ricoperto di sangue da cima a fondo, completamente privo di vita.   
Ci fu silenzio nel piano: i due avevano smesso di respirare, talmente era ben fatto il monologo di Rukio, per quanto sia un bene ricordare ogni minimo particolare di quel giorno.  
\- Mi sentivo disperato: la mia amica stava lì, morta davanti ai miei occhi tra le zampe di un serial killer, i miei compagni feriti a terra terrorizzati, l'unica possibilità che conoscevo per riportare indietro Amelia sparita. Non appena vide la disperazione nei miei occhi, Slade rise fragorosamente, con quella risata agghiacciante che mi fece arrabbiare talmente tanto da scuotermi fin dalle viscere, e mi spiegò minuziosamente cosa aveva fatto con soddisfazione. Non ci volle molto affinchè la mia rabbia prendesse il sopravvento. Fu in quel momento che sbloccai il primo stadio _(*)_ : il mio Meisoku cominciò a fuoriuscire dal mio corpo come un fiume in piena, senza riuscire a controllarmi. Combattei furiosamente, mentre i miei amici a terra non poterono fare nulla per fermarmi. Non usavo mosse: attaccavo con furia, senza ragione nè precisione. Nella mia testa lo volevo morto. Non pensavo ad altro...  
I due compagni fissavano Rukio con paura: non avrebbero mai pensato che il loro punto di riferimento, sempre volto al bene, avesse mai pensato una volta di fare una cosa simile.  
\- All'inizio ebbi la meglio, ma poi Slade decise di fare sul serio. Non riuscì a controbattere: era troppo forte per me. Mi mise a terra, e mi spezzò le gambe e le braccia per impedirmi di muovermi. Dopodiché, con un ghigno sulla faccia, si diresse verso i miei compagni per torturarli e torturarmi. Ero stato uno stupido: sapevo di non poter combattere contro di lui, e invece di portare in salvo i miei compagni con l'Evadisfera che avevo in borsa mi sono fatto accecare dalla rabbia. Cercarono di combattere contro Slade per salvarmi: potevano scappare, ma non l' hanno fatto. Le lacrime uscivano da sole, mentre mi maledicevo con tutto me stesso. Sembrava finita in tutto e per tutto. E poi...   
\- E... poi? - Chiesero i compagni all'unisono.  
\- E poi... Sentí le mie mani avvolgersi in un calore infuocato. Non vedevo niente: non c'era niente sulla mia mano destra. Me la sentivo abbracciare e riscaldare, ma non vedevo niente. Quando poi cominciai a sentire umido, i miei occhi riuscirono a vederla: la sua forma era sbiadita, quasi trasparente, ma riuscì a vedere Amelia che piangeva accoccolata alla mia mano.  
\- P-PARBLEU! A-AMELIA ERA LI'?  
Rukio non rispose alla domanda, ma continuò la storia.  
\- Mi disse che era triste: non avrebbe mai pensato che la sua scomparsa mi avesse cosí tanto consumato da farmi diventare una persona diversa da quella che voleva io fossi, che io volevo essere. Mi pregò di non farlo piú: non avrebbe riposato in pace a sapermi consumato dalla rabbia, a vedermi cosí triste. Gli dissi che mi dispiaceva, e che aveva ragione: rammentai il fatto che avrei potuto fare la cosa giusta invece di perdermi nell'odio, e feci un giuramento. Non importa dove e quando: se fossi sopravvissuto, avrei sempre anteposto il bene degli altri ai miei desideri. Non volevo piú vedere Amelia con le lacrime agli occhi nè immaginarmela, nè io pentirmi di qualcosa. In quel momento, qualcosa nacque in me. Non sapevo come spiegarlo: non vedevo piú Amelia, ma quel calore che avevo sentito lo provai per tutto il corpo, bruciando piú violentemente. Non riuscivo piú a sopportarlo: mi sentivo divorato da un Tyranitar inferocito. Quando il dolore cessò, io ero in piedi: le ossa delle mie gambe e delle braccia si erano ricostruite, e da me usciva come un fiume in piena un aura blu elettrico. Quella era la prima volta che attivai il Blue Dusk. In un giorno solo ho perso una possibilità, rischiato la vita dei miei compagni per colpa del mio egoismo, e ritrovato la speranza nello stesso giorno. Il potere che sentivo era talmente inebriante che attaccai Slade senza pensarci. Non era rilevante il fatto che fosse lontano da me: in un balzo lo raggiunsi, e gli tirai un pugno talmente forte da scaraventarlo contro la parete. Quel pazzo, all'inizio sorpreso, si mise a ridere a crepapelle, sotto lo sguardo incredulo dei miei compagni. Non gli diedi un attimo di respiro: anche se mi resi conto del dolore nel mio corpo che aumentava, attaccai senza sosta. Arrivò ad un certo punto che non riuscí piú a tenere i miei colpi. Quando si decise ad usare la sua mossa finale, il Death Cannon, che altro non era che un Iper Raggio potenziato, decisi che gliel'avrei rispedito indietro con un Centripugno. Quello che successe poi, non me lo sarei mai immaginato. Non rispedí indietro solo il suo colpo: il mio pugno destro creò una tale pressione da comprimere l'aria davanti a me, scaraventando quella e la forza del mio pugno addosso a lui. Fu talmente potente da far tremare l'intero piano, il muro su cui si scontró Slade a momenti cedeva, e il pavimento risultò come lacerato dai Dragartigli di un Salamence.  Rimasi in silenzio davanti a quello scenario: non avevo idea che si potesse arrivare a tali livelli di forza. Quando andai a recuperare Slade, lo vidi contorto nel dolore, con la corazza completamente sfasciata e tinta di rosso. Ho... Rischiato di ucciderlo davvero. Non ci pensai piú di tanto, perchè una volta finito lo scontro svení dalla fatica e mi risvegliai al GIP nel mio vecchio letto di paglia, ricoperto da cima a fondo da bende. Seppi successivamente che i miei compagni erano tornati tutti sani e salvi grazie a me, e Slade era stato portato nelle Fauci del Seviper, recluso.   
Ci fu qualche minuto di silenzio tra i tre: Shinso e Kenji presero tempo per digerire tutto quanto, mentre Rukio cercava di respirare piano per non cedere alla rabbia dei ricordi.  
\- E... Che fine fece Mew? - Chiese Kenji.  
\- Arceus mi contattó telepaticamente: mi disse di non preoccuparsi per lei, perchè si sarebbe reincarnata senza problemi. Lo stesso, purtroppo, non potette dire di Amelia... Dopo quell’avvenimento, non era riuscito più a percepire piú la presenza della Materia Oscura, né di lei…  
Sembrò il racconto fosse finito. I due rimasero a guardare il capitano in silenzio, entrambi con uno sguardo di comprensione e dispiacere. Quello che lo dava a vedere di più era Shinso, che cercava di trattenere le lacrime per non far sfociare la situazione nel suo solito teatrino.  
\- (c-che… Che cosa tristissima… È troppo per me…)  
Kenji, per non far vedere di essere estremamente dispiaciuto, fece uno sbuffo e commentò:  
\- Che seccatura… Quel pokémon è un bastardo di prima categoria, eh?  
\- Giá… - Disse il Riolu stringendo i pugni.  
\- Comunque… C’è una cosa che non mi è chiara.  
\- Uh?  
\- Hai detto di aver usato Centripugno, ma io non ti ho mai visto usare quella mossa. Lo tieni come asso nella manica?  
Rukio alzò lo sguardo verso il compagno prima di rispondere.  
\- L'ho... Dimenticata.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Ho chiesto ad Hawlucha di cancellarmela dalla memoria * . Quando ho visto quello che ero in grado di fare in Blue Dusk, ho pensato… Che avrei rischiato di fare seriamente del male. In un certo senso, è stata una fortuna che Slade fosse cosí forte: un pokémon normale… Non sarebbe sopravvissuto a quell’attacco.   
\- Ma che diavolo stai dicendo, capitano? Se l’avessi ucciso ti saresti vendicato, no? E noi non dovremmo avere questa gatta da pelare ora, no?  
\- MA CHE DIAVOLO STAI DICENDO TU, KENJI! MON DIEU!  
\- Cosa stai dicendo, froggy viscido?  
\- IL CAPITANO È UN EROE! UN pokémon DAL CUORE PURO! NON SI PERMETTEREBBE MAI DI DESIDERARE LA MORTE DI UNO!  
\- Ti sbagli, Shinso, - disse il capitano.  
\- C-capo?  
\- Non sono così buono come mi descrivi: non posso nascondere la rabbia e l'odio nei confronti di quel pokémon. E' parte di me, e se la nascondessi non servirebbe a niente il sacrificio di Amelia _(*)_. Vorrei tanto... Ma non mi è possibile. L'unica cosa che posso fare è trattenermi...  
L'espressione di Shinso divenne sconsolata.  
\- Non voglio ripetere gli errori del passato: non voglio che la mia rabbia si interponga tra me e il fare la cosa giusta. Ma non posso mentire ai miei sentimenti: i tipi come lui che si permettono di influenzare la vita delle altre persone come gli pare e piace, come se fossero degli dei scesi in terra, non si meritano di conoscere la gioia della vita e la libertà. Voglio vederlo in prigione: voglio che passi innumerevoli giorni di noia e di vuoto, fino a quando si sará stufato di vedere il mio volto colmo di rabbia nella sua testa e morirá di vecchiaia senza che gli sia rimasto nulla. Questa è la fine che si meritano i criminali come lui! Preferisco odiare con sincerità che amare con falsità!  
\- C-capitano...  
\- Eheh... Allora anche tu non sei perfetto come vuoi far credere, eh?  
\- Scusatemi...  
Kenji sorrise al capitano.  
\- Non c’è bisogno di scusarsi! A me sta bene che tu sia cosí, - disse Kenji rimettendosi in piedi, - Dopotutto… “Sarebbe noioso seguire uno che vede solo il bianco delle cose e schifa il nero,  pensando di non essere mai stato macchiato nella sua vita”   
Rukio e Shinso guardarono sgomenti il compagno spadaccino.  
\- Uh? Cosa c’è?  
\- In quale... In quale biscotto della fortuna _(*)_ hai trovato quella frase? – Chiese il compagno Schiumarana.   
\- Cosa vorresti dire con questo?  
\- Lo sai bene, mon dieu! Non è cortese rubare le parole di un altro se sono così alte e di gusti sopraffini!  
\- COSA STAI INSINUANDO? CHE NON SONO IN GRADO DI DIRE QUALCOSA DI INTELLIGENTE UNA VOLTA TANTO, EH?  
\- Excuse moi? Stai facendo tutto te adesso...  
\- T-tu...  
\- Ahahahah!  
Una sottile risata uscì dalla bocca di Rukio.  
\- COSA C'E' DI COSI' DIVERTENTE, CAPITANO?!  
\- Siete il massimo. Siete i migliori compagni di avventura che si possa desiderare, - disse con naturalezza, - Andiamo ora: penso che i trenta minuti siano passati.  
\- Mon dieu... E ora sorride come se nulla fosse successo!  
\- Senti chi parla... E sappi che questo non vuol dire che non te la farò pagare per la tua simpatica battuta.  
\- Cracracra!  
I tre si rimisero in marcia: attraversarono le scale e arrivarono al ventiduesimo piano. Stranamente, non trovarono altri Claydol o Golurk nei dintorni: la speigazione plausibile, e che dopo essere arrivati così in fondo a quel dungeon, i criminali non avessero più via d'uscita, ma non è una considerazione che il nostro team prese in esame.  
\- (E' molto strano: possibile che tutti i pokémon fossero concentrati prima?)  
Quando però arrivarono verso le scale del piano successivo, scoprirono la verità: intorno all'entrata, c'erano accatastati corpi privi di vita dei guardiani del luogo. Lo spettacolo sarebbe stato molto raccapricciante se si fossero trattati di pokémon fatti di carne e ossa.  
\- Beh... Almeno siamo sicuri che sono passati di qua, - commentò Kenji.  
\- Certainement! E' un buon motivo per essere positivi e gioire di questo bel massacro!  
\- Non ti facevo il tipo sadico, Shinso.  
\- OH JESUS CHRIST!  
Rukio sorrise sotto i baffi.  
\- (Ho appena fatto un discorso grave qualche minuto fa e sono lì a scherzare come se nulla fosse. Ho davvero bisogno di avere attorno pokémon come loro. Insieme quei due potranno fare grandi cose, ma ancora non se ne rendono conto...)  
Proseguirono in questo modo fino ad arrivare al piano ventiquattro. Il vento all'interno del piano, questa volta, era di un freddo pungente, talmente gelido che Shinso stava tremando come una foglia.  
\- Brrrr... M-mon d-dieu c-capo! S-siamo p-passati d-d-d-a un Gyarad-dos a K-kyurem?  
\- (cos'è... Questa sensazione?)  
\- Che seccatura... Possibile che ti devi lamentare sempre di qualcosa?  
\- N-non s-sono di s-sangue c-caldo c-come t-t-t-t-e...  
\- Sono anch'io di sangue freddo...  
\- State zitti un momento!  
Il riolu aveva una bruttissima sensazione: non riusciva a spiegarselo, ma sentiva di essersi dimenticato di qualcosa di molto importante in tutto quel tragitto.  
\- Qualcosa non va?  
\- Sento che mi sto dimenticando qualcosa. Non lo so per certo, ma... per qualche motivo, mi sento inquieto...  
\- C-come s-si fa a non esser-re inquiet-ti? N-ne ab-biamo v-viste di ogni da q-quando s-siamo q-  
\- PUOI PROVARE ALMENO A PARLARE COME UNA PERSONA NORMALE? - Chiese irritato il suo compagno Legnogeco.  
\- Kenji.  
\- UH?  
\- Non ora. Mi sono appena ricordato di una cosa vitale. Ho bisogno che voi due mi facciate un favore.  
\- Quale favore, monsieur Rukio?  
\- Venite qui.  
Il capitano spiegò per filo e per segno quali erano i suoi dubbi e come risolverli. Ideò qualche contromisura in caso le sue previsioni si fossero rivelate esatte.  
\- Perfetto: avete fatto un ottimo lavoro! Non si nota neanche!  
\- Per me sono misure inutili...  
\- Mon dieu... "Possibile che ti devi lamentare sempre di qualcosa"?  
\- Grrr...  
I preparativi furono ultimati e il team Skyraiders procedette al piano successivo, dove avrebbero dovuto trovare Slade. Impiegarono molti secondi per scendere le scale, che sembravano non finire mai, fino a che non arrivarono ad un entrata della stessa ampiezza di quella principale: il piano finale altro non era che una stanza unica enorme, talmente grande che ci sarebbe potuto stare un intero villaggio di duemila abitanti circa. Non c'era alcuna via d'uscita se non il varco di prima, quindi l'aria risultava secca per mancanza di corrente.  
\- Parbleu! Decisamente meglio di prima ma... sembra di non respirare!  
Il team avanzò per l'enorme sala: non trovarono tracce dell'Aggron nè di qualsivoglia pokémon.  
\- (Come è possibile? Se non c'è alcuna uscita avremmo dovuto incontrarlo...)  
\- Ehi capitano: sei sicuro che si trovino qui? Non c'è niente di niente...  
\- (Che sia fuggito senza che ce ne accorgessimo? E perchè ho questa sensazione brutta che non riesco a togliermi? )  
\- Parbleu! Mi vuoi far credere che abbiamo fatto tutta questa strada per niente?  
\- (Cos'altro mi sfugge?)  
\- Ehi capo, - lo interruppe Kenji, - sei tra noi?  
\- Uh? Oh scusa... Stavo riflettendo.  
\- L'ho visto... Però ci farebbe piacere che ogni tanto ci rend-  
La sensazione di paura divenne più forte che mai. L'istinto prese il sopravvento sul corpo del Riolu.  
\- VIA DA QUI! SPOSTAVEVI AI LATI!  
Questo urlo improvviso fece venire i brividi alla schiena ai suoi due compagni, che senza neanche pensarci obbedirono al capitano. Nello stesso momento, ci fu un boato assordante, quasi come se un meteorite fosse caduto dal cielo. Il Pesobomba fu talmente forte da creare una scossa sismica per tutta la stanza.  
\- Maledizione. Lo sapevo!  
\- Eheh... Ci ha quasi fregato...  
\- M-MON DIEU! MA CHE DIAVOLO SUCCEDE?!?!  
Al centro della sala, si era alzato un polverone per la caduta in picchiata di un pokémon di tipo acciaio dal soffitto.  
\- Hai dei riflessi niente male, amico mio... Eheheheheheheheheheheh... Non è da tutti schivare un attacco all'ultimo secondo come se fosse nulla, sai?  
\- Non sono un tuo amico, essere immondo!  
\- Cavolo, che parole dure! E' così che parli ad un vecchio compano di bevute?  
Chi aveva parlato, non era niente di meno che Mashinsatsu Slade, l'Aggron più famigerato del luogo. Assieme a lui erano presenti i suoi seguaci Metang e Steelix, ed insieme formarono il team di serial killer più temuto: il team Deathmetal.  
\- Ehi, microbo! Ne è passato di tempo! Quand'è che inizierai a correre?  
\- E SA TO! NON VE DIA MO LO RA DI IN SE GUIR TI!  
Per fare quell'attacco a sorpresa, Metang aveva usato Magnetascesa, per respingere dal pavimento Slade e massimizzare il suo Pesobomba, mentre Steelix si era nascosto nel terreno, pronto ad usare uno Sgranocchio in caso il capo avesse mancato il bersaglio, ma i nemici fossero rimasti ancora al centro della sala. Non è andato a buon fine l'attacco a sorpresa, ma l'entrata in scena è stata degna di nota.  
\- Calmi ragazzi... Non dobbiamo trattare male il nostro ospite! Come sta lo sceriffo, Rukio-kun? L'ultima volta mi è sembrato un po' sovrappeso: ho voluto alleggerirlo un po' con i miei pugni, ma credo di averlo fatto diventare anoressico... Perdonerai lo sciocco sbaglio di un poveraccio come me, vero?  
\- Bastardo... Per colpa tua ora è in una vasca elettromagnetica senza sapere quando si risveglierà! Non la passerai liscia!  
\- Uhmm... ho già sentito questa frase, aspetta quando.... ah sì! Quando mi hai imprigionato in quella topaia. Eppure... Eccomi qui, in una commovente riunione di famiglia!  
\- Mon Dieu! Questo è peggio di me a metafore!  
\- Difatti ho già l'emicrania...  
\- Allora, tu chi prendi Metang? - Chiese il pokémon Ferroserpe.  
\- PREN DO LA RA NA! SCOM MET TO CHE FA UN BEL RU MO RE QUAN DO LO SPIAC CI CHE RO' AL SUO LO!  
\- Gli altri sono di un altro livello: se l'altro lo possiamo paragonare a un Primogenito, questi due sono più infimi di una escrezione nociva. Tradotto per voi preblei: siete sterco di Mamoswine!  
\- COME TI PERMETTI, RANOCCHIA SCHIFOSA!  TI SCHIACCERO' CON IL MIO CODACCIAIO!  
\- Come mai questi insulti, oggi? - Chiese il Grovyle preoccupato di non vedere la solita charade. Shinso sapeva bene cosa volesse dire perdere una persona cara davanti ai propri occhi, senza poter fare niente, e il capitano aveva ragione: è un esperienza che nessuno dovrebbe mai affrontare.  
\- Mi dispiace di non poterti intrattenere questa volta, Kenji. Sono... Di pessimo umore, adesso...  
\- Aspetta. Tu... Vuoi combattere?  
Il Meisoku della Schiumorana divampo' dal suo corpo. Era azzurro come al solito, ma si intravvedevano delle scintille nere.  
\- Sembrerebbe proprio di sì...  
\- Che seccatura... Eheh... Allora dovrò fare davvero sul serio...  
\- Ahahahah! Ti sei trovato dei fantastici compagni, eh Rukio? Chissà quanto ti contorcerai dalla disperazione quando gli spaccherò la testa davanti ai tuoi occhi... Non sei eccitato?  
Rukio non rispose alla provocazione: la sua aura sibillante come fili d'erba metteva inquietudine solo a vederla, per l'eccessiva tranquillità, mentre il suo occhi rossi manifestavano una rabbia terribile.  
\- Oh... Sì... Quel fuoco nei tuoi occhi... Quanto mi è mancato... - Disse Slade leccandosi i baffi, - Quindi... Con cosa cominc-  
-  Jinrō Kan-fu: KING KONG HAMMER!  
Slade non fece in tempo a finire la frase che Rukio gli era già balzato addosso tirando un pugno distruttivo. Fu abbastanza rapido da proteggersi con le braccia, ma ciò non gli evitò di essere spinto via ed accusare il colpo. Rimase in piedi, ma la pelle del suo braccio destro presentava una frattura.  
\- Tse.. ancora devo capire come un tipo acciaio come me si possa tagliare così...  
\- BRUTTO INSOLENTE! SGRANOCCHIO!  
Steelix balzò addosso a Rukio, che dopo quell'attacco era rimasto indifeso. Kenji bloccò con un Fendifoglia rapido il suo attacco, respingendolo indietro.  
\- Ehi ehi... Sono io il tuo avversario! Non vorrai ignorarmi? Sai: era da tanto che non andavo da un arrotino. La tua pelle sembra perfetta...  
\- NON TI METTERE IN MEZZO, STUZZICADENTE! CODACCIAIO!  
\- Mi piacerebbe giocare con te, ma non ho il tempo... Senkendō, - disse il Grovyle preparando due Fendifoglia con le  braccia e uno con la lunga foglia sulla testa, - GREEN ATLAS!  
Un fulmine verde si scagliò addosso con una forza dirompente alla testa di steelix, creandogli un taglio a croce sulla testa. Steelix svenì sul colpo, talmente forte fu quell'attacco, lasciandogli delle crepe sulla testa.  
\- Fatto. "Operazione veloce", giusto capitano?  
\- Ben fatto, Kenji.  
\- (Ha mandato K.O. quello Steelix con pura forza bruta... Eheh... Oggi mi divertirò un mondo!) - Pensò Slade.  
\- Ora tocca a te, Shin-  
Rukio si girò alla sua sinistra. Il Frogadier stava seduto bellamente su un Metang pieno di tagli sul suo corpo d'acciaio e completamente privo di sensi, sorseggiando una tazza di camomilla. Non si erano accorti di niente: nè Slade, nè Kenji, nè lui stesso.  
\- Qualcosa non va, capitano?  
\- (M-ma quando...)  
Persino Slade non potè fare a meno di vacillare un po'.  
\- (E quello? N-non ho avvertito niente...)  
\- (Dannato Froggy... Per fortuna nessuno ha visto niente.) T-tutto secondo i piani, capitano, - disse Kenji per sviare il discorso, - ora non dovremmo avere più interruzioni, giusto?  
\- S-sì. Ok ragazzi: procedete da piano concordato!  
I due si allontanarono dall'Aggron e dal Riolu, spedendo prima con la Spilla del GIP i due tirapiedi nella prigione di Brusilia.  
\- Ora siamo solo io e te, mostro.  
\- Eheheh... Non vedevo l'ora! Quando avrò finito con te, ti renderò uno straccio per il pavimento, e torturerò davanti ai tuoi occhi i tuoi nuovi compagni!  
Finita quella frase, un Meisoku nero come l'oscurità fuoriuscì dal corpo dell'Aggron  
\- METALTESTATA!  
Si lanciò a tutta carica contro Rukio, il quale decise di concentrare la sua aura nei palmi per riuscire ad afferrare l'attacco di Slade. La forza di Rukio fu tale che non solo stoppò l'attacco del criminale, ma riuscì a lanciarlo in aria verso il soffitto.  
\- Sei forte come al solito... MA TI DIMENTICHI DEL MIO PESOBOMBA!  
Quando arrivò al soffitto, si spinse con le gambe per tornare addosso a Rukio.  
\- PESOBOMBA!  
\- Non me ne sono dimenticato, - commentò il pokémon Emanazione, - avevo bisogno di tempo per preparare la mia mossa successiva. Jinrō Kan-fu...  
Rukio concentrò ancora una volta l'aura nei suoi pugni, pronto a ricevere l'attacco di Slade. Non appena l'Aggron raggiunse la quota giusta, lui scaricò una raffica di pugni contro il corpo basso del criminale.  
\- SENJINRŌKEN!  
Quella Zuffa potenziata creò un forza tale da fermare l'impatto di Slade contro Rukio, facendo rimanere il serial killer a mezz'aria per tutta la durata dell'attacco. A causa della posizione assunta per il pesobomba, Slade non poteva difendersi contro il Senjinrōken. All'ultimo pugno, il Riolu lo scaraventò via, facendolo sbattere con violenza contro una parete lontana. L'impatto fu tale che si formarono delle crepe sul muro, ma, nonostante il danno subito, Slade si rimise in piedi. Sputò sangue dalla bocca, e si rimise a parlare.  
\- Abbiamo tanta voglia di combattere, eh? E' fantastico... Queste mosse non le avevi usate nel nostro ultimo incontro.  
Rukio era affaticato: usare tante mosse del Jinrō Kan-fu senza prendersi delle pause era molto stancante.  
\- Anf... Anf...Non ti ricordavo così resistente...  
\- Oh? Già col fiato corto? E' un peccato, sai? Proprio ora che cominciavo a scaldarmi...  
L'aura dell'Aggron aumentò di intensità.  
\- Sai... Quelle catene non sono esattamente un toccasana per la salute: credo di essermi un po' rammollito in questi ultimi anni. Che strano: credevo tu mettessi anche in calcolo questa possibilità... Che tu te ne sia dimenticato?  
\- Anf.. Anf...Anf...  
\- Sembra tu non voglia rispondermi... Beh: sappi che non è l'unica cosa di cui tu pare esserti dimenticato... Sai in che posto ti trovi? - Chiese Slade mentre stava alzando il pugno destro al cielo.  
\- MALEDIZIONE!  
\- PIETRATAGLIO!  
Dal terreno cominciarono a spuntare rapidamente stalagmiti di pietra dura, la cui formazione si avvicinò a Rukio. L'attacco aveva un raggio talmente ampio che mise in pericolo anche il resto del team Skyraiders.  
\- MON DIEU! NON POSSO GODERMI UNA CAMOMILLA IN PACE?!  
\- Ehi ehi! Non ho voglia di ballare, ora!  
Slade continuò ripetutamente a scaricare pugni sul terreno: l'attacco era tanto casuale quanto potente, e non diede il tempo a nessuno dei tre di avvicinarsi a lui. Quando si assicurò di avere abbastanza tempo, usò uno Sganciapesi per prepararsi al contrattacco.  
\- Ora è il mio turno... OH RUKIOOOOOOO, - disse canticchiando, - ARRIVOOOO! METALTESTATA!  
 Lo Sganciapesi aveva aumentato la velocità e reso più leggero l'Aggron, rendendo impossibile la schivata al pokémon Emanazione.  
\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!  
Rukio venne sbattuto contro una delle tante stalagmiti formate, ed era fortunato ad avere una stazza piccola, o sarebbe stato anche incornato.  
\- ALLACCIA LA CINTURA!  
Slade trascinò Rukio contro dieci e più stalagmiti con il suo Metaltestata, fino a raggiungere la parete. Qui, continuò a schiacciare Rukio contro il muro usando la testa.  
\- AAAAAAAARGH!!  
Il Riolu era contro la parete, con le spalle bloccate: l'unico colpo che avrebbe potuto sferrare erano dei Forzasfera dalle sue mani, ma si sarebbe danneggiato anche lui. Rendendosi conto che il capitano fosse in difficoltà, i due compagni decisero di intervenire.  
\- MON DIEU, CAPO! DOBBIAMO INTERVENIRE KENJI!  
\- LO VEDO DA ME, FROGGY DEL CAZZO! SENKENDŌ: SHAKU-  
 Kenji aveva intenzione di attaccare con il Shakushihō, ma non riuscì ad attaccare per colpa di un Pietrataglio che sbucò all'improvviso dal terreno. Impegnato con le braccia, Slade aveva deciso di creare un Pietrataglio usando la coda.  
\- Eh no! Non mi piacciono le interruzioni...  
\- Merda! Fendi... Urgh!  
Purtroppo, Kenji accusò il colpo a causa della sua distrazione e non riuscì a contrattaccare, mentre Shinso era assillato dal dubbio  
\- (Che faccio?! Cosa faccio!? Non posso usare quelle tecniche davanti al capo,  e con i Mizu No Hijutsu non farei niente! Che faccio che faccio!?)  
\- Sembra che il tuo team non riesca a tenere il tuo passo, eh Rukio? E' un vero peccato... Vorrà dire che ti metterò a nanna e penserò a loro, poi. Oh, non ti preoccupare: non ti ucciderò: come posso privarti del mio show?  
\- M-mi spiace deluderti, Slade. Puoi t-tenerti il tuo "show" schifos-so per g-gli spettri nella tua testa.  
\- Uh?  
\- Non s-sono venuto qui per farmi mettere all'angolo...  
Il Meisoku di Rukio si manifestò come una corrente distruttiva.  
\- SONO QUI PER SCONFIGGERTI! RAKUJITSUDŌ: BLUE DUSK!  
L'ondata di energia proveniente da lui scaraventò l'avversario distante, senza avere neanche il tempo di contrattaccare.   
\- (Questa energia... E' la stessa dell'altra volta... Eheh...) AHAHAHAH! FINALMENTE HAI DECI-  
Non ebbe il tempo di finire la frase che Rukio era già posizionato all'altezza della sua pancia, pronto a sferrare il suo attacco decisivo.  
\- COSA?  
\- Jinrō Kan-fu: DRAGON PAW!  
Il Palmoforza potenziato colpì in pieno il ventre di Slade, sfasciando il suo strato di acciaio e bruciando parte della pelle sottostante, mandandolo al tappeto senza neanche avere il tempo di contorcersi dal dolore. Fu così che terminò quel combattimento: il pokémon Corazza al suolo privo di sensi e un Riolu in piedi ricoperto di un aura blu-elettrico. Rukio rimase a guardare il corpo del suo avversario con disprezzo, come se avesse composto una poesia con parole di odio. Mentre lui era in quello stato, i suoi compagni gli si avvicinarono.  
\- E'... Già finita? Che peccato, - commentò Kenji come se prima non avesse avuto paura per la sorte del capitano.  
\- PECCATO UN CORNO, MON DIEU! POTEVA RIMANERCI SECCO!  
\- OSI PARLARE, FROGGY VISCIDO?!?! NON HAI FATTO UN BEL NIENTE!  
\- EXCUSE MOI?!? MI SONO IMPEGNATO A NON MORIRE! E' UN GRAN BEL RISULTATO!  
\- CON CHE CORAGGIO!  
Il Riolu si avvicinò a loro per sgridarli. Normalmente non era una buona idea fare arrabbiare il capitano, figurarsi quando era in Blue Dusk.  
\- Possibile che debba finire un combattimento con voi che litigate? Smettetela, per favore... - Disse con rabbia repressa pericolosa. L'eccessiva calma in quello stato di potere era un veleno per le conversazioni dei due.  
\- S-scusa capo! - Risposero in coro.  
\- Sinceramente... Non credevo di dover usare il Blue Dusk nonostante sia passato tanto tempo dall'ultima volta che l'ho affrontato. Rimarrà e rimane sempre un mostro...  
\- Già. E' una vera seccatura. Forse, se l'avessi sfidato io, probabilmente avrei dovuto ucciderlo per vincere. E' una fortuna che tu riesca a fare quella mossa con la mano.  
\- Oui Oui... Per quanto mi fosse piaciuto darti una mano, sapevo che sarebbe stato offensivo nei tuoi confronti, mio capitano. Non volevo insultarti non dimostrandoti fiducia!  
\- Eheheheheh...  
\- MON DIEU, KENJI! BASTA RIDERE! SONO SINCERO!  
\- Eheheheh...  
\- Che cazzo stai dicendo, froggy viscido? Non sono io che rido.  
\- Eh? M-ma allora chi...  
Di fianco a loro, mentre si alzava, Slade stava ridendo a crepapelle. Arrivato al punto della sua sconfitta, forse, il suo cervello stava cominciando a perdere del tutto l'unico briciolo di ragione che gli permetteva di agire. Rukio non era completamente impressionato, ma si mise in guardia.  
\- AHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
\- (Ha resistito al Dragon Paw?! Non ci voleva!)  
\- Tsk... Mi aspettavo una fine più dignitosa, - disse il Grovyle, - adesso sta dando completamente i numeri.  
\- B-beh, non che prima fosse sano di mente, - commentò il Frogadier.  
\- Il nostro capitano deve averti dato una bella strigliata se hai da ridere così. Ti conviene stare a cuccia se non vuoi che ti faccia a fette. Io non sono gentile come il capitano...  
\- Eheheh... Come siamo arroganti... Forse è il caso... CHE SIATE VOI A PROSTRAVI AI MIEI PIEDI!  
L'Aggron rilasciò un'ondata di energia dal suo corpo, che respinse i tre lontano da lui. Il capitano provò ad usare Protezione per difendersi, ma non riusciì a bloccare l'elevata pressione che esercitava quell'aura nera dalle sfumature grigie.  
\- Temo che sia giunta l'ora di mettere la parola fine qua. Sei forte, mia palla di pelo, sei cresciuto molto... Ancora ricordo quando hai gridato di rabbia la prima volta... Sniff...  
\- Giuro che gli spezzo le gambe, - commentò lo spadaccino.  
\- Credo che questo sarà un addio, mio caro...  
Da una placca sul capocollo, Slade tirò fuori un oggetto molto familiare ai nostri eroi, un oggetto che mai si sarebbero aspettati di trovarsi di fronte. I tre compagni sbiancarono di colpo: una sciarpa nera con le cuciture rosso cremisi pendeva dalla mano sinistra del pokémon Corazza.  L'unico che riuscì a parlare fu Shinso in quel momento.  
\- M-ma q-quella è...  
\- Oh? Sembra che abbiate visto un fantasma! Deduco che già abbiate avuto il piacere di vedere il Veloscuro.  
\- (Veloscuro?! Che diavolo è quella roba?!)  
\- Eheheh... Meno male... Mi risparmiate la spiegazione.  
Slade indossò la strana sciarpa legandosela alla testa come una bandana. Non appena finì di annodarla, un potente Meisoku nero dalle sfumature questa volta rosso sangue fuoriuscì dal corpo del criminale e invase tutta l'area circostante. La densità nell'aria si fece più pesante, talmente fu elevata l'energia negativa prodotta.  
\- CRAAAAA! CHE DIAVOLO SUCCEDE?!?!?!?!  
\- Che seccatura... Prevedo guai in arrivo!  
I tre pokémon fecero tutto il possibile per non essere spazzati via, aggrappandosi alle Pietrataglio prima formatesi con le proprie braccia. Quando terminò l'ondata di energia, quello che rimase era qualcosa che andava oltre l'immaginazione del capitano stesso: Slade era ricoperto da una sottile membrana nera per le parti metalliche, mentre dalla sua ombra si ergeva grande come una montagna una figura demoniaca indefinita. Non era un pokémon: le sue sembianze erano paragonabili più ad un golem di pietra con delle fattezze simili al suo padrone, con l'unica differenza che aveva delle borchie sulle nocche delle sue possenti mani. Era enorme, talmente grande da toccare quasi con la testa il soffitto. Il team Skyraiders, per la prima volta in diciotto mesi d'esplorazione insieme, conobbe la parola paura.  
\- CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!  
\- Ehi ehi... E' uno scherzo, vero?  
Rukio non proferì esclamazioni: rimase terrorizzato a bocca aperta. Al confronto di quella cosa, la Materia Oscura era minuscolo ragno sul pavimento, pronto ad essere schiacciato. Guardò i pugni del mostro, e gli venne in mente la brutta ferita sul dorso di Magnezone. Non ci mise molto a mettere insieme le due cose, e capendo la gravità della situazione, afferrò Kenji e Shinso.  
\- Eh?  
\- Che fai, capitano?  
Tirandoli per le braccia, li scaraventò lontano, verso l'entrata del venticinquesimo piano. Atterrarono sul pavimento, doloranti per l'improvviso lancio.  
\- Eheh... Pensi in fretta, amico mio. Molto bene: allora ti risparmierò la sofferenza.  
Senza neanche lasciargli il tempo di contrattaccare, Il golem d'ombra di Slade scaraventò il pugno destro addosso a lui, sollevando un enorme cumulo di polvere e facendo tremare l'intero piano, creando delle crepe sul pavimento. Nel punto in cui aveva sferrato il colpo,  si formò una buca profonda, sbriciolando ogni possibile traccia del piccolo licantropo. Aleggiò il silenzio da entrambe le parti, mentre i detriti sulla fossa si polverizzavano lentamente. Il team Skyraiders non aveva idea di come reagire a tutto ciò, e nemmeno Slade, ma lui perchè era talmente assuefatto dalle loro espressioni da non sapere cosa dire. Passò qualche secondo, prima che quest'ultimo rompesse il silenzio.  
\- Sì...Eheheh...Sì... eheheheheheheAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAAHAHAHHAH! QUELLE SONO LE FACCIE! QUEGLI SONO GLI SGUARDI! ODIO! DOLORE! DISPERAZIONE! OHHHH SI'!!!!! PIANGETE! DISPERATEVI! SAZIATEMI DELLE VOSTRE LACRIME!  
\- N-non è vero, - disse distrutto Shinso, - è... Solo uno scherzo...  
\- ... Cazzo...  
\- AHAHAHAHAHHA! IMPAGABILE!! AHAHAHAHAH!! CONTINUA PER FAVORE!  
\- C-capitano...  
Il frogadier, sopraffatto dalle emozioni, esplose in un urlo disperato.  
\- CAPITANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
\- ZITTO!!! STAI ZITTO!!! PERDERO' UN TIMPANO PER COLPA DELLE TUE URLA, CAZZO!  
Poco più in là della buca, alla destra del golem d'ombra, una figura ricoperto di un fuoco blu-elettrico levò un urlo di rimprovero. Quando Slade lo notò, rimase di sasso.  
\- M-Ma c-che...  
\- E anche questa volta, il piano del capo ha funzionato.  
\- Mon dieu! E' solo grazie alla mia recita che ci è riuscito! - Commentò Shinso tornato sorridente come dal nulla.  
\- Chiuderai mai quella bocca?  
\- CHE SCHERZO E' QUESTO??? - Urlò furioso l'Aggron, - COME FAI AD ESSERE ANCORA VIVO? TI HO SPIACCICATO CON LE MIE MANI D'OMBRA!  
Rukio guardò Slade con un mezzo sorriso.  
\- Mi dispiace, Slade, - disse ironicamente, - è un vero peccato che prima di combattenti siamo una squadra d'esplorazione. Noi non lottiamo solo con la forza bruta: ti dice niente questo?  
Da una foglia incollata nel lato interno della Sciarpa dell'Armonia, il Riolu mostrò un seme sbiadito agli occhi dell'incredulo macellaio.  
\- U-un Semebase?! No... Non è possibile... AVEVI UN REVITALSEME NASCOSTO NELLA TUA SCIARPA?!?!?  
\- Prima di scendere quaggiù non riuscivo a togliermi dalla testa un brutto presentimento: credevo di aver dimenticato qualcosa d'importante, qualcosa che se avessi ignorato mi sarebbe costato la vita. Poi mi sono ricordato: non mi sono mai domandato come siano state possibili le ferite sulla corazza di Magnezone. Certo: sapevo che eri forte, ma non ricordavo che le tue mani fossero così grosse da lasciare quell'impronta. Quindi, ho pensato che potessi avere qualche asso nella manica che avrebbe potuto metterci in guai seri. Certo, - disse con un tono intimidito, - quel golem d'ombra... Non lo avevo minimamente immaginato.  
\- Vile codardo... - Disse con rabbia sommessa Slade, - VILE CODARDO! QUESTO E' UN COLPO BASSO!  
\- Oh? Dov'è finito il tuo tono perculante? Anche tu finalmente hai perso la pazienza? Il grande torturatore messo nel sacco da un piccolo Riolu. Se non è una comica questa...  
\- GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!  
\- CRAAAA! CAPO ATTENTO!  
\- AGILITA'!  
Slade, acceccato dalla furia, usò il braccio sinistro dell'ombra per colpirlo, ma Rukio schivò senza problemi, con la velocità potenziata dalla sua mossa. Il golem d'ombra continuò ad attaccare alla cieca, rendendo il campo di battaglia sempre più instabile.  
\- (Se continua ad attaccare così non riuscirò più a muovermi come voglio. Ho bisogno di una mano qua.)  
\- GHIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...  
Usando un' altra Agilità, si precipitò dai suoi compagni, per chiedere un attacco congiunto.  
\- Che seccatura, capo. Penso non l'abbia preso bene il tuo scherzetto.  
\- Già... Si direbbe che abbia perso il controllo del suo corpo.  
\- C-che facciamo, messieurs? Fino adesso è andato tutto bene, ma... COME SCONFIGGIAMO QUELL'ABOMINIO? Non credo che il nostro legame indissolubile, fantasmagorico e sincero possa bastare a mandarlo K.O.  
\- Ma ti sembra il momento di scherzare, froggy viscido?  
\- GHIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...  
Il golem, rendendosi conto che il pokémon che stava attaccando era fuggito, volse lo sguardo per cercarlo, e non appena trovò i tre, continuò i suoi colpi indirizzandoli verso il gruppo.  
\- Oh-oh...  
Il team Skyraiders schivò i colpi del golem.  
\- (Continua ad attaccare nello stesso punto. Forza e riflessi non vanno d'accordo con lui...) Ragazzi! - Disse Rukio per richiamare all'attenzione i suoi compagni.  
\- Uh?  
\- I suoi riflessi sono lenti! Il nostro schema sarà "toccata e fuga": useremo un solo attacco alla volta in un punto che vogliamo, uno alla volta! Dobbiamo capire cosa può fare e dove colpirlo!  
\- Oh? Interessante... - Commentò Kenji, - allora andrò prima io!  
\- Aspett-  
Non fece in tempo ad ammonire il suo compagno che Kenji era già balzato addosso al golem, mirando alla testa.  
-  Senkendō: BYAKKO NO TOTSUGEKI!  
Kenji sferrò una serie di fendenti sulla testa del golem, pensando che fosse il suo punto più debole, ma l'unica cosa che riuscì a fare era spostare la sua attenzione verso di lui. Di tutta risposta, il golem attaccò Kenji con un Iper-Raggio oscuro lanciato dalla sua bocca prima che potesse toccare terra. L'avrebbe preso in pieno, se Shinso non avessa raggiunto il suo compagno e lo avesso afferrato con la sua lunghissima lingua.  
\- Tch! Neanche un graffio...  
\- MON DIEU! VUOI STARE ATTENTO?! COME HAI POTUTO PENSARE CHE UN ATTACCO FRONTALE FOSSE UNA BUONA IDEA!?  
\- Stai zitto. Attacca anche tu.  
\- Ma che-  
Non ebbe il tempo di controbattere che il golem d'ombra sparò un altro Iper-raggio nella loro posizione.  
\- MON DIEU! CHE MANIERE! UNO NON PUO' PARLARE IN PACE! BECCATI QUESTO: IDROPULSAR!  
A differenza del compagno, Shinso provò a mirare allo stesso Slade, per vedere se, colpendo il "cuore del golem", si poteva sconfiggere facilmente. Nel mentre, Rukio ebbe la stessa idea e lo seguì.  
\- FORZASFERA!  
I due attacchi colpirono contemporaneamente il luogo mirato, ma il Meisoku oscuro che circondava Slade era talmente spesso che impediva ogni possibilità di penetrazione.  
\- (E questa opzione è scartata)  
\- Merdè...  
\- Abbiamo avuto la stessa idea, ma non ha funzionato...  
\- ATTENTI! TORNA ALL'ATTACCO!  
Il golem sputò dalla bocca un Iper-Raggio potenziato. Il team lo schivò senza problemi, ma l'impatto col suolo creò un Terremoto, creando anche delle crepe sui muri.  
\- Se continua così potrebbe caderci l'intero dungeon addosso, - fece notare Rukio, - dobbiamo accellerare il ritmo.  
\- Ci penso io, - disse Kenji, - Shinso! Tieniti pronto ad afferrarmi!  
\- EXCUSE MOI?!  
Non diede neanche il tempo al suo compagno di ricevere una risposta affermativa.  
\- Senkendō: GREEN ATLAS!  
Usando una stalagmite come appoggio, il Grovyle divenne un fulmine verde e si lanciò a tutta furia contro stavolta il busto del golem. Questa volta, però, gli passò attraverso, rendendo l'attacco inefficace.  
\- COSA?  
Il golem rispose con un altro pugno. Shinso riusci ad afferrarlo, ma non riuscì a schivare completamente il colpo per il compagno, che venne tagliato sulla gamba sinistra dalla pressione del vento.  
\- MON DIEU! POFFIBILE CHE FU DEBBA FEMPVE FAVE DI FEFFA FUA?!  
\- ARGH! PIU' VELOCE LA PROSSIMA VOLTA, CAZZO!  
\- TU PENSACI DUE VOLTE PRIMA DI FARE QUESTE FESSERIE, - rispose mettendo giù il compagno.  
Dopo l'attacco di Kenji, Rukio fece la sua mossa.  
\- Jinrō Kanfu: BAKUGETSU!  
Lanciò il colpo dritto verso il corpo del golem. Colpì in pieno il golem, e, nonostante sembrasse inefficacie, sia questo che Slade si sentirono urlare di dolore.  
\- GHIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
\- GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!  
\- Sembra che tu gli abbia fatto qualcosa, capitano.  
\- (Perchè il mio attacco ha avuto effetto e quello di Kenji no? Era più veloce il suo e l'ha schivato senza problemi. Se ha un potere che lo smaterializza temporaneamente perchè non l'ha fatto con il Bakugetsu. Che sia...)  
Non fece in tempo a finire il pensiero che il golem rispose all'offensiva con un  altro Iper-Raggio. I tre riuscirono a schivare il colpo, ma le scosse divennero sempre più continue.  
\- RAGAZZI, - ordinò Rukio, - ATTACCATE CON DELLE MOSSE POTENTI! TUTTI INSIEME!  
\- M-ma cap-  
\- FATELO!!  
\- M-MON DIEU!  
Sotto le direttive del capitano, il team Skyraiders attaccò il golem contemporaneamente. Il grovyle questa volta optò per un Shakushihō, Shinso per una raffica di Idropulsar, mentre Rukio usò di nuovo un Bakugetsu. Gli attacchi dei compagni attraversarono il golem, mentre quello del Riolu stavolta venne schivato. Il golem rimase a fissare il punto d'esplosione del colpo di quest'ultimo: sembrava molto infastidito.  
\- Ghioooooo...  
\- Sembra che possa fargli danno solo io...  
\- Ok. Siamo ufficialmente nella merda, - disse Kenji, - Se non riesci a sconfiggerlo da solo e noi non possiamo fargli niente...  
\- JESUS CHRIST! NON ABBIAMO POSSIBILITA' DI USCIRE VIVI DA QUI!  
Nel mentre che il team discuteva, il golem sparò un altro Iper-Raggio. Questa volta, fu talmente veloce che non riuscirono a schivare il colpo. Per attutire il danno, Rukio usò Protezione e Kenji usò un debole Shakushihō per spingere se stesso più in là. L'unico che sembrò uscirne indenne fu Shinso, che usò un Sostituto, ma l'esplosione derivante ebbe un raggio ampliato, ed arrivò a colpirli il braccio destro, bruciandoli parte della pelle.  
\- CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!  
Usò l'acqua del suo Idropulsar per spegnere le fiamme residue, ma non basto a far cessare il dolore. Dovette ricoprirsi con un po' della sua pelliccia-schiuma per fare anche da antidolorifico.  
\- B-bâtard...  
\- SHINSO! CREA DELLE COPIE D'ACQUA CON IL TUO MIZUBUSHIN! NON DEVONO ATTACCARE, BASTA CHE LO TENGHINO IMPEGNATO! QUANTE NE RIESCI A CREARE?!?  
\- Al momento ne posso fare solo 17...  
\- FALLE! DIGLI DI ATTIRARE L'ATTENZIONE E DI SCHIVARE IL PIU' POSSIBILE I COLPI!  
\- OK! MIZU NO HIJUTSU: MIZUBUSHIN!  
Shinso creò le 17 copie, da mandare contro il gigante. La distrazione funzionò: il golem li riconobbe come nemici e iniziò ad attaccarli ferocemente. Per mantenerle più a lungo possibile, Shinso ordinò alle copie di schivare ogni colpo del gigante, come aveva chiesto il capitano. Il team Skyraiders si nascose dietro a delle stalagmiti precedentemente create da Slade, approfittando anche di un Hikari no Mizu creato da Shinso per evitare altri problemi.  
\- Che seccatura... Quanto riesci a tenere le copie e l'Hikari no Mizu insieme?  
Shinso era seduto sul pavimento, a gambe incrociate con la mano sinistra in posizione per il sigillo del confronto.  
\- D-dieci m-minuti... N-non p-posso n-neanche p-parlare t-tanto...  
\- Oh? Finalmente chiuderai la bocca, Froggy viscido?  
Il frogadier non rispose. Il Grovyle fece un sorrisetto soddisfatto.  
\- (eheh... Sembra che stavolta si stia impegnando) Dunque... Che facciamo capitano? L'ho notato anch'io: sembra che solo i tuoi attacchi riescano effettivamente a fare qualcosa a quel mostro.  
\- Già... L'unica cosa che mi viene in mente e che sia grazie al potere del Blue Dusk. Se avessi saputo che teneva in serbo un arma simile, avrei aspettato ad attivarlo _(*)...  
_ \- Non dovresti contare troppo su quel potere... Sicuro che starai bene dopo che lo disattiverai?  
\- Questo non lo so. So solo che quel mostro non deve uscire da qui.  
\- Quindi... Qual'è il tuo piano?  
\- Uhm...Non possiamo chiedere rinforzi: non sappiamo quanto durerà ancora la grotta. Non credo neanche che servirebbe a qualcosa, visto che effettivamente sono solo io in grado di ferirlo...L'unica cosa che mi viene in mente è raccogliere abbastanza energie per scaricargli addosso l'attacco più potente che riesca a creare.  
\- Un potente attacco? Vuoi usare il Dragon Paw? Non credo che contro quel abominio basterà...  
\- Già. Ho anche pensato che, se fallisse, sarei vulnerabile ad un suo colpo, e dubito di uscire vivo da quella situazione.  
\- E allora che facciamo? Scusa ma non vedo quale delle tue mosse possa dargli il colpo di grazia se non quella.  
\- Non deve essere per forza una sola mossa mia...  
Kenji guardò con sguardo interrogativo il capitano: non aveva la minima idea di cosa li passasse per la testa in un primo momento. Quando poi alla fine capì le sue intenzioni, si preoccupò.  
\- Ehi... N-non vorrai mica...  
\- Synchro Attack. _(*)_  
\- N-non s-se n-ne p-parla, - commentò Shinso a fatica.   
\- Purtroppo è l'unica cosa che mi sta venendo in mente...  
\- E PENSA MEGLIO, ALLORA! QUELLA COSA E' TROPPO ANCHE PER TE!  
\- Da quando ti preoccupi della vita di qualcuno?  
\- NON STO SCHERZANDO.  
Silenzio. Nonostante l'immane sforzo che stava facendo per mantenere attiva la sua illusione,  cercò di parlare per convincere il suo capitano: - L'ultima volta che ci abbiamo provato ti sei rotto il braccio destro, e non avevi usato il Blue Dusk! Se lo usassi ora...  
\- (Questo froggy...)  
\- Shinso...  
Rukio capiva bene le preoccupazioni del Frogadier: dava sempre l'dea di buttare tutto sul ridere, ma nei momenti più difficili era quello che si preoccupava più di tutti per la salute dei suoi amici. Era stato difficile per lui abituarsi al suo capitano che finiva i combattimenti ridotto ad uno straccio per pavimento, e ancora di più in situazioni pericolose come il rischiare la vita.  
\- Non possiamo ritirarci?! La grotta crollerà da sola e Slade vi rimarrà sepolto!  
\- Slade è un Aggron: può resistere ad alte pressioni e si può nutrire di rocce. Non ci vorrà molto prima che esca da qui e faccia perdere le sue tracce, seminando il panico in giro...  
\- E ALLORA?!?! RIMARRÀ SEPOLTO ABBASTANZA PER PERMETTERCI DI CHIAMARE RINFORZI E METTERLO IN CUSTODIA! È COMUNQUE FERITO DAL PRIMO DRAGON PAW E STA SANGUINANDO! FINIRA' SENZA CHE NOI ABBIAMO BISOGNO DI FARE NIENTE! Non sarai stato tu ad ucciderlo, s-sará… G-GN!  
\- Ehi ehi, froggy viscido! Se devi ucciderci per parlare non farlo! Risparmia le forze per l’illusione!  
\- L-la veritá… È che non vuoi ucciderlo, vero?   
Rukio abbassò lo sguardo, mantenendo l'espressione seria.  
\- Ha fatto fuori Mew solo per vedere la tua reazione, se ne va in giro a torturare i piú deboli, e tu… Tu non vuoi che faccia una brutta fine, vero? E risparmiami la menata del vederlo in prigione, perché non ci cred-  
\- SHINSO!  
Un urlo si levò dal combattente del tramonto. I due compagni rimasero paralizzati.  
\- Io posso farlo. Posso fermare quel mostro. Non me ne andrò da qui sapendo che avrei potuto evitare qualcosa di peggio: non me lo perdonerei mai!  
Si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò al frogadier.   
\- Non mi interessa quello che può fare lui: mi interessa quello che posso fare io, quello che noi possiamo fare. Ho promesso che in ogni situazione avrei dato tutto me stesso. Sempre! Ti ringrazio per preoccuparti della mia salute, - disse poggiando la mano sinistra sulla spalla destra del Frogadier, - ma siamo il team Skyraiders: se ci tiriamo indietro noi, si tireranno indietro tutti! E' questo che deve fare un "eroe".  
\- C-capitano...  
\- "Anche se sei debole, anche se non puoi fare molto, non arrenderti mai" _(*)_ , - citò il pokémon Legnogeco, - sono le vostre parole, giusto?  
Rukio mostrò un mezzo sorriso: quelle parole risuonavano nella sua mente come un balsamo per il cuore.  
\- Oggi sei in vena di citazioni, eh?  
\- Che vuoi farci? Se continui a sparare stronzate dalla bocca invece di arrivare al dunque, qualcuno deve dire pure la cosa che conta no?  
\- N-non c-ci vedo nulla di divertente, - disse il Frogadier.  
\- Allora... Siamo d'accordo?  
Kenji non ebbe nemmeno il bisogno di rispondere al capo: bastò un cenno con la testa. Lui e il Riolu si rivolsero a Shinso, nell'attesa di una risposta. Fece un lungo sbuffo di rassegnazione, e si rivolse al capitano: - Mon Dieu... Spero che nel tuo testamento ci sia una vasca idromassaggio.  
\- N-non ho intenzione di morire...  
\- Allora, Monsieur Rukio: cosa devo fare?  
I tre discussero a lungo del piano per eseguire al meglio il Synchro Attack. Ma non ebbero così tanto tempo: Il golem, nel mentre che combatteva, si accorse che le copie si muovevano sempre allo stesso modo, e cominciò ad ignorarle, cercando di trovare i veri nemici.  
\- GHIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...  
Quando si accorse di una strana energia che cresceva a dismisura provenire da dietro ad una stalagmite, si infuriò e lanciò un possente gancio destro nel punto dove si trovava il team Skyraiders.  
\- GHIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
Il colpo spaccò le roccie sul cammino, creando un buco nel punto d'impatto e aumentando le scosse sismiche della grotta. Tuttavia, nonostante il brutale attacco, l'aura che percepiva non svanì, ma diventò più forte.  
\- GHIO?!  
\- Eheh... A quanto pare ha funzionato, froggy.  
\- Mon Dieu... Non è colpa mia se quello è un cretino.  
Da un punto completamente diverso e distante dal golem, i tre si stavano preparando per il colpo finale: Shinso aveva utilizzato il suo Hikari no Mizu per creare un illusione dei due compagni assieme ad un suo Mizubushin, dandogli gran parte del suo Meisoku per attirare la sua attenzione. I veri pokémon stavano alle sue spalle: Rukio, che aveva concentrato tutta la sua aura in un Bakugetsu nella mano sinistra, con i piedi congelati in una spessa lastra di ghiaccio creata da Shinso e Kenji dietro di lui pronto a sferrare uno Shakushihō. Il pokémon schiumorana, inoltre, stava mantenendo in posizione obbliqua per permettere all'attacco dello spadaccino di spingere alla massima potenza il proprio capitano. Il Bakugetsu era talmente sfolgorante da impaurire il golem alla sola vista.  
\- GHIOOIOIOIOOO...  
\- ORA, KENJI! SYNCHRO ATTACK...  
\- Senkendō: SHAKUSHIHŌ!  
Kenji spinse la lastra di ghiaccio con tutta la sua forza. La potenza fu tale da sbriciolare la lastra, ma era abbastanza spessa da permettere di non colpire direttamente il Riolu.  
\- BAKUSEI! _(*)_  
Si lanciò addosso al golem con una velocità di un Extrarapido. Percependo il pericolo, egli concentrò tutta l'aura oscura di Slade per alimentarsi e bloccare il colpo con le sue braccia. Il Meisoku risultante era talmente denso da fermare il colpo di Rukio, ma non abbastanza per bloccarlo completamente.  
\- GRWAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
\- VAI CAPITANO!  
\- VAI RUKIO! DISTRUGGI QUEL MOSTRO!  
Continuò a spingere verso il golem. Il conflitto delle due auree era tale da scagliare fulmini neri e azzurri per tutto il piano. Nonostante l'immensa difesa del golem, Rukio impresse ancora più forza nel suo colpo per poter fare breccia, e il tifo dei suoi compagni gli diede ancora più grinta.  
\- GRWAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
\- SCONFIGGILO CAPO!  
Le due auree si avvilupparono tra loro, creando un tornado di luce caotica, la cui energia stava facendo tremare l'intera grotta.  
\- CRAAA!! QUA STA CROLLANDO TUTTO!  
\- Tch! Di questo passo non dureremo a lungo...  
\- Mizu no Hijutsu: MIZU TATE! _(*)_  
Shinso creò uno scudo d'acqua per proteggere il compagno da pietre pericolanti. Questo girava vorticosamente su se stesso, in modo da deviare tutto.   
\- (Non ho intenzione di arrendermi... Non mi arrenderò ora!) GRWAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
\- GHIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
Il golem d'ombra non potè fare niente contro la forza di volontà di Rukio, che venne sopraffatto dal colpo combinato del team Skyraiders. Ci fu un esplosione dall'impatto con il vero corpo del golem e il Bakusei, riempiendo la sala di una luce abbagliante. I due compagni furono abbagliati.  
\- CRAA! NON VEDO NIENTE!  
Quando la luce svanì, ciò che rimase fu una enorme coltre di fumo, che ricoprì il campo di battaglia del mostro e dell'eroe. Senza perdere tempo, Kenji e Shinso andarono in direzione del fumo, per recuperare il loro capitano e Slade.  
\- CAPO!  
\- DOVE SEI, CAPITANO?  
Cercarono per qualche secondo, fino a trovare quello che cercavano: Slade privo di sensi, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, mentre Rukio era in piedi davanti a lui, con il corpo ridotto ad uno straccio e il Blue Dusk disattivato. Il Bakusei aveva lacerato la sua mano destra, mentre i suoi piedi erano nella stessa condizione per colpa dell'atttacco di Kenji. Del golem d'ombra, nessuna traccia.  
\- C'è l'ha fatta... - Disse shockato Shinso.  
\- A-avevi q-qualche d-dubbio, - disse il Riolu senza voltarsi, - eheheheh...eh...eh....  
Faceva fatica a respirare, talmente è stato tale lo sforzo della lotta e la concentrazione per mantenere l'aura in quell'unico attacco.  
\- Accidenti, capo! E poi dicono che io faccio bordello...  
\- Anf... Anf... Eh g-già... eheh... U-urgh! Bleugh!  
Rukio vomitò del sangue sul pavimento.  
\- CAPITANO!  
Shinso e Kenji balzarono verso il capitano per soccorrerlo. Il primo prese il braccio destro e lo appoggiò sulle sue spalle, mentre l'altro fece lo stesso sul lato sinistro.  
\- CAPO! MON DIEU NON MOLLARE!  
\- S-sto b-bene... S-sono a-ancora c-cosciente, n-nonostante lo s-sforzo... s-sono m-migliorato d-direi... eheh... (Non sento... Più le gambe... Ma sono... ancora... Cosciente... Ci sono... Andato vicino... Anche stavolta...)  
\- Visto, froggy? Il capo non aveva intenzione di lasciarci la pelliccia.  
\- C-CI E' ANDATO VICINO COMUNQUE!  
\- S-shinso...  
Il frogadier non c'è la fece più davanti a quella vista, e tirò fuori tutte le sue vere preoccupazioni, assimilate da un esperienza passata che lo tormentava fin da tempi immemori.  
\- MAI PIU', CAPITANO! M-mai più... P-per favore...  
Dal suo volto sgorgarono lacrime di tristezza.  
\-  N-non possiamo... N-non posso... rischiare di perdere anche te...  
\- Shinso... N-non f-fare c-così... S-siamo r-riusciti a sconfiggere quel m-mostro, e s-sono a-ancora v-vivo...  
\- M-ma...  
\- N-non c'è b-bisogno di p-piangere p-per q-questo... A-avresti il diritto di p-piangere s-se per c-olpa n-nostra altri p-pokémon s-sarebbero stati f-feriti s-se non avessimo f-fatto n-niente...  
Nel mentre che Rukio parlava, l'aura del Veloscuro residua dal corpo di Slade si disperse nell'aria, cangiando in un bianco puro, muovendosi come fumo leggero di un lago nebbioso.  
\- D-devi sempre r-ricordati questo: noi s-siamo un team d'e-esplorazione... E non uno q-qualunque: s-siamo il team Skyraiders... N-non dobbiamo mai a-arrenderci in una m-missione... m-mai... Ora... a-andiamo... d-dobiamo f-fare r-rapp... UGH!  
Il pavimento riprese a tremare più forte: era chiaro che la grotta non potesse più stare in piedi.  
\- Riposati capo, - disse Kenji, - Ora non c'è bisogno di parlare. Shinso: prendi il velo da quel coso e spediscilo dentro. Poi portaci fuori con la spilla. Al capo ci penso io.  
Shinso lasciò il capitano al compagno, e si apprestò ad usare la spilla dalla borsa, spedendo Slade dritto dritto nella prigione di Brusilia, dopo aver preso la nefanda sciarpa. La missione era stata portata a termine con successo: il team Skyraiders, nonostante tutte le difficoltà, era riuscito ad assicurare alla giustizia uno dei criminali più pericolosi del mondo pokémon, seppellendo la Caverna del Tartaro nella sua stessa oscurità. Ci sono ancora tante domande a cui bisogna dare una risposta. Solo il tempo, però, e lo scorrere delle pagine, potranno darti questa risposta, mio caro lettore.

 

************************NOTE DELL'AUTORE************************

\- Explaining:   
1) Il Trapporvelo fa parte dei Nastri, una serie di oggetti che da certe statistiche a chi li indossa. Nello specifico, questo rende immune chi lo indossa dalle trappole del dungeon:  
2) La parlata dei Claydol e dei Golurk è antica: basta leggerle al contrario e tradurre dall'inglese all'italiano per capire il significato (ti avrei messo direttamente la traduzione, ma vuoi togliermi la soddisfazione di immaginarti pronunciandoli?);  
3) I claydol e i golurk sono considerati pokémon artificiali: non tutti hanno avuto abbastanza esperienza della vita per diventare intelligenti e capaci di pensare da soli;  
4) Il Genshinomon si compone di più stadi: la manifestazione dell'aura è il primo, mentre il secondo è il potere. Solo con l'attivazione del secondo stadio l'occhio sinistro cambia forma;  
5) La nascità della Materia Oscura era stata possibile non solo a causa delle emozioni negative, ma anche al rifiuto di alcune di esse (come il non ammettere di essere gelosi, invidiosi, o tristi, ecc... ) Rukio qua far riferimento al fatto che, se non è sincero con le sue emozioni, a niente sarebbe servito il sacrifico di Amelia;  
6) Per mia grazia, ti cito la spiegazione di Shinso di come funziona questa abilità:  
\- Questa abilità è molto speciale: permette in qualunque momento del combattimento di curare le ferite gravi subite e di aumentare il proprio Meisoku. Sembrerebbe uno scherzo della natura da quello che intuisco dalle vostre faccie, ma dovrete ricredervi. Questa abilità non è una cosa invincibile, nè tanto meno ingiusta, - continuò Shinso con un tono piú serio. - Questa abilità è un' arma a doppio taglio. Il quantitativo di forza che ricevi non è fisso. È tale da aumentare la tua aura tanto piú hai subito danni nel combattimento, ed è dunque efficace solo quando arrivi a subire ferite fatali. La trasformazione non è ripetibile ne tanto meno reversibile: non si può usare per aumentare periodicamente la propria forza e recuperare continuamente le energie. Si può usare solo una volta ogni 3 ore. Inoltre... il prezzo per poterla utilizzare é alto. Il corpo di Rukio deve subire un peso doppio: deve impiegare il doppio delle forze per un attacco normale. Risulterá più potente, certo, ma farà più fatica. Inoltre, il dolore che subirá dagli attacchi dell' avversario sará il triplo, e piú si andrà avanti nel combattimento, piú l'aura che Rukio rilascerà gli brucierà per tutto il corpo. Non è un' arma che molti combattenti sarebbero contenti di avere. Devi aspettare di subire abbastanza ferite per poterla utilizzare, mettendo dunque in prima linea la tua vita, e il dolore e la fatica che subirá in quello stato è difficile da sopportare;  
7) Il Synchro Attack è una versione potenziata della sincronia, meccanica introdotta in Super Mystery Dungeon;  
8) Hawlucha funziona da Ricordamosse e da Eliminamosse nel gioco;  
  
\- Legenda:  
  
Bakusei (爆星): Explosive Star, Stella Esplosiva.   
Mizu Tate(水楯): Water Shield, Scudo Acquatico.  
  
\- Curiosità:

  * Il periodo del monologo iniziale è nei primi capitoli del gioco di riferimento. E' dopo l'esplorazione del dungeon di Gabite;
  * Le spinargento contano come uno strumento unico. Lo metto qua perchè l'ho già spiegato con le punta d'oro;
  * L'era nativa dovrebbe corrispondere al nostro 2000 a.c.;
  * Ogni piano ha un'entrata e un uscita. 
  * La frase del non arrendersi mai è una citazione ai capitoli finali del gioco;




	10. il dilemma del cambiamento

\- CHE COSA PENSAVI DI FARE! EH??? MA COSA TI DICE IL CERVELLO?!?!?!?!?!  
\- Ahhh... Porca miseria...  
\- P-parbleu, s-si calmi! D-dovrebbe ripos-  
\- STAI ZITTO O TI MANDO IN TERAPIA INTENSIVA!  
\- CRA!  
\- QUALE PARTE DI USARE UN'ALTRA VOLTA LA SINCRONIA IN QUEL MODO, DOPO CHE GIA' HAI AVUTO ESPERIENZE DOLOROSE, E RIDURTI AD UNO STRACCIO PER IL PAVIMENTO HAI PENSATO FOSSE UNA BUONA IDEA?!?!? LO TROVI DIVERTENTE!?!? SEI MASOCHISTA PER CASO!?!?!?  
\- N-no... Assolutamente no!  
Centosettantesimo anno del drago, ore 10.00. Rukio si trovava nel suo letto, ricoperto da bende sugli avambracci, sul corpo, sulle gambe e sulla testa, con solo la bocca e gli occhi liberi, assieme ai suoi compagni e ad una infuriatissima Chansey, in compagnia di Comfey. La feroce battaglia svoltasi nella Caverna del Tartaro aveva sfracellato il corpo di Rukio e questo ha dovuto subire un intervento preventivo la scorsa notte per evitare danni maggiori. Fortuna vuole che il corpo del piccolo pokèmon aveva una rigenerazione fuori dal comune, altrimenti avrebbe dovuto affrontare come minimo cinque mesi di convalescenza, invece di una sola settimana. E menomale: come la continuavo la storia senza il protagonista?  
\- COSA DEVO FARE CON TE? POTEVI UTILIZZARE LA SPILLA E CHIAMARE I RINFORZI, INVECE DI FARE TUTTO DA SOLO!  
\- V-veramente... Ero con i miei compagni... - Fece notare il Riolu.  
\- AH NON CREDERE CHE ME NE SIA DIMENTICATA! NON FATE FINTA DI NIENTE, VOI DUE! CHE RAZZA DI COMPAGNI SIETE? DOVE C'E' L'AVETE LA TESTA? PERCHE' NON GLI AVETE DETTO DI RITIRARSI INVECE DI FARGLI RISCHIARE LA VITA?? EH?!  
\- E-ecco... I-io sono ancora viv-  
\- ZITTO! ESIGO DELLE RISPOSTE!  
\- Che seccatura... Cosa glielo dicevo a fare? Non avrebbe mai ascolato (non che io avessi intenzione di ritirarmi)...  
\- NON E' UNA SCUSA PLAUSIBILE!  
\- Parbleu! I-io ci ho provato a fermarlo... Ma non ha voluto sentire ragioni...  
\- Basta capitano, - chiese timidamente Comfey, - non credo serva a qualcosa discuterne ora... Non è meglio se gli lasciamo riposare? Hanno affrontato tanto ieri. Sicuro che non ti servano più cure lì? - Disse indicando il braccio destro bendato del Frogadier.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie (*): il tuo centrifugato di Baccafrago e Baccakiwi era un vero toccasana! Sono sicuro che entro domani la mia pelle sarà tornata come nuova.  
\- Mi fa piacere... Dai capo: non serve a niente agitarsi così...  
\- Grrrr...  
Alla fine, Chansey ascoltò il consiglio della sua compagna, facendo un sospiro di rassegnazione.  
\- Uff... Che cosa devo fare con te...Torni spesso come se avessi dovuto affrontare una mandria di Bouffalant in primavera ogni maledetta volta... E' uno strazio per una dottoressa del mio calibro vedere pazienti con manie di suicidio. Non ne posso più di avere l'anima in pena per la tua salute! Sei il gioiello del GIP, ma a volte sembra che te freghi proprio delle tue responsiabilità e di quanto gli altri si preoccupino per te...  
- Non capisco tutto questo scalpore, sinceramente, - commentò il piccolo licantropo, -  abbiamo vinto, abbiamo assicurato Slade alla giustizia e siamo tornati illesi... O quasi, credo. Non credo che bisogna farne una trage-  
Chansey sbottò.  
\- ABBI UN PO' DI RISPETTO PER I MIEI SENTIMENTI, INFIMA PANTEGANA!  
Quelle parole, stranamente, ebbero un pesante effetto: fu preso da un improvviso sconforto e chinò la testa verso il basso, rempiendo la sua figura d'un aura tetra e depressa.  
\- Infima... Pantegana...  
\- P-parbleu! T-tutto bene capitano!?!?!?  
Kenji fece un'espressione di imbarazzo.  
\- (l'h-ha presa sul personale...)  
\- Questo è quello che succede quando si è troppo buoni... ME NE VADO! NON NE POSSO PIU' DI STARE QUA!  
Chansey se ne andò via dalla stanza, sbattendo la porta dietro di sè seguita da Comfey.  
\- S-scusateci... E riprendetevi presto!  
I tre furono lasciati in stanza da soli, in compagnia di un freddo silenzio ammonitore, cercando di smaltire l'enorme rimprovero preso dall'infermiera del GIP.  
\- Accidenti... Ci ha fatto una bella ramanzina, eh? - Commentò il pokèmon Legnogeco.  
\- Mon Dieu... Non ha tutti i torti però...  
\- Sigh... Ne sono consapevole, purtroppo, - annuì il Riolu, - non potevo dirgli granchè: è stata una sfuriata più che legittima.  
\- Excuse moi? Sembri molto comprensivo per essere il responsabile della sua sfuriata! Quel faccino ingenuo che diventa più rabbioso di un Primeape? Non è certamente un bello spettacolo...  
\- Io l'ho trovato molto divertente, eheh.  
\- Diglielo in faccia e vediamo se ti diverti ancora...  
\- Shinso ha ragione. Non è molt-  
Non riuscì a finire in tempo la frase: nonostante fossero stati appena abbandonati dalle dottoresse, un altro ospite voleva entrare nella stanza del team Skyraiders, bussando educatamente alla porta.  
\- (Ma non era la calma ad essere prima della tempesta?)  
\- E' permesso? Posso entrare?  
\- Uh? Ah! Certo! - disse Rukio, riconoscendo la voce, - entri pure!  
La porta venne aperta lentamente. Attaccata alla maniglia c'era una bocca grigia con denti d'acciaio, simile alle fauci di un coccodrillo. Da dietro di essa, però, comparve una figura che ben si discostava dal predatore della paludi: al suo posto c'era una piccola pokèmon graziosa, ma con uno sguardo profondo, di quelli in grado di scrutarti l'anima.  
\- Conciato male un'altra volta? Non è un bene che il nostro miglior membro sembri sempre coinvolto in qualche zuffa clandestina. So quanto possa essere divertente, ma dovresti pensare un po' di più alla tua salute. Almeno sei ancora intero, nonostante tutto.  
\- Uff... Lo dici come se mi facesse piacere ridurmi in questo stato... Ma sono felice di vederti, Mawile!  
La graziosa pokèmon era Mawile, l'archeologa del Gruppo Investigativo Pokèmon. Nonostante la sua giovane età, la sua cultura e intelligenza era rinnomata in tutta la Terra dell'Acqua. Era conosciuta soprattutto per la sua sfrenata passione per i reperti antichi, e poteva vantare della biblioteca più grande della città. Se qualcuno voleva sapere qualcosa di tempi il cui ricordo sono lontani, aveva bisogno di decifrare un codice segreto in una pergamena o in un una pietra, non era possibile trovare una migliore di lei in questo campo.  
\- Mademoiselle Mawile! E' un piacere vederla!  
\- Mademoiselle? Non sapevo conoscessi Adulazione...  
\- Almeno lui è educato... A differenza di una testa vuota che conosco molto bene! Preferisco le sue sviolinate piuttosto che i tuoi contrabbassi notturni...  
Kenji divenne irritato e allo stesso tempo imbarazzato: la punchline del topo da biblioteca fu insostenibile per il pokèmon legnogeco. Era impossibile controbattere dopo tale affermazione. Rukio non sapeva come reagire a quella battuta, mentre Shinso lo sapeva eccome: credo che anch'io sarei andato per la classica risata sotto i baffi.  
\- Ma non sono qui per cantartene ancora quattro: credo di aver già dato ieri. Volevo parlarvi dell'oggetto _(*)_ che mi avete fatto analizzare.  
I tre si lasciarono alle spalle ogni altro pensiero, lasciando spazio ad una completa serietà.  
\- Ci è voluto un po': appena ho preso in mano la sciarpa ho capito che avrei dovuto rimandare altri impegni. Ho dovuto usare tutta la giornata, anche perchè il codice utilizzato è quasi impossibile da decifrare se non si ha un po' di cultura del periodo antico, ma anche se non hai tanta pazienza e un attenzione ai dettagli come la mia.  
\- In che senso? - Commentò il Riolu.  
\- Mi avete fatto un bello scherzetto: una traduzione precipitosa per questa sciarpa è un errore che può commettere anche il più bravo dei traduttori. Questa scrittura si può benissimo scambiare per la cifratura Mewtica della Terra dell'Erba, ma qui c'è una Unown W raddoppiata per formare un doppio rombo, simbolo della Cifratura Volcanica, nata nella Terra della Sabbia.  
Shinso, essendo arrivato precedentemente alla prima conclusione, si ritrovò confuso all'affermazione dell'archeologa.  
\-  Excuse moi? N-non metto in dubbio la tua diligenza e la tua sapienza, mademoiselle Mawile, ma manca il sigillo di Volcarona al posto dell'Unown X! Come fa ad essere Cifratura Volcanica? E la U ad uncino con i bordi ribassati è tipica della Mewtica!  
\- E' vero quello che dici tu, ma c'è un particolare di cui ti perdono in parte, perchè veramente in pochi lo sanno: nel periodo Triangolare della Terra della Sabbia, ci fu per soli due anni il faraone Serafinus III, un giovane Yamask messo a capo dell'impero Kōsha _(*)_ all'età di 13 anni, a causa della morte prematura del fratello Tutangrigus I. Il giovane aveva un sogno: riuscire a trovare Mew e sposarla. Conobbe per caso la cifratura della Terra dell'Erba da un testo di un'eremita, la quale presentava anche il sigillo. Autoconvintosi che il pokèmon Novaspecie parlasse quella lingua, decise di cambiare la cifratura del tempo con quella Mewtica per poter imparare, in un futuro, la lingua della sua amata. Purtroppo, morì prematuramente, e questo cambiamento non riuscì a radicarsi, quindi portando il regno a tornare alla cifratura Volcanica canonica. E' un piccolo mito che raccontano nelle scuole sul valore della comunicazione, e gli archeologi non ci badano molto. Ma sono molto contenta di non essere tra questi!  
Shinso rimase sconfortato.  
\-  PARBLEU! PERCHE' NON MI HANNO INSEGNATO CERTE COSE DA PICCOLO! OH, COME SOFFRO!  
\- Quindi sei riuscito a decifrare la scritta? - Chiese il capitano del team Skyraiders.  
\- Ovviamente, se no non sarei qui. Non è stato facile appunto per questo motivo: non essendo stato un cambiamento ben accetto, alla fine si era venuta a creare una cifratura composta: se nella cifratura Volcanica bisognava andare di una consonante e una vocale indietro e rigirare il testo, mentre nella Mewtica bastavano quattro consonanti avanti, qui bisogna andare per le consonanti quattro avanti e per le vocali una indietro.  
\- Che seccatura... Parlare come comuni mortali era troppo difficile?  
\- Zitto. Non ho finito di parlare.  
\- U-urgh!  
\- Ora vi dico la traduzione, - disse prendendo una pergamena dalla finta bocca.  
\- "Il fallito sguazza nell'ignoranza,  
il re cova odio nel castello sotto uno sguardo cupo,   
ed il giullare, ripudiato, ride di questi stolti.   
Forze Oscure Onnipotenti,   
Sorgete e punite gli stolti,   
e datene il sangue al giullare.   
Egli brinderà con la luna calante,  
e l'ombra calerà sul mondo."  
Il team all'ascolto rimase sbigottito da tale traduzione. Che il Veloscuro fosse inquietante l'avevano già sperimentato ieri notte, ma fino a questo punto non lo avevano lontanamente immaginato. Rimasero a guardare Mawile sconvolti, mantenendo il silenzio fino a che Kenji non decise di romperlo.  
\- Se è uno scherzo, non è divertente.  
\- Non mi permetterei mai: sono seria in quello che faccio.  
\- In altre occasioni non avrei badato a questo, - disse Rukio, - ma dopo quello che ci è successo non credo siamo nella situazione di ignorare questo...  
\- Non posso darti torto: non è solo un aneddoto... Penso sia una maledizione in piena regola. Ho fatto analizzare ad un mio amico nella Terra della Nebbia la composizione delle scritte cremisi e della sciarpa, e quello che mi ha mandato... E' inquietante.  
Mostrò un foglio di carta preso sempre dalla sua finta bocca: c'era un'istogramma con una barra rossa e una nera.  
\- Nelle scritte cremisi sono presenti globuli rossi, mentre nel tessuto nero, assieme a fibre vegetali, cellule nere organiche. Nel suo database non è riuscito a trovare alcuna corrispondenza, ma sappiamo per certo che ha usato parti organiche del suo corpo per dargli un Meisoku proprio.  
Il Riolu era sempre più preoccupato: non solo quel coso era in grado di creare mostri d'ombra dal nulla, ma ha un Meisoku proprio in grado di influenzare gli altri pokèmon.  
\- (Questo vuol dire che anche un pokèmon innocente può diventare una macchina di distruzione con quella sciarpa... Accidenti!)  
\- Chiunque sia dietro a tutto questo non opera certo per la pace nel mondo, ma non ho voglia di ripetermi. Sarei molto interessata alla vostra esperienza ora. Slade, eh?  
Rukio fece una faccia sconsolata.  
\- Già... Siamo riusciti a ricaturarlo, fortunatamente.  Quello che ci è successo nella Caverna del Tartaro... Non è qualcosa da raccontare in giro.  
Mawile osservò la faccia del pokèmon Emanazione: l'ultima volta che aveva visto quella espressione era di ritorno da Borgo Quieto dopo la sconfitta della Materia Oscura, quando Amelia lasciò questo mondo.  
\- Non ti vedevo con quello sguardo da un bel po'... Cosa è successo là dentro?  
\- Il potere del Veloscuro ha manifestato, sfruttando la malvagità di quel mostro, un golem d'ombra gigantesco. Non... vorrei esagerare, ma penso fosse grosso come 8 Regigigas messi l'uno sopra l'altro. E' stato terrorizzante, ma grazie alla "Sincronia" * siamo riusciti a scamparla.  
\- Beh, quasi... - disse Mawile guardando le sue ferite.  
\- Non abbiamo trovato alternative purtroppo: durante il combattimento ci siamo accorti che ero l'unico in grado davvero di ferirlo, e cercare di colpire Slade stesso era pressocchè impossibile a causa di uno scudo d'aura oscura.  
\- Un golem d'ombra e uno scudo per il contraente... Chi ha creato quella sciarpa ci ha pensato bene.  
\- Già...  
\- In un certo senso è una fortuna che siate stati voi a trovarvelo contro: non so quante vittime avrebbe potuto mietere se fosse rimasto in circolazione.  
\- Esattamente, - sottolineò Kenji, - e Chansey è venuta qua facendoci una sfuriata, dicendo che avremo potuto chiamare rinforzi.  
\- Ciò non vi da il diritto di suicidarvi: e se non fosse andata bene? Cosa avreste raccontato a noi? Ammesso che sareste stati ancora vivi...  
\- Tsk! Sfido io a trovare dei pokèmon a Brusilia apparte noi che avessero avuto abbastanza palle per affrontare quella bestia! Se non era per noi...  
\- SE NON ERA PER VOI! PARBLEU! E' un miracolo che io sia riuscito a fare qualcosa... Non ho dormito stanotte per quella cosa, se è anche definibile come "qualcosa".  
\- Non so se picchiarti per la tua codardaggine o per la tua modestia. Se non era per il tuo Hikari no Mizu altro che muffin alla Baccacrela: avresti potuto avere una bella frittella di Riolu per colazione!  
Shinso rimase un attimo interdetto prima di rispondere.  
\- (M-mi ha appena fatto un complimento?!?!?!?)  
Cercò di calmarsi per evitare reazioni esagerate.  
- *cough cough: senza il vostro sangue freddo sarei scappato a gambe levate. Mi fermo qui però: non voglio che tu ti rimangi il complimento implicito che mi hai appena fatto!  
\- Fai bene: sarà l'ultima volta che te lo farò.  
\- EXCUSE MOI?!?! VORRESTI INSINUARE CHE NON MERITO COMPLIMENTI, SOTTO SPECIE DI DRAGO?  
\- Esattamente quello che ho detto, Froggy viscido.  
\- PUAH! SE NON ERA PER ME E LA MIA LINGUA SARESTI CARNE DA MACELLO!  
\- EH!?!??! HAI IL CORAGGIO DI PRENDERTI PIU' MERITI DI QUANTO SIA NECESSARIO?!? IMPARA A STARE AL TUO POSTO, INUTILE FROGGY!  
\- TI AMMAZZO QUI ED ORA, BYAKKUKEN KENJI!  
\- FATTI SOTTO, MIZUKAGE SHINSO!  
\- (Porca misera... se solo non fossi bendato!)  
I due compagni stavano per riscannarsi di nuovo, ma stavolta Rukio non era nelle condizioni di riprendeli. Fortunatamente, Mawile non era una donna che stava ad ascoltare in silenzio i litigi degli uomini: se c'era una rissa, si sarebbe unita volentieri per mostrare la sua supremazia. Tirò una Metaltestata a Shinso, mentre usò uno Sgranocchio per afferrare Kenji e sbatterlo di prepotenza contro il muro.  
\- L-la douleur...  
\-  EHI, BRUTTA PU***NA! PERCHE' CONTRO SHINSO HAI USATO UNA MOSSA NON MOLTO EFFICACE E A ME INVECE HAI SBATTUTO CONTRO IL MURO CON LA TUA BOCCA DEL CAZZO?  
Mawile guardò con occhi ricolmi di rabbia il grovyle disteso a terra: poche persone erano in grado di suscitare paura al pokèmon Legnogeco. Purtroppo per lui, lei era in quella lista.  
\- Come mi hai chiamata?  
\- E-ehm... N-non ho detto n-niente... S-sei b-bellissima... D-davvero!  
Rukio rimase in silenzio di fronte a quell'atmosfera diabolica: capisci che il tuo team ha toccato il fondo quando anche gli altri pokèmon sgridano i tuoi compagni.  
\- (N-nuova regola... Mai fare arrabbiare il vice-direttore...)  
\- Uff... Che spina nel fianco che sei... Prima la sbanfata di Baccakebia *, poi questo: se non fossi un membro del nostro Rukio ti avrei già sbattuto fuori a testate. Ad ogni modo...Voglio sapere cosa hai intenzione di fare, - disse rivolgendosi al pokèmon Emanazione, - credo di saperlo già, ma voglio sentire da te se siamo sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda. Ho già parlato tanto rispetto ai miei standard: ho bisogno di rinfrescarmi la gola dopo questo.  
\- Uhm... Lasciami pensare...  
Il capitano del team Skyraider rimurginò per un abbondante minuto su tutta la faccenda, prendendo nelle sue considerazioni eventuali pericoli e preoccupazioni. Quando si metteva in testa un pensiero intricato, era difficile smuoverlo: pensava a lungo da ogni angolazione, cercando una risposta che potesse avere la sua logica anche in materie che sembravano non avercene. C'erano tante cose che non li tornarnavano, ma quello che lo aveva lasciato sbigottito di più, era il fatto delle componenti organiche nelle sciarpe. Per la scritta chiunque l'avrebbe paragonata ad un brutto scherzo, per spaventare chi entrasse in possesso della sciarpa. Non aveva un grande impatto, ma il dubbio che, forse, avesse invece un senso non riusciva a dargli pace. Una cosa era certa, però:  questi Veloscuro erano una grave minaccia per la pace quotidiana dei pokèmon di Brusilia, e, forse, del mondo intero. Una volta riorganizzato il suo pensiero, Rukio esordì così:  
\- Allora... Vi dirò quello che penso: queste sciarpe, per me, sono delle vere e proprie armi. Abbiamo avuto un' esperienza diretta di questo, quindi questa è l'unica cosa certa al momento. Non so ancora se rendere pubblica la cosa o lasciarla nascosta per impedire disordine: non mi piace l'idea di creare panico generale, ma non è questo il motivo per cui non voglio farlo.  
\- Cosa vorresti dire? - Chiese Mawile.  
\- Mi spiego meglio: finora abbiamo reperito due Veloscuro, non uno. Ciò significa che sono reperibili in diversi modi, ma essendo che Slade era recluso in prigione e, non si sa come, sia riuscito a scappare nonostante fosse legato dalle Tenma no Kusari, l'ipotesi più probabile è che qualcuno dall'esterno, o dall'interno della prigione, abbia dato una mano per l'evasione.  
\- Excuse M-moi? Vorresti dire... Che qualcuno all'interno della prigione è una spia?!  
\- Credo sia una buona probabilità...  
\- E' un'ipotesi che dovrai scartare, purtroppo.  
\- Uh?  
\- Mentre voi eravate qua, il capo ha parlato con Tonx: secondo la testimonianza delle sue guardie, era un pokèmon con un mantello nero, che non avevano mai visto prima. Sono allenate a riconoscere il Meisoku di ogni membro della prigione, guardie e non, quindi dobbiamo fidarci della loro parola.  
\- Potrebbero benissimo coprire il compagno, - commentò il Frogadier.  
\- E' una possibilità, ma nessuna delle guardie è in grado di spezzare le gabbie dei prigionieri senza le chiavi. Ce lo ha assicurato il capo stesso.  
\- Questo è peggio di quello che pensavo...  
Mawile e i due compagni rivolsero il loro sguardo verso il capitano.  
\- Se è un esterno, vuol dire che è stato in grado di penetrare in quella fortezza, mettere fuori gioco le guardie, rompere la gabbia e portare via Slade senza lasciare traccia. Abbiamo a che fare con un tipo che ha un piano e un obiettivo, ed è disposto a servirsi di pericolosi pregiudicati per farlo. Se questo pensiero è corretto, ciò ci porta a considerare una delle mie più grandi paure plausibile: ci sono più sciarpe, non solo le due che abbiamo reperito. Un motivo in più per tenere questa informazione riservata: se spargessimo la voce, potrebbe succedere che colui dietro a tutto questo, o i pokèmon che vogliono utilizzare questi Veloscuro, potrebbero diventare più cauti, e ciò renderebbe più difficile l'indagine, credo...  
\- Se è per l'indagini non siamo neanche ad un punto d'inizio, - fece notare Kenji, - Non abbiamo niente in mano che ci possa dare una pista.  
\- Beh... Dipende.  
\- Uh?  
\- In realtà... Abbiamo qualcosa di simile. Non so quanto potrà essere realistico tutto ciò, ma se la cifratura delle scritte è così particolare ci sarà un motivo, no? Se dobbiamo iniziare a cercare da qualche parte, proverei nella Terra della Sabbia. Mi rendo conto che come pista è molto generale, ma è pur sempre qualcosa che si può seguire, no?  
Mawile rimase in rispettoso silenzio per tutta la spiegazione.  
\- (L'ultima è un po' forzata, ma il resto non fa una piega. Ha presupposto un piano più specifico solo dal fatto che ci fossero più sciarpe, se tengo in conto che il resto l'ho detto io. Però...) Non ci stai dicendo tutto vero? Hai ancora qualcosa da dire, vero?  
L'espressione di Rukio divenne più seria.  
\- E' probabile che qualcuno da dietro si stia servendo di queste sciarpe, ma... Non riesco a capire le sue ragioni. A che scopo darle ad altri? Sono molto potenti già da sole: quel golem d'ombra è impossibile da dimenticare. Il materiale organico nella sciarpa, e quella "maledizione" incisa sulla sciarpa, mi fanno presupporre che queste sciarpe si carichino di energia negativa, che poi dovranno tornare ad un proprietario. Se prendiamo queste ipotesi come esatte, il piano del pokemon dietro a ciò è donare sciarpe a pokemon malvagi, fare accumulare in esse energia, poi riprendere le sciarpe e appropriarsi di quella stessa energia. Ma allora: come ha fatto Slade a evocare quel golem? Ha usato la stessa energia che avrebbe dovuto accumulare, giusto? Che senso ha fare usare ad altri quello che si vorrebbe usare per sè? Questo punto ancora non mi è chiaro: ho pensato tanto solo perchè volevo rispondere a questo quesito... Possiamo dare solo una cosa per certa: questi Veloscuro sono pericolosi, e non devono cadere in mani sbagliate!  
\- Porca miseria, capitano, - commentò Kenji, - ho una mal di testa adesso per colpa tua...  
\- (ha pensato a tutto questo in un minuto? Cracra... Certo che gli esseri umani sono proprio di un'altra lega!)  
\- Beh, non puoi rispondere a tutte le domande subito, no? Va bene così... Dunque, per il momento le nostre misure saranno tenere sotto custodia le sciarpe e trovare qualcosa riguardo la Terra della Sabbia che ci possa essere utile. Forse chiedo troppo, ma hai già qualche idea?  
\- Intanto direi di alzarmi dal letto! Ec-co qu... pron-  
Nel tentativo di alzarsi in piedi sul letto, Rukio cadde in avanti, paralizzandosi sul colpo.  
\- Ehi ehi! Non credo tu sia nella forma adatta...  
\- H-hai ragione... Scusatemi...  
\- Mon dieu, capitano... Ti aiutiamo a rimetterti a letto...  
Shinso cercò di sollevarlo dal lato destro con il suo braccio sano (*) , mentre Kenji dal lato opposto.  
\- A-ahia! F-fate piano...  
Fu sistemato con la testa in su, sopra il cuscino.  
\- S-scusatemi... Si direbbe proprio che oggi sia K.O. , credo proprio che dovrò farmi una settimana di vacanza... Eheh...  
\- Basta, capo. Non servono le scuse inutili... Shinso: Chansey aveva detto di lasciarlo in pace, giusto? Che dici se andiamo a farci un giro e lo lasciamo riposare?  
\- E-ehm... Non credo che ce ne sarà bisogno, - disse Shinso al suo amico Legnogeco. Senza preavviso e senza nemmeno notarlo, Rukio crollò come un sasso nel suo letto, dando vita a sinfonie da contrabbasso.  
\- C-cosa?  
\- Beato lui... Vorrei anch'io la capacità di addormentarvi del vostro capitano...  
\- Lotti contro un mostro di 40 metri: secondo me il trucco è quello, mademoiselle.  
\- Fufu... Forse. Dovreste riposarvi anche voi già che ci siete: scommetto che non appena si alzerà dovrete partire in missione. Io, invece, devo andare: gradirei trattenermi oltre, ma sono molto impegnata. Come d'accordo, mi terrò questo Veloscuro per magari scoprire qualcos'altro: lo terrò segreto a tutti tranne che ad Ampharos, ovviamente. Non preoccupatevi: farò in modo che non cada in mani sbagliate. Tenete voi l'altra. Magari potrete trovare un altro indizio da voi.  
\- Sì... Forse ha ragione, - disse Shinso guardando l'addormentato capo con sguardo preoccupato.  
\- Yawn... Non mi dispiacerebbe far riposare le mie foglie ancora un po'. Tanto, finchè il capo non si risveglia, e la tua bruciatura non guarirà, sarà difficile trovare qualcuno con cui allenarsi.  
\- Ok! Mi riposerò anch'io! La mia pelle ha bisogno di essere lucida come il culetto di un bebè, dopotutto...  
\- Riposatevi bene: vi aspetta molto da fare.  
Mawile chiuse la porta dietro di se con leggerezza, lasciando quel lento scricchiolio come l'unico roumore che sarebbe dovuto esistere in quella stanza. Dopo la discussione fatta, i due avrebbero avuto tanto di cui parlarsi, ma per qualche strana ragione preferirono che il silenzio occupasse lo spazio tra di loro, invece che un colloquio illuminante.  
\- (Che seccatura, - pensò Kenji mentre si distendeva sul suo lettino rustico, - Crede che non abbia visto niente, ma persino quel froggy schifoso è preoccupato. Se pensi di riuscire a nasconderti da me, mi ti sbagli di grosso... Conosco quella faccia inespressiva: è quando non vuoi mostrare a tutti i costi una grande tristezza. Quando è stato l'ultima volta? Con quel Poliwrath al fiume *? Cazzo se sei inutile... Uff... Dovrei pensare anche io, ma mi ammoscerei... Se questi due sono così intelligenti, non capisco perchè dovrei sprecare tempo a pensare a mia volta... Mi riposerò un po').  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
\- Arceus mi contattó telepaticamente: mi disse di non preoccuparsi per lei, perchè si sarebbe reincarnata senza problemi. Lo stesso, purtroppo, non potette dire di Amelia... Dopo quell’avvenimento, non era riuscito più a percepire piú la presenza della Materia Oscura, né di lei…  
[...]  
\- (Che faccio?! Cosa faccio!? Non posso usare quelle tecniche davanti al capo, e con i Mizu No Hijutsu non farei niente! Che faccio che faccio!?)  
[...]  
\- Non mi interessa quello che può fare lui: mi interessa quello che posso fare io, quello che noi possiamo fare. Ho promesso che in ogni situazione avrei dato tutto me stesso. Sempre! Ti ringrazio per preoccuparti della mia salute, ma siamo il team Skyraiders: se ci tiriamo indietro noi, si tireranno indietro tutti! E' questo che deve fare un "eroe".  
[...]  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Centosettantesimo anno del drago, ore 15.00. Kenji si svegliò dopo quattro ore e mezza di sonno.  
\- Yaaaaaaaaawn... (Direi che due ore possono bastare... Ci volevano proprio queste orette in più. Che fare? Porca troia... Sicuramente dovrei fare qualcosa per quella Baccapendra...)  
Mentre decideva cosa fare, si girò verso il suo compagno: era con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto sul soffitto, a pancia in su ai bordi della sua vasca-letto, con la mano sinistra fuori dalla vasca e il braccio destro teso in acqua.  
\- Ehi. Hai fatto il tuo riposino, froggy? Che ne dici se ci togliamo qualche sassolino dalle scarpe e parliamo di cosa ti turba, eh?  
Il grovyle non ebbe risposta: il frogadier sembrava fosse in un altra dimensione, e non diede alcun cenno di aver sentito qualcosa.  
\- Mi stai ascoltando, eh? Ehi! Sto parlando con te!  
Ancora una volta, la bocca del frogadier non si aprì. Si avvicinò alterato al principe ranocchia: le sue palpebre erano assenti, e sotto si potevano notare delle borse nere, sindome d'insonnia.  
\- (Non mi dire... Che è stato tutto il tempo a pensare! Questo idiota...) SHINSO! RISPONDIMI, FO***TA RANOCCHIA!  
Parole al vento: era in trance completa.  
\- (Sei una cazzo di spina nel fianco... Mi toccherà farlo un'altra volta se voglio avere dei risultati. Eheh... Non che mi lamenti. )  
\- (Cosa puoi fare? Se non lo sai tu... Non è giusto che Rukio si carichi tutto sulle spalle sempre. Ma... Che diritto hai di dirgli qualcosa? Sei solo un viscido Frogadier che non ha neanche il coraggio di affrontare la realtà. Però... Posso biasimarti? Sappiamo bene quanto possa essere pericoloso... Tu... Hai paura, vero? Anch'io ho paura... Perchè? Perchè sono così... Voglio... Voglio essere utile! Ma... Non posso... Io non-)  
\- YUUH~ UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH~ ! SHINSOOOOOOOOO~  
Imitando una voce femminile, Kenji sventolò in faccia al suo compagno uno dei tanti poster di Lopunny che la ranocchia custodiva gelosamente nel Salvatesori * . A quanto pare, questo riuscì a svegliarlo dal letargo. Si sollevò dallo stagnetto, e manipolandone una parte dell'acqua creò un bouquet di rose.  
\- M-M-MON DIEU, MA CHE'RIE! C-C-CHE PIACERE, NON MI ASPETTAVO UNA TUA VISITA OGGI! SONO CONTENTO DI VEDERTI. IL TUO SGUARDO E' COME IL SOLE, E LE TUE ORECCHIE FOLTE SONO NUVOLE DI SETA  NEL CIELO DELL'ORIGINALE * !  OH, QUALE BELLEZZA, QUALE DELIZIA PER GLI OCCHI, QUALE... OH! PARDONNE-MOI! LE PAROLE MIE SONO TROPPO VOLGARI PER DESCRIVERE TALE DIVINITA'! NON NE SONO DEGNO! TI AMO DOLCE LOPUNNY! ACCETTA QUESTE ROSE COME SEGNO DEL MIO AMORE!  
Ci fu un momento di silenzio, in cui Shinso, in ginocchio, manteneva verso Kenji il bouquet, mentre lui lo guardava con sguardo serio. La tensione del momento era tale che si poteva tagliare con un coltello, reso ridicolo dal russare del capitano nella stanza. Shinso si accorse che c'era qualcosa che non andava poichè ancora il pokèmon Coniglio non lo aveva rifiutato come da programma, e alzò lo sguardo chino verso l'amata. Davanti a lui c'era il suo compagno che si stava trattenendo con la mano destra sulla bocca.  
\-  Pff... gg...rrrwfrwmfi.... umffffff.....  
Quando si rese conto di esser stato scoperto, il grovyle rise in faccia di prepotenza all'amico, facendo risuonare il suo grido ludico per tutta la sede GIP.  
\- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
Dopo aver cambiato colore dall'azzurro al rosso come un Kecleon, imprecò contro il compagno.  
- BATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD! JE TE CASSE LA GUEULE!! (*)  
- Oh-oh...  
Shinso preparò due Mizu Kunai, provando a pugnalare il compagno.  
\- Ok. Devo correre.  
Kenji scappò alla velocità della luce dalla stanza, aprendo con veemenza la porta.  
\- NON MI SFUGGIRAI! MIZUBUSHIN!  
Shinso lo inseguì furioso, rincorrendolo con 20 copie d'acqua con in mano un kunai d'acqua ciascuno. Gli altri membri erano leggermente infastiditi da quel comportamento, ma la rabbia di Shinso non gli permetteva contestazione: la paura di subire la furia della schiumarana era troppa.  
\- CRACRACRACRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!  
Shinso lo seguì per tutta la sede, fino a quando il compagno non si rese conto di dover aumentare drasticamente le distanze per poter scappare del tutto, dirigendosi all'uscita del villaggio. Tutti i passanti erano impauriti dal comportamento del Frogadier: persino Cofagrigus aveva perso di vista i suoi lingotti d'oro per assistere alla scena.  
\- EHI EHI! NON STAI UN PO' ESAGERANDO? - Urlò spaventato Kenji  
\- SEI TU QUELLO CHE SE L'E' CERCATA!  
I due continuarono a rincorrersi anche verso il sentiero che portava a Borgo Quieto,  falciando alberi per farsi strada: l'uno per trovare vie di fuga più ottimali e rallentare il compagno, l'altro nel tentativo di colpire da lontano. Durò tra le due e le tre ore questa comica da cartoni anni ottanta, fino a chè non giunsero effettivamente al villaggio natale di Rukio. Anche qui la folla fu abbastanza stupita da trovarsi all'improvviso il team Skyraiders, ma per colpa della furia di Shinso nessuno osò fermare i due. L'inseguimento finì una mezz'ora più tardi, ai piedi del Grande Albero, il luogo di ritrovo dove il capitano e Amelia erano solito ritrovarsi a farsi accarezzare dalla fresca brezza del villaggio, e qualche volta anche osservare il bel panorama. Qui Kenji, ormai esausto dalla lunga fuga, si accasciò al suolo privo di forze, sperando che anche il suo compagno avesse consumato l'energie.  
\- Anf... Anf...  
Fortunatamente, questa previsione si rivelò esatta.  
\- Io... Ti... Pant...  
\- Che seccatura... Anf... Solo per le cose stupide sei caparbio... Anf...  
\- Senti... Chi... Parla.... Anf...  
\- T-tregua?  
\- E-excuse moi? T-ti sembro in condizione di r-rifiutare?  
I due rimasero accasciati al suolo con il fiatone per qualche minuto, mescolando il proprio respiro affannoso con il profumo d'erba fresca del terreno. Quando finalmente avevano recuperato abbastanza aria da poter fare un discorso serio, i due si sedettero al suolo a gambe incrociate, osservando il panorama bagnato da luci arancioni. Il silenzio li coccolò per qualche minuto, prima che il pokèmon Legnogeco proferisse parola.  
\- Allora... La ranocchia è pronta a sputare il rospo?  
\- ...  
Non ebbe risposta.  
\- Accidenti... Dopo tutta la strada che ho fatto, la briga che mi sono preso hai intenzione di rimanere in silenzio?  
La ranocchia era col viso rivolto al terreno, con la faccia quasi tra le gambe, come se volesse sprofondare nella terra accanto alle radici.  
\- Sei proprio una spina nel fianco... Ti rendi conto di quanto sei ridicolo?  
\- Cracracra... Cracracra...Cracracra...  
Shinso si mise a ridere dal nulla, senza motivo.  
\- Ehi! Ti pare il momento di rider-  
\- Sono ridicolo, vero? Cracra...  
Mentre rideva, delle lacrime caddero al suolo, dopo aver sporcato le sue guancie sorridenti. Nonostante quello stato emotivo, l'espressione da sopra la bocca era seria e malinconica, quasi come se indossasse una maschera solo dalla bocca in giù.  
\- Ridicolo... Semplicemente ridicolo...  
\- Shinso...  
\- Hai ragione, Kenji: sono... Sono  ridicolo, una spina nel fianco. Sono... Un buffone. Continuo a ridere e a prendere tutto alla leggera anche quando non dovrei. Come potrebbe mai prendere qualcosa sul serio una persona come me? Continuo a scappare, a correre verso il nulla, e pretendere di dire qualcosa agli altri prendendo spunto da quel vuoto,  invece di rendermi utile in prima linea...  
\- Cosa... Stai dicendo?  
\- Nella Carvena del Tartaro, ho pianto come un bambino sulla decisione del capitano:  ho cercato in tutti i modi di fermarlo, perchè temevo di perdere ancora una volta un pokèmon a me vicino. Mi sono sinceramente preoccupato per lui, con tutto il cuore. Ma... Che diritto ho io di farlo? Anch'io potevo fermare... Beh, affrontare quel mostro. Avrei potuto... Ma non l'ho fatto: invece di fare qualcosa di concreto per proteggere coloro che mi stavano attorno, ho pianto, diventando poi offeso per nessuna ragione. E' sempre così: quando si tratta del momento decisivo, non posso fare niente! Non posso... Niente...  
Kenji si mise una mano dietro la testa.  
\- Uff... Lo sai che non è colpa tua...  
\- E INVECE LO E'! NON IMPORTA DA CHE LATO LO GUARDI! SONO STUFO! SE NON FOSSI COSI', POTREI ESSERE UTILE DAVVERO! - Disse girandosi verso il compagno con le guancie completamente umide, - invece... INVECE SONO UN VIGLIACCO SENZA LA BENCHE' MINIMA UTILITA, CON LA PAURA DEL GIUDIZIO DEGLI ALTRI E DI ME STESSO! QUALE PERSONA SANA DI MENTE HA PAURA DI SE STESSO?!  
\- Lo sai che non è davvero colpa tua... Nessuno dovrebbe vedere... Beh...  
\- Già... "Quello"... Cracracra...  
La brezza si sollevò all'improvviso, facendo sentire al Frogadier tutta la freddezza delle sue lacrime.  
\- Io... Sono debole, Kenji... Sono troppo debole...  Sono incatenato dalla mia stessa esistenza, e non posso fare niente per allentare la presa. Vorrei... Che tutto questo fosse solo un brutto scherzo...  
\- Mi stai dicendo che tutto quel rimurginare di prima, non era per la roba del Veloscuro, ma stavi pensando a questo? Tutto il tempo?  
\- I-io... Se prendiamo questa indagine... Potrei... Potrei perdere tutto! Il GIP, il team Skyraiders, il capitano... Tu, amico mio! Non voglio farti soffrire per colpa mia! Io... N-non vogli- AHIA!  
Il Grovyle tirò un pugno in testa al povero compagno.  
\- SEI IMPAZZITO?! CHE TI PRENDE?!  
\- Questo lo dovrei dire io. Probabilmente anche il capitano avrebbe fatto questo. Stai sparando balle a tutto spiano.  
\- NON SONO BAL-  
\- Sì, sei debole: sei un viscido Frogadier che non riesce ad essere sincero con sè stesso e con gli altri, che ha paura della sua persona più di quanto un Caterpie abbia paura di un Braviary, e sei anche un buffone che non farebbe ridere un Mightyena. E allora? Qual'è il problema?  
Shinso guardò con sguardo stupito il suo compagno.  
\- Odio tutti i fronzoli che la gente usa per spiegare qualcosa invece di andare dritto al punto, ma con te è diverso: tu spari stronzate dalla mattina alla sera, con la consapevolezza che lo sono. I veri giullari sono altri, e uno che si finge tale non può che fare bene al cuore di chi gli sta intorno. Sei inutile nelle lotte, nei dungeon, e forse in qualunque altra cosa esistente, ma, sicuramente, non sei inutile qui, - disse il Grovyle indicando il suo cuore.  
\- K-kenji...  
\- Vediamo... Non sono un fan delle frasi ad effetto per insegnare qualcosa. Allora... Uhm...  
Incrociò le braccia cercando di ritrovare le parole immaginate qualche secondo fa, -  Ah, ecco. Credo che il capitano ti avrebbe ricordato la regola numero quattro. *  
\- La... Numero Quattro?  
\- Com'era... Ah, sì : "Nel dilemma del cambiamento, cambia chi ti sta intorno". Credo... Che con questa Rukio intendesse dire qualcosa sul "Accettarsi" e l'altruismo, o qualcosa del genere. Non ricordo bene...  
\- "Non rimurginare troppo sul tuo essere, se non vuoi e non puoi cambiare. Pensa ad aiutare il cambiamento della gente intorno a te in meglio. Prima o poi, qualcun'altro cambierà anche il tuo mondo"... Suona... Così triste, in un certo senso... Sicuro che dovrebbe sollevarmi il morale?   
Il grovyle fece un sorriso arrogante.  
\- Eheh... Queste regole sembrano banali, ma molto sagge. Poche parole che dicono tanto, e sono semplici da capire. Se tutti parlassero così, il mondo sarebbe una rottura di scatole in meno...  
Shinso guardò il suo compagno con un volto sereno: in qualche modo, a fianco a lui aveva rivisto il compagno d'infanzia che aveva incontrato in quel giorno lontano, sperduto in una foresta anonima assieme a lui. Era strano ricevere lezioni di morale da un essere sanguinolento e attaccabrighe come quello, ma tutto ciò lo fece ridere come non aveva mai finto di fare.  
\- Cra... Cracra....  
\- Uh? Ancora piangi?  
\- Cracracra...CRACRACRACRACRACRACRACRACRACRA!  
\- Ehi. Sto cercando di essere serio, qua. Mi prendi in giro?  
\- Grazie, Kenji.  
\- Uh?  
\- Non avrei mai pensato di dirlo, ma sei stato di grande aiuto. Mon dieu! Dovresti entrare più spesso in questa mood da saggio eremitico! Ti farebbe più sopportabile, sai?  
\- E' colpa tua. Quando spari stronzate a raffica ho voglia anch'io di dirne qualcuna... Sei peggio di un'epidemia.  
\- Oh? Nel tuo vocabolario esiste epidemia?  
\- Nel tuo no?  
\- Non la uso spesso, ma dovrei annotarmela, così come mi dovrei annotare questo bel discorso che mi hai fatto, per ricordarmi che qualche volta sai essere gentile.  
Il Grovyle ebbe un attimo di sgomento: si rese conto solo in quel momento quanto il suo discorso fosse eccessivamente smielato, completamente in opposizione ai suoi standard.  
\- G-GENTILE? IO? NON OSARE INSULTARMI!  - disse il Grovyle con un leggero rossone in volto.  
\- "Un vero spadaccino non si rimangia le sue parole" , - disse il compagno cercando di imitare la sua voce.  
\- BRUTTO FROGGY-  
I due continuarono a punzecchiarsi amorevolmente, come gli amici sinceri che erano e forse rimarranno, metaforicamente abbracciati in un momento banale ma al tempo stesso caloroso, illuminati da una luce rossastra che dipingeva il cielo di sottile amore. Ricordati sempre, mio caro lettore, di goderti appieno i momenti con le altre persone, anche quelli più stupidi: sono proprio quei momenti spontanei a renderci quello che siamo e saremo...  
  
  


**************************************** NOTE DELL'AUTORE **********************************************

\- Explaining:   
  
1) Con oggetto intende il Veloscuro. Qui riporto ancora il testo: 

Zma qixaw byqqibx es elsiwysha, zma pesl gwiijx myza es  
 mex hyxzqa osjaw y lqiiru xelmz, ysj zma naxzaw, jexibsaj, qyolm is zmex kiiqx.   
Yqrelmzu Jywp Kiwhax, wexa ysj tosexm zma kiiqx, ysj ikkaw zma gqiij zi zma naxzaw.   
Ma beqq rypa y ziyxz bezm zma kyqqesl riis, ysj zma xmyjib beqq bysa is zma biwqj.

2) Per la sincronia rivedi capitolo 9;  
3) Nello scorso capitolo, Shinso si era bruciato il braccio destro;  
4) L'episodio del Poliwrath verrà presentato successivamente;  
5) Come già detto in capitoli precedenti, Shinso ha una cotta per la Lopunny del team Malia. Nel Salvatesori, oggetto che può racchiudere una infinità di strumenti, in uno scompartimento speciale contiene più di 24 poster con pose diverse del pokèmon Coniglio;  
6) Con l'Originale, s'intende Arceus, il dio dei pokèmon;  
7) Regola numero 4 del team Skyraiders: "Nel dilemma del cambiamento, cambia chi ti sta intorno";  
  
\- Legenda:  
  
Kōsha:  Sabbia Gialla  
JE TE CASSE LA GUEULE: Ti rompo la faccia  
  
\- Curiosità:

  * La baccakebia ha un odore orrendo e pungente, da risvegliare i morti.



 


	11. Incubi, piste e un po' d'origano

Limpido è, sentire, invero,  
Lacrime dipinte, sottile sincero.  
Sempre mi fu, abbraccio caloroso,   
Pensiero dolce, di bambino ansioso. 

Due anime unite, da tempi avversi,  
sorridono insieme, su riflessi tersi.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************

 

Si dice che da grandi poteri, derivino grandi responsabilità. Molti mi remano contro quando prendo troppo spunto da pellicole fantasiose o cartoni discutibili, ma ritengo sempre che uno abbia il diritto e il dovere di prendere tutto quello che più gli aggrada e interpretarlo per sè, costruendo leggi morali che permettano di definire un individuo elegante ma al tempo stesso giusto.  
\- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...  
Mi farebbe molto piacere descrivere anche il mio protagonista come tale in ogni occasione, ma più che la precedente frase iconica il motto giusto per descrivere Rukio in quel momento sarebbe stato " tra grandi poteri, derivano grandi russate". Centosettantesimo anno del drago, ore 12:00. Il piccolo Riolu aveva dormito pressocchè per un giorno intero, completamente distrutto dall'esperienza della Caverna del Tartaro. Per riuscire a fargli mettere qualcosa sotto i denti, la sera prima, Shinso e Kenji si sono dovuti adoperare per portargli la cena in camera, come se invece di una base operativa la Sede Esplorativa fosse un hotel a cinque stelle. Non appena sentì l'odore di cibo, dal letto si precipitò sui piatti preparati a base di Baccarancia, Baccapesca, riso bianco e e dolcetti alla Baccacao e Baccasalak, i preferiti del capitano. Consumò una quantità di lecornie pari a cinque volte il suo peso, per poi crollare sul pavimento nel precedente letargo, lasciando ai suoi compagni il compito di rimetterlo un'altra volta sul letto.  
\- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz....  
Mi chiedo quanto ancora debba scrivere per dargli il tempo di svegliarsi... Forse potrei proporti di giocare a scacchi, ma non credo poi tu avrai la forza di continuare a leggere. Sono aperto a qualunque suggerimento, se posso farti piacere.  
\- zzz... Yaaaaawn...Uff...  
Salvando la vita dell'autore, Rukio aprì gli occhi lentamente, cercando di rimettere insieme i pezzi del giorno precedente.  
\- (Stavo... Ancora dormendo? Non credo sia un buon momento per dormire... Cosa... Era successo? Ah... Il Veloscuro)  
Si ricordò della mattina precedente, quando fece la chiaccherata con Mawile sulla pericolosità del suddetto oggetto: sicuramente la sua condizione era d'ostacolo alla risoluzione del mistero, e non poteva permettersi di rimanere ancora un secondo nel letto. Purtroppo, però, provando a mettersi in piedi sul materasso, si rese conto che le sue gambe ancora non erano nelle condizioni di sostenerlo adeguatamente, cadendo di faccia in avanti.  
\- (Eheh... Accidenti... Sembra che dovrò davvero riposarmi questa volta, eh?) - Pensò sorridendo. - (Beh, se non altro sono tutto d'un pezzo, no? Non potrei ritrovarti se non fosse così...)  
Quest'ultimo verso lo rivolse alla sua sciarpa, che fedelmente era rimasta attorno al suo collo per tutta la convalescenza già attraversata. Stringendola a se, Rukio fu assalito da pensieri preoccupanti: era chiaro che, d'ora in avanti, avrebbe dovuto affrontare altri nemici pericolosi quanto se non di più di Slade, e ciò voleva dire che davanti alla realizzazione del suo desiderio si poneva un ostacolo di cui non era possibile garantire la sua eliminazione.  
\- (Quel mostro... Se non fosse stato per noi non so come sarebbe andata a finire... Non è qualcosa che un normale pokèmon potrebbe affrontare, e a malapena ne siamo usciti vincitori da quello scontro. Devo diventare più forte! Non permetterò che quell'abominio rovini questo mondo meraviglioso! Mi aiuterai anche tu, non è vero Amelia?)  
Come al solito, la sciarpa dell'armonia non diede segno di risposta. Chiudendo gli occhi in segno di rassegnazione, provò a posizionarsi con le braccia vicino al cuscino, dove di fianco erano posizionate due stampelle di metallo, con sopra un bigliettino di carta.

  
_"So bene quanto ti piaccia uscire dal balcone e assaporare l'aria fresca la mattina. Spero che queste possano esserti utili nyan!"_

_\- Sylveon_

\- Eheh...  
Rukio prese le stampelle, e alzandosi dal letto uscì sul balcone, facendo un respiro porfondo. A mezzogiorno l'aria era meno fresca del mattino, ma non gli dispiacque sentire un caloroso sole scaldargli il viso sopito mentre veniva bagnato da un aria ventilata.  
\- Vorrei essermi svegliato prima, ma anche questo non è male... Chissà se anche tu stai guardando questo sole, Amelia...  
Riaprì gli occhi, rivolgendoli all'orizzonte mentre stringeva la sciarpa a se.  
-Vorrei... Lasciarmi cullare dal vento e godermi le nuvole, le stesse che vedevamo insieme scorrere per il cielo di Borgo Quieto. Vorrei che il sangue di queste ferite non sporcasse il futuro del nostro sogno, ma credo di non poter fare altrimenti in questa situazione... Stai tranquilla: non ho intenzione di arrendermi. Continuerò a combattere perchè questo mondo permetta ai pokèmon di esplorare le bellezze dell'avventura senza problemi, e troverò un modo per riportarti qui, accanto a me. Non sai quanto mi manca il tuo bel viso, l'allegria del tuo sorriso che solo tu sapevi darmi. Vorrei tanto... Poterti riabbracciare ancora una volta... Amelia...  
\- Ma che teneroni che siamo... Il pokèmon più temuto della Terra dell'Acqua passa il tempo a buttare pensieri romantici al vento! Tsk-Tsk...Dovresti scegliere con più attenzione le parole da usare quando parli da solo...  
Sul lato destro fuori dalla finestra, nella parte destra del balcone, uno sguardo felino guardava Rukio con fare malizioso e provocatorio. Weavile era lì, seduta a gambe incrociate con il braccio destro a sostegno della testa, spettatore del monologo malinconico del piccolo licantropo. Rukio ci mise un po' a realizzare la situazione, rimanendo immobile a fissare i suoi occhi con una faccia senza espressione. Quando si rese conto di ciò che era successo, cadde all'indietro, tornando all'interno della stanza e sbattendo la testa contro il pavimento.  
\- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! OUCH! C-che male...  
\- Fufu... Certo che ti fai impressionare facilmente...  
\- C-C-CHE DIAVOLO CI FAI QUI?!?!? COME SEI ENTRATA?!?!?!  
\- Saltando dai tetti. In questi casi la mia specie ha delle capacità molto utili.  
\- TI SEMBRA IL MODO DI ENTRARE NELLA STANZA DI UN POVERO PAZIENTE?? MA CHE TI DICE IL CERVELLO?? - Disse mentre le sue guancie si arrossivano.  
\- Come ti chiamavano? Rakujitsu no Senshi?  L'unica cosa che è calata è il tuo bel culetto sul pavimento (*). Uff... Sei proprio inguardabile...  
\- S-SE VENUTA AD ISTIGARMI O HAI UN MOTIVO PER ESSERE QUI!?!?  
Weavile fece uno sbuffo di rassegnazione.  
\- E io che volevo continuare la nostra bella chiaccerata... Certo che non si può proprio iniziare un discorso che te capisci subito il secondo fine, eh? Chissà che noia nel vostro mondo...  
\- N-non è difficile da intuire... - Disse distogliendo lo sguardo.  
\- Non sono qui perchè voglia aiutarti o simili, ma ho delle informazioni riguardanti tu sai cosa.  
\- N-non so di cosa tu stia parlando...  
Weavile si accucciò verso Rukio, faccia a faccia.  
\- Sarò anche solo un pokèmon in confronto a te, ma, al contrario tuo, invece che la testa preferisco andare d'istinto: in certe situazioni è molto più veloce di elaborati piani e seghe mentali. Dopo aver ottenuto quello che cercavo, ho sentito che dovevo riferirlo a tutti, ma poi sono venuta qui ieri pomeriggio, e mi hanno detto che eri in una condizione tale da rimanere a letto una settimana. Visto che Ampharos e Mawile non mi hanno voluto dire niente, ho pensato di tenermi l'informazione e di riferirla solo a te. Non vendo certo informazioni senza nulla in cambio, giusto?  
\- (Mawile sta mantenendo la parola...)  
\- Allora: dimmi che succede. Non ci credo che è bastato uno squilibrato a ridurti così.  
Rukio non rispose subito: non sapeva minimamente se raccontare tutto a Weavile oppure tenere la bocca chiusa.  
\- (Non posso certo aprire bocca se gli altri contraenti stanno facendo del loro meglio. Ma... Quale informazione avrebbe Weavile che potrebbe essermi utile? )  
\- Ehi! Sto parlando con te...  
\- A-AH?  
\- Non capisco come facciano i tuoi compagni a sopportare questi tuoi momenti di vuoto! E' snervante vedere un pokèmon ignorare bellamente con quello sguardo che dice "cosa fare, cosa non devo fare"! E' sì o no, e fine!  
\- (Vediamo se riesco a sviare il discorso) C-come mai sei così disponibile? Non è da te volermi dare una mano...  
Rukio conosceva abbastanza bene Weavile da immaginarsi che quel "favore" che gli stava rendendo sarebbe stato da restituire in qualche modo.  
\- Svii il discorso, eh? Non arrivo a questi livelli di stupidità...  
Rukio rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo osservando la felina. Nonostante la voglia di chiudere l'argomento, non aveva intenzione di venire meno a ciò che si era imposto.   
\- Senti. Vorrei dirtelo, davvero. Ma-  
\- RUKIO!!  
Non riuscì a finire in tempo la frase: nel mentre che stava parlando, Dedenne spalancò la porta furiosamente.  
\- RUKIO!! E' SUCCESSA... UNA COSA... ANF...  
\- (Come fa ad urlare con il respiro affannato?)  
\- Ehi Dedenne. Io e Rukio stavamo avendo una conversazione completamente confidenziale. Potresti tornare più tardi?!  
\- N-non ascoltarla Dedenne! D-dimmi pure.  
\- S-SHINSO... S-SHINSO....  
\- Finalmente Kenji gli ha tagliato la gola? Quello Shinso doveva pur imparare in qualche modo a stare zitto...  
Dedenne, piuttosto che dare corda alla sua voce affannosa, decise di sputare tutto d'un fiato saltando spiegazioni.  
\- LA SITUAZIONE E' SERIA! E' NELL'ARENA SOTTERRANEA, SVENUTO, E NON RIUSCIAMO A FARLO RINSAVIRE! KENJI E' FERITO, ED E' RICOPERTO DI SANGUE!  
Non pensò neanche a cosa fare: nel giro di un secondo, l'espressione di Rukio divenne spaventosa, come se davanti a lui fosse morta la sua amorevole madre. Non ebbe nemmeno un attimo d'esitazione: al finire della frase di Dedenne, il dolore nelle gambe sparì, e si mise a correre in direzione dell'arena sotterranea del GIP. Tuttavia, non sentire il dolore non vuol dire essere guarito, e dopo non appena esser sceso dal primo piano, Rukio cadde a terra, con le gambe che non davano segno di risposta.  
\- U-urgh... M-maledizione...  
Weavile lo raggiunse qualche secondo dopo: prima di parlare fece una risata arrogante.  
\- Eheh... Solo un piano? Sei proprio ridotto male...  
Rukio non rispose. Cercò in tutti i modi di avanzare verso il piano successivo, strisciando con i gomiti malridotti.  
\- Sei inguaribile... Oggi faccio un eccezione: non farci l'abitudine!  
Weavile caricò sulle spalle a peso morto il Riolu, riprendendo la corsa. Nel mentre che scendeva, Weavile incrociò i suoi scagnozzi, che erano rimasti nell'atrio in attesa del capo.  
\- C-CAPO! ASPETTI!  
\- PIU' TARDI! SEGUITEMI!  
Il team AWD, assieme a Rukio e Dedenne, scesero i due piani sotterranei della sede del GIP, fino ad arrivare all'entrata del colosseo.  La porta massiccia di legno era già stata aperta, e si sentivano dentro dei pokèmon discutere preoccupati.  
\- Ci siamo quasi. Spero che questo trambusto non sia per niente Dedenne. Non mi piace fare la babysitter.  
\- PENSI CHE MI DIVERTA A CORRERE COSI' ? PRIMA DI CONTATTARE VOI HO CONTATTATO IL TEAM HUG HUG E AMPHAROS. SONO GIA' SUL POSTO!  
\- (Shinso... Kenji... Vi prego... Fa che stiano bene...)  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Centosettantesimo anno del drago, 11.20. E' necessario tornare un attimo indietro nel tempo prima di proseguire con la linea temporale della nostra storia. Non voglio darvi il solito subito il flashback corsivo solo per lasciarvi un attimo riposare la testa e registrare a mente lucida quello che era successo all'interno dell'arena sotterranea.  
\- Che seccatura... Era proprio necessario venire fin qua?  
Shinso aveva portato Kenji nell'arena sotterranea, senza rivelargli cosa avesse in mente di fare. Non era da Shinso portarlo ad allenarsi nell'arena: di solito era lui a pregargli di farlo. Sapeva già che, molto probabilmente, centra qualcosa con quello che era successo ieri pomeriggio, all'ombra della quercia di Borgo Quieto.  
\- Non siamo qui per allenarci, giusto?  
Shinso non rispose, mantenendo un atteggiamento serio mentre stringeva con sè la borsa dell'esploratore. Annuì semplicemente con la testa.  
\- Se non è per allenarsi allora perchè?  
\- Non sono sicuro di cosa possa succedere, quindi ho preferito venire in un luogo sicuro prima di farlo.  
\- Ancora non mi hai spiegato cosa vuoi fare...  
\- Sai... Dopo ieri, dopo tutto quello che abbiamo parlato, ho preso una decisione.  
\- Uh?  
\- Voglio... Voglio essere utile. Voglio rendere al capitano tutto quello che ci rende ogni giorno permettendoci di fare parte della sua squadra, e per evitare di non poter contare su di noi nel momento del bisogno. Non posso combattere, ma... Nulla mi vieta di assistere in altro modo.  
\- Che stai dicendo? Non è quello che fai ogni giorno? Perchè dici cose così banali...  
\- Ho bisogno del tuo parere, Kenji - disse non calcolando la domanda del compagno.  
\- Su cosa?  
\- Ho riflettuto a lungo: ho bisogno di un tuo parere prima di prendere azione. E' una domanda che mi assilla da quando siamo usciti da quella grotta.  
\- (Cosa gli sta prendendo? Prima la lunga pensata, poi lo scoppio in lacrime: c'è un momento della giornata in cui riesca a stare tranquillo? Che seccatura...) Di cosa si tratta?  
\- Secondo te... Perchè il capitano era l'unico in grado di poter colpire il golem d'ombra?  
\- Ah... Quello. Non saprei cosa risponderti, sinceramente.  
\- (Quando mai lo sai, dannata lucertola...)  
\- Forse... I nostri attacchi non facevano per lui. Abbiamo delle tecniche simili: entrambi usiamo fendenti, sebbene tu abbia anche altro tipo di mosse come Idropulsar. Forse non è possibile tagliare un ombra, e il resto dei tuoi sono troppo deboli per qualcosa del genere.  
\- Anche io ho avuto un pensiero simile. Per i miei attacchi sembra una conclusione con qualche validità: il mio stile di "combattimento" si basa più sulla velocità, la rapidità e l'imprevedibilità dei miei attacchi. E' normale che contro un colosso del genere senza un cervello non abbiano avuto effetto. Ma i tuoi? A meno che non hai giocato come al solito non credo che quegli attacchi avrebbero lasciato illeso qualcuno di normale... Non credo che la potenza sia il problema.  
\- Stai andando troppo per le lunghe... Taglia corto o potrei non riuscire più a seguirti...  
Un senso di irritazione pervase la sua mente.  
\- (Dimenticavo con chi sto parlando... Vediamo di andare con ordine o potrei fargli del male) Cercherò di andare piano, prima di arrivare al punto. Hai presente come noi pokèmon creiamo attacchi?  
\- Urliamo ai quattro venti i nostri attacchi e poi colpiamo? O come il capo usiamo quella strana energia blu?  
\- (SACRIPANTE! IDIOTA DI UNA LUCERTOLA!) Vedo che dovrò spiegarti un bel po' di cose... Se ti dico Konsoku (*) e Shizensoku (*) ti viene in mente qualcosa?  
\- Ah, quello... Quando il capo ha voluto spiegarmelo non ci ho capito molto..  
Probabilmente Shinso non sarà in grado di spiegare al nostro Grovyle la complicata relazione tra aura e i due Respiri Universali, ma per te, caro lettore, visto che brami la conoscenza (così come spero) ti darò una spiegazione esaustiva. Allora: Konsoku significa letteralmente "Respiro dell'anima", e rappresenta una speciale "energia", se così possiamo chiamarla, il cui cuore è nell'animo di ogni pokèmon, il quale ne è la fonte principale assieme alle emozioni. Questa è il principio dell'immaginazione del pokèmon, che sfrutta per creare attacchi e che gli permette di fare cose che solo fisicamente non sarebbe in grado di fare. Shizensoku, invece, significa "Respiro della natura", ed è un energia che proviene dall'ambiente circostante, che quasi tutti i pokemon sono in grado di controllare ed incalanare in se stessi (se conoscete Naruto, pensate al Senjutsu). Sottolineo il quasi perchè ci sono delle eccezioni, ma prima di elencarle è necessario passare alla formazione degli attacchi. Per creare un attacco, i pokemon usano una combinazione  
di queste due energie: il Konsoku regola la potenza e il controllo sulla mossa, il Shizensoku il tipo e le caratteristiche naturali della mossa. Ovviamente, lo Shizensoku utilizzabile dal pokemon dipende dalle sue caratteristiche naturali: un pokèmon di tipo Acqua sarà ben disposto a raccogliere energia dall'acqua e dal vapore circostante, mentre un tipo Terra dalla terra stessa. Tra le eccezioni, è giusto elencare il tipo Lotta, visto che riguarda Rukio, il capitano del team Skyraiders: il tipo Lotta, tra i tipi di pokemon, è naturalmente mal disposto a controllare lo Shizensoku. Questo forma un handicap, perchè restringe la variablità delle mosse utilizzabili e costringe il pokemon ad affidarsi principalmente alla propria forza di volontà e alla propria forza fisica. Tuttavia, può essere anche un vantaggio, perchè se lo spirito combattivo e la vitalità del pokemon è forte, ciò influenzerà direttamente la potenza della mossa, permettendo un allenamento più rapido sul controllo e la potenza della mossa, al contrario del caso in cui si dovesse utilizzare anche lo Shizensoku.  
\- Lasciamo perdere... Ti dirò solo questo: gli attacchi del capitano sono per la maggior parte fatti di "anima" . L'anima è direttamente legata alla propria volontà e alle proprie emozioni. Per noi, il concetto è diverso: siamo un tipo Acqua e un tipo Erba, quindi per le nostre mosse dobbiamo anche usare la "natura".  Questo è ciò che differenzia i nostri attacchi da quelli del capitano.  
\- Stai dicendo che io non ho messo "anima" ? Che non mi sono impegnato?  
\- No. Sto dicendo che Rukio riusciva a colpire il golem perchè i suoi attacchi esprimevano appieno i suoi sentimenti. Essendo poi che il nostro capo ha un'anima benevola, probabilmente ha creato una situazione di vantaggio contro un essere fatto di pura malvagità. Tu non sei un santo: ti piace combattere, sei sanguinolento, e i tuoi attacchi non sono fatti puramente di "anima", quindi non avevano effetto sul golem, mentre il bene, il perdono e lo spirito di sacrificio del capitano fossero come veleno per lui. Se consideriamo che quella cosa era alimentata dalla cattiveria di Slade, è più che naturale pensarla così.  
All'idea di non poter godere di uno scontro letale, Kenji si innervosì un po'.  
\- Mi stai dicendo... Che l'unico modo per affrontare quel mostro è non gioire più di un combattimento? Te lo puoi anche scordare!  
\- CRETIN! FAMMI FINIRE IL DISCORSO, MON DIEU! Ehm ehm! Quello che voglio dire, e che abbiamo due strade. O il capitano diventa più forte e può affrontare il colosso da solo, o noi troviamo un modo per affrontarlo noi a nostra volta! E' chiaro che è lo spirito che riesce a colpire il golem. Quindi, o riusciamo ad utilizzare più "anima" nei nostri attacchi, o troviamo qualcosa di simile al golem per attaccarlo.  
\- Credo... Di aver capito. Non so cosa centri questo "più anima", ma credo che sia correlato a come creiamo gli attacchi, da come ne parli. Se siamo abituati ad un modo, però, non credo sia possibile crearne un altro all'improvviso. Penso che la seconda scelta sia più fattibile, anche se non ho idea ancora di cosa tu abbia in mente. Invece di estremamente buoni dobbiamo essere estremamente cattivi?  
Shinso esitò a continuare il discorso. Non era ancora sicuro di quello che stava per fare, e non sapeva come avrebbe reagito Kenji. Quindi, per una volta si immedesimò nel compagno, e preferì i fatti alle parole. Dalla  borsa che si era portato dietro, Shinso tirò fuori il Veloscuro di Slade.  
\- Ehi ehi. Perchè hai tirato fuori quello?  
Kenji sembrava stupido, ma in realtà ciò era una manifestazione della sua pigrizia. Pensò all'ultima frase detta da Shinso, e quando comprese a grandi linee le sue intezioni, il suo volto cambiò enormemente, dalla non curante faccia da pesce lesso ad un gatto spaventato.  
\- N-non ci credo... N-non vorrai mica...  
Il compagno lo guardò negli occhi: si intravvedeva la paura riflessa del Grovyle stesso, ma al medesimo tempo aveva la sfumatura di voler andare fino in fondo.  
\- Sì...  
\- S-sei impazzito? N-non che abbia paura ma... Slade ha perso conoscenza mentre lo usava. Tu... Sei sicuro di...  
\- E' per quel motivo che ero titubante. Se non possiamo combatterlo, ho pensato di usare un altro golem per combattere contro di lui. Non so quanto possa essere efficace visto che tendenzialmente non ho un briciolo di malvagità in me, quindi invece che un golem probabilmente produrrò un nano cracra!  
\- E... "Quello"?  
\- Si manifesta solo se uso quelle tecniche, no? Fino a chè non userò quelle, dovrei essere a posto. Ma... In caso succeda qualcosa....  
\- Io... Dovrò fermarti?  
\- Se necessario sì...  
L'espressione del Grovyle non era quella sua solita di fredda serietà: si leggeva un velo di compassione, quasi come se fosse dispiaciuto che il suo stesso compagno si fosse ridotto a tanto pur di rendersi utile al team. Non era convinto di ciò che il Frogadier gli proponeva, ma allo stesso tempo comprendeva il suo desiderio, ed era malinconicamente meravigliato che finalmente il suo compagno abbia deciso di passare all'azione. In fondo, anche lui trovava ingiusto che Rukio dovesse caricarsi tutto quel peso: se c'era una possibilità di aiutare davvero il capo, era loro dovere trovare una soluzione.  
\- Allora? Ci stai? - Chiese il compagno Schiumorana.  
Prima di rispondere, chiuse gli occhi e accettò l'idea come un atto di fede.  
\- Va bene. Prima che tu faccia qualcosa, però, fammi scaldare un attimo. Non sono completamente convinto che sia la cosa giusta, ma se in questo modo possiamo combattere con il capitano, vale la pena tentare, - disse mentre faceva stretching con le braccia, - cerca di non fare casini, però.  
Shinso non rispose a parole: si accontentò di un sorriso e di un cenno con la testa.  
\- (Grazie, Kenji. Sono contento di averti al mio fianco)  
Senza perdere altro tempo, o forse più per togliersi il peso della sua stessa decisione il prima possibile, prese il Veloscuro dalla Borsa dell'Esploratore. Non appena prese la sciarpa in mano, un riflesso rosso attraversò le sue scritte cremisi, con la stessa movenza di onde su un lago create dal lancio di una pietra, trasmettendo inquietudine al Frogadier. Deglutì istintivamente, per poi fare un respiro profondo per tranquillizzare il suo animo. A questo rito speciale, passò poi ad un urlo di battaglia per autoconvincersi.  
\- NON SI TORNA PIU' INDIETRO! EN GARDE VELOSCURO!  
La indossò senza pensarci ulteriormente, legandola intorno alla sua fronte come una bandana. Nello stesso istante in cui fece quel movimento, il suo compagno Kenji si mise in guardia creando due Fendifoglia sulle sue braccia. Egli era talmente teso ma concentrato che in quel momento qualunque movimento anomalo avrebbe potuto scatenare uno dei suoi "senkendō". Lo stesso valeva per Shinso: in caso l'energia oscura fosse stata tale da risultare insopportabile, d'istinto si sarebbe tolto la sciarpa, senza pensarci due volte. Rimasero fermi a guardarsi negli occhi, cercandosi a vicenda nella pericolosità del momento, sentendo entrambi il bisogno di rimanere in guardia per tutto il tempo. Passò un minuto netto in quella situazione di tempestosa immobilità, ma non accade niente di rilevante: niente golem d'ombra, niente aura oscura. Niente di niente.  
\- N-niente? - chiese il Frogadier.  
\- Sembrerebbe di no.  
\- E'... Strano. Ero convinto che almeno qualcosa sarebbe successo.  
\- Si vede che, come avevi detto tu, non hai abbastanza "Malvagità". E' una seccatura che sia venuto qui per niente, ma almeno sono sollevato, - disse interrompendo i Fendifoglia, - forse è meglio così (se non altro ci abbiamo provato).  
\- E' un peccato... Mi spiace di averti fatto perdere tempo inutilmente. Vorrà dire che dovremo trovare un altro modo per aiutare il capitano. Adesso mi tolgo questa sciarpa e-  
Non appena mise le mani sul Veloscuro per sciogliere il nodo da dietro la fronte, la sua faccia cambiò bruscamente espressione: dalle pupille vuote sembrò che Shinso fosse sparito all'improvviso, lasciando il suo corpo con un volto di chi aveva visto la morte in faccia, e una delle più cruente. Cominciò a respirare affannosamente a bocca aperta, e le mani si stavano attaccando alla sua nuca come se volesse cavarsi la testa.  
\- Ehi Shinso! Che succede?  
Il suo cervello non riusciva a percepire nulla di tutto ciò che gli stava attorno. Era terrorizzato e tutto il suo corpo tremava. Il peso del suo terrore era tale che le gambe si fletterono in avanti leggermente, e i palmi delle sue mani premevano forte sulla fronte.  
Nella sua testa galoppavano furiosamente ricordi orribili della sua infanzia in quel lontano villaggio segreto. Rabbia, morte, distruzione: Shinso stava agonizzando in un dolore perpetuo e dilaniante, paragonabile al più atroce degli inferni.  
\- OH CAZZO! SVEGLIATI SHINSO! SVEGLIATI!  
Nel mentre, il corpo di Shinso stava rilasciando un Meisoku oscuro ancor più nero di quello di Slade. L'aura era talmente densa da riscaldare l'ambiente circostante, rendendo l'arena paragonabile ad un forno a pietra. La mente di Shinso era sul punto del collasso.  
\- N-no... N-no ti prego... N-no... No... No no no no no no no no no no no NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO  NO NO NO NO NO NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO NO! ANIJA! ANIJA! ANIJAAAAAAAAAAA!!(*)  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Dopo quell'urlo di dolore,  venne rilasciata un'onda di energia nefasta, che fece cadere nel buio più totale l'intero colosseo e respinse il Grovyle. Ma senza farsi intimorire, egli piantò le sue gambe al suolo e creò ancora una volta i Fendifoglia.  
\- (Devo fermarlo! Ora!) MI DISPIACE AMICO! FENDIFOGLIA!  
Kenji si lanciò a tutta velocità verso il frogadier senza perdere altro tempo per fermarlo. Tuttavia, il corpo di Shinso rilasciò un'altra onda d'urto molto potente, forte quasi quanto l'aura di Rukio, che lo buttò sui bordi dell'arena, dilaniando la pelle del Legnogeco.  
\- S-s-shins-so...  
 La violenza del colpo fu tale da non poter essere retto. Svenì senza proferire altre parole se non il nome del suo compagno, chiudendo lentamente i suoi occhi mentre il Meisoku Oscuro continuava a fluire per tutta l'arena. Quando Kenji collassò, Shinso emise un ultima onda d'urto, facendo tremare l'intera sede esplorativa, creando scompiglio e spavento a tutti i suoi membri. Dopodiche, egli cadde a terra sulle ginocchia, con le pupille bianche, completamente privo di ogni volontà. Quei ricordi che aveva cercato inutilmente di sopprimere, non avevano ferito fisicamente come era successo a Kenji, ma avevano ferito nuovamente la sua anima, andando a riaprire la gigantesca cicatrice che egli portava cucita nel suo cuore.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
\- (D-dove sono? N-non sento niente...Perchè è tutto... Così buio...)  
\- S.....so  
\- (Uh?)  
\- Sh....so  
\- (Di...Di chi è questa voce?)  
\- Shi...so  
\- (Credo... Stia chiamando me...)  
\- SHINSO!  
\- E-egh... a... a... Ah...  
\- SHINSO! SVEGLIATI SHINSO!  
Piano piano, Shinso riuscì a prendere conoscenza, recuperando lentamente la vista e anche l'udito. Vicino a lui, con le ginocchia a terra, c'era il capitano che lo stava chiamando a squarciagola con una faccia preoccupatissima. Dopo l'avvenimento nei sotterranei, Shinso era rimasto K.O. anche dopo che i soccorsi erano arrivati là dentro. Aveva un gran mal di testa e si sentiva tremendamente indolenzito.  
\- U-urgh...  
\- Menomale che stai bene! Mi hanno detto che sei rimasto così anche dopo le cure. Fai con calma adesso: Sylveon ha detto che hai affrontato un grande shock, quindi cerca di rilassarti.  
\- C-capitano? Sei tu?  
\- A-adesso non mi riconosci?  
\- N-no... E' che...  
Si interruppe a metà frase: cercando di rimettere assieme i pezzi sparsi nella sua testa, non aveva la mente lucida per fare una frase lunga. Riuscì a dire solo la seguente:  
\- C-cosa... E' successo?  
\- Questo è quello che vorremmo sapere noi, idiota, - commentò Weavile.  
\- Ti abbiamo trovato in ginocchio con lo sguardo vuoto verso l'alto, - disse Sylveon, - avevi un aspetto orribile! Ci hai davvero fatto preoccupare stavolta...  
\- C-come? S-scusate ma, mi gira la testa... N-non riesco a capirvi bene... N-non ricordo neanche cosa stavo facendo esattamente...  
Shinso si guardò intorno. L'arena sembrava devastata: c'erano tagli profondi sul pavimento e sugli spalti del colosseo, mentre le radici dell'albero sotterraneo erano ricoperti di polvere. La sua testa  era ancora sottovuoto tuttavia: non riusciva a collegare lo stato dell'arena agli avvenimenti passati. Girò il volto completamente alla sua destra, e vide che Chansey e Comfey, assieme ad Apmharos e Mawile, stavano trattando un altro ferito.  
\- C-capo.  
\- Dimmi.  
\- C'è qualcun altro oltre a me... Che è stato ferito?  
\- Sembra che davvero tu non ricordi niente... Abbiamo trovato te e Kenji in condizioni gravi. Come ha detto Sylveon, tu eri completamente sotto shock, invece Kenji... Lui è...  
Mentre Rukio parlava, Shinso riuscì a riconoscere il compagno ferito tra i medici. Era pieno di tagli su tutto il corpo, che Comfey si stava impegnando a ricucire utilizzando fili di Meisoku, mentre intanto Chansey stava usando Covauova per aumentare la rigenerazione delle cellule di Kenji. Tutto questo, mentre lui era cosciente.  
\- AAAAARGH!  
\- Ci dispiace Kenji, - disse Chansey, - cerca di tenere duro! Purtoppo, non so cosa realmente sia successo qua, ma hai perso molto sangue, e anche il tuo Konsoku ha subito dei danni. In queste condizioni, non possiamo rischiare di farti un anestesia: non sapremo se saresti poi in grado di risvegliarti...  
\- Gnnnnnn... AAAAAAAARGH!  
\- Ti prego caro! Devi resistere! Sto facendo del mio meglio per far si che le cuciture siano meno dolorose possibili. Non sforzarti a parlare e cerca di stringere i denti! Signor Ampharos, la prego: prenda quel panno e lo bagni in quella bacinella. Lo metta poi nel suo becco. Kenji: stringi forte questo panno quando te lo mettiamo in bocca: Ti aiuterà a sopportare il dolore.  
Anche Ampharos stava aiutando il team Hug Hug nell'operazione, volenteroso di non lasciare Kenji al suo destino.  
\- Ecco il panno! Kenji, vedi di dimostrave che sei un vevo combattente e scerca di sopvavviveve! Non ascettevò una tua vesa!  
\- MFFFFHHH! MFHHHHHHHHHH!  
Mawile stava in disparte, con il volto afflitto dalla preoccupazione. Nella sua mano stringeva il Veloscuro che Shinso aveva usato precedentemente, osservando le scritte in alfabeto Unown intrinse di un rosso acceso.  
- (A cosa serve questa cosa, realmente? Non è solo qualcosa che rompe i limiti di chi lo indossa, ma è capace di distruggere chi gli sta intorno e il suo stesso indossatore. Questa situazione è grave come non lo è mai stata nessun'altra, non importa da che lato la osservi. Forse siamo stati troppo ingenui)  
Rukio rivolse lo sguardo verso il vice capo Gilda, ansioso di sapere se la condizione di Kenji stesse migliorando. Tuttavia la sciarpa nera strappò via tramite paura l'attenzione del licantropo, costringendolo a chiedere prima di questa.  
\- M-mawile... Quello è un Veloscuro... Perchè l'hai portato con te?  
\- ...  
Mawile abbandonò il gruppo di Kenji, e raggiunse quello di Shinso, stringendo forte la sciarpa nelle sue mani, quasi come se volesse distruggerla. Guardò prima negli occhi Rukio con aria serissima, poi volse lo sguardo verso il Frogadier, in cerca di risposte.  
\- Questa non è la sciarpa rinvenuta nell'incidente dei bimbi di Borgo Quieto, quella che mi avete dato voi: è la sciarpa di Slade, quella che avete rinvenuto ieri sera. So che sei sotto shock ancora, ma in questo caso, ogni secondo non va sprecato... Questo Veloscuro, Shinso, l'abbiamo trovata attorno alla tua testa.  
Si pietrificò sul colpo, lasciando il suo sguardo perduto alla mercè della rabbia piatta del pokèmon Inganno.  In quel momento i ricordi del fatto nefasto cominciarono a rifiorare a tratti nella sua testa, facendolo tremare come una foglia, ma il suo cuore, già completamente frantumato, non lo voleva accettare. Anche l'espressione di Rukio era cambiata: un anno e sei mesi sembrano un tempo piuttosto ragionevole per conoscere una persona, ma ci voleva una vita intera per capire affondo "lo scherzo sanguinario" senza che egli non proferisse parola. Tuttavia, questo periodo era abbastanza per permettere di capire la fragilità e la sensibilità di una persona, soprattuto se si affrontano missioni impegnative ed esplorazioni emozionanti. Non conosceva il passato del suo compagno, ma aveva un idea di cosa avrebbe potuto portarlo sull'orlo della disperazione.  
\- I-io n-non... I-io...  
\- Sei stato tu ad arrecare quelle ferite a Kenji, giusto? - Continuò spietatamente Mawile.  
\- MAWILE! NON E' IL MOMENTO D-  
\- E' TUTTA COLPA MIA!  
Un grido straziante si levò dalla gola del pokèmon Schiumorana.  
\- S-shinso...  
Era con lo sguardo a terra, in ginocchio con le mani sopra le gambe a pugno chiuso. Le lacrime stavano scorticando il suo viso come se avessero intenzione di cavargli gli occhi.  
\- E' COLPA MIA SE KENJI E' RIDOTTO IN QUELLO STATO! SI': SONO STATO IO! MA NON VOLEVO! VOLEVO TROVARE UN MODO PER POTER COMBATTERE QUELL'ABOMINO SENZA BISOGNO CHE IL CAPITANO SI RIDUCA A PEZZI!  
Da lontano, Kenji riusciva a sentire i lamenti del compagno.  
\- Mfff... (Froggy...)  
\- SONO STATO UNO STUPIDO! CREDEVO CHE SAREBBE ANDATO TUTTO BENE E CHE SAREI RIUSCITO A CONTROLLARE QUEL POTERE! INVECE HA PRESO IL SOPRAVVENTO, ED HO INIZIATO A DISTRUGGERE TUTTO CIO' CHE AVEVO INTORNO! E QUEL CHE E' PEGGIO... HO FERITO IL MIO COMPAGNO CON LE MIE STESSE MANI! E' COLPA MIA, MIA, MIA, MIA, MIA! I-IO... I-IO... IO NON VOLEVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
Dopo la dolorosa confessione, la sua faccia cadde al suolo, annegandosi in un requiem di lamenti e pianti tale da rendere la morte di un genitore un male passeggero. Nessuno avrebbe potuto consolarlo in quel momento, nemmeno il capitano, che per la sua condizione non aveva potuto fare niente per aiutare i suoi compagni. Rukio era paralizzato: un misto di emozioni si mescolavano tra di loro come le boccette di un pittore cadute per sbaglio su una tela. Qualcosa di paragonabile al rimpianto, la tristezza e la rabbia uniti in un unica sinfonia. Stringeva i pugni feriti, con uno sguardo cupo verso il pavimento. Sylveon guardò il suo amato con uno sguardo compassionevole.  
\- (Rukio-kun...)  
\- Va bene così, Shinso, - disse Mawile, - E' giusto sfogarsi... Quello che è fatto è fatto e non si potrà cambiare. Ci è andata bene che non ti è successo niente e Kenji starà bene, anche se ha rischiato. Sono contenta che sei perfettamente conscio dei tuoi errori, a differenza di qualcuno altro... Sylveon: porta Shinso fuori di qui: la sua situazione potrebbe peggiorare. Arbok, Drapion: scortatelo. Non sappiamo se l'energia negativa creata da Shinso potrà ripresentarsi.  
I due membri del team AWD obbeddirono senza obbiezioni, in riveroso silenzio. I tre Pokèmon portarono via il piangente Frogadier, fuori da quella gabbia d'inferno creata da un desiderio innocente. Nell'arena rimasero solo il team di soccorso di Kenji, Weavile, Dedenne, Rukio e Mawile. Quest'ultima, si avvicinò a Rukio puntando al suo volto, mentre lui aveva ancora lo sguardo verso il pavimento.  
\- Guardami.  
Il capitano del team Skyraiders non ebbe la forza di sollevare i suoi occhi ed incontrare quelli di Mawile, colmi di rimprovero e rabbia.  
\- Come preferisci. Ti dirò solo questo: sappiamo entrambi di chi è la colpa di tutto ciò. Questo è successo perchè hai preferito la salute futura degli altri piuttosto di quella delle persone che ti stanno intorno. Credo che come capitano sia il momento di rivedere le tue priorità, non credi?  
Il Riolu rimase con lo sguardo a terra, non dando cenni di rispondere alla sentenza del pokèmon Inganno. Ella non aggiunse altro come promesso: chiuse gli occhi per rifiutare gli eventi accaduti, distogliendo lo sguardo  
da lui, per dirigersi verso l'uscita lasciando alle sue spalle un silenzio velenoso nei suoi confronti. Si rivolse invece agli altri due rimasti.  
\- Dedenne: tieni sott'occhio Rukio per il momento. Weavile: quando se la sentirà, riportalo indietro in stanza.  
\- Umhf... D'accordo...  
Mawile usciì dall'arena senza aggiungere altro, lasciando Rukio in uno stato iracondo nei propri confronti. Era sul punto di esplodere: stava digrignando i denti con cattiveria e stringendo i pugni per trattenere la sua stessa furia. Così facendo, le ferite sulle mani che non si erano ancora del tutto chiuse si riaprirono, lasciando gocciolare il sangue avvelenato sul pavimento. Kenji non pensava più al dolore dell'operazione: guardava Rukio senza la rabbia del vice capo gilda, che trovava insensata e irrispettosa nei confronti del suo punto di riferimento, ma gli mancavano virtualmente le forze per provare sdegno nei suoi confronti. Il suo sguardo e i suoi sentimenti erano volti a tranquillizzare un compagno d'armi, come farebbe un soldato nei confronti del suo generale mentre si chiede dilemmi sulla sua esistenza e sulla salute dei suoi sottoposti. Entrambi però, si incolpavano anche per la propria debolezza: uno per non essere stato abbastanza responsabile da fermare in anticipo il compagno, l'altro per aver preso la decisione sbagliata in quell'antro nefando due giorni fa. Ampharos, nella sua disinvoltura, riuscì a leggere tra le righe dell'atmosfera, ma preferì non proferire inutili parole, in attesa di utilizzarle al momento giusto.  
  
************************************  
  
Centosettantesimo anno del drago, dieci di mattina. Dopo il trattamento di Chansey e Comfey, Kenji aveva recuperato in una notte le sue ferite, complice il fatto che i tipi erba erano soliti avere una rigenerazione cellulare superiore a quella degli altri pokèmon, anche se aveva ancora qualche acciacco qua e là, ma non aveva bisogno di ulteriori trattamenti se non riposo. Quella notte, Shinso non riuscì a dormire bene, a causa di ciò che aveva causato all'interno dell'arena sotterranea, così come il suo capitano che, confinato nel suo letto, rimase interdetto tra pensieri profondi e un triste rammarico per le parole di Mawile.  In quel momento erano tutti riuniti nella stanza del Team Skyraiders, per non sforzare ulteriormente Kenji e Rukio: Ampharos, Mawile e persino il team AWD. Il Riolu era ancora immerso in uno dei suoi pensieri profondi e non si accorse della presenza di nessuno, finchè Shinso non cercò di parlargli direttamente.  
\- C-capitano...  
\- Ah... Ciao Shinso. Sei sveglio ora? Sono contento che stai bene...  
\- Già... Bene...  
\- Oh... Vedo che ci siete anche voi. Come stai Kenji? Sono contento che tu ti sia ripreso...  
Il tono del capitano era avvolto in una tristezza infinita: la sua persona sembrava ben lontana dal disinvolto ma passionale Riolu pronto a tutto pur di compiere il suo dovere.  
\- Sì, capitano. Ho recuperato gran parte delle mie forze, l'unica mia restrizione e di non fare sforzi eccessivi in questi giorni. Non devi preoccuparti per me, eheh...  
Kenji, stranamente, rispose in modo formale ed educato. Molto probabilmente anche lui si sentiva in parte responsabile dell'accaduto.  
\- Silence, s'il vous plaît. Non vi ho convocati qui pev una viunione allegva. Devo pavlave seviamente, a tutti i presenti.  
Neanche quel tono severo era solito da Ampharos, il re della disinvoltura e ingenuità. Gli altri pokemon si zittirono, in attesa delle parole del Capo del GIP.  
\- E' chiavo ovmai, che nessuno dei pvesenti può vimaneve in dispavte vispetto agli avvenimenti vescenti. Sono seviamente pveoccupato, e sopvattutto, sono deluso dal tuo compovtamento come capo squadva.  
Ampharos rivolse lo sguardo a Rukio, il quale, seduto con la schiena sul cuscino, stava ascoltando in silenzio le parole del pokemon Luce.  
\- Vukio. No... Ōvyūgo Vukio. Il tuo compito è quello di pevsevevave lo scopo pev il quale il Gvuppo Investigativo Pokèmon è stato cveato, ovvevo aiutave i pokèmon in difficoltà e completave il Geoglobo. Pvima di tutto pevò, come capo-squadva, devi gavantive la sicuvezza dei tuoi compagni, la pvincipale vesponsabilità che gvava sulle tue spalle. Hai affvontato un nemico che era tvoppo fovte pevsino per le tue capacità, che indubbiamente viconosco essere supeviovi alle mie, e sei vimasto fevito. Per colpa di ciò, non hai avuto più contvollo della tua squadva che, seguendo sciò che tu stesso gli stai insegnando e pveoccupati pev tua debolezza, hanno pvovato di testa lovo, scevcando di tvovave un futuvo vimedio. Molto pvobabilmente, se non eva per il tuo stato, sono sicuvo che gli avvesti fevmati. Contvo Matevia Oscuva eva divevso, vero? Avevi pvesupposto che, una volta affvontato, savesti tovnato nel mondo degli umani, e che Amelia savebbe vimasta con una fevita nel cuove sì, ma senza un eventuale pevicolo futuvo.  
A sentire il nome di Amelia, il respiro del Riolu rallentò.  
- Ma tve giovni fa, avevi due compagni a cui badave, e avvesti dovuto pensave alla loro integvità invece di buttavti a capofitto contvo quel mostro.  
\- M-ma capo, - cercò di parlare Shinso, - Rukio era l'unic-  
\- SILENZIO! NON ASCETTO INTEVVUSCIONI!  
\- M-mi scusi...  
\- I fatti contano più delle pavole, e quello che è suscesso è la conseguenza della tua descisione. Spero che tu sia pvonto ad assumevti le tue vesponsabilità.  
\- NON E' COLP-  
\- Hai ragione Ampharos, Shinso.  
Lo sguardo dei presenti si posò su Rukio, in attesa di una sua risposta.  
\- Se in un team qualcosa va storto, è colpa del capitano. Siamo colpevoli per le nostre azioni e il caso è solo una scusa debole di chi non sa contare sulle proprie forze. Sono state la mia debolezza e il mio egoismo a portarci a questo punto, per quanto cerchi di nasconderlo. Ha ragione lei, Capo Gilda:  invece di preoccuparmi delle persone intorno, ho pensato al bene collettivo per mantenere la mia identità di eroe, non pensando che, invece di danneggiare solo me stesso, abbia trascinato anche i miei compagni. Hanno agito di testa loro, è vero. Ma, questa è solo una conseguenza della mancanza ai miei doveri. Mi dispiace... Mi dispiace che abbiate un capo così egoista, ragazzi.  
\- Bene. Sono contento che tu sia così compvensivo. Non avvei mai pensato di dovevlo fave, e sopvattutto mai avvei pensato di favlo a te, Vukio, ma sai cosa bisogna fave se un capo squadva non è adatto a guidave un team.  
Purtroppo, il Riolu conosceva quella regola. Non era mai successo all'interno del GIP, ed era un disonore talmente grande che avrebbe compromesso l'intero status di un team, impedendogli di trovare altre occupazioni. Se Ampharos riteneva il capo non all'altezza del compito, li veniva ritirato il distintivo, con conseguente scioglimento della squadra.  
Ma pur sapendo cosa gli aspettava, non proferì parola, accettando con consapevolezza la scelta del capo Gilda. Dalla borsa dell'Esploratore e dal Salvatesori prelevò il kit del GIP completo: Intersfera, Distintivo GIP e Gadget GIP. Fece per consegnarlo ad ampharos, il quale non aggiunse altre parole non necessarie. Allungò le braccia verso di lui per accogliere le dimisioni di Rukio, di fronte agli occhi dei presenti.  
\- (Guarda te che situazione...) - Pensò tra sè e sè Weavile, irritata per non aver più la possibilità di rivaleggiare contro il Rakujitsu no Senshi.  
Quello più afflito era Shinso, che era sul punto di scoppiare in lacrime. Sapeva perfettamente che la colpa non era tutta del capo, e il fatto che si stesse addossando tutte le colpe per permettere agli altri due per fargli continuare la strada dell'esploratore era un peso troppo grande per lui. Era sul punto di esplodere, pronto ad esprimere la sua contrarietà a tutto quello, ma non ebbe modo di farlo. Non fu per debolezza o per impotenza: semplicemente colui che nelle decisioni importanti era sempre in disparte e non agiva mai per pigrizia, prese il comando della situazione, esprimendo con un esclamazione rude il pensiero del Frogadier e della maggior parte dei pokèmon presenti nella sala.  
\- COL C**ZO!  
Il fiero Grovyle non riuscì a rimanere in disparte riguardo a quella ingiusta espulsione e, con uno scatto feroce, afferrò il kit e il distintivo, strappandoli dalle mani di Rukio. I presenti rimasero shockati dalla violenta presa di posizione del Pokèmon Legnogeco, e non riuscirono a proferire il loro stupore se non con esclamazioni, in particolare lo stesso capo GIP.  
\- EH?  
\- PARBLEU!   
\- E' tutta colpa del capitano?! E' colpevole di aver salvato il futuro dei pokèmon? E' colpevole che i suoi sottoposti non sono riusciti a starsene buoni in attesa di ordini?!? BASTA CON STE STRONZATE!  
\- PARBLEU! COME TI PEVMETTI BVU-  
\- ZITTO, LUCERNARIO SCHIZZATO!  
\- IK!  
\- QUANDO UN TEAM NON ADEMPISCE ALLE PROPRIE RESPONSABILITA', NON E' COLPA DEL SINGOLO E NEMMENO DEL CAPITANO: TUTTO IL TEAM SI DEVE PRENDERE LA COLPA! OGNUNO IN QUESTA FACCENDA HA FATTO I SUOI PASSI SBAGLIATI, E NON E' CORRETTO SCARICARE TUTTE LE COLPE SUL NOSTRO CAPITANO!  
Rukio rimase sconvolto dal modo di parlare del suo compagno.  
\- K-kenji...  
\- SEGUENDO IL TUO RAGIONAMENTO, NON E' COLPA DI RUKIO DI QUESTA SITUAZIONE, MA TUA, AMPHAROS! SEI TU IL VERO CAPO DEL GIP, NON LUI! LA COLPA E TUA PER NON AVERCI FERMATO, PER NON AVER PREVISTO L'ESITO DELLA NOSTRA MISSIONE E PER NON AVERE NEL NOSTRO GIP UN'ALTRA SQUADRA FORTE COME NOI! POTEVI PRENDERE PER LE CORNA IL TEAM AWD E DIRGLI DI AFFIANCARCI DURANTE LA MISSIONE! INVECE, NON HAI FATTO PROPRIO UN BEL NIENTE! SEI SOLO UN VISCIDO IPOCRITA! MI FAI VOMITARE!  
La stanza aveva cambiato atmosfera in un secondo. In un attimo, tutti i dubbi di Rukio e Shinso furono spazzati via dall'intervento del compagno spadaccino, ed il loro sangue ribolliva di forza e volontà. Mawile rimase spiazzata: neanche lei, in un discorso del genere, avrebbe potuto controbattere. Weavile, sebbene si dovesse sentire chiamata in causa per quella frecciatina, era stupita e deliziata dal comportamento di Kenji, che, in quel momento, vide sotto una luce diversa.  
\- (Tsk! Odio ammetterlo, ma ha le palle il ragazzo... Niente male davvero...)  
Mentre parlava, si mise tra Ampharos e il capitano.  
\- Se ha altro fango da gettare addosso al mio capitano, dovrà passare sul mio corpo! Se sono stato ferito è colpa mia che non ho voluto fermare Shinso! Sapevo che ci teneva molto ad aiutare il capitano ed ho preferito seguire le sue idee del cazzo piuttosto che pensare alla sua salute! Devo essere io quello espulso dal GIP!  
\- NON E' VERO! DEVO ESSERE PUNITO IO!  
Trovando il coraggio per dire la sua, Shinso si mise davanti al compagno per assumersi le sue colpe.  
\- E' STATA UNA MIA IDEA! L'AVREI FATTO ANCHE SE KENJI MI AVESSE DETTO DI NO! VOLEVO AIUTARE IL CAPITANO, MA NON HO CONSIDERATO LE CONSEGUENZE! DEVO ESSERE IO QUELLO ESPULSO DAL GIP!  
I due erano schierati davanti al capitano, con lo sguardo deciso fisso contro quello di Ampharos. La loro determinazione era incrollabile: in quel momento, nemmeno Slade avrebbe potuto fargli paura. Rukio era rimasto in silenzio per tutto questo tempo, lasciandosi scappare un sorriso di fierezza nei confronti dei suoi studenti di vita.  
\- (Porca miseria... Da quando sono diventati così fighi? Eheheh...)  
Muovendosi lentamente a causa delle sue condizioni, si alzò sul letto e si poggiò alle spalle dei due.  
\- Ampharos.  
\- R-rukio...  
\- Mi dispiace, davvero. Hai avuto ragione su tutto: sono un egoista che era pronto ad addossarsi tutte le colpe della situazione, senza pensare ai sentimenti degli stessi compagni che volevo proteggere. Sebbene volessi solo che continuassero ad inseguire i propri sogni, gli stavo per abbandonare senza pensarci. Scusatemi, ragazzi: non vi lascierò più indietro.  
\- Tsk! Farai meglio! - Commentò Kenji, - non ho firmato per mollare tutto ora!  
\- Parbleu... Il maestro che si fa trascinare dagli studenti... dove andremo a finire...  
\- Ampharos: ti chiedo umilmente scusa per quello che è successo: non sono stato in grado di portare a termine la missione nel modo più sicuro possibile, ed ho messo in secondo piano l'integrità del mio team. Almeno, ad un primo sguardo potrebbe risultare così. Tuttavia, anche se i fatti dicono il contrario, non ho mai smesso di pensare a loro per un solo istante: se fossero stati in pericolo, sarei stato il primo a difenderli con la mia stessa vita, ma probabilmente sarei stato tanto egoista da non dirglielo. Se dobbiamo dirla tutta, quel mostro molto probabilmente non ci avrebbe reso nemmeno la fuga una passeggiata. Come responsabile del team, era mio dovere far tornare a casa i miei compagni, e ho visto come soluzione solo quella, anche a costo di rimetterci la vita. Se dobbiamo essere puniti, lo faremo insieme! E se ci allontanerai dal GIP, sappi che non ci fermeremo! Anche se dovessimo diventare dei fuori legge, non smetteremo di combattere per ciò che riteniamo giusto e per proteggere gli altri pokèmon!  
In quel momento, accadde qualcosa: le menti del team diventarono capaci di leggersi l'un l'altro, diventando perfettamente consci delle parole che avrebbero dovuto dire per concludere il discorso in modo epico e risoluto.  
\- Anche se siamo deboli...  
\- Anche se non possiamo fare molto...  
\- Lotteremo finchè avremo vita!  
Concludendo poi, in coro:  
\- NON CI ARRENDEREMO MAI! *  
Prima regola del team Skyraiders, la capostipite del credo tramandato dai fondatori: "Mai arrendersi". Ampharos non aveva tenuto conto  della forza di volontà e lo spirito di squadra del miglior team di tutta Brusilia, se non del mondo pokèmon intero. In tutta la sua testa quelle parole risuonavano come un assolo di chitarra elettrica che prepotentemente rompeva un silezio d'attesa. Come avrebbe potuto fare a meno di quella potenza? Era ridicolmente fuori discussione fare a meno di questi talenti: aveva le mani legate. Buttare fuori Rukio significava perdere anche Kenji e Shinso, e buttarli fuori tutti quanti significava perdere l'intero prestigio del GIP. Tutto ciò che rimase negli occhi di Ampharos dopo quel grido di guerra,  era il riflesso di un giovane avventuriero alla ricerca della felicità e del mistero, un viadante stravagante che faceva della sua stessa luce il faro per illuminare il suo cammino. La sua coscienza gli bussò sulla testa e lo rimproverò con un sonoro "che c***o stai facendo?". A questo punto per il povero capo non rimaneva che sorridere e rimangiarsi le sue stesse parole di fronte a cotanto splendore.  
\- Eheh... Evo qui sevio sevio per davvi una lezione, ma a quanto pave non ho fatto altvo che favvi visplendeve di una luce ancova più gvande... Siete... Siete scempliscemente mevavigliosi! Quale folle potvebbe mai casciavvi via! Ahahahah...  
\- (E'... Abbastanza volubile quando ci si mette...)  
Mawile diede voce alle sue preoccupazioni.  
\- C-capo! Sono d'accordo con lei, ma... NON PUO' CAMBIARE IDEA COSI' IN FRETTA! NON RIESCO A STARGLI DIETRO!  
\- Oui oui, lo so bene mademoiselle Mawile. Non ho intensione di favgliela comunque passave liscia.  
Il tono di Ampharos tornò serio.  
\- Anche se è ivvitante ammettevlo, Kenji ha vagione: questo epilogo è anche il visultato delle mie ascioni. Un capitano deve viconosceve i pvopvi evvovi e fave in modo che gli stessi evvovi non si vipetano. Sono sicuvo che vovvete mettevvi sulle tvaccie del  
fuvbacchione che sta cveando scompiglio con questi Veloscuvo. Mawile mi ha vaccontato della tvaduzione, e la situazione non è da pvendeve sottogamba. Dunque, vi davò degli ovdini che non potvete vifiutave, o potvete scovdavvi una fissa dimova al GIP, intesi? Non vi davò una seconda chance!  
\- SI' , CAPO GILDA AMPHAROS! - Risposero in coro il team Skyraiders.  
\- (Mostro di qui, mostro di là... Aura oscura... Io me ne tiro fuori) Beh, allora noi del team AWD vi lasceremo soli. Secondo le regole, quando si danno ordini ad un team, gli altri team devono allontanarsi per evitare confusione. Mi raccomando: vedete di non farvi ammazzare di nuovo!  
\- Excuse moi? Non cvedo pvopvio!  
Senza perdere tempo, il pokèmon Luce afferrò per la pelliccia dietro il collo Weavile, alzandola da terra.  
\- EHI CAPITANO! MI METTA GIU'! NON SI TRATTA COSI' UNA SIGNORA!  
\- Punto pvimo: ho detto che dovvò vimediave ai miei evvovi. Punto secondo: hai detto "Se il team non è coinvolto", ma io non ho detto nulla viguavdo il contvavio.  
\- C-cosa vorrebbe dire?  
\- D'ova in avanti, pev la missione "Veloscuvo", tu ed il tuo team affianchevete il team Skyvaidevs come team ausiliavio. Siamo intesi?  
Tutti i presenti nella stanza rimasero giustamente shockati dalle parole del capo.  
\- COOOSAAA?!!?!?!??!!??!  
\- Avete capito bene, e quando ho detto "non potvete vifiutavvi" mi vifevivo anche a voi, team AWD! Vukio: dovvai viposavti ancova pev scinque giovni. In quel fvangente, i vestanti membvi dovvanno allenavsi e pvepavave ojetti pev il viaggio. Sono sicuvo che  
savà molto lungo: quindi povtatevi soldi, stvumenti pev sopvavviveve, ojetti per accampavvi duvante la notte e non dimenticate il kit GIP e l'Intevsfeva: dovvete aggiovnavci almeno una volta al giorno.  Tovnevete al GIP solo in caso di missione compiuta o in caso  
di estvema vitivata. Considevatela come vostva punisione. Il fallimento non è conscesso!  
\- C-COSA CENTRIAMO NOI?!?! - Chiese impaurita la felina.  
\- E me lo chiede anche, mademoiselle? Quando ha visto Magnezone non ha fatto niente pev aiutavci. E' andata via chissà dove sensa dive niente!  
\- NON E' VERO! ABBIAMO FATTO DELLE COSE IMPORTANTI ANCHE NOI!  
\- Ah sì? Sentiamo allova! - disse Ampharos rimettendola a terra, - sii esaustiva, s'il vous plaît!  
Weavile era nervosa come pochi: avrebbe voluto graffiare tutto il corpo del pokèmon Luce fino a che non gli avrebbe chiesto scusa per tale umiliazione. Tuttavia, sapeva di non poterlo fare, o il suo team ne avrebbe pagato le conseguenze, e l'ultima cosa che voleva era perdere quel lavoro che, a parere suo, era facile come bere un bicchier d'acqua. Si passò leggermente la mano dietro il collo, come se fosse schifata dall'essere toccata da altre mani che non fossero le sue, e rivelò ai presenti il motivo della sua assenza quel giorno.  
\- Non sono andata a divertirmi, se è questo che pensate. Prima però esigo delle risposte: non do mai informazioni senza nulla in cambio. Ordine o no, state per mettere da quel che ho capito me e il mio team in una brutta situazione. Non è giusto che rimanga all'oscuro, non trovate?  
\- A pavol vajionate non posso dive di no. Vukio: spiegali cosa vi è suscesso.  
Raccontò tutto: dalle decine di Claydol e Golurk che hanno dovuto affrontare per farsi largo nel dungeon, al combattimento contro il team Deathmetal, fino a menzionare cosa era in grado di fare il Veloscuro. Weavile non si scompose per tutto il racconto, nonostante provò un senso di inquietudine quando venne menzionato il golem d'ombra. I suoi compagni, invece, degliutirono un paio di volte durante la storia, e non poterono fare a meno di guardare con ancor più rispetto il team Skyraiders.  
\- Normalmente non crederei ad una parola, ma visto che non sei il tipo da dire cazzate, e quelle ferite di Magnezon non erano una barzelletta, ti crederò, - disse la felina, - d'accordo allora: vi dirò quello che ho scoperto. Non so quanto possa essere utile, ma quando Rukio tre giorni fa ha detto "attento all'ombra", mi sono ricordato di certe voci che giravano ad Arenilia, nella Terra della Sabbia. Scommetto di no, ma avete mai sentito parlare di Bazaropoli?  
Quando sentirono Terra della Sabbia, i presenti drizzarono le orecchie.  
\- Con Bazaropoli intendi la città del commercio? - commentò Mawile.  
\- Precisamente. E' una vecchia città segreta che esiste da tempi immemori che solo recentemente ha aperto le porte al resto del mondo. Prima era un rifugio di delinquenti dove si scambiavano informazioni e anche bottini in cambio di mappe di dungeon famosi. Se vi può interessare, ho rinvenuto là la famosa mappa dell'Isola Zero * , di cui voi avete anche una copia. Adesso è conosciuta come la città dei commercianti e si vendono i più rari e bizzarri oggetti in certi periodi dell'anno. In questo momento è appena iniziata "la settimana dello Scorpione Nero", quella più attesa di tutto l'anno. Secondo la mia fonte, l'ultimo giorno avverrà un'asta di cui i pokèmon fanno a gara per entrare e aggiudicarsi qualcosa: l'asta degli orrori.  
I pokèmon della stanza si guardarono confusi.  
\- Drapion, continua tu per favore. Non sono brava con le spiegazioni più dettagliate.  
\- (Diciamo che non hai più voglia di parlare...)  
\- Va bene, capo. EHM EHM! Non ci ha voluto rivelare molti dettagli, in realtà: sappiamo solo che un grosso Pokèmon milionario abbia acquistato manufatti preziosi in tutto il mondo, e che ha intenzione di rivendere a Bazaropoli in un' asta esclusiva. Quest'anno, ha fatto circolare nei bassifondi la seguente voce: venderà un oggetto in grado di manifestare l'ombra. Non ha detto altro: ha lasciato che la voce circolasse così incompleta. Come scusa ha detto qualcosa come: "anche i plebei hanno il diritto di fantasticare, una volta tanto. Date vita ai vostri pensieri più profondi. Non deludo mai le aspettative! OHOHOHOHOH!"  
\- C'era bisogno della risata, formica cresciuta? - chiese il Legnogeco.  
\- Che ci posso fare? Il nostro informatore ci ha detto che era rimasto talmente colpito da quella risata ridicola che non ha potuto fare a meno di tentare di rimitarla! Però ha detto che era più acuta e non ha un accento da normale giapponese.  
\- Mon dieu... Se sapete così bene come descriverlo perchè non un nome? Non credo sia un personaggio che passa inosservato, - commentò Shinso, - ma fa niente. Se non altro, non abbiamo più dubbi, vero capitano?  
\- Già. Cifratura della Terra della Sabbia e asta di oggetti controlla-ombre. C'è un alta possibilità che l'oggetto in vendità sia un Veloscuro. Dunque una settimana e ultimo giorno... Si terrà tra sette giorni, dunque.  
\- Esattamente, - commentò Weavile, - Abbiamo il tempo di preparare tutto il necessario ed allenarci un po'. Inoltre, tu avrai il tempo di riprenderti completamente.  
\- Allova cvedo non ci siano più pvoblemi. Mi vaccomando: povtate a tevmine la missione con il minov numero di feviti e non fate stupidajini. Se avete bisogno di assistensa, usate l'intevsfeva.  
\- (Per un po' non sentirò questa voce svervante... Potrei farci l'abitudine), - pensò la felina.  
\- Non ti diamo garan-  
Prima che Kenji potesse concludere la frase, Shinso gli tirò una sberla sulla faccia per interromperlo.  
\- F-faremo del nostro meglio, capo.  
\- Tres bien! Dunque, cosa hai intensione di fave, Vukio?  
\- Uh?  
\- Sei il lovo capitano, no? Quali sono i tuoi ovdini?  
Il capitano del team Skyraiders chiuse gli occhi sorridendo, facendo poi un respiro prorofondo.  
\- Ragazzi. In questi cinque giorni io mediterò sul letto e cercherò di riprendermi. Fino al momento in cui mi sarò ripreso, non fatevi venire strane idee, o, se ne avete, prima consultatemi. Intesi?  
\- Sì, capo! - Dissero rispondendo in coro.  
\- Kenji.  
\- Dimmi.  
\- Tu ti allenerai con Drapion per irrobustirti un po' di più. Sei forte e veloce, ma non reggi i colpi al di fuori delle tue lame: devi rafforzare i tuoi punti deboli. Ti va bene Drapion se si allena con te?  
\- Certamente! Non potrei chiedere di meglio! Conta pure su di me!  
\- Eh? Contro questo qui? Sei sicuro che non mi farai fare la ruggine?  
\- RHAHAHAH! Non rubarmi le battute!  
\- Shinso.  
\- Oui?  
\- Recupera bacche, semi, e tutto l'occorrente per accamparci e ripararci da intemperie. Per allenarti non so: dovresti prima risolvere a posto i tuoi dubbi no?  
\- Lo farò capo. Pensò però che farò anch'io meditazione: voglio trovare nuovi modi per usare al meglio le mie tecniche e magari provarne nuove. Inoltre... Penso che debba allenare la mia stamina. Sarebbe un problema se contro mostri del genere mi stancassi in mezzo al combattimento, no?  
\- Eheh... Sono d'accordo. Poi vediamo... Weavi-  
\- NON TI AZZARDARE A DARMI ORDINI, RATTATA SU DUE ZAMPE!  
Il pokèmon Emanazione sobbalzò sul letto.  
\- O-O-O-OK!  
\- Ci penserò io al mio team e a quello che dovrò fare. Mi allenerò anch'io, ma forse prima farò dei giretti per accumulare altre informazioni, e magari avere notizie più approfondite su quello che ci troveremo di fronte. Tu invece Arbok dovrai fare il lavoro di Shinso per noi e dovrai confrontarti con lui per il necessario. Penso che mister so tutto io qua se ne sia dimenticato, ma non credo che se portiamo gli stessi strumenti sia una buona idea.  
\- (In effetti...)  
\- Dovrai preparare anche tu una delle nostre Borsa dell'Esploratore, visto che dovremo portarci l'Intersfera. Drapion: sappi che avrai tu l'incarico di portarla.  
\- Va bene capo.  
\- Conti su di me, Sssssignorina Weavile. Non vedevo l'ora di poter disquisire con mister Ssssshinssssso...  
Un brivido scorse lungo la schiena di Shinso.  
\- Tres Bien! - commentò Ampharos, - Se è tutto apposto, mi conjedo. Al lavovo mes amis! Buona fovtuna a tutti!  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
Centosettantesimo anno del drago, ore 8.00. Era il sesto giorno della "settimana dello scorpione Nero", giorno in cui i due team avrebbero dovuto lasciare Brusilia per un tempo indefinito, forse per sempre. Nei cinque giorni di stop dalle missioni, i due team si impegnarono duramente per svolgere le mansioni che si erano prefissati. Drapion e Kenji si sfidarono a duello praticamente ogni giorno, facendosi arbitrare da Sylveon per evitare di arrivare al punto di fare troppo sul serio. Shinso riuscì a ritrovare la serenità interiore e aveva aumentato l'efficacia di certe tecniche, provando anche in segreto quelle più innocue tra quelle che non voleva fare vedere a nessuno. Assieme ad Arbok, si procurò delle ottime tende montabili e dei sacchi a pelo confezionati dalla Leavanny di Villaristoro, nella Terra della Nebbia. Arbok divenne il giusto limite per il Frogadier, poichè questo poteva diventare alquanto eccentrico negli acquisti: è stata una fatica procurare un sacco a pelo che andasse bene per la pelle di Shinso senza rovinargli la sensibilissima pelle.  
Weavile indagò ad Arenilia per ottenere altre informazioni su Balzaropoli, cercando anche di scoprire l'identità del pokèmon milionario, e tra un viaggio e l'altro, di notte, si esercitava con Arbok per migliorare i suoi attacchi.  
Rukio, invece, affrontò la convalescenza meditando per potenziare il controllo del suo Meisoku due ore al giorno, e nel restante del tempo si riposava pensando ad evenutali strategie per poter sfruttare al meglio i membri del team senza ripetere gli errori del passato.  
\- (Shinso è bravo con attacchi veloci e repentini. Potrebbe essere una buona strategia farlo concentrare contro evenutali attacchi aerei...)  
\- E' permesso?  
Qualcuno bussò alla porta mentre Rukio faceva gli ultimi preparativi prima della partenza.  
\- Sì certo! Entra pure Mawile.  
Mawile aprì la porta usando sempre la sua finta mandibola.  
\- E' il grande giorno, eh?  
\- Sì...  
\- Senti... Prima di dirti qualunque cosa... Ecco... Scusami per quello che ti ho detto nel sottosuolo. Non volevo offenderti...  
Rukio rispose sorridendo.  
\- Hai solo fatto il tuo dovere. Riprendere un capitano un po' sbadato è il tuo compito, no? Non c'è bisogno di scusarsi quando non si fa nulla di male.  
\- Sei troppo comprensivo, per i miei gusti. Ci starebbe che tu fossi un po' arrabbiato con me...  
\- D-davvero... N-non ho niente per essere arrabbiato! Quel giorno... Ero solo arrabbiato con me stesso. Se fossi stato più forte, non avrei messo in quelle condizioni i miei compagni.  
\- Uff... Ed io che volevo farti sfogare un po'. Prima o poi questo tuo caricarti tutto sulle spalle ti spezzerà la schiena, te lo dico io. Taglierò corto visto che non voglio farti arrivare in ritardo.  
Nel mentre che Mawile parlava, Rukio scese dal letto: le gambe non gli facevano più male, e anche le braccia erano tornate come nuove. Si tolse le bende e fece qualche pugno davanti a se per vedere se non sentiva contraccolpi.  
\- (Perfetto! Sono come nuovo!)  
\- Mi rispondi?  
\- Oh, scusa! Volevo prima vedere se era tutto a posto! Dimmi pure.  
\- (Svampito come sempre...) Ampharos mi ha detto di "restituirti" questa.  
Nella mano sinistra il pokèmon Inganno teneva uno strano disco marrone chiaro, dai riflessi ocra. Molto probabilmente si trattava di una Macchina Tecnica *.  
\- Quella MT...  
\- E' Centripugno, la mossa che ti sei fatto cancellare da Hawlucha. L'hai richiesta tu, giusto?  
Consegnò la mossa senza proferire altre parole: nelle sue mani teneva la mossa più pericolosa che avesse mai usato, e la scelta di rimpararla gli è costata un sacco di preparazione mentale.  
\- (E' da un po' che non ci vediamo, eh? Non avrei mai pensato di dover ricordarmi un giorno della tua esistenza...)  
\- Tutto bene?  
Il riolu guardò con uno sguardo serio e deciso Mawile.  
\- Sì.  
\- I tuoi compagni ti aspettano al Laprascafo. In bocca al Lycanroc.  
\- Crepi.  
  
******************************************  
  
\- Ci siamo tutti? - Chiese il pokèmon Emanazione.  
\- Eheh... Che faccia tosta! - commentò Kenji, - sei tu in ritardo capo.  
\- S-scusatemi. Dovevo prima... Risolvere una questione.  
\- Che seccatura, - disse Weavile, - da capitano di un team d'esplorazione a baby sitter. Spero che ne varrà la pena...  
\- Buona, micetta. Se ti lamenti all'inizio non oso pensare quando dovrai veramente rimboccarti le maniche.  
\- NON CHIAMARMI MICETTA! STUZZICADENTE!  
\- Ah? E tu perchè avresti il diritto di chiamarmi stuzzicadente?  
\- Ehi ehi ehi! Ciao, mes amì! Ti ricordi di me? Sono io il pokèmon con cui litighi sempre! Cerchiamo di andare d'amore e d'accordo per il bene della missione, no? Io sono in grado di sopporarti, non penso che gli altri invece ne siano capaci...  
\- RHAHAHAH! Partenza perfetta!  
\- (N-non la vedo molto bene...)  
\- Cosssss'è quella faccia, ssssssignor Rukio? Non sssssi preoccupi! Abbiamo tutto il tempo per conossssserci al meglio e diventare buoni amici! Vero, sssssignor Ssssshinsssso? Non vedo l'ora di ssssapere tutto sssssu di te!  
Nel mentre che concludeva la frase, Arbok abbracciò con la coda Shinso.  
\- VOGLIO UN POSTO LONTANO DA LUI!  
\- Tranquillo, - disse Rukio, - sei un tipo acqua! Ti legheremo con una corda a Lapras e nuoterai per tutto il tragitto.  
\- CRAAAAAAA!!!! DEVO NUOTARE!!?!?!?  
\- Guarda il lato positivo, amico mio: potrai mantenere fresca la tua pelle senza problemi. C'è un sacco di sole, oggi.  
\- Ish ish ish! Non mordo mica, eh!  
\- Non ci credo neanche se lo giuri...  
\- Allora? Dobbiamo stare qui ancora per molto? Muoviti pantegana!  
Rukio divenne depresso all'improvviso.  
\- Pantegana...  
\- E ora che gli prende?  
\- Odia quel nomignolo, molto semplicemente, - disse Kenji.  
\- Ma per favore... Vuoi umani siete sempre così permalosi?  
\- Hai parlato te, micetta...  
\- TI SCARTAVETRO LA FACCIA SE NON LA PIANTI!  
Insulti, litigi, imbarazzo: il momento della partenza fu tutto tranne che il preoccuparsi dell'ignoto che si sarebbero trovati di fronte. Per un certo senso era un bene: quale avventuriero che si rispetti si cura della fine del viaggio? Forse è meglio lasciarli così: tra momenti irrisori e confronti inutili, tra paure inesistenti e animi infuocati. Solo una persona in quel cumulo di polvere chiamata discussione levò lo sguardo all'orizzonte, facendosi cullare dal limpido cielo che si trovava di fronte. In cuor suo sperava che quello non fosse l'unico momento di bellezza del suo viaggio e che avrebbe avuto la possibilità non solo di abbattere il gigantesco muro che si trovava davanti, ma anche di incontrare nuovi amici, esplorare nuovi dungeon, e di potersi ricordare che il mondo era un qualcosa di meraviglioso.  
Questa era la storia di un giovane pokèmon, che assieme ai suoi giovani amici affrontò paure e nemici improbabilli, che viaggiò tra le Terre dell'Acqua, del Vento, della Sabbia, della Nebbia e dell'Erba per garantire la pace del mondo Pokèmon, e più di ogni altra cosa, la sua pace interiore. Benvenuti, nelle "Cronache dell'Oricalco".  
  
  


**************************************** NOTE DELL'AUTORE ******************************************

\- Explaining:  
  
1) Anija significa fratello maggiore, è un onorifico per indicare il più grande tra i fratelli;  
2) Il motto del team Skyraiders cita ancora una volta l'episodio della Materia Oscura, vedere capitolo 9;  
4) Il team AWD è stato il primo team a mettere piede nell'Isola Zero, ma senza riuscire ad esplorarla completamente;  
5) Le Macchine Tecniche sono strumenti fatte con tecnologie avanzate: permette di far imparare forzatamente, se è biologicamente portato, una mossa ad un pokèmon;  
  
\- Legenda:  
Konsoku (魂息) : Soul Breath, respiro dell'anima.  
Shizensoku (自然息): Nature Breath, respiro della natura.  
  
\- Curiosità:  


  * il gioco di parole di Weavile è facile da spiegare: rakujitsu non vuol dire propriamente tramonto, ma 'sol calante' ;



 

RINGRAZIAMENTI FINALI:

Vi ringrazio vivamente per avermi accompagnato in questa avventura. Ci tenevo molto a far conoscere questo mondo interiore che mi portavo dentro e spero di riuscire a concludere l'intero viaggio che mi sono prefissato. Ringrazio Elisa Gasparini, Elgas per gli amici di EFP,  per avermi seguito e per avermi guidato sotto certe scelte; ringrazio Antea Monterosso per aiutato su alcune correzioni e per avermi fatto notare alcuni errori d'ingenuità, ma che per un perfezionista come me possono risultare alquanto fastidiose. Inoltre, anche se non avete lasciato recensioni, ringrazio chiunque, anche solo per curiosità, abbia dato un occhiata a questo piccolo angolino di cameretta, come a me piace chiamarlo. Anche se non mi porterà lontano, o molto più probabilmente sbatterò la testa con prepotenza contro qualche muro, questa storia continuerà. Vi ringrazio per il vostro appoggio.  



End file.
